Passés Imparfaits
by irrealite
Summary: Regina et Emma se rendent à Boston après un appel de Jane pour la blonde, lui parlant d'un corps retrouvé qui avait une photo d'elle sur lui. Ensemble depuis sept mois, cette aventure va les faire avancer de bien des manières en les faisant traverser des moments de leurs passés respectifs. Et Regina va alors découvrir l'étrange ressemblance entre Jane et Emma, sans même se rendre
1. 1 : Boston

1 : Boston.

-J'en peux plus! Je suis épuisée. Soupira Emma en suivant Regina dans le manoir.

-Je me doute, c'est pour ça que je t'invite à passé la soirée à la maison. Sourit la brune en se débarrassant de son manteau.

-Tu m'as invitée juste pour ça? Pas pour des bisous et des câlins? S'amusa la blonde en venant se coller à son dos.

-Pour ça aussi peut-être. Ria la jeune femme. Henry chéri! Appela-t-elle.

-J'arrive! Hurla le petit de l'étage.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles déjà? Je voulais te faire des bisous moi. Se plaignit Emma toujours dans son dos.

-Commence pas à faire l'enfant, Em'. Réprimanda la brune avec un sourire en se tournant pour l'embrasser. Trésor?

-Oui? Répondit Emma contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Regina.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la blonde.

Les deux femmes ne se le disaient pas souvent, cela faisait sept mois qu'elles partageaient leurs lits et leurs vies, alternant entre les nuits au manoir et celles à l'appartement des Charmants. La ville n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'y faire, elles s'étaient montrées dès le début, à vrai dire le premier baiser avait été partagé dans la rue devant le poste, après une dispute bruyante. Elles s'étaient criées dessus pendant de longues minutes, attirant la moitié des habitants, et au final Emma l'avait fait taire en attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser, mais à sa plus grande surprise Regina l'avait enlacée et embrassée en retour. Si elles s'étaient séparées c'est qu'elles s'étaient souvenues qu'elles n'étaient pas seules mais au milieu de la rue. Alors Regina les avait téléportées chez elle, il n'avait fallu qu'un seul "je t'aime" de la part d'Emma pour que le coeur de la brune ne parle et n'avoue l'aimer aussi pour qu'elles finissent ensuite dans un lit ensemble. Depuis c'était le grand amour, cependant avouer qu'elles étaient amoureuses n'était pas quelque chose de facile pour elles, alors à chaque fois que ça arrivait un sourire éblouissant illuminait leurs visages respectifs, et de doux baisers étaient partagés. Et ce soir là ne fut pas différent, quand Henry descendit les deux s'embrassaient en bas, enlacées.

-Les mamans je suis là! Appela Henry, à leurs hauteur, sur les dernières marches de l'escalier.

-Pardon chéri. Sourit Regina, en restant contre la blonde. T'as passé une bonne journée?

-L'école quoi, pas très palpitant. Grogna Henry.

-Et si on dit pizza ce soir, ça rend la journée plus palpitante? Proposa Emma avec un sourire.

-Oh yess! S'exclama le jeune homme en tapant dans la main tendue de sa mère.

-Emma. Réprimanda la brune.

-Va prendre ta douche gamin. Sourit Emma en le regardant s'échapper en riant. Elle se tourna et embrassa le cou de la brune. N'oublies pas que tu m'aimes.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse pour empoisonner notre fils et toi au passage. Grogna Regina.

-Arrête d'exagérer, je vais empoisonner personne avec une pizza. Tu as dis il y a une semaine que tu voulais connaitre tout de moi, et bien Henry et moi avons l'habitude de faire des soirées pizzas quand la journée à été longue et nulle. Informa la jeune femme.

-D'accord, d'accord. Accepta Regina dans un soupir. Je veux celle qui porte mon nom alors. Décida la brune.

-Une Regina? Sourit Emma en la regardant. Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre. Merci ma reine. Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant.

La blonde s'occupa de commander, et ils furent livrés rapidement. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon tout les trois, avec la musique et les pizzas, mangeant en riant. Les pizzas avalées, Emma se laissa aller, avachie dans le canapé, son fils allongé la tête sur ses jambes.

-J'ai trop mangé. Soupira-t-elle.

-Vous êtes pareils tout les deux, vous mangez jusqu'à vous en rendre malade. S'exaspéra la brune en les regardant.

-N'empêche maman, tu nous aimes tout les deux alors que rien ne t'y obligeait. Ria Henry.

-Oh mon dieu! Emma il parle comme toi, c'est pas possible. Grogna Regina faisant rire sa compagne.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Elle le sortit, Henry se décalant d'elle, et décrocha.

*-Sheriff Swan...Rizzoli!* S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire, Regina fronça les sourcils, elle ne connaissait pas ce nom. Mais rapidement Emma perdit son sourire, son visage virant à l'inquiétude, se redressant dans le canapé. *D'accord...D'accord je prends la route au plus vite, j'arriverais dans la nuit... Non j'ai plus mon appartement je l'ai vendu...Chez Isles?...D'accord, je viens chez elle. À tout à l'heure.* Elle raccrocha et se leva.

-Où tu vas Emma? Qui sont Rizzoli et Isles? Questionna de suite Regina.

-Des amies de Boston, elles ont besoin de moi pour un truc. Je- Emma se coupa et regarda son fils. Henry, va dans ta chambre s'il te plaît, on vient après.

-Toujours pareil, j'ai quatorze ans mais je suis toujours mis à part. Soupira le garçon en partant pour monter.

-Maintenant explique toi mieux que ça. Ordonna Regina assise dans le canapé.

-Elles sont de la police de Boston. Elles ont trouvé un corps ce soir, et elles ne savent rien de lui, si ce n'est que dans sa poche il avait une photo de nous deux. Je dois aller identifier le corps, et si je le connais je les aiderais dans l'enquête. Informa Emma en venant s'accroupir devant les jambes de son amante pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Je vais revenir, je ne sais pas quand, mais je reviendrais, c'est promis.

-Je viens avec toi. Obligea la brune.

-Quoi? Non, et Henry? Rétorqua la blonde.

-Avec tes parents. Tu étais d'accord pour que je découvre ta vie et ton passé, je veux voir ce bout de ta vie. Je viens avec toi. Déclara-t-elle en se relevant avec Emma. Je te lâcherais pas facilement, tu devrais le savoir. Fit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Ok. Alors tu vas faire un sac, tu prends des tenues pour au moins une semaine, des affaires, et au moins une paire de chaussures plates. Emma l'embrassa. Je te laisse gérer Henry, moi je rentre faire mon sac et prévenir mes parents de la situation.

-D'accord. Accepta Regina, avant de voir la blonde s'éloigner. Oh et Emma, la jeune femme se tourna, si tu pars sans moi, je te retrouverais et te ferais regretter amèrement cette décision. Prévint-elle.

-J'avais même pas l'idée de partir sans toi, tu veux voir ma vie, et bien tu vas la voir. Promit Emma. Par contre on a quatre heure de route, alors sois le plus rapide que tu peux à faire ton sac. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Promis trésor! À tout à l'heure. Sourit Regina en montant les escaliers rapidement.

Elle alla expliquer la situation à leurs fils, comme elle le pensait elle dû se battre pour qu'il accepte de faire son sac pour chez ses grands parents et non pour les accompagner, et qu'il arrête de bouder. Puis elle le laissa et alla faire son sac.  
De son côté Emma rentra rapidement chez elle, et salua ses parents, elle les entraîna vers sa chambre, voulant préparer son sac tout en discutant avec eux. Elle leurs expliqua la situation sans rentrer dans les détails de comment elle connaissait les deux ni de qui elles étaient, elle se contenta de l'essentiel, et leurs demanda de garder Henry, ce qu'ils, bien sûr, acceptèrent. Alors qu'ils finissaient de parler et qu'Emma fermait son sac, la sonnette retentit. Les parents de la blonde descendirent, pendant que la jeune femme alla fouiller le fond de son placard, elle en sortit un carton, le posa sur son lit et fouilla dedans, pour en sortir son arme.

-C'est quoi ça? S'étonna Regina dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

-Gina! S'exclama la blonde. Tu m'as fais peur. C'est mon arme, rien de plus. Expliqua-t-elle en la rangeant dans l'étui.

-Ton arme est à ta ceinture, alors celle ci c'est quoi? Interrogea la brune.

-Mon arme à ma ceinture est valable que à Storybrooke. On va à Boston, j'ai besoin de mon arme enregistrée là bas, c'est à dire celle ci. Montra la blonde, en faisant l'échange d'arme à sa ceinture.

-J'aime pas ça. Grimaça Regina. Bon tu es prête? Il faudrait pas qu'on tarde sinon Henry va changer d'avis et nous tanner pour nous suivre. Remarqua-t-elle, toujours peu assurée, les yeux sur l'arme à la ceinture.

-Ma reine, tout va bien, détends toi. Rassura la blonde en l'enlaçant. T'es sûre de préférer me suivre plutôt que de rester avec notre fils?

-Oui Em', je te suis, je t'aime, et je te laisserais plus, plus jamais. Fit la brune, assurée.

-D'accord, d'accord. Accepta Emma. Je t'aime, tu es géniale. Souffla-t-elle en venant l'embrasser. Allez on y va, les filles nous attendent.

Elles descendirent, embrassèrent les parents de la blonde, et leurs fils pendant de longues minutes, lui promettant de l'appeler et de revenir vite. Elles récupérèrent leurs sacs et descendirent, avant d'aller dans la voiture de la blonde. Les sacs sur la banquette arrière, Emma se mit derrière le volant, et démarra. Elles firent les premières minutes de trajet en silence, mais une fois la ville quittée, la route droite devant elles, Regina craqua.

-Je voudrais que tu me parles de Rizzoli et Isles, pour pas que je sois complètement perdue. Si tu pouvais me dire leurs prénoms déjà. Réclama Regina.

-Jane Rizzoli et Maura Isles. Jane est flic à la criminelle de Boston, c'est la meilleure, et Maura est la légiste en chef du Massachusetts. S'amusa la blonde. Elle bosse à la crime de Boston, et elle est vraiment la meilleure, elle sait tout sur tout, elle nous à sauver sur un nombre d'enquêtes fou, t'imagine pas. Sourit-elle.

-"Nous"? Releva Regina.

-Si tu veux savoir, laisse moi parler. Rétorqua Emma.

-D'accord. Sourit la brune.

-Elles travaillent ensemble depuis une dizaine d'années, Maura est un génie, elle sait tout, elle a des connaissances inépuisables, elle est très classe et raffinée. Elle adore les vêtements et les chaussures, les bons vins et la nourriture de qualité. Je pense que tu devrais l'adorer, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Informa-t-elle. Jane par contre me ressemble. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est un peu comme ma soeur. Elle est un peu brute, rentre dedans, sportive, elle utilise pas de pincettes pour parler, fait beaucoup de farces, mais elle est aussi adorable et quand on la connait elle est vite douce et attentive à ceux qu'elle aime. Elle est la meilleure dans son domaine, et pourtant elle a vécu des choses pas faciles.

-C'est à dire? Demanda Regina, attentive à chaque mot.

-Un psychopathe l'a prit en grippe, tu verras, elle a une cicatrice au milieu de chaque main. Regina sentit la détresse de son amante et glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour la caresser tendrement. Ce malade avait réussi à la capturer et l'a épinglée sur le sol en plantant des scalpels au milieu de ses mains. Korsak, son coéquipier, tu le verras aussi, l'a sortie de là. Emma déglutit difficilement. Hoyt, ce malade, est mort il y a cinq ans, on a fêté sa mort à cette enflure. Bref, sujet à ne pas aborder surtout. Regina hocha la tête. Mais malgré ça elle reste la plus forte et la plus courageuse. Une fois elle s'est tiré dessus pour tuer le connard dans son dos. Elle a sauté d'un pont pour sauver un homme. Elle a fait le bouclier humain plus d'une fois. Elle va te faire sortir de tes gonds, elle provoque et comme moi elle ne réfléchit pas toujours avant d'agir. Confia Emma.

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup. Constata la brune.

-Physiquement elle est tout mon contraire, mais oui on agit de la même manière, et mentalement on se ressemble beaucoup. Elle donnerait sa vie pour sa mère, ses frères et ceux qu'elles aiment.

-Tout comme toi. Rétorqua Regina.

-Oui, elle se bat jusqu'au bout et n'abandonne jamais rien. Continua Emma.

-Comme toi. Sourit doucement la brune.

-Elle fait souvent des bêtises, déroge des règles et fais des farces avec et contre ses amis. S'amusa la blonde.

-Totalement comme toi. Se moqua gentiment Regina.

-Tu verras tout nos points communs le moment venu. Sourit la blonde en lui lançant un coup d'oeil. Bosse avec elle Frost et Korsak, deux hommes très différents mais vraiment adorables et doux, tu verras. Je t'ai parlé de toute l'équipe là. Informa-t-elle.

-Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment ils sont devenus tes amis, et plus encore, vu que tu qualifies Jane de soeur. Remarqua Regina.

-Je suis sortie de prison quand j'avais presque dix neuf ans, après quelques temps à bien galèrer, je suis devenue garante de caution. Il m'est arrivé de me retrouver à bosser avec la police. À vingt deux ans, j'ai rencontré Jane Rizzoli lors d'une enquête, ils ont soupçonnés le gars que je suivais. Je leurs ai tenu tête, et puis rapidement le courant est passé avec Jane. Et va savoir pourquoi un mois après rebelote mon gars, un nouveau, était mêlé à leurs enquêtes. Ensuite j'ai pris l'habitude de venir les voir, leurs travail me passionnait, et comme j'étais efficace et bien ils acceptaient facilement mon aide. Je suis devenue amie avec toute l'équipe et de plus en plus proche de Jane car c'était surtout avec elle que je bossais. Les années ont passés et je passais beaucoup de temps avec eux, parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas juger mon passé, à m'apprécier et à me faire oublier mes idées noires. Sourit Emma.

-Ils ont l'air d'être supers. C'est à eux que je dois le fait que tu étais en vie et souriante, battante, quand tu es rentrée dans ma vie il y a quatre ans? Demanda Regina, avec un doux sourire.

-Oui, c'est grâce à eux. Ils sont devenus ma famille. Acquiesça la blonde, laissant un moment avant de reprendre, réalisant qu'elle avait omis le plus important dans tout ça. Ce que je t'ai pas dis, c'est que Jane et Maura, se connaissent depuis plus de dix ans, Maura n'est pas le genre de personne à être à l'aise avec les gens, et Jane avec son côté brute de décoffrage est rarement très très amie avec les gens, en plus elles sont carrément accro au travail. Bref, elles sont rapidement devenues meilleures amies, et quand je les ai rencontrées j'ai cru qu'elles étaient ensemble, mais on m'a appris que nan. Avant mon départ à Storybrooke, j'ai vécu six ans de ma vie avec elles, et j'ai passé six ans à faire mon possible pour qu'elles finissent ensemble. Deux semaines avant mon départ, on était toutes les trois chez Maur', on prenait un verre, et elles sont allées cuisiner, comme avec vous la cuisine m'était interdite, alors j'ai attendu dans le canapé, mais je les regardais, discrètement. Et sans que je comprenne rien, je les ai vu se chuchoter des petits mots à l'oreille se faisant sourire, et d'un coup comme ça, Maur' était dans les bras de Jane, et elles s'embrassaient. J'ai crié, sauté sur le canapé, Maura m'a disputé, mais j'étais tellement heureuse que je m'en fichais, alors je les ai enlacées et félicitées. Sourit la blonde.

-Et aujourd'hui? Interrogea Regina, amusée, sourire aux lèvres.

-Elles sont ensemble depuis quatre ans, vivent ensemble depuis plus de deux ans chez Maura, et fiancées depuis six mois, le mariage n'a toujours pas été prévu. Lista Emma. Mais Jane m'a promis que je serais son témoin. Sourit-elle comme une enfant.

-Et quand est ce que tu comptais me parler d'elles? S'indigna gentiment la brune, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais jamais entendu parler d'elles.

-Je ne sais pas, mais notre vie n'ai jamais calme, on a toujours plein de problèmes, de trucs à penser, et on a jamais parlé de cette partie de ma vie, alors s'est jamais venu. Je t'en aurais surement parlé quand leurs mariage aurait été prévu. Informa Emma. Tu me boudes pas hein? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, mais j'en ai marre de ne pas connaître toute ta vie. Reconnu la brune. Je ne sais rien de la toi enfant en dehors de la période avec Ingrid et celle avec Neal. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Mon enfance était à chier Regina, pas besoin d'en parler. Rétorqua Emma, le regard dur devant elle.

-Je ne t'y forcerais jamais, mais j'ai peur, peur des souvenirs qui te hantent. Tes parents m'ont dit qu'il t'arrive de faire des cauchemars encore, moins que quand tu es arrivée, mais toujours. Avec moi tu n'en fais jamais, j'en suis venue à me dire que c'était parce que avec moi tu te sentais bien, en sécurité et heureuse, et que peut-être alors tu n'avais plus peurs de ton passé, qu'avec moi tu étais moins hantée,-

-Et tu as pensé juste. Coupa Emma.

-C'est paradoxal, c'est ma faute si tu as vécu tout ça. Remarqua Regina.

-Redis ça et je te lâche sur la route. Menaça la blonde.

-Mais Emma, je-

-Je suis sérieuse Regina. Redis ça et je te lâche sur la route. Grogna la blonde. Tu n'es pas responsable des connards de familles d'accueils qui m'ont battues, tu n'es pas responsable des pères aux mains baladeuses, et encore moins responsable du système de merde des services sociaux de ce pays. Pesta-t-elle.

-Attends, quoi?! J'ai bien entendu? S'inquiéta la brune.

-J'ai finis à l'hôpital plus de fois que Henry n'a d'années de vie, et je me suis fais tripoter par des pères de familles d'accueils qui avaient plus de trois fois mon âge, dans deux familles différentes. Dont la dernière, dont j'ai fugué parce qu'une nuit le père aurait voulu plus que du tripotage, mais il était assez bourré pour ne pas réussir à me tenir correctement. Alors je me suis barrée, j'avais dix sept ans. Je m'en suis remise Regina, et je ne veux pas en parler, parce ce que tout ce que ça fait c'est me mettre en colère. Râla la blonde.

-Emma... Souffla Regina.

-Non Gina. Je ne peux pas changer le passé, et je veux vivre le présent. Je t'aime, et j'aime notre fils, et ça me suffit pour être heureuse. Alors on va à Boston, tu va rencontrer mes amis, et voir la partie la plus belle de ma vie avant vous, et ce morceaux de discussion on en parlera plus jamais. Imposa Emma. Si un jour je veux parler j'irais vers toi sans hésiter, mais pour le moment ça appartient au passé et je veux pas l'évoquer.

-D'accord mon trésor, d'accord. Mais sache que je serais toujours là. Murmura la brune, en caressant la nuque de sa compagne.

-Je sais Gina. Sourit tristement la blonde. Tu devrais dormir.

-Oui, peut-être, je m'endormirais si le sommeil viens. Pour l'instant je reste éveillée avec toi. Rétorqua Regina. Et en plus j'ai du café pour toi. Sourit-elle en sortant de son sac à main, posé à ses pieds, une thermos.

-Tu penses à tout, tu es la meilleure. Sourit Emma. Tu m'en sers un s'il te plaît.

-Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir. Sans parler du paquet de gâteau au chocolat que tu idolâtres. Sourit Regina en brandissant le paquet en question.

-Oh dieu tu es parfaite! Je vais tous les rendre jaloux. S'extasia Emma.

-Et pourquoi ça? Demanda la brune, amusée.

-Parce que t'es la plus belle, la plus gentille, la plus géniale, la plus intelligente après Maura, et la plus sexy. Plus parfaite on fait pas. Ils vont être sous le charme de toi c'est sûr, mais interdit de craquer pour quelqu'un là-bas. Prévint la blonde, la voix chargée d'ironie.

-Tu es un ange. Sourit Regina en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue, avant de lui donner son café.

Emma la remercia avec un sourire, et prit son café. Elles discutèrent, un peu sur un fond de musique, puis Emma tendit sa tasse vide à la brune, mais n'ayant pas de réaction elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle. Regina s'était endormie, elle posa la tasse et garda un sourire. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la route quelques minutes après pour attraper le plaid sur la banquette arrière et l'étendre sur sa Regina qui frissonnait. Puis elle redémarra et reprit la route vers Boston, impatiente d'arriver, elle n'avait encore dit à personne qu'elle était amoureuse, enfin si elle avait dit à Jane et Maura qu'elle était amoureuse mais n'avait pas dit qu'elle avait réussi à finalement sortir avec Regina. La route fut longue, la musique tournait, tout bas, juste pour qu'elle entende mais sans que sa réveille sa compagne, elle buvait du café, mangeait des gâteaux, et s'impatientait d'arriver. Elle entra dans Boston à une heure du matin, et eut un sourire en passant devant le commissariat, se souvenant des beaux moments qu'elle avait passé avec cette équipe, avant Regina et Henry, c'était les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Elle prit la route vers chez Maura, s'amusant de voir que après quatre ans elle n'avait pas oublié le chemin. Elle se gara dans la cour intérieure de la maison, et se tourna vers son amante qui dormait toujours. Elle vint caresser tendrement sa joue, du dos de son doigt, en souriant quand elle la vit ronronner, et se pencha pour embrasser son front.

-Ma reine, debout, on est arrivées. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.

-Em'.. Marmonna la brune.

-On est chez Maura, tu te réveilles ma Gina. Sourit la blonde.

-Il faut que je me recoiffe et me maquille pour aller les voir. Déclara Regina la voix rauque, peu réveillée, en se redressant.

-N'importe quoi toi, tu es magnifique alors arrête de te prendre la tête, embrasse moi et on va les voir avec notre sac. Rétorqua la blonde en passant une main dans le cheveux courts bruns.

-T'es sûre? Je suis présentable là? Questionna Regina.

-Mais oui, t'es parfaite ma reine. Acquiesça Emma. Bisou maintenant? Réclama-t-elle.

Regina lui sourit et caressa ses joues avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Emma avait cette capacité de la faire se sentir bien, de ne plus avoir de doute, parce que la blonde l'aimait, parce qu'elle était là et qu'elle était son monde, alors rien ne pouvait arriver. Elle se sentait bien, heureuse, et ne pu s'empêcher de lui offrir plusieurs baisers. Emma vint lui mordiller le cou la faisant glousser avant de sortir de la voiture. La blonde prit les deux sacs dans une main, et la main de sa compagne dans l'autre, pour l'entraîner devant la porte.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé, elles ont des enfants? Demanda la brune.

-Non, peu de gens tombent amoureux de la mère biologique de leurs fils. Se moqua Emma.

-T'es pas drôle Em'. Gloussa Regina, en lâchant sa main.

Elle toqua à la porte alors qu'Emma tentait de lui voler un baiser. Quand la porte s'ouvrit elles se redressèrent et Emma afficha un grand sourire.

-Salut Maur'! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme.

-Emma, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Sourit la femme en enlaçant la blonde qui lâcha le sac pour venir la serrer dans ses bras. Et j'en déduis que vous êtes Regina Mills, la mère du fils d'Emma, c'est ça? Questionna Maura quand elle relâcha la blonde.

-C'est ça. On peut rien te cacher Maur'. Ria la blonde.

-Enchantée. Sourit Regina en serrant la main de la légiste.

-Rentrez, Jane va arriver dans cinq minutes, elle est partie acheter des bières, on vient de rentrer. Expliqua-t-elle en les faisant entrer.

Emma reprit les sacs, qu'elle laissa au pied de l'escalier où Maura lui montra, puis elle et Regina suivirent la blonde autour du comptoir de la cuisine.

-J'ai fais du thé vous en voulez? Proposa la blonde.

-Avec plaisir. Accepta Regina. Emma à bu tout le café que j'avais préparé, pendant que je dormais. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Très drôle. Marmonna la blonde. C'est quoi comme thé? Celui qui pousse dans la crotte de panda?

-Oui c'est celui ci, on dirait Jane. Soupira Maura. Tu sais il est lavé, et bon.

-Si ça marche pas avec moi, ça marchera pas avec Em', chérie. Intervint une voix venant de l'entrée.

-Rizzoli! S'exclama la blonde en venant vers elle.

Jane laissa le sac de courses sur le comptoir et enlaça son amie, gardant un grand sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué Swan! Heureusement que tu avais dis que tu reviendrais, oh mais attend c'était y a un an et demi! Grogna la brune.

-C'est là que tu étais y a un an et demi quand tu es partie pendant dix jours? Remarqua Regina.

Emma se détacha de Jane, affichant un fin sourire d'excuse adresser à tout le monde. La brune arqua un sourcil l'air de dire "tu crois que ça va marcher?". Emma l'enlaça et embrassa sa joue.

-Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Déclara Emma. Jane, Maura, je vous présente Regina Mills, la mère de mon fils, la femme dont je vous ai si souvent parler, et mon amoureuse depuis plus de sept mois. Sourit-elle.

-Bien joué Swan, après quatre ans à l'admirer t'as finalement tenté ta chance! Se moqua Jane.

-Oh tu peux parlé, t'as mis dix ans avec Maur'! Grogna la blonde en lui tapant le bras.

-Oh ça va je plaisante. Ria Jane. Je suis enchantée d'enfin vous rencontrer. Sourit-elle en serrant la main de Regina. Pour le corps, tu veux qu'on attende demain ou tu veux y aller maintenant?

-Demain, je veux pouvoir vous aider si je le reconnais, et on serait pas efficace ce soir. Informa Emma. Ce soir on se boit un truc et vous apprenez à connaître mon amoureuse? Proposa Emma avec un sourire.

-Très bon plan, si elles prennent leurs thé à la crotte de panda, une bière ça te dit Swan? Demanda Jane.

-Avec plaisir. Sourit Emma. Gina déteste la bière, alors j'en bois presque plus.

-Maur' déteste ça, mais j'en bois quand même, c'est quoi le problème? Interrogea Jane en sortant les bières du frigo.

-Elle refuse de m'embrasser après que j'ai bu une bière. Marmonna Emma.

-Arrête d'en boire et y aura plus de problème. Franchement ça a un goût horrible, et puis ça te donne des airs très indélicats et peu élégants. Expliqua Regina dégoutée.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Jane en boit souvent, et je ne m'y fais pas. Déclara Maura, en tendant sa tasse à la brune.

-Non mais allez dites qu'on vous dégoute carrément! S'exclamèrent les deux en même temps.

-Rien n'a changé, vous êtes vraiment pareilles.

Les quatre femmes se tournèrent vers la deuxième porte, d'où venait la voix. Elles virent une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, en pyjama avec un beau sourire.

-Angela. Sourit Emma en venant l'étreindre.

La brune fut surprise, elle n'avait jamais vu Emma enlacer quelqu'un de cette manière, ce n'était ni fraternel, ni amical, c'était une étreinte emplie de tendresse et de profond respect, même Mary et David, Regina ne l'avait pas vu les enlacer ainsi. La femme serra Emma dans ses bras, et embrassa sa tête.

-Ah ma petite chérie, ça fait longtemps. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, surtout à Jane même si elle ne le reconnaîtra jamais. Sourit Angela en embrassant le front de la jeune femme.

-Ma. Grogna la policière derrière alors qu'Emma gloussa.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Viens que je te présente mon amoureuse. Sourit Emma en entrainant la femme vers Regina. Angela, voici Regina, la mère de mon fils et mon amoureuse. Ma reine, voici Angela la mère de Jane.

-Ma reine? Se moqua Jane.

-Oh mais tais toi, t'appelle bien Maur' "ma chérie" ou "mon amour", alors franchement t'as rien à dire. Et puis je l'appelle comme je veux. Et elle est une reine. Grogna Emma en serrant les épaules de sa compagne contre elle.

-D'ailleurs ça fait de toi une reine aussi? Demanda Maura.

-Elle est la fille de Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant elle aurait forcément été reine à un moment. Remarqua Jane.

-Tu leurs as dit?! S'exclama Regina, ahurie.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute, râle pas. Se justifia Emma avec une tête penaude, tentant de se cacher derrière Angela.

-Parle ou je te brûle ici et maintenant. Menaça sérieusement la brune.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie y a trois ans quand j'étais avec elles. J'ai bien dû leurs expliquer. Elles, Angela, Frankie, Frost et Korsak, sont au courant, c'est tout. Tu peux avoir confiance. Expliqua Emma.

-T'as les mêmes gênes que ta mère, tu be sais pas mentir. Grogna la brune.

-Eh c'est petit ça! Pesta Emma.

-Je sais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Marmonna Regina. Elle avait déjà cette bouille adorable quand elle faisait une bêtise avant de nous rencontrer, ou elle a inventé ça avec notre fils? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non elle a toujours su faire ça, personne ne sait y résister, même Jane craque. Ria Maura.

-Notre fils y résiste. Mais c'est parce qu'il sait faire exactement la même, alors imaginez quand ils me supplient en faisant ça ensemble. Soupira la brune.

-J'adorerais le rencontrer, Emma nous en a beaucoup parler. Remarqua Angela, alors que la légiste lui donnait une tasse de thé.

-La prochaine fois on viendra avec lui, c'est promis, et puis on viendra pour une autre raison qu'un corps trouvé avec ma photo sur lui. Ironisa la blonde, en venant se coller au dos de sa compagne. Elle remarqua que Maura regardait son amante avec insistance. Pourquoi tu es entrain de mater Regina toi? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Je ne mate pas Regina. Soupira la jeune femme. C'est sa robe que je regarde, elle est vraiment très belle. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup. C'est un cadeau d'Emma pour mon anniversaire. Sourit la brune.

-C'est que tu as du goût en fait Swan. Se moqua Jane.

-Oh je vais me la faire! Grogna la blonde.

-Te la faire? Interrogea Regina, sous l'éclat de rire de Jane qui était réfugiée dans le dos de Maura.

-Entendons nous bien, je vais me la faire n'était pas dans le sens la mettre dans mon lit, mais plus l'étrangler. Justifia Emma en revenant vers son amante.

-Je préfère ça. Accepta la brune en recevant un câlin de la blonde.

Angela regardait les deux couples, chacun d'un côté du comptoir et ne pu retenir un sourire.

-Après tout ce que vous avez vécu chacune de votre côté, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes amoureuses et que vous rayonnez de bonheur. Vous le méritez. Sourit-elle.

-Chacune? Interrogea Regina, alternant son regard entre la femme et son amante derrière elle qui nia.

-Oh non Emma ne m'a rien dis. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pu vivre, ni tout ce qu'Emma a pu vivre. Cependant je sais qu'Emma n'a pas un passé rempli de fleurs et d'amour, ironisa-t-elle, et je suis persuadée que son coeur abimé n'a pu tombé amoureux que d'un coeur abimé. Tout comme ma Jannie, Emma ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer les gens blessés et différents. Remarqua la femme, bluffant tout le monde.

-J'ai effectivement un passé tordu, un coeur brisé, et une âme abimée, et effectivement Emma aime les gens ainsi. Sourit doucement la brune. Et Henry est pareil, il aime les gens qui font tout pour se rattraper de leurs passé douloureux. Ils sont pareil tout les deux.

-Jane devrait l'adorer alors. Sourit Maura.

-Et lui il vous adorera. J'imagine qu'il nous dira un truc du genre "si tu les aimes moi aussi", quand on lui parlera de vous. Sourit Regina en regardant sa compagne qui lui vola un baiser.

-Attend attend. Il ne sait pas qui on est? Interrogea Jane.

-J'ai appris votre existence quand vous avez appelé. Répondit la brune en arquant un sourcil, regardant la blonde qui cachait son visage dans son cou.

-Désolé. Marmonna Emma dans le cou de sa compagne. Maur', on peut toujours dormir ici? J'ai vendu mon appart y a sept mois. Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, on devrait d'ailleurs toutes aller se coucher, il se peut que la journée de demain soit longue, et il est déjà tard. Acquiesça Maura.

Elles embrassèrent Angela, qui repartit ensuite dans la maison d'amis à côté, et Jane et Maura débarrassèrent rapidement, pendant qu'Emma prenait les deux sacs, avant de suivre leurs amies vers l'étage. Maura les installa dans la chambre d'amis, vérifia qu'elles avaient tout ce dont elles avaient besoin, puis les embrassa tout comme Jane, et elles disparurent dans leurs chambre. Emma lâcha les sacs sur la petite banquette du bout du lit, avant de retirer chaussures, pulls et jeans et de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Regina retira ses talons et sa robe, qu'elle posa bien lisse sur le dossier de la chaise, avant de prendre un teeshirt d'Emma qui lui servait de pyjama, et de s'asseoir sur le lit, près de sa compagne qui était en étoile sur le dos.

-Tu as vendu ton appartement il y a sept mois? Interrogea Regina.

-Oui. Approuva simplement Emma.

-Emma, pourquoi? Tu l'as gardé pendant plus de trois ans alors que tu vivais à Storybrooke, et d'un coup tu l'as vendu. Demanda la brune.

-Parce qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Du coup j'avais vraiment tout pour être heureuse et je voulais plus garder mon appartement. Remarqua Emma.

-Pourquoi tu l'avais garder jusque là? Questionna Regina.

-Parce que je pensais vraiment que tu finirais par me virer de la ville, j'étais persuadée que tu me détestais, alors si j'avais du partir, je serais revenu vivre ici, et aurais fait des aller retour pour voir Henry et mes parents. Expliqua la blonde, avec un sourire triste.

Regina s'allongea et vint se dandiner pour se coller contre le flanc de sa compagne, calant sa tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme, tout en l'enlaçant d'une jambe et d'un bras. Le bras de la blonde se referma autour de son dos, et l'autre de ses bras vint l'enlacer pour caresser la cuisse sur le bas de son abdomen.

-T'es toujours aussi belle dans mes teeshirt. Souffla Emma en embrassant son front.

-Je les adore. Enfin non je les déteste parce que c'est un crime d'être si moches, mais je les adore parce qu'ils portent ton odeur, parce qu'ils viennent de toi et que au fond même si ils sont moches, ils sont agréables pour dormir. Justifia Regina.

-Je savais que tu les adorais. Ria Emma.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Grogna la brune en lui donnant un coup.

Emma la serra contre elle dans un gloussement avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle la garda contre elle en silence quelques minutes, et glissa ses doigts sur ses côtes et son flanc.

-Alors tu penses quoi de Jane et Maura? Questionna la blonde.

-Tu avais raison, Maura est adorable, accueillante, et très classe et distinguée. Et il est vrai que Jane est ta copie conforme. Sourit Regina.

-C'est plutôt moi qui suis sa copie conforme. Elle a sept ans de plus que moi. Informa Emma.

-La mère de Jane est un ange aussi. Elle t'adore. Remarqua la brune.

-Oui, elle considère Maura et moi comme ses filles, on était tellement envahissantes dans sa vie, et proches de Jane, qu'elle voyait rarement sa fille sans nous, alors à force elle s'est beaucoup attaché à nous. Elle a été la première femme que j'ai considéré comme ma mère, enfin ne le dis pas à Mary mais Angela est comme ma mère. Informa la blonde.

-J'aime savoir que malgré la complexité de ton passé tu as eu quelques années heureuses, et des gens pour t'aimer. Souffla Regina en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Mais personne ne m'a jamais aimé autant que Henry et toi. Lui il me regarde comme si j'étais la personne la plus cool de la planète, et la meilleure. Et toi quand tu me regardes je sens que tu m'aimes malgré toutes mes conneries, tout mon passé et tout mes défauts. Avec vous je sais que j'ai trouvé ma place. Murmura Emma, les yeux dans le plafond.

-On te laissera pas partir. Promit la brune en déposant un délicat et long baiser sur sa joue.

-J'espère bien. Ria Emma en la serrant contre elle. Il est super ce lit, il rebondit et est super grand. Réalisa-t-elle en rebondissant dessus, se dandinant en restant allongée, faisant bouger Regina avec elle.

-T'es une enfant Em'. Gloussa la brune.

-Je sais. S'amusa la blonde. Regina se redressa et s'assit, les jambes pliées sous elle, et vint chatouiller sa compagne qui ria aux larmes. Arrête de faire ça, s'il te plaît arrête. Ria-t-elle.

La brune cessa ses chatouilles et se laissa tomber sur son amante, un genoux de chaque côté de la jeune femme, qui cessa de rire, au moment où elle se retrouva les bras maintenus sur le matelas.

-Calmée Miss Swan? Provoqua-t-elle.

-Je t'aime. Articula la blonde, sans un son.

-Moi aussi. Fit de même Regina.

-Tu veux pas lâcher mes bras que je t'enlace. Sourit, charmeuse, Emma.

Regina rayonna et relâcha les poignets de la blonde qui l'enlaça en la faisant tomber sur le lit, à côté d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Les mains de la brune glissèrent sur les joues d'Emma, pour l'attirer contre ses lèvres et l'embrasser tendrement, tout en caressant d'une main les boucles blondes.

-Tout va bien se passer Gina, je sens que tu es angoissée par tout ça, mais je te promets que tout va bien. Souffla Emma contre ses lèvres.

-J'ai confiance en toi, mais j'ai fais la promesse à notre fils de te ramener sans une égratignure, et j'espère ne pas le décevoir. Confia Regina.

-Tu tiendras ta promesse, j'irais bien, c'est pas ma première enquête. Tu devrais dormir, j'ai interrompu ta nuit dans la voiture. Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant rapidement.

-C'est toi qui a le plus besoin de sommeil. Rétorqua Regina en tirant la couette pour qu'elles se faufilent dessous. Emma se colla au dos de la brune et se cala bien contre elle en l'enlaçant. Bonne nuit trésor. Sourit la brune en éteignant la lumière.

-Bonne nuit Gina. Murmura la blonde quand elle sentit les doigt de la jeune femme s'entrelacer aux siens.

Les deux femmes sombrèrent rapidement dans le sommeil, l'heure étant déjà bien avancée.

Au matin, Jane se faufila dans la chambre, Maura restant à la porte ouverte sous la demande de sa fiancée. La brune avança au pied du lit et tira la couette pour chatouiller les pieds d'Emma. Les deux avaient prit l'habitude de se faire des farces quand elles dormaient l'une chez l'autre, au réveil. Une fois ça avait été un verre d'eau, une fois Emma avait sauté sur le lit de Jane, une fois Jane avait tenté de faire de la flute, une fois un lancé d'oreiller, des vertes et des pas mûres comme on dit. Emma grogna en bougeant, puis Jane recommença en riant, alors que Maura observait avec un air faussement désespéré, elle avait l'habitude pourtant elle ne s'y faisait pas. Emma geignit encore, et Jane recommença, insistant, jusqu'à ce que la blonde émerge de son sommeil et ne réalise.

-Jane! Hurla-t-elle faisant sursauter Regina dans le lit. Je vais te tuer! Grogna la blonde en se levant pour poursuivre Jane dans la maison.

Maura s'était décalée pour les laisser sortir en courant et se tourna vers Regina qui se frottait les yeux assise dans le lit.

-Elles font toujours ça, je suis désolé. Sourit doucement la blonde.

-Elles sont pas fatigantes à force? Ria Regina en sortant du lit.

-On s'y fait. S'amusa Maura en la regardant enfiler un short. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer porter les teeshirts larges et les shorts de sport de mon amoureuse. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Avant Emma je portais des pyjama en satin. Gloussa Regina.

-Moi de même avant Jane. Ria Maura, en l'entrainant dans le couloir pour descendre.

-Elles nous influencent un peu trop je trouve. Continua Regina toujours riant, tentant de dompter son carré court et bouclé.

-Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'elles sont en train de tourner autour du comptoir pour échapper l'une à l'autre. Lança Maura alors qu'elles descendaient l'escalier.

-Elles sont si prévisibles? Demanda Regina alors qu'elles arrivaient en bas, avant de voir leurs deux femmes autour du comptoir. Effectivement elles le sont.

-Jane! Emma! Arrêtez maintenant! Rouspeta Angela qui tentait de cuisiner le petit déjeuné.

-Mais c'est elle qui a commencé. Grogna Emma.

-Et je vais pas me laisser faire. Rétorqua Jane.

-Emma. Appela la brune, faisant se retourner sa compagne vers elle.

-Hey ma reine! Rayonna la blonde, oubliant son amie et venant enlacer la jeune femme. Maura alla rejoindre Angela pour cuisiner, pendant que les deux femmes s'enlaçaient. T'as bien dormi ma Gina? Marmonna Emma.

-Oui, mais j'ai bien moins aimé le réveil. Reprocha Regina. J'ai même pas eu mon bisou.

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est Jane qui-

-Arrête de faire l'enfant. Coupa la brune en la serrant un peu plus.

-Pardon. S'excusa la blonde en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

-Eh les bisounours! À table, qu'on puisse aller travailler ensuite. Réclama Jane.

-T'es jalouse parce que mon amoureuse elle me fait des bisous et pas la tienne. Provoqua Emma, en attirant son amante pour s'asseoir sur les chaises près du comptoir.

-Comme si j'étais jalouse, j'ai la plus parfaite des femme dans ma vie, et en plus elle va m'épouser. S'amusa la policière.

-Jane, chérie, s'il te plaît, arrête un peu et mange. Réclama Maura.

Les deux amies arrêtèrent de se battre, les discussions repartirent sur leurs vies, travails, les questions vers Regina commencèrent, pour apprendre à la connaitre plus amplement, Jane voulant tout de même s'assurer qu'elle était parfaite pour sa "petite soeur".  
Le petit déjeuné fini, elles allèrent s'habiller, et en se retrouvant en bas Jane et Emma ne purent retenir un rire. Elles deux étaient habillées de la même manière, la seule différence était que Jane avait un pantalon allant avec sa veste alors que la blonde portait un jean, quand à leurs amoureuses, elles étaient toute deux vêtues d'une belle robe très classe et distinguée, hissées sur de beaux talons, sac à main assorti à la tenue. Angela les regarda et rit à son tour.

-Effectivement, Jane et Emma sont des copies conformes, dans leurs goûts pour les femmes aussi. Ria-t-elle.

Les quatre femmes lui sourirent et quittèrent la maison, montant dans la voiture de Jane, se rendant au poste. Là-bas, elles traversèrent le poste, descendant de suite à la morgue, Emma saluant quelques personnes au passage. En bas, Maura enfila sa blouse, et Jane et Regina restèrent à deux mètres de la table d'autopsie, dont Emma se rapprochait pour regarder avec la légiste. Celle ci la regarda, et la blonde approuva. Alors le drap fut relevé, et Emma pu voir le visage.

-Oh putain! S'exclama-t-elle.


	2. 2 : Anamnèse

2 : Anamnèse.

-Emma? Interrogea Maura en voyant la blonde appuyée sur la table d'autopsie au dessus du corps, l'air effondré.

-Il est mort comment? Interrogea Emma, la voix si dure qu'elle fit se tendre tout le monde.

-Swan? Appela Jane, en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Comment est-il mort? Appuya durement la blonde.

-Quatre coups de couteaux dans le torse. Répondit Maura. Qui est ce Emma?

-C'est August. August Wayne Booth. Informa la blonde, les larmes aux yeux, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-August? Répéta Regina surprise.

-Tu le connais? Demanda Jane à la jeune femme.

-Oui, il fait partit de notre monde, son père est un homme adorable que je connais bien, et pour Emma il est comme un frè- elle fut coupée par un bruit violent, venant d'un coup de poing d'Emma dans le métal.

La jeune femme sortit par la porte de la morgue, traversant le garage et se retrouvant dans la rue. Ses larmes coulaient, August était mort, et c'était sa faute, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois en plus de ça. Lui qui avait toujours cherché à faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, elle n'avait ni pu le remercier, ni pu lui rendre l'appareil, ni pu lui dire qu'elle lui revaudrait ça, au fond s'était grâce à lui si elle avait finit par croire aux idées de son fils et était au final heureuse et amoureuse maintenant. Soudain deux bras l'enlacèrent, et un corps se colla à son dos. Elle s'effondra en larmes, et la brune la contourna pour l'enlacer.

-Je suis là, je ne te lâche pas, ça va aller. Calme toi, respire. Encouragea doucement Regina en la berçant.

-C'est August, Gina. Pleura Emma.

-Je sais, j'ai vérifié. Souffla la brune. Il faut que tu les aides, si elles sont si douées que tu me l'as dis, avec toi, vous pourrez retrouver l'enfoiré qui à fait ça à August. Encouragea-t-elle.

-Je sais qui c'est. Chuchota la blonde. Je sais qui c'est. Grogna-t-elle en balayant ses larmes devant le regard surpris de sa compagne. Elle soupira, prit la main de Regina et re rentra dans la morgue, Jane et Maura l'attendaient. Je sais qui c'est. Répéta-t-elle.

-Tu veux dire lui? Ou qui l'a tué? Interrogea Jane.

-On peut remonter, je- j'arrive pas à le regarder. Marmonna Emma, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder August étendu sur la table.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et Jane entraina tout le monde à l'étage, même Maura, la blonde avait l'air bouleversée, ce qu'elle avait à dire allait probablement être dur à entendre alors valait mieux que tout le monde soit là. Dans l'ascenseur, Jane passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

-On va coincer ce connard, tu sais très bien qu'ensemble on est imbattables. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant la tempe.

Emma la serra dans ses bras pour la remercier. À l'étage des bureaux de la criminelle, Jane et Emma sortirent les premières, suivient de Regina, qui collait Maura, totalement perdue dans cette environnement. À peine entraient-elles dans l'open space, que Frankie se précipitait vers la blonde pour l'enlacer.

-Em'! S'exclama-t-il.

-Salut Frankie. Sourit Emma en le serrant contre elle, malgré tout elle était sincèrement heureuse de le voir.

-Swan! Résonna derrière eux, avec une voix plus grave.

Emma se détacha de Frankie et enlaça l'homme.

-Bonjour Korsak. Sourit-elle.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir. Annonça l'homme en la regardant.

-Et bien il ne reste que moi! Déclara un homme plus jeune en arrivant.

-Le meilleur pour la fin. Plaisanta Emma en enlaçant l'homme. Puis elle se détacha et regarda l'homme. Vous auriez pas un café? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais te chercher ça. Répondit Maura, en disparaissant devant tout le monde.

-Swan, je crois que tu as quelqu'un à nous présenter. Remarqua Frost.

-Oh merde, je suis désolé je suis nulle. S'excusa Emma en revenant vers la brune, pour embrasser sa joue.

-Tu es perturbée c'est tout, t'inquiète pas. Rassura Regina, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Désolé quand même. Voici Regina Mills, la mère de notre fils Henry, mais aussi mon amoureuse. Présenta-t-elle avant de voir le grand sourire des trois hommes. Et voici Vince Korsak, Barry Frost et Frankie Rizzoli, le frère de Jane. Et vous, menaça-t-elle en les pointant du doigt, elle est magnifique mais interdit de draguer.

Les trois rirent et promirent, alors que Maura revenait avec son café, pendant que Regina serrait la main des trois hommes.

-Docteur Isles, j'ai fais envoyé l'arme au labo, elle a été retrouvée dans une benne à deux rues du cadavre. Informa Frost.

-August. Rectifia la blonde. Dis Auguste, pas le cadavre, August. Insista-t-elle.

Elle lâcha Regina et alla devant le tableau d'enquête, regardant les photos de la scène de crime. Jane proposa à Regina de s'asseoir à son bureau et celle ci accepta, Frost et Korsak prirent place aussi à leurs bureaux, Frankie et Maura s'assirent à la table près du tableau d'enquête, Jane debout au milieu, tous attendaient qu'Emma parle. Celle ci attrapa la photo retrouvée sur August, dessus il était ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, riant à gorge déployée, elle avait été prise un mois après son arrivé à Storybrooke.

-August Wayne Booth. Déclara-t-elle en prenant le crayon et écrivant sur le tableau. Six ans de plus que moi. Il est mon grand frère. Était mon grand frère. Se reprit-elle, avant de se retourner pour leurs faire face. Vous savez tous que j'ai passé mon enfance dans des foyers. J'y étais dès mes premiers jours. August était là, c'est lui qui nous a emmené de la route au foyer. Il vient de chez nous. Fit-elle comprendre en faisant un signe entre Regina et elle. Je vous ai déjà raconter l'histoire de l'armoire, j'étais dedans avec August. Il est resté avec moi mes premiers mois puis m'a laissé au foyer.

-Quoi? Mais il devait veiller sur toi?! S'exclama la brune qui ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire.

-Gina, il avait six ans, on était dans des foyers pourris, et avec des gamins il a eut l'occasion de tenter de s'enfuir. J'avais même pas un an, il allait clairement pas m'emmener. Quand je suis rentrée au primaire il était là aussi, et il m'a toujours défendue des connards que je croisais, et il m'a aussi appris à me battre, à plus avoir peur. Je suis devenu une teigne c'est comme ça que j'ai pu tenir dans les familles et foyers. Elle se tut et alla jeté son gobelet. C'était un garçon formidable et rêveur. Enfin avec le recul je sais que ces rêves étaient une réalité, mais à l'époque il me permettait d'oublier la réalité vraiment bordelemment merdique que je vivais. Jura la blonde.

-Langage Em'. Réprimanda Regina, plus par habitude.

-Pardon. Sourit doucement la blonde. Bref, August avait un côté ange gardien avec moi. Puis y a eu les familles d'accueils et on a grandis, séparés, puis j'ai fui. Je l'ai cherché. Mais une gamine de dix sept ans, sans argent, sans rien, paumée, qui fui, n'a pas beaucoup de chance de retrouver quelqu'un. Alors j'étais tellement mal que j'ai abandonné, en espérant qu'il avait trouvé une famille et qu'il était heureux. Expliqua Emma avant de baisser la tête. Bon après j'ai eu ma période que vous connaissez tous, entre vols, sans abris et puis Neal et la prison.

-Connard. Grogna la policière.

-Jane. Réprimanda Maura.

-Non elle a raison, c'était un connard. Mais bon, c'est un peu grâce à lui que Gina et moi avons eu le plus beau cadeau de notre vie. Sourit-elle. Merde! Henry! Je l'ai pas appelé ce matin! S'exclama-t-elle.

-On l'appellera plus tard, c'est les vacances pour lui, il dort. Raconte ton histoire maintenant. Répondit Regina.

-Oui, pardon. Après la taule, je vous ai rencontré vous, et avec mon job de garant de caution plus mon accès à ici j'ai demandé à Frost de chercher. Informa Emma en regardant l'homme.

-J'avais trouvé qu'il était devenu écrivain, et voyageait beaucoup, mais n'avait jamais été adopté, on a pas trouvé grand chose en fait. Expliqua l'homme.

-Alors je l'ai pas retrouvé. Mais il y a quatre ans, lui m'a retrouvé. Et m'a gardée à Storybrooke avec Henry. Ils se sont battus pour me faire croire à toutes leurs histoires tordues. Enfin ça je vous en ai parlé, et on va pas revenir dessus maintenant. Raconta-t-elle en regardant sa compagne, qui lui sourit tristement. Depuis il a vécu quelques emmerdes, mais Gina l'a sauvé il y a un an d'une mort certaine. Il pètait la forme grâce à elle.

-Et à toi Em'. Rectifia Regina. Mais il est partit une mois après. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui, pour moi. Il cherchait un père de famille d'accueil que j'avais eu. Ça a pas été facile, il y a deux mois il m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé, et m'en dirait plus bientôt. Depuis j'avais pas de nouvelle. Maur', il est mort quand? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la légiste.

-D'après les premières constations il est mort il y a quelques jours. Quatre au plus. Informa la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Souffla Emma, en regardant la photo qu'elle tendit à Jane. Regarde. Fit-elle en sortant son téléphone, pour lui montrer la photo complète sur laquelle on pouvait voir Mary et Henry. C'est l'appartement de mes parents, c'était un mois après mon arrivée là-bas. Lors de cette soirée, quand Henry et Mary furent couchés, on a parlé, et j'avais un peu d'alcool dans le sang. Elle se tourna vers la brune. J'ai bu avec August une fois Henry couché, promis.

-J'en doute pas Em'. Rassura Regina.

-Bref, j'ai trop parlé, je me suis confié plus que je n'aurais dû, il m'a carrément tiré les vers du nez, j'y suis pour rien. Sourit-elle. Il s'est mis en tête de me venger en quelques sorte.

-Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te demander. Te venger de quoi? Et de qui? Demanda Jane en lui rendant son téléphone.

Emma le glissa dans sa poche de veste, et dépassa Jane pour s'asseoir sur le bureau de cette dernière et celui de Frost qui était collés. Elle tritura ses mains sur ses jambes, les fixant

-J'ai connu plusieurs familles d'accueils, j'ai fini à l'hôpital plus d'une fois. Quand j'avais quatorze ans et trois mois une nouvelle famille d'accueil. Pas violente, mais au bout d'une semaine là-bas le père à commencé à avoir les mains baladeuses. Elle déglutit difficilement. J'en ai parlé à personne et je faisais mon possible pour ne jamais être seule avec lui. Mais il y arrivait quand même. J'ai fini par faire en sorte d'être si horrible qu'il me renvoit. Et je suis retournée au foyer, plus dégoutée des gens que je ne l'étais avant. Emma se tut, déglutissant. J'avais presque dix sept ans quand j'étais été mise dans une famille d'accueil, qui cette fois était violente et le père aux mains baladeuses. Elle se releva, pour faire les cent pas, se mettant à tresser ses cheveux nerveusement. Je suis restée quatre mois, trois semaines et cinq jours chez eux. J'ai supporté les coups, le tripotage, parce que en plus j'avais presque dix sept ans et une poitrine que je ne pouvais plus cacher et les attributs d'une femme qui plaisait à ce connard! Pesta-t-elle.

-Swan. Murmura Jane, qui avait déjà entendu ce genre d'histoire et comprenait où ça allait les mener.

-Non. Tais toi, ou j'arriverais pas à le dire. Je l'ai jamais dis, August l'a compris. Il est temps, mais tais toi. Coupa la blonde, Jane accepta et s'assit là où était Emma quelques minutes avant. Je disais donc, que ce père était vraiment grand et fort, quand il me bloquait contre un mur ou je ne sais où j'avais beau me débattre de toute mes forces, je restais bloquée. Elle essuya la larmes au coin de ses yeux et attacha sa tresse qui tomba sur son épaule. Un soir, j'étais dans ma chambre, je travaillais, j'avais fini mes corvées assez tard et j'avais des devoirs, la mère travaillait cette nuit là, et je redoutais qu'il vienne. Les deux autres gamins dormaient. J'ai entendu ses pas, il était bourré, mais il a quand même réussi à trouver le chemin de ma chambre. Et là, j'ai rien pu faire, je l'ai frappé, je me suis débattue, mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire, j'avais presque dix sept ans, pas de forces, je pesais cinquante kilo toute mouillée, et il faisait un mètre quatre-vingt et pesait facilement quatre vint ou quatre vingt dix kilo, il était hyper musclé cet enfoiré. Il m'a bloqué sur mon lit, et- Emma se coupa debout devant le tableau d'enquête, elle passa ses doigts sur la photo d'August. Et j'ai cru mourir, j'aurais voulu mourir. Murmura-t-elle. Je m'enfuyais le lendemain.

Un silence régna quelques secondes. Personne n'osait parler, tout le monde avait compris, mais personne ne l'avait soupçonné, parce qu'Emma avait toujours démentit cette possibilité. Après un long moment, Jane, en tant que policière du reprendre.

-As tu porté plainte? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, j'ai fui, encore et encore, pour oublier. Répondit Emma en se retournant, les larmes perlant sur ses joues. Je pouvais rien faire. J'étais une mineur, qui fuyait le système, qui en plus c'était mise à voler, et un an plus tard, je terminais en prison, enceinte, pour vol. Qui m'aurait cru? S'exclama-t-elle. Regarde moi Jane, j'ai trente deux ans, j'ai un fils et je suis heureuse, et pourtant je pleurs bêtement devant toi en te racontant ça. Imagine moi, quand je vous ai connu à vingt deux ans, crois tu vraiment que j'avais la force de te dire que ce connard m'avais violée! Finit-elle, coupant la respiration de tout le monde.

Cette fois le mot était dit, plus de secret, plus de silence, plus de choses à moitié dites. C'était clair, même si tout le monde la regardait et avait comprit avant. Elle était mise à nue devant tout le monde, toute l'équipe et sa compagne la regardait. Emma malgré tout ressentait beaucoup d'amour pour eux tous, elle avait peur depuis le début de son discours qu'ils la regardent différemment, mais à part de la tristesse elle voyait toujours dans leurs yeux de l'amour et même de l'admiration. Son téléphone sonna et elle essuya ses larmes en portant son téléphone à son oreille.

*-Hey gamin!... Quoi? Non je vais bien... Oui gamin, promis je vais bien... T'as bien dormi?... Oui tu peux, mais fais attention à toi, et ne blesse pas ton grand père... On te rappelle ce soir et tu nous raconteras... Oui gamin je vais bien promis, je t'aime, bisous.* Elle rangea son téléphone. Il va apprendre à se battre à l'épée avec mon père. Déclara-t-elle.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune.

-Il adore ça, et au moins ça l'occupe il ne pense pas à nous et au fait qu'on est pas avec lui, et il saura se défendre. Expliqua Emma.

-Mouais, tu aurais pu me le passer. Remarqua Regina en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Ce soir. Promit la blonde en prenant la main de sa compagne. Tu m'en veux d'avoir rien dis?

Regina comprit de suite qu'Emma faisait allusion aux révélations sur son passé.

-Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste une légère envie de meurtre envers cet homme. Déclara Regina.

-C'est étrange mais j'ai la même envie. Ironisa Jane.

-Moi aussi. Grogna Frankie.

-Et moi aussi. Déclara Frost. Il faut que je te demande Emma, son nom? Fit-il gêné.

Emma se tendit, et Regina caressa tendrement sa main, l'encourageant. Elle n'avait pas prononcé ce nom depuis très longtemps.

-Gary Bater. Articula-t-elle en se tournant pour l'écrire sur le panneau. Maur' je t'en prie fais l'autopsie, t'es la meilleure, August l'était aussi, alors il faut que se soit toi.

-J'y vais de suite. Accepta Maura en se levant, mais elle s'approcha d'Emma et joua avec sa tresse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tu es l'une des femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse, rien ne changera ça. Rassura-t-elle en embrassant rapidement la joue. Descendez dans deux heures, j'aurais des choses à vous raconter. Sourit-elle en partant.

-Frost essaye de trouver ce que tu peux sur ce connard et sur August, j'avais plus beaucoup de nouvelle depuis un an, il avait décidé de me venger, et je lui avais demandé de retrouvé Bater. Continua Emma.

-Pourquoi Swan? Demanda Jane.

-Parce que Auguste m'a fait réaliser quelque chose auquel je n'avais jamais pensé, ce malade à peut-être fait à d'autres gamines ce qu'il m'a fait. Alors je voulais le retrouver et m'assurer que ça n'arriverais plus. Seulement j'aurais trente deux ans dans un mois et trois jours. Alors-

-La prescription c'est quinze ans après les faits. Tu en avais dix sept, après il sera trop tard. Constata Korsak.

-Exact. J'avais promis à August que si il le retrouvait je porterais plainte, et je tiendrais ma promesse. Surtout si c'est bien lui qui a tué August. Affirma la blonde.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, il se pourrait qu'on te demande de témoigner. Remarqua Jane.

-Je sais, je sais. Accepta Emma. Jane, on va aller voir Cavanaugh, je veux bosser sur cette affaire. Jane approuva avec un sourire.

-Ça c'est ma Swan, directive, battante, et forte! Tu m'avais manqué bordel! S'exclama la policière en lui offrant une rapide accolade.

-Je te rejoins dans deux secondes. Sourit doucement Emma avant de se tourner vers la brune qui vint caresser son visage.

-Je suis fière de toi. Je t'aime. Souffla Regina en venant l'embrasser.

-Merci. Je t'aime aussi. Murmura Emma. Reste ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois et se tourna. Vous faites à attention à mon amoureuse, je vous la confie. Déclara-t-elle, en s'éloignant, envers Frost et Korsak.

-J'ai pas besoin de babysitter Em'. Remarqua la brune.

-Je sais, mais on sait jamais. Sourit Emma en partant.

Regina soupira et se rassit dans le fauteuil de bureau de Jane.

-Je peux vous poser une question? Lui demanda Frost.

-Oui. Approuva Regina.

-Emma et vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps? Parce que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vue elle a parlé de vous en continu mais elle était juste folle amoureuse et incapable de vous le dire. Sourit l'homme.

-Depuis sept mois, ça a été compliqué de se trouver, mais on a finit par reconnaitre que au fond on ne se détestait pas, bien au contraire. Sourit Regina.

-C'est bien qu'elle vous ai trouvée, elle le mérite, elle a bien assez souffert, et vous la rendez heureuse. Déclara Korsak depuis son bureau avec un sourire.

-Elle me rend heureuse aussi, avec notre fils ils m'ont fait comprendre que le bonheur était agréable. Sourit-elle.

-Vous avez vraiment été la Méchante Reine? Questionna Frost.

-Chuut. Réprimanda Regina. Personne ne doit savoir. Mais oui c'est vrai. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

-Parce que c'est dur à imaginer. Vous êtes belle et vous avez l'air gentille et très adorable surtout avec Emma. J'arrive pas à vous imaginer méchante. Admit l'homme.

-Emma y est pour beaucoup sur mon changement. Henry aussi. Il y a quatre ans, vous auriez pas eu de problème à m'imaginer en ce que j'ai été. Déclara la brune.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre!

Tout trois sursautèrent et regardèrent la porte du bureau d'où le cri venait. La brune reconnaissait cette voix, elle l'entendait chaque jour.

-Il se passe quoi là dedans? Demanda-t-elle.

-Cavanaugh adore Emma mais ça a toujours été très tendu entre eux. Et là Swan est impliquée dans l'enquête de bien des manières personnelles alors le commandant ne va pas donner son accord pour qu'elle participe facilement. Expliqua Korsak.

-Si il refuse, Emma va quand même vouloir enquêter et je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Reconnu Regina avant de voir le regard des deux hommes. Je ne sais pas lui dire non, elle et notre fils ont une capacité à faire une bouille adorablement craquante, à laquelle je ne sais pas résister, je n'ai jamais su, ça fait quatorze ans que Henry le fait et ça marche toujours aussi bien, sans parler d'Emma. Bref, je sais rien lui refuser. Grogna-t-elle faisant rire les deux hommes.

Il y eut un bruit venant du bureau qui attira à nouveau leurs attentions, et ils entendirent des bredouillements, les voix s'élevèrent rapidement dans le bureau.

-J'enquêterais que vous le vouliez ou non! Cria Emma.

-Swan! Appela l'homme.

-Elle doit nous aider, elle est notre meilleure élément extérieur et pour cette enquête encore plus. Intervint Jane.

-Vous êtes de son côté Rizzoli? S'agaça l'homme.

-Évidemment! Râla la jeune femme.

Il y eut un silence, et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Le commandant sortit, suivit des deux femmes, bien remontées, et ils vinrent s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce, pile au moment ou Frankie revenait.

-Frost, Korsak, Rizzoli, êtes vous aussi d'accord pour intégrer Swan à cette enquête? Demanda le commandant, surprenant tout le monde, il ne demandait pas leurs avis normalement.

-Elle est excellente dans les enquêtes, et elle connait la victime mieux que personne. Acquiesça Frost.

-On a plus de chance d'y arriver avec elle. Reconnu Korsak.

-Elle et Jane sont encore meilleures ensemble, tout le monde le sait. Remarqua Frankie.

-D'accord. Soupira l'homme, avant de voir Regina. Vous êtes?

-Ma compagne. Grogna Emma dans son dos, toujours agacée. Et elle ne bouge pas d'ici sans moi. Informa-t-elle.

-Vous avez beaucoup de conditions Swan. Remarqua Cavanaugh en se tournant pour faire face à la blonde.

-Parce que je n'ai rien à perdre face à vous. Argua rapidement Emma.

Regina debout, remarqua que son amante et Jane se conduisaient de la même manière, les bras croisés, un sourcil arqué, l'air de défier le monde entier, aussi fortes qu'elles le pouvaient. Alors le commandant comprit et abdiqua.

-Vous récupérez votre carte, vous êtes agent temporaire pour l'aide que vous apportez. Je n'accepterais aucun débordement. Rizzoli vous en êtes responsable, vous devez l'empêcher de dérailler. Je vous connais Swan, vous prenez les choses à coeur et ça vous rend très douée, mais là l'enquête vous touche personnellement, et j'ai déjà vécu ça avec Rizzoli, je veux éviter que vous déraillez. Informa-t-il.

-Merci commandant. Firent les deux femmes.

Emma le contourna le laissant partir et s'approcha de sa compagne. Elle l'enlaça et embrassa sa joue.

-Frost, tu as l'adresse d'August? Demanda Jane.

-Je te l'envoi. Déclara l'homme.

-Swan, Frankie, on y va. Appela la brune.

-Ma reine, on revient vite, tu peux descendre voir Maura ou aller à la cafétéria avec Angela. Proposa Emma.

-Je vais aller voir Angela, je ne voudrais pas déranger Maura, et voir August me perturbe. Répondit la brune.

-Alors viens avec nous, je t'emmène là-bas. Sourit tout doucement la blonde, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Puis elles prirent l'ascenseur avec les deux hommes et descendirent jusqu'au hall. Avec Jane elles se rendirent à la cafétéria et la mère de la brune accouru vers elles. Angela, je dois aller sur le terrain, vous pourriez faire un chocolat chaud très bon mais sans cannelle à Gina, et rester avec elle, vous n'avez qu'à lui raconter plein d'anecdotes bien ridicules sur moi ça devrait lui plaire. Faites ce que vous voulez mais prenez en soin.

-Avec plaisir. Des anecdotes sur les deux j'en ai des centaines. Sourit la femme.

-Merci beaucoup. Ma reine, je reviens le plus vite possible. Souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers elle.

Regina hocha la tête et vint caresser sa tête et ses joues.

-Fais attention à toi trésor, j'ai besoin de toi vivante. Murmura-t-elle.

-Promis, si t'appelles Henry dis lui que je l'aime et que je vais bien, il ne dois jamais savoir pour ce qui s'est passé, et je préfère lui annoncer la mort d'Auguste en face. Réclama Emma.

Regina hocha la tête, l'embrassa et la laissa partir. Elle resta près d'une heure avec Angela, buvant sa boisson et écoutant les histoires de la femme. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la mère de la brune était adorable, avait une excellente mémoire et la capacité impressionnante de faire sourire. Alors qu'elle était accoudée à la table haute face à Angela deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

-Je te reconnaitrais entre mille Em'. Sourit-elle. La blonde rit et l'enlaça dans la seconde qui suivait, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Tout c'est bien passé?

-Disons que je préférerais oublier tout cela. Un mur entier recouvert avec ses recherches, et donc tout mon passé. J'avais hâte de te retrouver. Angela t'a raconté plein d'histoires? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, vous deviez être insupportables. Sourit Regina n'insistant pas.

-Possible. Ria Jane à côté. Frost fouille la vie du suspect et d'August, Maur' a finit l'autopsie, alors comme avec Em' on crève la dalle, on prend des sandwichs, on descend manger dans le bureau de Maura et ensuite elle nous parlera de l'autopsie.

Les deux approuvèrent, Angela les servit, et les trois descendirent retrouver Maura. Celle ci était à son bureau, sur son ordinateur, et eut un beau sourire en les voyant.

-Repas chérie! Déclara Jane. Tu regardais des chaussures? Enchaina-t-elle en posant le sac de nourriture sur la table basse près du canapé.

-Non, je travaille, je vous en parlerais dès qu'on aura finit de manger. Déclara Maura.

Elles s'installèrent, Emma et Regina côte à côte sur le canapé, Maura sur le fauteuil à côté et Jane tira un petit tabouret près de la table. Près de sa fiancée elle caressa sa cuisse, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle était pareille qu'elle, perturbée, triste et en colère, l'histoire d'Emma les avait chamboulées. Maura tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant et la brune vint alors l'embrasser.

-Ta mère est toujours aussi doué en cuisine. Souffla Emma.

-Et la tienne se débrouille comment? Demanda Jane.

-Elle est plutôt douée, mais c'est Gina la meilleure pour la bouffe chez nous. Elle fait des lasagnes encore meilleures que celles de ta mère. Confia la blonde avec un sourire.

-Je voudrais bien gouter alors. Tu crois que tu pourrais nous en faire ce soir Regina? Réclama la policière.

-Je peux oui, avec plaisir. Sourit Regina.

Elles discutèrent en mangeant leurs repas, puis, alors qu'elles mangeaient leurs dessert, Emma surprit les regards de sa compagne et ses amies.

-Bon arrêtez. Ce que je ai avoué ne change rien. Je vis avec depuis quinze ans, et vous m'avez rendue heureuse. Pendant les six ans avec vous j'ai compris que je devais passer au dessus, parce que j'en étais capable et qu'il me restait des choses à vivre, vous m'avez donner un peu d'espoir. Et ensuite toi, fit-elle en regardant Regina, tu m'as prouvé que j'avais eu raison de garder espoir, tu m'as aimer, et j'ai Henry. Ce que j'ai dis ne dois rien changé, ne me parlez pas avec des pincettes, rentrez moi dedans comme vous le faites d'habitude, n'ayez pas peur de rire de tout, de faire des blagues, d'envoyer des piques et de m'emmerder. Les choses ne doivent pas changer à cause d'un évènement qui a quinze ans. Réclama-t-elle.

-Il nous faut juste un peu de temps Emma. On t'aime, toute les trois à notre manière, tu es l'amoureuse, la soeur, la belle soeur et la meilleure amie, on t'aime, alors on a mal. Laisse nous le temps d'encaisser, on sait que tu es forte et que tu t'en ai remis, on a besoin d'un tout petit peu de temps. Répondit Maura.

-Vous êtes des anges. Je me sens moins mal maintenant que vous le savez, le dire a été si dur mais au final ça m'a fait du bien. Bon du coup vous vous avez mal, mais-

-Si ça t'as fais du bien nous ça va aussi. Coupa Jane.

Regina laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, qui posa la sienne dessus.

-Mes parents ne doivent jamais savoir, Regina. Déclara Emma.

-Mais Em', je-

-Non Gina, non. Ils ne s'en remettraient pas. Quand on aura résolu l'affaire et qu'on rentrera chez nous, ce qui c'est passé devra rester ici. Je changerais pas d'avis Regina. Imposa la blonde.

-D'accord, se sera notre secret. Accepta la brune en la regardant dans les yeux.

Emma la serra contre elle, et se tourna vers ses amies, avant de les voir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Maura assise sur les genoux de sa fiancée.

-On devrait venir au moins une fois par mois ici. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Ouais se serait une très bonne idée Swan. Approuva Jane.

-Vous pourriez venir chez nous aussi des fois. Proposa la blonde.

-Quand tu dis chez nous, tu veux dire à l'appartement de tes parents? Se moqua Regina.

-En fait je pensais plus à chez toi, parce qu'on est déjà à l'étroit chez mes parents, alors que toi t'as un gigantesque manoir. Sourit Emma, avec sa tête d'enfant.

-Un manoir? Coupa Jane, avec un sourire amusé, la légiste toujours sur ses genoux.

-Ouais, je te jure sa maison c'est un truc de malade, plus grande que celle de Maura. Acquiesça Emma, étonnant les deux femmes face à elle.

-En dehors du fait que ma maison est «un truc de malade», se moqua Regina, en plus de ma chambre et de celle d'Henry j'ai deux chambres d'amis, et une salle de bain que personne n'utilise puisque la chambre d'Henry et la mienne ont leurs propres salle de bain. Expliqua-t-elle. Vous seriez donc les bienvenues quand vous vous voulez. Sourit-elle avant de regarder Emma. Et toi, si tu es si à l'étroit chez tes parents, pourquoi ne viens tu pas au manoir?

-Mais je passe les trois quarts de mon temps là bas Gina. Remarqua la blonde.

-Je crois qu'elle te propose d'emménager chez elle. Murmura Maura, se voulant faussement discrète pour être moqueuse.

Les années avec Jane l'avait habituée à l'ironie et l'humour, au point de devenir de plus en plus sarcastique et blagueuse, mais toujours avec élégance.

-C'est vrai ma reine? Interrogea Emma. La brune hocha la tête, gênée. Évidemment que je veux vivre avec toi. Accepta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-T'es une réelle idiote des fois. Se moqua Regina. Henry va être ravi, tes parents beaucoup moins. S'amusa-t-elle.

-On s'en fiche, nous on est heureuses et le gamin aussi. Mes parents ils feront avec, et de toute façon vaut mieux que je parte parce que je vais vraiment finir par en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. S'amusa Emma.

-T'es méchante avec tes parents. Remarqua Jane, riant.

-C'est toi qui dis ça?! S'exclama la blonde, surprise.

-T'es impossible, Jane, dans le genre pas sympa avec ses parents t'es douée. Ton père je comprends, et t'as le droit, mais ta mère. Sous entendit Maura.

-Mais ça va, arrête de m'enfoncer toi. Grogna Jane.

-Au fait ton père, toujours en Floride? Demanda Emma.

-Oui, aux dernières nouvelles que j'ai réussi à avoir il se tape une blondasse de vingt neuf ans. Grimaça la policière.

-Et ta mère toujours avec Cavanaugh? Ria la blonde.

-Oui. Pleurnicha Jane. L'autre soir, je suis allée la voir pour lui demander quelque chose, et je suis arrivée, il était en caleçon, elle elle avait sa robe très très ouverte, et ils étaient couchés sur le canapé. Je suis repartie en courant, et Maura m'a fait un câlin pour me faire oublier cette vision d'horreur. Je ne m'y fais pas. Raconta-t-elle la voix dégoutée.

-Ça fait combien de temps maintenant? Deux ou trois ans? Interrogea Emma, retenant son rire.

-Ça fera bientôt quatre ans, ça dure cette histoire. Grimaça Jane.

Cette fois ci les trois femmes ne purent retenir leurs rires et se laissèrent aller dans un parfait accord, Emma se pliant de rire, alors que Regina et Maura avait plus de classe dans leurs rires. Alors que Jane bougonnait devant ses amies hilares, Frost entra dans le bureau.

-Excusez moi. Fit-il, retenant son sourire devant la scène plus que jolie qui se déroulait devant lui. J'ai l'adresse de Gary Bater. Son casier montre des actes de violence sur une jeune femme quand ils avait vingt ans, il en a cinquante six aujourd'hui. On a ses empreintes, et. Il se stoppa mal à l'aise.

-Frost. Imposa Emma en le regardant, ayant retrouver tout son sérieux et sa tension.

-Son empreinte correspond à celles retrouvées par le docteur Isles sur le corps d'Auguste. Informa-t-il, voyant les trois têtes se tourner vers la légiste.

-Venez. Déclara celle ci en se levant, attrapant sa blouse, qu'elle enfila en emmenant les trois femmes et Frost autour du corps, Regina derrière sa compagne, lui tenant la main. Les coups portés étaient puissants et incontrôlés, le dernier, qui a atteint le coeur, était plus fort. Il y a comme une hiérarchie dans la puissance des coups, comme si le meurtrier était de plus en colère et hargneux dans ses actes. Expliqua Maura en montrant les plaies.

-Dans mon souvenir, Bater était violent, et si ça ne se passait pas comme il voulait il devenait de plus en plus méchant, et ça montait crescendo jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il veut. Ça m'a d'ailleurs valu plusieurs coups, j'étais déjà une tête de mule. Déclara Emma, sans peine, juste de la colère envers cet homme.

-Ça correspond à ce qu'il a fait subir à August. Acquiesça Maura. Comme on s'en doutait, il a été trainé près des bennes, mais le meurtrier a été, excusez moi pour le mot, con. Il a laissé ses empreintes sur les vêtements et les chaussures d'Auguste.

-Con? Interrogea Jane, n'en revenant pas d'entendre ce mot dans la bouche de sa fiancée.

-Oui Jane, très con même. Et je crois qu'avec ce que l'on sait de lui je peux le traiter de con encore et encore. Grogna Maura.

-Tu peux Maur'. Accepta Emma avec un léger sourire. Est ce que Auguste à beaucoup souffert tu penses? Demanda-t-elle plus inquiète.

-Il a du se battre avec son meurtrier d'abord, des marques sur ses bras, ses mains, et les bleus reçu dans le ventre et à la mâchoire, prouvent qu'ils se sont battus. Mais à partir du moment où le dernier coup de couteau à été porté il a mis une minute maximum à mourir. Informa Maura.

-Crois tu que Bater à pu le poignarder, avant qu'ils ne se battent? Continua la blonde, ne lâchant pas le visage de son ami des yeux.

-Je ne peux rien assuré, mais je pense qu'ils se sont battus avant les coups de couteaux. Répondit la légiste.

Emma hocha la tête et posa sa main sur les cheveux désordonnés d'August, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu vas rentrer à Storybrooke, et tu auras en enterrement digne de celui que tu étais, Pinocchio. Souffla-t-elle avant de se pencher pour embrasser son front. Merci pour tout. Murmura-t-elle, avant de se redresser, de balayer les larmes sur son visage et de regarder Jane. On y va?

-On y va. Accepta Jane. Pinocchio?

-Oui, il était Pinocchio dans notre monde. Acquiesça Emma. Le meilleur de tous. Faut attraper cette enfoiré. Frost il est toujours famille d'accueil?

-Oui. Et ça femme a fait plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital, mais a toujours des excuses. Répondit le lieutenant.

-Il la battait, quand je vivais là-bas c'était déjà le cas, je l'avais vu faire. Cette femme était gentille. Je l'ai défendue une fois. Se souvint Emma.

-Tu l'as défendue? Interrogea Regina, qui depuis de nombreuses minutes avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-Oui, j'ai pris un coup à sa place, et ça a mis Bater en rogne, alors il m'a giflée et je me suis mangé le mur, séjour à l'hôpital parce que mon coude c'était démis dans le choc. Expliqua la blonde. Bref, il est temps d'y aller. Jane et Frost approuvèrent et se dirigèrent avec elle vers la sortie.

-Emma! Jane! Résonnèrent derrière elles.

-Je vous attends à l'étage. Informa Frost.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent et virent les airs terrorisés de leurs femmes.

-Faites attention à vous. Réclama Regina.

-Et ne partez pas en vrille. Respectez les règles. Implora Maura, connaissant les deux femmes et les savant peu patientes face à des enfoirés comme celui ci, et encore plus quand ça les touchait directement.

-Promis. Répondirent les deux.

Elles s'avancèrent, embrassèrent leurs amoureuse respective et repartirent. Regina se tortura les doigts en les voyant disparaître dans le couloir, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, et pourtant leurs vies étaient mouvementées très souvent.

-Tu veux une tasse de thé? Proposa Maura.

-Ici? Interrogea la brune, surprise, en lançant un regard sur le corps d'August recouvert d'un drap.

-Non, dans mon bureau. Sourit doucement la légiste.

-Je veux bien alors. Accepta Regina en la suivant.

Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé, tasse en main, et discutèrent, Maura avait l'habitude, elle vivait ainsi depuis des années, elle subissait l'angoisse de perdre Jane sur le terrain à chaque fois que celle ci y allait, mais Regina n'avait pas l'habitude, alors elle tentait de faire en sorte de lui occuper l'esprit. Elles parlèrent alors librement, du passé de Regina, Maura lui parla d'elle, se sentant bien, elles n'étaient pas jugée par l'autre, ce qui était rare dans leurs vies à chacune d'elles.  
Trois heures passa ainsi, et soudain Frankie arriva, les deux se levèrent en le voyant.

-Elles sont rentrées, avec lui, et l'interrogent depuis un moment. Informa-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air inquiet? Interrogea Maura.

-Parce que c'est Jane et Emma qui l'interrogent, depuis une vingtaine de minutes, et il vient enfin de reconnaitre Emma. Il est encore plus con qu'on le pensait. Expliqua le jeune homme.

-Elle va perdre son sang froid. Marmonna Regina. Est ce qu'on peut assister à l'interrogatoire? Demanda-t-elle.

-Korsak y assiste venez. Encouragea Frankie.

Les deux femmes le suivirent, et à l'étage il les guida dans la pièce noire à côté de celle d'interrogatoire. Ils étaient derrière la vitre, invisible pour les autres. Elles virent alors le bourreau d'Emma, elle n'avait pas menti il était très grand et musclé, il affichait un sourire suffisant, alors que Jane et Emma étaient face à lui au bord de l'explosion. Korsak les regarda entrer, et laissa un silence.

-Il provoque, et joue sur les mots. Mais il se joue d'Emma depuis une dizaine de minutes. Remarqua l'homme.

-Les ecchymoses sur ses bras, l'oeil au beurre noir, et les blessures au poing prouvent qu'il s'est battu. Comment les explique-t-il? Demanda Maura.

-Il les explique pas, elles lui ont demandé, il a répondu qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie et de son corps. Répondit Korsak.

-Emma... Souffla la brune en voyant sa compagne prendre sur elle, elle l'admirait, elle affrontait son pire cauchemar. Comment c'est passé l'arrestation? Elles ont fait ça dans les règles de procédure ou non? Elle reçu des regards surpris. Je suis femme de sheriff, ancienne policière et garante de caution, je connais quelques trucs de votre langage.

-Jane et Emma n'ont rien écouté, elles ont rapidement enfilé leurs gilets par balle et se sont précipitées dans la maison, sans nous attendre, sans respecter la procédure. Heureusement je les connais et j'ai rapidement suivi. L'arrestation a été faite par elles, mais Emma a disparu, et est revenue avec Jane ensuite. Informa Korsak, avant d'être coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Jane entra, et le réflexe des trois fut de regarder de l'autre côté de la vitre. Emma était assise face à son bourreau, le défiant du regard.

-Jane tu peux pas la laisser. Pesta Maura.

-Elle me l'a demandé, je lui fais confiance. Rétorque Jane en venant près d'eux.

-Où Emma à disparu pendant l'arrestation? Demanda la brune.

-Cette enflure n'a jamais déménagé. Je l'ai retrouvée dans une chambre à l'étage, pétrifiée. Elle m'a dis que c'était sa chambre avant, et que c'est là que ça c'était passé. Elle a craqué, je l'ai rassurée, elle t'a réclamée alors je lui ai dis qu'on rentrait. Raconta Jane. Elle va y arriver. Elle est la mieux placer pour ça. Promit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Regina pour la rassurer, et enlaça Maura.

Ils se turent et regardèrent, les deux qui étaient silencieux.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas retrouvés seul toi et moi? Provoqua l'homme.

-Quinze ans. Répondit Emma.

-Tu es bien au courant, tu as du compter chaque jour sans moi. Je t'ai manqué? Continua-t-il.

-Énormément. N'importe qui aurait sentit l'ironie, sauf lui. T'as pensé à moi toi?

-Beaucoup, et je vois que le temps à eu un bel effet sur toi, tu es bien mieux qu'avant. Fit-il en la détaillant sans gêne. On m'a parlé de toi il y a quelques jours.

-Qui a bien pu faire ça? Demanda Emma l'air de rien.

-Un homme idiot, qui pense tout savoir de toi et moi. Mais il nous fera plus chier. Il chiera plus non plus d'ailleurs. S'amusa l'homme riant lourdement.

Emma lança un regard vers la vitre, et Jane lâcha les deux femmes pour retourner avec la blonde dans la pièce. Emma se leva et prit appui sur la table.

-Tu vas crevé en taule. Pour avoir battu ta femme, les gamins que tu as accueilli, pour m'avoir violée, mais surtout pour le meurtre d'August! Cracha-t-elle.

-Comment sais tu? S'étonna l'homme.

-Parce que t'es un connard très con! Pesta la blonde.

-Rien ne sert de t'énerver, tu as toujours été ma préféré, je n'ai jamais trouvé mieux que toi. Tenta-t-il.

Emma l'attrapa par le col, le surprenant, en le secouant sur sa chaise, mais Jane intervint à temps et l'attrapa pour la faire sortir. En voyant ça leurs collègues se précipitèrent aussi dans le couloir. Emma donna un coup dans le mur avant de courir à la poubelle pour rendre le contenu de son estomac.

-Il en a touché d'autres. Cette enflure en a touché d'autres parce que j'ai rien dis. Marmonna-t-elle en se redressant, au bord des larmes.

Jane caressa son dos, mais Regina s'avança pour prendre sa place, la laissant aller câliner sa fiancée qui avait les larmes aux yeux, touchée. Regina enlaça la blonde et la berça.

-Ne t'en veux pas trésor, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Tu m'as impressionnée, tu as gardé ton calme face à ton cauchemar. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant le front de la blonde. C'est fini maintenant, il va croupir en prison, et tu vas pouvoir vivre librement.

Emma resserra ses bras autour d'elle et se tint à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle se calma dans ses bras avant de se redresser.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle avant de sentir les lèvres de la brune sur son nez. C'est possible de rentrer? Je ne peux plus là. Réclama-t-elle à Jane et Maura.

Les deux approuvèrent et elles récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de rentrer chez les deux femmes. À la maison, elles rentèrent, Maura servit un verre de vin à Regina, alors que Jane et Emma se prenaient une bière, et elles se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé.

-Merci Jane. Souffla Emma avachie dans le canapé contre la jeune femme, alors que les deux autres étaient dans des fauteuils.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna la policière.

-Pour ce qui c'est passé dans la maison, et pour m'avoir fait confiance en salle d'interrogatoire. Expliqua Emma.

-T'es ma petite soeur, je serais toujours là pour toi tu le sais bien. Souffla Jane en la serrant.

-Merci. Sourit Emma. Merci à toi aussi Maur' pour August et pour avoir pris soin de mon amoureuse qui est parfaite. Charma-t-elle. Bref, oublions cette histoire tordue, et parlons d'autres choses. À quand votre mariage?

-On en a parlé hier soir, et on va se marier dans trois mois et cinq jours. Informa Maura. Vous avez intérêt à venir, et avec votre fils.

-On sera là. Promit Regina.

-Et toi t'es mon témoin, alors trouve toi une belle robe. Déclara Jane en tapant l'épaule de la blonde.

-Je peux pas mettre un costume? Se plaignit Emma.

-Maur', mon amour, tu m'en voudrais si le jour de notre mariage je venais en smoking et non en robe? Charma Jane.

-Non, je crois que je préférerais même. Sourit la jeune femme.

Jane se pencha alors à l'oreille de la blonde, et lui chuchota quelque chose faisant sauter de joie Emma.

-Jane chérie, on pourrait prendre notre journée demain, pour la passer ici avec elles? Proposa alors Maura, avec un sourire devant la complicité des deux.

-C'est déjà fait, j'ai prévenu Cavanaugh ce matin. Sourit fièrement Jane. Ce soir pizza! S'exclama-t-elle, faisant se réjouir Emma près d'elle.

-Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi identique sans avoir de lien familiaux. Remarqua Regina.

Les deux concernées éclatèrent de rire sur le canapé.

-Et si c'est possible. S'amusa Maura. Et si on trinquait plutôt?

-À votre mariage prochain et mon emménagement chez Gina! S'exclama Emma en levant sa bière.

Elles trinquèrent ensemble, pour lancer le début d'une douce soirée entre amies.


	3. 3 : Ancien temps

3 : Ancien temps.

Regina était couchée sur le côté, la couette remontée sous le menton. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Après une soirée pizza, un film toutes les quatre, elles étaient montée se coucher, épuisées. Sauf que pour s'endormir, Emma avait réclamé des bras forts autour d'elle, et la brune l'avait bercée en caressant tendrement son dos et ses boucles blondes. La jeune femme dormait depuis trois heures, et Regina n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle regardait sa compagne depuis des heures, elle était magnifique et après cette journée interminablement douloureuse la brune n'avait pas le coeur de la réveiller. Après un mois ensemble, elles avaient passé un marché, si l'une ne trouvait pas le sommeil elle se devait de réveiller l'autre, à partir de là deux choses possibles, ou elles faisaient l'amour jusqu'à épuisement, ou alors elles discutaient de tout jusqu'à se rendormir, et au début de leurs relation ça leurs avait appris à se connaitre encore mieux. Mais ce soir était différent, et si Emma apprenait qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillée, elle pèterait un câble, mais pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Emma avait enduré toute la douleur de son passé enfoui aujourd'hui et elle méritait sa longue nuit de sommeil, alors elle préférait la regarder. Elle attrapa une mèche blonde éparpillée sur le matelas et joua avec tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme.  
Quand elle vit le réveil afficher deux heures du matin elle soupira et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de la blonde avec délicatesse, la laissa se renfrogner dans son oreiller, et sortit du lit. En culotte et teeshirt, pieds nus, elle sortit de la chambre et descendit, en prenant le temps de regarder tout autour d'elle dans la lumière de la nuit. Elle arriva à la cuisine et alluma la lampe au dessus du comptoir, pour finalement se sortir un verre et le remplir d'eau. Elle s'adossa au plan de travail et regarda l'environnement autour d'elle. Elle admira la maison de la jeune femme, il n'y avait pas à dire Maura avait bon gout, tout était très élégant, et en même temps ça ne faisait pas pompeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa compagne ne lui avait jamais parlé de Jane et Maura, alors que Emma avait clairement une grande place dans leurs vies. Il suffisait de regarder les cadres photos sur la commode derrière le canapé, sur la moitié d'entre elles Emma était présente, l'autre moitié montrait seulement le couple, ou alors la famille Rizzoli. Regina aimait tout de même voir que son amoureuse avait été heureuse avant de les trouver, elle avait eu si peur que la vie entière d'Emma ne soit que douleur, mais elle avait eu de beaux souvenirs.

-Pas sommeil? Intervint une voix.

-Mon dieu! S'exclama la brune après un sursaut qui avait fait déborder son verre.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. S'excusa Maura en s'approchant d'elle. Ça va?

-Mon coeur est sortit de ma poitrine le temps d'une seconde, mais c'est pas la première fois. Plaisanta Regina faisant sourire son amie. Jane dort?

-Comme un bébé, la journée a été riche en émotion et aussi physiquement, alors elle mérite son sommeil. Sourit Maura. Comment va Emma? Interrogea-t-elle en remplissant la bouilloire d'eau.

-J'ai du la bercer pour qu'elle s'endorme, mais elle va bien je crois. Regina reporta son regard sur les photos un peu plus loin. Elle a déjà traversé la douleur de cette épreuve, elle s'en est déjà remise, elle est passée à autre chose avec vous puis ensuite avec ses parents et Henry, et puis moi. Je crois qu'elle va bien, elle est forte, elle a maintenant tourné la page. Je prendrais soin d'elle, elle ira bien. Assura-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas de doute là dessus. Maura posa la bouilloire sur la gazinière. On en parlait avec Jane, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, toi et Emma formez un beau couple, vous vous aimez éperdument ça se voit au premier coup d'oeil. Déclara-t-elle en préparant la théière. Emma n'a jamais rien dis d'autre que "elle a un passé compliqué et douloureux mais elle est exceptionnelle". Tu vas me trouver horrible, continua-t-elle en se tournant pour regarder la brune, mais quand on a appris cela, que tu n'avais pas un passé tout rose, on était heureuses.

-Heureuses? S'étonna Regina.

-Oui, pour Jane et moi il était impensable qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un qui avait eu une vie simple et sans problème. Ça n'aurait pas pu marcher. Expliqua Maura.

-Dans l'idée je suis d'accord, mais mon passé n'est pas seulement douloureux, il est -elle laissa un temps- il est horrible. Dans votre ville, avec un passé comme le mien, je serais déjà en prison. Confia-t-elle.

-Mais si Emma est avec toi c'est que tu as changé et que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Rétorqua Maura en versant l'eau dans la théière. Un thé?

-Je veux bien, oui. Acquiesça Regina en se mettant à côté d'elle près du comptoir. Emma, ne vous a vraiment rien dit sur mon passé? Reprit-elle après plusieurs minutes.

-Non rien. Et on a pas cherché à savoir. Elle est heureuse et tu l'es aussi. Avec Jane on s'est dit que si un jour on devait en apprendre plus sur toi et bien se sera en face à face, si l'une de vous voulait parler alors elle le ferait. Confia la blonde. Tiens. Dit-elle en lui donnant une tasse de thé.

Regina la prit en la remerciant et la suivit dans le canapé, dans la légère pénombre, éclairées seulement par la lumière de la cuisine. Assise, la brune attrapa un cadre avec une photo de Jane, Angela, Maura, Frost, Franckie et Korsak avec Emma au milieu d'eux.

-Vous êtes sa famille. Merci de l'avoir rendue heureuse. Souffla Regina en caressant de son pouce le visage de la blonde.

-C'était pour ses vingt cinq ans. On avait fait une soirée ici avec nos amis, on était pas très très nombreux, mais on étaient heureux. C'était une très jolie soirée, Jane et Emma on fini complètement ivres. Gloussa Maura.

-Une manie chez Emma. Ria Regina en posant le cadre sur ses jambes pliées. Elle laissa un temps. Emma vous aime énormément, et j'ai l'impression de te mentir en ne disant rien.

-On a tous un passé Regina. Assura la blonde.

-Évidemment, mais il est plus ou moins lourd. Et puis en plus de ça, Emma m'as parlé de toi, je sais par exemple que tu as été adoptée, que ton père biologique est un maffieux, elle a du m'expliquer ce qu'était un maffieux, ria la brune, et je sais aussi que tu as été mariée. Enfin je sais pas mal de choses de toi et tu ne connais rien de moi. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je vois qu'Emma ne tient pas toujours sa langue. Plaisanta Maura.

-Effectivement. Acquiesça la brune. J'ai déraillé quand j'avais dix huit ans. J'aimais un homme, Daniel, et à l'époque dans laquelle je vivais il était écuyer, mais ma mère me voulait reine, alors elle s'est arrangée pour que le roi, qui avait perdu sa femme et avait une fille, me demande en mariage. Elle a accepté à ma place. Puis elle a tué devant mes yeux l'homme que j'aimais, et je me suis mariée au roi. Raconta Regina avant de baisser le regard sur le cadre. Sa fille n'était nul autre que Blanche Neige. J'ai découvert que c'était à cause d'elle que ma mère avait découvert mon idylle avec Daniel, et donc à cause d'elle que ma mère l'avait tué. Et ça a été le début de la fin. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Blanche Neige, c'est pas la mère d'Emma? Réalisa Maura, qui était pendue à ses lèvres.

-Si. Murmura Regina. J'ai dis que mon passé était lourd. Ironisa-t-elle.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu es la-

-Belle grand-mère d'Emma. Oui. Acquiesça la brune. Je suis restée mariée à Léopold des années, et j'ai sombré, j'ai appris la magie noire et je n'avais qu'une idée me venger de Blanche. J'ai fini par tuer le roi, devenant ainsi reine seule et unique et j'ai massacré beaucoup de gens, puis Blanche à grandi et a fini par fuir, pour échapper à mes attaques pour la faire souffrir. Je l'ai pourchassée des années et des années, devenant de plus en plus méchante, devenant ainsi la Méchante Reine. Blanche à rencontrer son prince, ils se sont mariés, elle est tombé enceinte, et moi je cherchais toujours à me venger, mais quoi que je fasse, elle s'en sortait toujours. Raconta-t-elle.

-C'est une bonne chose au final. Sourit Maura.

-D'après Emma, je savais inconsciemment que si je tuais Blanche je n'aurais jamais ma fin heureuse. S'amusa doucement Regina. Bref, en tout cas j'ai réussi à rien alors j'ai pris la décision d'être plus radicale. J'ai voulu lancer le sort noir. Blanche était enceinte, et elle quand elle a accouché, elle et Charmant ont envoyé Emma dans ce monde ci par une armoire magique. Et moi j'ai lancé le sort noir, créant ainsi Storybrooke, et effaçant la mémoire des habitants que j'avais emmenés là bas en modifiant leurs vies. Pendant dix huit j'ai vécu seule, je faisais peur malgré l'absence de souvenir, et je m'en délectais, j'étais vengée, Daniel était vengé. Blanche, qui s'appelle Mary à Storybrooke, n'avait plus son prince. Mais au bout d'un moment la solitude est devenue, comment dire...

-Douloureuse. Termina Maura.

-Exact. J'ai demandé à Gold, qui est une personne importante et puissante dans la ville mais aussi dans la Forêt Enchantée d'où l'on vient, de m'aider à avoir un bébé. Continua la brune.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire de manière biologique avec le premier venu? Demanda la blonde.

-Quelques années avant, quand j'étais mariée et jeune, je ne voulais surtout pas tombée enceinte du roi, j'ai alors bu une potion qui m'a rendu stérile. Je ne pourrais jamais être enceinte, alors Gold a trouvé un enfant que je pourrais adopter. Il y a donc quatorze ans maintenant, j'ai adopté Henry. Je suis devenue meilleure, mais je n'ai pas perdue ma rancoeur et ma haine envers Mary et David aussi. Elle laissa un temps avant de reprendre. Jusqu'à Emma. Je l'ai haïe par principe, mais en vérité elle m'a chamboulée dès le début.

-C'est un des talents de l'amour. Ria doucement Maura. Emma m'a raconté les mois à se faire la guerre, puis le début de l'entente, pour débouché sur l'amitié et enfin le grand amour. Sourit-elle.

-Alors tu sais tout. Sourit Regina. Elle m'a changée, elle m'a fait passer à autre chose, m'a fait évoluer, et je ne la remercierais jamais assez. Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu l'as sortie de la solitude et de la peine enfouie, vous vous êtes sauvées l'une l'autre. Réalisa Maura en posant sa main sur la jambe de Regina pour la rassurer.

La brune lui offrit un sourire, pour la première fois de sa longue vie, elle avait parlé de son passé avec quelqu'un hors de leurs monde, sans lien avec la magie ou quoi que se soit qui est un rapport de près ou de loin avec la Forêt Enchantée. Mais elle avait voulu en parler parce qu'elle estimait important que Jane et Maura sachent, elles étaient la famille de la femme qu'elle aimait, alors elle préférait qu'elles sachent.

-Tu n'as pas envie de me mettre à la porte? Interrogea-t-elle après quelques minutes.

-Bien sûr que non. Malgré les actes et les erreurs que tu as pu faire j'ai été témoin de plus d'amour, de respect et de gentillesse de ta part à l'égard d'Emma que je n'en avais jamais vu. On fait tous des erreurs, plus ou moins graves, mais tu t'es bien rattrapée, tu es une femme bien, et Emma et Henry t'aiment, alors c'est ce qu'il y a de plus importants. Assura Maura avec un sourire.

-Merci. Souffla la brune, émue.

-Je t'en prie. Sourit Mara. Et puis je ne suis pas très douée pour me faire des amies, et j'ai l'impression qu'avec toi le courant passe bien.

-Je le reconnais. Sourit Regina. Emma avait prédit qu'on s'entendrait parfaitement, parce qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup. Elle disait que c'était ou l'entente parfaite, ou alors on se haïrait. Apparemment, et heureusement c'est le chemin positif que l'on prend. Maura face à elle acquiesça avec un sourire. Je crois que en dehors d'Emma tu es la première amie que j'ai. Réalisa-t-elle.

-En dehors de Jane tu es ma première amie aussi. Ria Maura.

Leurs tasses sur la table basse les deux femmes, genoux en contact, laissèrent un rire joyeux et serein leurs échapper. Puis naturellement, les passés acceptés, la discussion dévia sur quelque chose de plus simple qu'elles aimaient toute les deux : la haute couture. Elles ne virent pas le temps passer, et Regina finit même pas comparer les robes de leurs monde, avec les robes qu'elle portait dans la Forêt Enchantée. Elles burent toute la théière, et la brune réalisa, en écoutant Maura que Emma avait toujours eu raison, que malgré son passé elle avait le droit d'être aimée, appréciée, d'avoir une famille, des amis, des proches. La blonde lui avait dit un million de fois, mais elle avait toujours cru qu'Emma disait ça parce que c'était elle, parce qu'elle avait des gênes de Charmant, parce qu'elle avait toujours cru en elle et que c'était dans la logique des pensées de la blonde, mais aujourd'hui elle découvrait qu'elle avait raison.

-Est ce que Jane a un semblant de gout pour la mode? Demanda Regina, continuant leurs discussion.

-Aucun c'est affligeant, des fois elle allie des couleurs ensemble qui sont absolument horribles. Soupira Maura. Et en même temps, c'est contradictoire, parce qu'elle est capable de m'offrir des vêtements, ou des chaussures, ou des bijoux, ou des sous-vêtements, qui sont magnifiques, je ne comprends pas. Réalisa-t-elle.

-C'est fou, Emma est pareille. Et même des fois elle fait des efforts. Par exemple, quand on s'organise des rendez vous en tête à tête, que se soit au restaurant ou alors chez moi, elle s'habille bien, des fois même elle met des talons et une robe. Remarqua Regina.

Alors qu'elle citait des exemples où leurs compagnes respectives avaient fait preuve de classe et de style, un grognement arriva à leurs oreilles.

-J'savais vous seriez bonnes amies. Marmonna Emma en bas de l'escalier.

Maura et Regina se retournèrent pour la regarder depuis le canapé, avec un tendre sourire. En même temps elles se levèrent, réalisant à cette instant qu'il était quatre heure, et qu'elles discutaient depuis deux bonnes heures, et l'arrivée d'Emma était signe qu'il était temps de retourner se coucher avec celle qu'elles aimaient. Maura prit les deux tasses et les mit dans l'évier, alors que Regina vint vers sa compagne qui avait les yeux collés et les frottait frénétiquement.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors plus toi? Murmura la brune en passant une main dans les boucles blondes.

-T'étais plus là. Marmonna Emma en venant se coller à elle, sans l'enlacer, gardant les bras le long de son corps.

-Cauchemar? Interrogea Regina en l'enlaçant de ses bras pour caresser son dos.

-Même pas, juste ton absence. Répondit la blonde, la tête dans le cou de la brune.

-Allez viens on retourne se coucher. Souffla Regina en embrassant sa tête avant de la guider vers l'étage.

Maura monta l'escalier avec elles, ayant rangé la cuisine. À l'étage, avant de rentrer dans la chambre, Emma embrassa la joue de son amie.

-Bonne fin de nuit Em'. Répondit Maura, après avoir entendu un marmonnement de sa part. La blonde disparu dans sa chambre. Bonne nuit Regina, une insomnie en ta compagnie était très agréable. Sourit Maura.

-Pour moi aussi. Elles partagèrent une rapide étreinte. Bonne nuit, à dans quelques heures.

Maura lui sourit et rentra dans sa chambre alors qu'elle, elle rejoignait sa compagne. Dans la chambre, elle trouva Emma glissée sous la couette, la tête dans l'oreiller, tenant la couette ouverte pour la laisser venir. Regina se coucha, et la blonde rabattit la couette sur elle avant de venir contre elle.

-Vous'êtes amies. J'en étais sûre. Marmonna Emma, la tête contre le buste de sa compagne, qu'elle enlaçait d'un bras.

-J'ai raconté mon passé à Maura, elle m'a accepté tout de même. C'est une femme bien. Souffla Regina en caressant les boucles blondes.

-J'sais. Elles sont parfaites. Bredouilla la blonde. Mais reste dodo avec moi. Réclama-t-elle.

-Oui mon trésor, je vais dormir. Elle embrassa le front de la jeune femme. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Murmura-t-elle.

-T'es l'meilleu. Murmura Emma.

-Dors, ce que tu dis deviens incompréhensible. Gloussa Regina.

Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, Emma s'assurant que la brune ne bougerait plus, et Regina la serrant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Elles s'endormirent rapidement au vu de l'heure tardive.

Vers dix heure, Regina ouvrit les yeux. Emma était allongée en étoile dans le lit, un bras et une jambe sur la brune. Celle ci la regarda quelques minutes, puis tout doucement elle fit glisser son doigt sur le front, puis le nez, les pommettes, la mâchoire, le menton, les lèvres, avant de le faire descendre dans le cou d'Emma, sur son épaule, et finalement son bras.

-Gina... Marmonna la blonde en resserrant son bras et sa jambe autour d'elle.

-Bonjours mon Emma. Sourit la brune en la serrant tendrement contre elle.

-'Jour ma reine. Sourit doucement Emma en se réveillant, se décollant doucement d'elle. Bien dormi? Demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

-Très bien, et toi mon trésor? Sourit Regina en restant allongée, regardant Emma s'asseoir dans le lit pour s'étirer.

-Tu ne m'as pas réveillée. Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir mais tu m'as pas réveillée. Emma se mit en tailleur, face à la brune qui était allongée. On se l'était promis, c'est la seule promesse niant niant qu'on s'est faite. Si on s'endort pas on réveille l'autre.

-Oui mais tu dormais vraiment trop bien, et la journée avait été émotionnellement et physiquement chargée. Justifia Regina.

-Mais on s'en fou de ça. Si mon amoureuse ne dort pas elle me réveille, ensuite on choisit, discussion ou je lui retire ses vêtements et c'est une putain de belle nuit quelque soit le choix! Grommela Emma, faisant sourire discrètement la brune. Tu me réveilleras la prochaine fois?

-Oui. Accepta Regina.

-Tu le jures? Réclama la blonde.

-Oui Em' maintenant vient m'embrasser et tais toi. Réclama la brune en attrapant son poignet pour la faire tomber sur elle. Emma s'étala contre elle, et l'embrassa tendrement en caressant sa joue. On va peut-être descendre maintenant? Avant que tout ne dérape. Murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres de sa compagne.

-Je crois que vaut mieux. Acquiesça Emma.

Elles partagèrent un dernier baiser, et sortirent du lit. Regina enfila un short, alors qu'Emma resta en culotte et teeshirt. Elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la brune et la tira pour sortir de la chambre, et aller au rez-de-chaussée.


	4. 3bis : Ancien temps

3bis : Ancien temps.

Elles trouvèrent Maura derrière les fourneaux, en peignoir, préparant des pancakes, sa fiancée les cheveux dans tout les sens, l'air endormie, assise en face d'elle, souriait en la regardant.

-Bonjour les amoureuses. Sourit Emma en entrant.

-Salut Emma, bien dormi? Interrogea Maura, alors que la jeune femme lui embrassait la joue.

-Nickel! S'exclama la blonde en s'asseyant près de Jane. Tu viens juste de te réveiller? Demanda-t-elle à Jane.

-Maur' m'a tirée du lit y a dix minutes. Expliqua Jane. Je serais réveillée une fois mon café avalé, mais-

-Mais la machine de Maura prend des heures alors t'attends qu'elle finisse. Termina Emma.

-Exact. Tu t'en rend compte? Quatre ans que t'es partie, quatre ans que cette machine me rend dingue. Grogna Jane, alors que sa fiancée gloussait en faisant les pancakes et que Regina préparait le chocolat chaud.

-C'est faux ça. Releva Emma. Il te rendait dingue avant mon départ, donc en fait ça fait sept ans qu'elle a cette machine, donc ça fait, approximativement, Emma fit semblant de réfléchir, sept ans qu'elle te rend dingue. Conclut-elle.

Maura et Regina lâchèrent un rire face à elles, alors que Jane approuvait.

-Et tu te rends compte qu'après on me traite d'impatiente. Ironisa la grande brune.

-Franchement, y en a qui on pas honte. Ria Emma, assise à côte de son amie qui riait avec elle. Ma reine, tu fais quoi? Demanda-t-elle en sentant la cannelle lui chatouiller le nez.

-Ton chocolat trésor. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Elle est pas trop géniale? Lança la blonde avec un grand sourire.

-Enfin ma Maura nous fait des pancakes. Provoqua Jane.

-Peut-être, mais ma Regina elle nous fera des très très délicieuses lasagnes ce soir. Continua Emma.

-Ma Maura elle va nous faire un super dessert! Enchaina Jane, se tournant vers son amie.

-Et bien ma Gina, elle va n-

-Stop! Intervinrent les deux femmes face à elles. Arrêtez vos idioties, c'est nous qui allons cuisiner après. Continua Maura en leurs servant des pancakes. Manger, qu'on puisse allez faire un tour après.

-On va aller où? Demanda Regina, pour empêcher les deux de continuer leurs combat débile, tout en servant le chocolat chaud.

-Qu'est ce que tu connais de Boston? Questionna Maura.

-Le bureau d'adoption. Répondit simplement la brune.

-Et c'est tout? Interrogea Jane, surprise.

-Oui, la seule fois où je suis venue, j'ai pris mon fils, signé les papiers et je suis repartie rapidement chez moi. Raconta Regina. Mais je ne veux pas faire les lieux touristiques, je préfèrerais largement faire des visites d'endroits que vous aimez et qui ont connu un moment de vos vies. Sourit-elle.

-Bah déjà on ira au Dirty Robber pour manger ce midi, le bar de notre vie. Déclara Jane faisant sourire les trois femmes.

-Évidemment. Sourit Emma.

-Et en dehors de votre estomac? S'amusa la brune.

-On va t'emmener dans des magasins incontournables de Boston. Déclara Maura.

-Oh chérie vraiment? Se plaignit Jane, l'air désespéré.

-Maur' on est obligée d'aller faire les magasins? C'est chiant les fringues. Soupira Emma avec cette même moue. Regina arqua un sourcil. Oui enfin quand tu en portes et que tu me demandes mon avis je suis hyper intéressée. Tenta-t-elle de rattraper.

-Vraiment? S'assura Regina en lui tendant sa tasse.

-Oui, enfin presque disons, que c'est ton corps que j'aime bien regarder. Et dans tes tenues plus moulantes ou décolletées les unes que les autres c'est mieux. S'expliqua la blonde avec un sourire, le nez dans son chocolat.

-T'es impossible Em'! Ria Jane à côté.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les deux amies mortes de rire en face. Puis elle contourna le comptoir et vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret haut à côté de sa compagne. Celle ci passa un bras autour d'elle et lui baisa tendrement la tempe.

-Merci pour mon chocolat ma reine. Souffla-t-elle.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de dire n'importe quoi ça m'arrangerait. Sourit tendrement Regina avant de rouler délicatement un pancakes pour le manger. C'est délicieux Maura. Félicita-t-elle.

-Merci bien. Sourit la légiste en nettoyant la poêle dans l'évier.

-Profite, elle ne félicite jamais personne. Lança Emma.

-Arrête de me faire passer pour une horrible femme. Grogna Regina.

-T'es intransigeante sur la bouffe parce que t'es la meilleure cuisinière. Ce n'est pas mal, mais du coup tu félicites jamais personne. S'expliqua Emma.

-C'est ça rattrape toi. Gloussa Regina recevant un second baiser sur la tempe. Arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi, et mange qu'on puisse profiter de notre journée. Réclama-t-elle.

Alors qu'elles finissaient de manger leurs petit déjeuné toute les quatre, en discutant, le téléphone d'Emma vibra sur le comptoir. Elle se pencha pour l'attraper alors qu'elle avait un demi pancake dans la bouche.

-Ch'est Henry. Marmonna la blonde en décrochant. *Chalut gamin!...Pancaches...*Elle avala.*Non mon amie, ta mère à rien cuisiné depuis qu'on est ici. Aïe!...Ta mère vient de me frapper.* Regina se tenait devant elle en lui faisant signe. *Je te mets sur haut parleur, ta mère veut te parler aussi.*Prévint-elle.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Fit Regina une fois le téléphone entre elle et sa compagne.

*Salut maman! Vous êtes que toutes les deux là?* Demanda Henry.

-Non, mes amies sont là. Maura nous héberge, elle est légiste à la police de Boston. Et Jane, qui est là est flic. Expliqua Emma.

*Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dis que t'avais des amies flic, ma'? Elles ont des enfants ensemble ou pas?* Enchaina le jeune homme.

-Je t'en aurais parler, et comment sais tu qu'elles sont ensemble je te l'ai pas dis? Demanda Emma.

*Je sais pas c'était logique. Enfin je sais pas. Je pense les grands parents et leurs amour niais détint sur moi, ça fait presque trois jours que vous m'avez abandonné alors que j'aurais vraiment pu vous suivre à Boston!* Grogna Henry.

-On en a déjà parlé Henry. Pesta Regina. Tu avais école.

*Ouais bah vu comme je m'ennui j'aurais préféré vous suivre.*Marmonna le jeune homme. *Vous m'emmènerez la prochaine fois?*

-Oui gamin, Jane et Maura se marie dans trois mois, alors on reviendra avec toi d'accord? Proposa Emma.

*Trop bien!* Cria Henry. *Bon ma pause est finie, je dois y retourner, faites des bisous à Jane et Maura, et bisous à vous, salut!* Enchaina-t-il rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Emma ramassa son téléphone avec un sourire et enlaça sa compagne pour l'embrasser.

-Tout le monde à un bisou de notre fils. Sourit-elle.

-Il a l'air génial! S'exclama Jane, assise au comptoir.

-Il est génial, c'est mon fils. Plaisanta Emma. Aïe! Mais tu vas arrêter de me frapper! Râla-t-elle vers la brune.

-Arrête de faire des bêtises alors. Grogna la brune en s'éloignant vers l'escalier.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes quand je fais des bêtises. Sourit Emma en la suivant, sous le rire discret de Maura et bruyant de Jane.

-Tu me fatigues. Soupira la brune. Je vais me préparer. Prévint-elle.

-Je vais avec elle, à tout de suite les filles! Enchaina Emma en la suivant rapidement.

Elle attrapa Regina et monta les escaliers en la portant, ne la posant qu'une fois dans la chambre. Regina la foudroya du regard, et la blonde lui fit un grand sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, ça marchait toujours, elle le savait. Et la brune finit par lui sourire et l'embrasser avant de partir à la douche dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. En en sortant elle se maquilla et se coiffa alors qu'Emma passait à son tour à la douche. Elles s'habillèrent ensemble et Emma fut prête la première. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se tourna vers sa compagne.

-Des talons? Ils font combien ceux la? Se moqua-t-elle doucement.

-Dix, pourquoi? Demanda Regina en passant devant elle, allant dans le couloir.

-On va se balader Gina, tes pieds vont mourir. Gloussa Emma.

-Mais non Em'. Soupira la brune.

-Je te jure que si. Répondit la blonde.

-Je vais m'en sortir, j'ai connu pire. Rétorqua la brune avant de voir Jane et Maura arriver. Regarde Maura en porte aussi.

-De quoi? Interrogea la concernée.

-Emma dit que je ne vais pas m'en sortir avec mes talons. Elle dit toujours ça et je m'en sors toujours très bien. Expliqua Regina, les bras croisés, frustrée.

-Jane me dit pareil, et ça fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble. Un jour elles comprendront que les talons et nous ça fait qu'un. Sourit Maura en attrapant son bras l'entraînant vers le rez-de-chaussée.

-Nos femmes sont impossibles! S'exclama Jane en les suivant avec la blonde.

-La tienne tu l'épouses dans trois mois, bonne chance. Ria Emma en arrivant en bas.

Elle ne fit pas attention au regard déçu et inquiet de Regina, cette remarque toute bête l'inquiétait. Elle elle voulait épouser Emma un jour, porter son nom, mais au vu de cette remarque elle commençait à tout remettre en question. Maura remarqua elle se regard, et lui sourit doucement, pour la rassurer. Regina lui sourit l'air de rien et enfila son manteau. Jane et Emma se battirent quelques secondes sur qui prenait le volant, et la grande brune gagna fièrement. Alors elles purent finalement partir, et Regina se laissa porter toute la matinée dans cette ville de fou. Elle découvrit les coins préférés de Jane, Emma, et celui de Maura avant que les jeunes femmes les plus immatures se plaignent de mourir de faim. Après quelques supplications elles obtinrent gain de cause, et ensemble elles reprirent la voiture vers le Dirty Robber. Arrivées, Emma prit la main de sa compagne pour l'entraîner, lui expliquant à quel point elle avait pu passer du temps dans ce bar, et la brune lui souriait, approuvant à tout, s'asseyant près d'elle, et pourtant tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Emma c'était "voudra-t-elle m'épouser un jour?". Elle avait imaginé son futur avec la blonde depuis leurs premier baiser, depuis cet instant où tout avait changé, où elle avait eu l'impression d'enfin respirer, depuis le premier "je t'aime" elle avait imaginé encore et encore faire le reste de sa vie avec cette femme. La première fois qu'Emma l'avait touchée, embrassée partout, la première fois qu'elle était entrée en elle, toutes ces premières fois l'avaient totalement perturbées et envoutées, et à chaque fois que la blonde la touchait c'était comme une première fois.

-Eh ma reine! Tu m'écoutes plus là. Remarqua Emma en passant sa main devant les yeux de la brune, alors qu'elles étaient assise côte à côte face à leurs amies qui discutaient ensemble.

-Excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais? Se reprit Regina.

-Que Jane et moi on est accro aux burgers d'ici, que ça rend Maura totalement dingue, parce que tout comme toi elle est accro aux salades qui ont un drôle de nom, et que j'imagine donc que tu préfères ça. Sourit la blonde.

-J'aime pas trop ton air moqueur. Rétorqua la brune ironiquement.

-Je plaisante, ce qui m'amuse c'est que toi et Maur' vous êtes pareilles mais depuis qu'on est arrivées vous riez sur le fait que Jane et moi on est pareilles. Gloussa Emma, un bras autour de sa compagne.

-Tu commences à dire n'importe quoi Em'. Remarqua Regina, avec un léger sourire qui était perdu et doux à la fois.

-T'es toute bizarre ce midi. Constata la blonde en venant embrasser sa joue. Qu'est ce qui se passe mon amour? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Mon amour? Interrogea la brune, surprise d'entendre ça.

-Heu..ouais, c'est un peu sortit tout seul mais en même temps t'es mon amour non? Expliqua Emma, les joues rougies, gênée. Regina hocha la tête doucement, touchée, et vint tendrement l'embrasser. Alors qu'est ce qui va pas? Notre journée te plait pas? Tu t'ennuies? Questionna-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, cette journée est géniale. Assura la brune avec un léger sourire.

-T'es quand même toute bizarre Gina. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien, dis moi quoi faire. Réclama Emma.

-Embrasse moi et tais toi. Sourit Regina, charmée par cette tendresse.

Emma se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, elles furent coupées par l'arrivée du serveur. Leurs assiettes devant elles, elles arrêtèrent les baisers et se mirent à manger, Emma et Jane sans délicatesse, comme à leurs habitude. Le repas mit du baume au coeur de la brune, se sentant un peu mieux, même si les questions l'assaillaient elle savait qu'Emma l'aimait, qu'elle allait emménager chez elle en rentrant et puis cette femme était si douce et protectrice avec elle qu'elle avait confiance en elle, et que quoi il arrive quelque chose de beau serait. Et puis c'était peut-être pas si important de l'épouser, peut-être que...non elle devait savoir, elle devrait lui en parler en rentrant chez leurs amies.  
Repas fini, milkshakes avalés, les quatre femmes reprirent le chemin vers le centre ville, Maura menant la barque. Elle et Regina apprécièrent la déambulation entre les magasins, les vêtements et les belles marques, mais Jane et Emma un peu moins, elles suivaient, souriaient et râlaient en même temps, mais portaient les sacs d'achats de leurs amoureuses. Après deux bonnes heures, Maura tira finalement son amie dans son magasin préféré, elles entrainèrent les deux qui râlaient en promettant que c'était le dernier magasin, et à l'intérieur les deux femmes choisirent deux robes chacune et allèrent les essayer, laissant leurs amoureuses se laisser tomber dans les petits poufs devant les cabines d'essayage.

-Prête? Interrogea Maura depuis sa cabine ayant annoncer que Regina et elle se montreraient en même temps.

-Prête! Acquiesça la brune.

Les deux femmes décomptèrent et dans la seconde qui suivait elles sortaient des cabines. Maura dans une robe fuchsia s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux, avec quelques froufrous à la taille et Regina dans une robe jaune moutarde, moulante jusqu'à mi-mollets. Jane et Emma en laissèrent tomber leurs mâchoires.

-T'es sublime! S'exclamèrent-elles en même temps. Ma chérie est plus belle. Enchainèrent-elles.

-Ça te plait chérie? Vraiment? C'est plus osé que d'habitude alors bon...Sous entendit Maura en regardant sa fiancée.

-J'aurais haïs sur n'importe qui mais sur toi c'est magnifique. T'es vraiment unique. Sourit Jane.

Maura vint l'embrasser alors qu'Emma s'était levée et embrassait sa compagne.

-T'es trop sexy ça me rend dingue. Murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres de la brune.

-C'est le jaune, ça à un effet grave sur toi. Se moqua gentiment la brune en enlaçant les épaules de la jeune femme.

-Tu ferais pas allusion à mon vol de voiture jaune? Interrogea Emma.

-Peut-être. Tu vas pas me voler quand même? S'amusa Regina en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-J'ai déjà voler ton coeur, le plus important non? Se vanta Emma, la voix douce.

-Pas faux. Sourit la brune en lui rendant un baiser passionné. J'ai une autre robe à essayer, laisse moi y aller.

-Jane, lâche moi que j'aille essayer ma seconde robe. Réclama Maura de son côté.

-Vous êtes pareilles. Ria Regina en se détachant de sa compagne.

Les deux femmes essayèrent leurs deuxième robe, mais il fut clair pour Jane et Emma, les premières étaient largement mieux. Pendant qu'elles se changeaient à nouveau, remettant leurs propres vêtements, leurs compagnes respectives prirent la robe moutarde et la fuchsia et passèrent en caisse. Regina et Maura, les cherchèrent une seconde avant de les apercevoir dehors toute souriantes, alors elles sortirent.

-Emma? -Jane? Interrogèrent-elles.

-Cadeau! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes en montrant les deux sacs d'achat.

La réaction fut identique, Maura enlaça sa fiancée et l'embrassa passionnément en lui chuchotant des merci, alors que Regina avait prit sa compagne dans une douce étreinte avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Merci. Souffla Regina.

-Je t'aime. Articula Emma sans un son. Elle l'embrassa une seconde fois, puis avec leurs amies elles reprirent le chemin vers la voiture, Jane et Maura marchant devant. On pourrait parler ce soir?

-Parler de? Demanda Regina, étonnée.

-De ce qui te rend pas totalement heureuse aujourd'hui. Enfin depuis qu'on est parties ce matin. Répondit tout naturellement Emma, en serrant bien sa compagne contre elle.

-J'arrive pas à savoir si j'aime ou non que tu me connaisses autant. Réalisa Regina.

-Je sais. Accepta la blonde en arrivant à la voiture.

Elles rentrèrent toute les quatre chez Maura, et la soirée arrivant, elles prirent toutes une douche, d'abord Regina et Maura, qui purent aller faire les lasagnes sous le commandement de la brune alors que les deux autres se lavaient. Alors qu'elles avaient fini, que les lasagnes étaient au four, et qu'elles rangeaient tout, elles entendirent des pas pressés dans l'escalier.

-J'ai trop la dalle! Ça sent trop bon! Cria la jeune femme en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Emma je t'en prie, tiens toi un peu! Réclama Regina désespérée par l'attitude enfantine de sa compagne.

-Mais j'ai hyper faim Gina, et puis tu sais que je résiste pas à tes lasagnes, tu me fais d'ailleurs toujours craquer avec quand je boude. Remarqua Emma en regardant le plat dans le four.

-Oh je veux en savoir plus sur ça. Réclama Jane en arrivant.

-Quand Emma râle ou boude parce qu'elle m'en veut pour une raison x ou y un peu ridicule souvent, raconta Regina en faisant la vaisselle, je fais des lasagnes et elle arrête d'être immature, on échange deux mots et-

-On finit dans son lit. Se moqua la blonde.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune.

-Tu provoques, je provoque. Gloussa Emma en venant à côté d'elle pour embrasser sa joue.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, et Maura, qui était assise sur les genoux de Jane sur une chaise haute, se retourna vers Angela avec un grand sourire.

-Angela! Tu manges avec nous? Proposa-t-elle.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger. Sourit la femme en les voyant.

-Oh s'il te plaît Angela, mange avec nous! Réclama Emma. C'est mon amoureuse qui a cuisiné ça va être délicieux. Promit-elle.

-Alors avec grand plaisir. Les lasagnes si parfaites c'est ça? Sourit Angela.

-T'as vraiment parlé de mes lasagnes à tout le monde? Releva la brune en regardant Emma.

-Bah oui, j'ai dis que t'étais la meilleure, en plein de choses, et j'ai parlé de tes lasagnes, je te rappelle que tu m'as charmée avec. Lâcha la blonde, provoquant les rires de tous.

-Pardon?! S'exclama Regina.

-Bah quoi? avant qu'on sorte ensemble j'ai remarqué, quand tu voulais me demander quelque chose, tu me faisais le coup du "repas famille, ça fera plaisir à Henry", et quand j'arrivais c'était lasagnes et verres de cidre, et je craquais toujours tu le savais. Expliqua Emma. Oh et puis le premier soir tu voulais parler sérieusement de notre après midi chaud bouillant dans ton lit, alors t'as fais des lasagnes pour m'amadouer et t'assurer que je changerais pas d'avis. Résultat on a décidé de sortir ensemble et on couché ensemble sur la table. Je répète, tu me charmes avec tes lasagnes. Débita rapidement la blonde.

-Emma! Elles ont pas besoin de savoir ça. Râla Regina, gênée, alors que les trois autres femmes riaient.

-Emma chérie, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Tu as toujours craqué pour la nourriture. Les gens qui t'aiment connaissent tes points faibles. Releva Angela en mettant la table aidée de Maura. Et sur ça il n'y a pas de doute, Regina t'aime. Sourit-elle.

Les deux femmes se sourirent et Emma vint enlacer sa compagne pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Stop stop stop! Y a que Maura et moi qui pouvons nous embrasser dans cette cuisine. À table maintenant! Coupa Jane.

En riant elles passèrent toutes à table, pour un repas qui se fit délicieux pour tout le monde, chacune reconnaissant que Regina faisait les meilleures lasagnes possibles.


	5. 4 : Unions paradoxals

4 : Unions paradoxals.

Emma se mettait en pyjama, et sa compagne était allongée dans son lit. Elles avaient laissé tout le monde après le diner, et étaient montées dans leurs chambres, tout comme Angela était rentrée chez elles, alors que Jane et Maura avait décidé de regarder un film dans le salon. La brune savait qu'Emma voudrait parler dès l'instant où elle rentrait dans le lit, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait ou non lui parler. Si elle lui disait qu'elle voulait se marier un jour, et qu'au final Emma prenait peur et décidait de tout arrêter, elle ne s'en remettrait pas, et si au contraire la blonde décidait de la demander en mariage elle aurait toujours un doute sur le fait qu'elle le fasse par envie ou juste pour elle.

-Ma reine, t'es perdue dans tes pensées. Constata Emma en s'approchant du lit.

-Je t'attends simplement. Sourit Regina alors qu'elle regardait sa compagne rentrer dans le lit.

La blonde s'installa sous la couette, se dandina pour s'allonger face à sa compagne avec un doux sourire. Elle remit une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Alors ma Gina, dis moi tout maintenant. Souffla-t-elle.

-De quoi? Fit innocemment la brune.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Rétorqua Emma. Je parle de ce qui a fait que ton sourire était aussi heureux que malheureux, que tu as été perdue dans tes pensées la plupart du temps aujourd'hui. Que je te connais par coeur, parce tu es mon monde et que actuellement mon monde tremblote parce que quelque chose le tracasse. Remarqua-t-elle.

Regina lui sourit rien qu'à ces mots et vint embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Elle la serra dans ses bras un long moment, simplement rassurée.

-Ce matin en parlant avec Maura et Jane tu as fais une remarque qui laissait sous entendre que tu n'avais pas envie de te marier. Souffla finalement Regina.

-Oh...S'étonna la blonde en regardant les yeux bruns. Et bien, pour tout te dire, reprit-elle mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas si je voudrais me marier.

-Vraiment? Pourquoi? Interrogea la brune, inquiète à nouveau.

-Parce que je suis heureuse avec toi et que je t'aime mais que j'ai assisté à tellement de mariages foireux et destructeurs dans mon enfance que je ne veux jamais vivre ça. Commença Emma en se redressant sur les coudes. Les parents se déchiraient, se détestaient et si ils restaient ensemble c'était pour des questions de fric. Je ne veux pas vivre ça, je ne veux jamais vivre ça, je ne veux par me sentir lier à quelqu'un par l'argent et les lois, je veux être liée à quelqu'un pour mes sentiments, mon amour pour cette personne. Emma se triturait les mains, et finit par regarder sa compagne, qui avait l'air mal à l'aise, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas me marier, je dis juste que ce n'est pas vital pour moi de me marier, et que surtout si ça arrive la personne sera la perfection incarnée à mes yeux. Elle laissa un temps et glissa sa main dans les cheveux bruns. Si je dois me marier se sera toi.

-Mais des mariages marchent et sont beaux. Regarde tes parents. Ajouta Regina en liant leurs mains, ayant besoin de ce contact. Pourquoi es tu si enjouée pour le mariage de Maura et Jane si tu es contre le mariage?

-Je ne suis pas contre. Rétorqua Emma. Je dis juste que ce n'est pas l'accomplissement de ma vie comme pour beaucoup de gens, dont Maura. Et je suis heureuse pour elles deux car elles sont mes amies, elles sont comme ma famille, et si elles sont heureuses je le suis aussi. Elles veulent se marier, elles en rêvent depuis plus de six mois, Maur' a imaginé son mariage depuis qu'elle a douze ans, même si à cette époque elle se mariait à un homme, elles sont ensembles depuis quatre ans, c'est tellement logique, alors oui elles sont heureuses donc je le suis. Expliqua Emma.

-Et nous Em', où est la logique alors? Demanda la brune.

-On va vivre ensemble, et déjà on va voir si oui ou non tu peux me supporter, et puis on verra, tu attends quoi là? Que je te demande en mariage? Questionna Emma qui commençait à prendre peur de cette discussion qu'elle avait voulu.

-Non bien sûr que non, je veux juste savoir si un jour je peux espérer me marier avec toi ou si c'est un non catégorique. Répondit la brune, étrangement gênée, évitant le regard émeraude qu'elle aimait tant admirer d'habitude.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te tient à coeur après ce que tu as vécu avec mon... Léopold. Se reprit la blonde, qui comme toujours était incapable de l'appeler grand-père.

-Avant lui Daniel m'avait demandé en mariage. Et avant Daniel j'avais imaginé me marier avec l'homme de ma vie. Ce détail à changer, mais je n'en ai pas perdu mon rêve d'enfant. J'ai peut-être été la méchante Reine, mais avant elle j'étais une enfant comme les autres. Argua Regina. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser Léopold n'a pas changé mon image du mariage. C'était un mariage forcé, c'est tellement différent d'un mariage d'amour. Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais me marier maintenant, je veux juste savoir si toi tu as aussi envie de te marier, tout comme j'en ai envie. Fit-elle calmement. Mais j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas, et voilà. Fit-elle en se tournant pour s'allonger dos à Emma.

La blonde se décala pour se coller au dos de sa compagne, en passant un bras autour d'elle pour l'enlacer.

-Gina, je t'aime plus que tout, et de ce qui est du mariage, je n'ai absolument pas dis que je ne voulais pas. Avec toi je ferais tout Gina, mais je pense que c'est encore trop tôt aujourd'hui. Je réaliserais tout tes rêves si j'en suis capable, et si ton rêve est de se marier, on se mariera, tout ce que tu veux je le veux. Gina, le mariage est une belle chose quand on s'aime, alors il est clair que pour nous se serait parfait, et ça le sera. Mais pas maintenant. Murmura Emma, le menton sur l'épaule de la brune.

-Je t'aime aussi, je veux juste avoir une vie un peu normale sur certains points et pouvoir dire que tu es ma femme un jour. Admit Regina, en caressant les bras autour d'elle.

-Laisse le temps faire les choses mon amour. Souffla la blonde en s'allongeant contre elle.

-Promets moi que quoi qu'on décide, mariage ou non, toi et moi c'est pour toujours. Murmura la brune en enlaçant leurs doigts, pour se coller un tout petit peu plus contre elle.

-Comment peux tu en douter? Tu es toute ma vie, tu es les battements de mon coeur et ma respiration. J'irais jamais voir ailleurs. Souffla Emma.

Regina eut un léger sourire et se tourna pour lui voler un tendre baiser. Emma passa une main sous le teeshirt de sa compagne et caressa la peau de son ventre, délicatement, en respirant l'odeur de pommes se dégageant des cheveux. Elle traça des dessins du bout de son index sur la peau douce de la brune, remontant jusqu'à dessiner le dessous des seins de la jeune femme. Celle ci se laissait aller dans les caresses tentant de retenir le désir et le frissonnement qui ne demandaient qu'à l'envahir. Puis les doigts d'Emma vagabondèrent sur le bas de son ventre, allant vers sa culotte et ses jambes se serrèrent pour retenir la chaleur naissante entre elles. Emma n'était que tendresse et douceur, et la connaissant Regina était presque sûre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du désir qu'elle provoquait chez elle. La blonde avait ce talent, elle lui faisait un câlin, de tendres baisers, sans aucune arrière pensée et pourtant Regina sentait les papillons dans son ventre, comme on dit, doubler à un immense désir d'être touchée. Et ce soir n'était pas différent, le doigt indiscret passant entre sa peau et sa culotte n'était fait que pour tracer de tendres lignes et pourtant Regina ne pu se retenir. Elle attrapa la main d'Emma et l'écarta pour se tourner et l'obliger à s'allonger sur le dos, en se mettant à quatre pattes au dessus de son corps.

-Oula! J'l'ai pas vu venir. S'étonna Emma.

-Tes caresses m'ont excitées. Marmonna Regina en retirant son teeshirt à la blonde.

-Elles avaient pour but de t'apaiser. Expliqua la blonde en lui retirant son teeshirt.

-Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi Emma. Elle vint tendrement l'embrasser. Mon corps s'enflamme quand tu me touches. Murmura-t-elle avant de mordiller la lèvre d'Emma.

-Va falloir être discrètes ce soir ma reine. Sourit Emma en venant à nouveau l'embrasser, alors que ses mains s'affairaient à retirer la culotte de sa compagne.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux. Haleta Regina alors que la dentelle était écartée. Au besoin embrasse moi pour me faire taire. Proposa-t-elle en lui enlevant son boxer.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, les mains se baladent sur les corps entamant une nuit d'amour. Elles ne cessèrent qu'à trois heures du matin, épuisées, et Regina s'endormit dans le creux des bras de sa compagne, toujours incertaine sur leurs union possible, mais heureuse et comblée.

Au matin, Jane se réveilla en sentant les caresses sur son épaule. Elle grogna mais ouvrit tout de même les yeux, pour voir les yeux brillants de sa fiancée l'observer.

-Bonjour. Souffla Maura.

-Salut chérie. Sourit Jane en s'étirant.

-Regina et Emma partent à midi, et nous on travaille cet après midi. Remarqua la blonde.

-On peut pas les faire rester plus longtemps? Demanda la brune en se collant au corps de la jeune femme qui la surplombait en appui sur son coude.

-Emma t'a tant manqué? Sourit Maura en caressant les boucles brunes.

-Oui, je suis pas douée pour faire comprendre aux gens qu'ils m'ont manqué. Mais Em' elle sait, elle est comme moi, ma petite soeur, et ces quelques jours sont pas suffisants. Je m'en veux tant de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider à affronter son passé. Marmonna Jane.

-Tu as été là Jane, tu l'as aidée sans même le savoir. Tu l'as acceptée, tu lui as donné une famille, tu en as fais ta meilleure amie et ta petite soeur, tu l'as aidée à comprendre qu'elle pouvait vivre malgré tout. Mais tu as fais tout ça sans même le savoir, tu l'as aidée sans en être consciente. Rassura Maura, en la berçant de ses caresses.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime Maur'. Tu as toujours les bons mots et ce coeur en or pour tout ceux qui t'approche. Sourit Jane.

-T'es consciente quand même que ce que tu aimes chez moi c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai. Parce qu'avant toi Jane j'étais absolument pas comme ça. Remarqua la blonde.

-Tu veux dire que même ton ex mari ne t'as pas rendue ainsi? Demanda la brune.

-Tu me pardonneras jamais de m'être mariée avec un homme avant toi. Argua Maura.

-Je t'ai pardonnée, j'ai juste toujours pas compris pourquoi lui. Répondit Jane.

-Parce que j'étais jeune et naïve, point à la ligne. Rétorqua la blonde. Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie quelqu'un faisait attention à moi et me donnait de l'attention, de la tendresse et de l'amour. Mes parents n'avaient jamais fait ça, je n'avais jamais eu une seule amie, personne, et il était là. Il était doux, tendre, présent pour moi et adorable. Et il m'aimait, j'étais persuadée que moi aussi, il a fallu que tu entre dans ma vie pour que je comprenne que Edward n'était que mon amour d'adolescente, et que je pouvais aimer un million de fois plus fort que cela. Edward a été le premier à m'aimer et faire attention à moi, mais tu es celle que j'ai choisi, celle qui le fera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, tu es celle que j'aime, celle que je choisi pour le reste de ma vie. Finit Maura.

Jane l'enlaça, la faisant tomber dans le lit avec elle, pour l'embrasser. Elles partagèrent un long baiser empli de tendresse et d'amour.

-Je t'aime ma chérie, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Souffla la brune.

-Tu deviens fleur bleue mon amour. S'amusa gentiment la blonde.

-Ta faute. Grogna gentiment Jane. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. On va réveiller les filles? Sourit-elle comme une enfant.

-Tu ne changeras jamais. Soupira Maura en se redressant.

-Si je changeais tu m'aimerais plus, et tu le sais. Remarqua Jane en sortant du lit, pour aller vers la chambre.

-C'est pas faux, mais comment pourrais tu m'en vouloir d'aimer la vraie toi? Sourit la blonde.

-Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Sourit Jane en lui volant un baiser. Aller on va les réveiller! S'enjoua-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Elles avancèrent dans le couloir, vers la chambre d'amis, et Maura resta à regarder sa fiancée ouvrir la porte en silence pour s'avancer ensuite. Elle resta en appui contre le chambranle de la porte alors que Jane s'avançait vers la tête de lit. Elle appuya sur la joue d'Emma qui grogna et se tourna pour se serrer contre Regina. Et là Maura remarqua, les épaules nues de son amie, et les vêtements éparpillés à des endroits plus qu'improbables dans la chambre, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient été balancé sans regarder, et donc Emma et Regina étaient totalement nues.

-Jane, attends. Appela-t-elle doucement.

Mais c'était trop tard. La brune venait de se laisser tomber sur le lit de tout son long, surtout sur Emma. Les deux endormies se réveillèrent dans un sursaut, et d'un même geste tirèrent la couette sur elles.

-Rizzoli, t'es irrattrapable, putain! Cria Emma.

-J'honore le rituel. S'amusa la policière en se relevant.

-Mais putain on est à poil! Râla la blonde. Casse toi! Va t'en, aller! Ordonna-t-elle.

Jane se mit debout en riant et rejoignit Maura pour l'entraîner au rez-de-chaussée. Emma grogna en tirant la couette sur elle, se laissant aller sur le dos. Mais elle sentit un corps se coller à elle en délicatesse.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant? Tu aurais pu simplement dire qu'on était nues, et qu'on les rejoignait en bas. Remarqua Regina, un bras autour d'elle.

-J'ai paniquée. Marmonna la blonde en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

-Ce sont tes amies, elles ne t'ont pas vues nues, mais elles ont dû te voir en maillot, donc rien de grave. Assura la brune.

-J'ai paniquée, à l'idée qu'elle te voit toi nue. Expliqua Emma, un peu honteuse d'être si possessive.

-Oh... S'étonna Regina avec un sourire. Elle remonta sa main pour caresser la joue de sa compagne. Je suis tout à toi, et mon corps t'appartiens, tu es la meilleure amante de toutes et tout ceux que j'ai pu avoir, et en plus de ça je t'aime. Sourit-elle.

-Mais tu es si belle que, égoïstement, je veux garder toute ta beauté pour moi. Murmura Emma en l'enlaçant. Je ne peux pas empêcher les gens de voir ton beau visage, et tes jolies courbes, mais j'ai la capacité d'empêcher quiconque de voir chaque détails de ce corps sublime, et je compte bien tout faire pour que ça reste ainsi. Confia-t-elle.

-Mon corps est à toi promis. Sourit Regina en scellant leurs lèvres dans un long baiser. Malgré tout, je vais le couvrir pour qu'on descende, on doit partir dans trois heures maximum. Rappela-t-elle.

Elles sortirent du lit, enfilèrent leurs pyjama respectifs et descendirent. De l'escalier elles entendirent la discussion menée dans la cuisine entre leurs hôtes et Angela.

-... Maine? Interrogea la mère de famille.

-Oui, on pourrait aller là-bas. On ne veut pas partir loin, on veut rester dans le pays pour notre lune de miel. Dit Maura.

-Mais pourquoi tu as une subite envie d'aller dans le Maine? Demanda Jane.

-Parce que tu disais ce matin qu'Em' te manquait, et j'adore Regina en plus, alors comme elles vivent dans le Maine, notre lune de miel pourrait être là-bas. Rétorqua Maura.

-Sérieux? S'exclama Emma en se montrant, tirant sa compagne qui souriait.

-C'est une proposition, mais Jane n'a pas donné sa réponse. Rétorqua la légiste.

-Vous seriez les bienvenues à Storybrooke. Sourit Regina. En plus si vous venez dans trois mois, se sera le début du printemps et à cette époque notre ville est très jolie, en plus de ça cette année la fête du printemps sera superbe.

-C'est la que je retrouve madame le maire. Ria Emma en venant prendre un pancakes fait par Angela.

-Jane? Interrogea Maura, en ignorant la remarque de la blonde qui avait fait naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Regina qui l'embrassait maintenant.

-Je trouve que se serait une super idée. Vous avez la mer? Demanda Jane.

-Oui, aussi la forêt, un port, un terrain de basket, des mines, un restaurant familial, un bar plus ou mains sympathique, et surtout des gens qui à notre retour voudront vous rencontrer. Emma est la sauveuse alors chaque personne de notre ville veut tout savoir sur les gens importants pour Emma. Sourit Regina.

-Alors mon amour t'es d'accord? Réclama Maura en venant se coller à Jane, pour enlacer sa nuque.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Deux semaines avec des personnages de contes et un bout de notre famille, c'est pas donné à tout le monde une lune de miel comme ça. Accepta Jane avec un sourire.

Emma sauta de joie et les enlaça, leurs promettant les deux meilleures semaines possibles. Puis toute les cinq elles prirent le petit déjeuné, avant de partir se laver et s'habiller chacune de leurs côté. Angela resta en cuisine, pour préparer le repas qu'emporterait Emma et Regina pour le retour. Une longue demie heure après le départ des filles, Regina redescendit seule, et Angela en profita.

-Je pourrais vous poser une question? Entama-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Accepta Regina, debout de l'autre côté du comptoir, dans un pantalon de tailleur et une chemise.

-Vous avez compris que Maura et Emma sont comme mes filles? Entama Angela. La brune acquiesça. Alors je m'assure toujours de leurs bonheurs respectifs. Je veux m'assurer que vous aimez ma petite Emma.

-Je l'aime. Rétorqua Regina, du tac au tac. J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie, j'ai beaucoup de regrets et de choses que j'ai même du mal à assumer. Mais Henry et Emma m'ont soutenus et aimé sans conditions. J'ai été dure avec Emma, parce que je m'étais fermé à l'amour après que ma mère est tué mon fiancé. Mais elle a tout changé. Elle est la femme de ma vie, l'amour de ma vie, et je lui appartiens entièrement. Je donnerais ma vie pour la sienne, mon âme pour son sourire, et mon coeur pour son bonheur si il le fallait. Enchaina-t-elle, bluffant Angela.

-Ok. Je...La femme se tut et détailla Regina. Prenez soin d'elle, j'ai toujours pensé que malgré sa force, elle était bien trop douce et gentille pour ce monde, elle a un trop grand coeur, et ça l'a souvent blessée. Prenez soin d'elle. Répéta-t-elle.

-Je vous le promets. Henry et moi allons la chouchouter. Sourit Regina. Emma a accepté de venir vivre chez moi, on va s'occuper du déménagement dans la semaine. Je voulais qu'elle est la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, mais j'ai découvert ces derniers jours que vous lui aviez offert cette famille. Cependant je tiens à lui offrir le foyer qu'elle a chercher pendant de longues années avec notre fils et moi. Confia-t-elle.

-Sa famille. Sourit Angela. Donnez des nouvelles s'il vous plaît, Emma ne le fait que trop rarement.

-C'est promis, Maura et Jane m'ont donné leurs numéros et maintenant que je sais qui vous êtes, je vous tiendrais au courant des évolutions de nos vies. Et si un jour une visite à Storybrooke vous tente, sachez que vous êtes la bienvenue, tout comme les filles et votre fils. Sourit la brune.


	6. 4bis : Unions paradoxals

4bis : Unions paradoxals.

-Ginaaaaa! Le hurlement les firent sursauter, mais elles eurent à peine le temps de s'en remettre que Emma était en bas, et s'était ruée dans les bras de la brune qui la récupéra pour l'enlacer.

-Ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça. Rouspeta gentiment la brune en serrant ses épaules.

-Tu te rappelles l'exam de maths d'Henry, pour lequel il a révisé en continu, et nous a cassé les oreilles parce qu'il était stressé et que d'après lui, n'y arriverait jamais? Enchaina la blonde.

-Oui et alors? Acquiesça Regina, en voyant Maura et Jane arriver.

-Il a eu dix-neuf et demi, meilleure note de la classe. Sourit Emma.

-J'en étais sûre, vu le travail qu'il a fourni il ne pouvait que réussir. Fit fièrement Regina.

-Il a mes gênes surtout. S'amusa la blonde.

-Ouais bien sûr, on sait toutes ici que les maths c'est pas ton fort Em'. Se moqua Jane. Non sérieux, c'est un génie votre fils ou pas? Parce que entre cette histoire et celles qu'on a pu avoir avant il a l'air vraiment très intelligent.

-Petit il aimait pas vraiment les jeux et les trucs classiques d'enfants, il passait tout son temps à lire et en grandissant il étudiait beaucoup. Et puis entre nos aventures et la situation familiale, il a du grandir d'un coup. Le tout accumulé à fait de lui un enfant mature et très intelligent. Raconta Regina. Parce que même si Emma est intelligente, Neal, son père était un véritable abruti.

-Abuse pas, c'est pas le plus intelligent mais il était pas complètement débile, la vérité c'est que t'es jalouse ma reine, parce que quand Neal est revenu dans notre vie il a essayé d'être le père d'Henry, ça faisait un troisième parents au tableau familial et en plus de ça lui et moi on a failli se remettre ensemble à l'époque, tu es jalouse. Remarqua Emma.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse. C'était un abruti, et on refera pas l'histoire, on tombe jamais d'accord. Rétorqua la brune.

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Regina, un véritable abruti. Renchérit Jane, recevant un coup de Maura, qui voulait la faire taire.

-Donc là Henry est avec Neal? Demanda Angela, calmement.

-Non il est avec mes parents. Neal est... Emma se racla la gorge. Neal est mort il y a deux ans, quelques mois après que je l'ai retrouvé. Finit-elle.

-Oh je suis désolé Emma. Souffla Angela honteuse.

-Toi faut que t'apprenne à te taire. Grogna Jane en pointant son doigt vers sa mère.

-Non c'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, et puis j'ai fais mon deuil depuis longtemps. Il m'avait légèrement jeté en taule à sa place douze avant sa mort, alors faire mon deuil à été plus simple. Confia rapidement Emma. Bref, ma reine, faut qu'on finisse nos bagages. Sourit-elle.

-Je te suis. Acquiesça la brune. On en a pas pour longtemps. Ajouta-t-elle en disparaissant vers l'étage avec sa compagne.

Maura de son côté soupira et regarda Jane qui fixait l'escalier.

-Elle a menti hein? Fit-elle tout bas.

-Je crois que oui et non. Elle a vraiment fait son deuil, mais par contre elle a toujours pas réalisé qu'ils s'étaient revus depuis leur séparation, et qu'Henry avait raconté son père. Tu connais Emma, tant qu'on la met pas face au fait accompli elle trouve le moyen d'esquiver les choses. Et je crois que si elle a fait son deuil c'est qu'elle a fait en sorte d'effacer le retour de Neal de sa mémoire. Réalisa Jane. Tant que ça lui éclate pas à la gueule, ça me va.

-Jane, langage. Rouspeta la blonde. Sa fiancée lui sourit et vint l'enlacer. Prête à la laisser partir? La dernière fois t'a boudé pendant des jours. Remarqua Maura en caressant la nuque de la jeune femme et embrassant son nez.

-Je bouderais quelques jours quand même, tu sais à quel point je suis attaché à Em'. Marmonna Jane, gênée.

-Oui je le sais, mais tu es incapable de lui dire. Remarqua Maura. Allez, arrête de torturer ton esprit, elles partent dans moins d'une heure. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Maur'. Sourit Jane, en la serrant fortement pour l'embrasser.

Elles restèrent dans la cuisine, attendant leurs amies qui rangeaient tout à l'étage. Emma fit rapidement son sac, alors que la brune mit plus de temps, cherchant désespérément sa culotte de la veille. Quand la blonde sortit de la salle de bain avec leurs trousses de toilettes fermées, elle trouva sa compagne sur les genoux penchée pour regarder sous le lit.

-T'as vraiment de belles fesses. Lança Emma, rêveuse.

-C'est pas le moment Em'. La dernière fois que tu m'as complimenté j'ai perdu ma culotte. Grogna Regina en se remettant debout. J'ai perdu ma culotte hier soir.

-Je sais c'est moi qui l'ai faite voler pour te faire l'amour. Provoqua Emma en posant les trousses de toilettes dans leurs sacs, avant de s'approcher de Regina pour l'enlacer.

-Emma. Pesta la brune entre ses dents, sentant le désir entrer dans chaque pore de sa peau. Je l'ai vraiment perdue. Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus. Expliqua-t-elle, désespérée.

-Je vais t'aider à chercher, ma reine. Murmura Emma en embrassant sa joue.

Elles se détachèrent et se mirent à chercher ensemble dans chaque recoin. Regina grognait qu'il était impensable de partir sans pour deux raisons, qu'elle finit par expliquer, la première c'était une de ses culottes préférées, la deuxième c'était que si elles la retrouvaient pas, Maura et Jane la retrouveraient et c'était inimaginable pour elle. Après de longues minutes de recherches, Emma la retrouva.

-C'est bon Gina je l'ai! Déclara-t-elle en se penchant derrière la table de nuit.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là? Releva la brune, choquée en l'attrapant des mains d'Emma qui l'agitait amusée.

-Quand je te l'ai enlevée, toi tu m'as embrassée en me disant que je devrais te faire taire et tu m'enlevais mon boxer, j'ai pas fais gaffe je l'ai balancée. Expliqua la blonde.

-Tu es pas possible. Soupira Regina en rangeant sa culotte.

-Pas ma faute, tu m'excites. Se justifia Emma en se collant au dos de sa compagne.

-Pas maintenant, on a de la route à faire Em'. Refusa la brune en fermant son sac. Les bras de la jeune femme se serrèrent tendrement autour d'elle, et un baiser fut déposé sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Je t'aime. Souffla Regina.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Répondit Emma.

-J'ai envie de te le dire en continu. Expliqua la brune en caressant les bras l'entourant. J'avais peur de te le dire mais depuis qu'on est venues ici j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus proche de toi, d'être un morceaux de toi, j'ai l'impression de plus savoir respirer sans toi. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne vis pas sans toi, et je te quitterais jamais. Emma se tourna un peu pour la regarder, ressentant une fois de plus sa peur de l'abandon. Tu es un morceaux de moi, plus le temps passe et plus je me construis avec toi, on fait qu'une au fil du temps. Assura-t-elle.

Regina vint caresser tendrement ses joues et l'embrassa lentement, avec amour.

-On rentre chez nous voir notre fils? Proposa Regina contre ses lèvres.

-On rentre chez nous, que j'emménage avec toi et notre fils. Répondit-elle, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Regina lui rendit son sourire, lui vola un baiser et Emma prit les deux sacs, refusant encore que la brune en prenne un. Elles descendirent ensemble, et retrouvèrent, Angela, Maura, Jane et Frankie qui était arrivé. Emma posa les sacs devant l'entrée, et elle vint enlacer le jeune homme.

-Je suis déçue de pas avoir pu te voir plus. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je serais là pour le mariage de ta soeur, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui sourit Emma.

-Tu m'accorderas une danse? Proposa Frankie.

-Tu sais que j'ai quelqu'un, alors danse fraternelle sans drague. Prévint la blonde.

-Je suis passé à autre chose. Assura le jeune homme.

-Pardon? S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Emma se retourna pour voir la brune qui avait son air "t'as intérêt à t'expliquer".

-Je t'aime. Assura-t-elle en venant l'embrasser. Dans la voiture tu sauras tout. Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elles enlacèrent et embrassèrent tout le monde, Angela ayant du mal à les lâcher. Elles promirent encore et encore d'être présentes trois mois après, elles avaient déjà planifié leurs arrivée l'avant veille du mariage. Tout le monde enlacé, elles mirent leurs manteaux et allèrent mettre les sacs sur la banquette arrière de la coccinelle. Regina remercia une dernière fois les deux fiancées et s'installa dans la voiture, côté passager. Emma s'avança vers les deux femmes.

-Merci pour tout. Souffla la blonde.

-Tu nous avais manqué. Rétorqua Jane, étonnant les deux femmes avec elle. Oui je sais, je suis fleur bleue ou je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai le droit de dire que Em' m'a manqué avec tout ce qui c'est passé ces trois derniers jours. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu m'avais manqué aussi. La prochaine fois on se verra pendant deux semaines et demies. Sourit la blonde.

-Prends soin de Regina, j'aime beaucoup cette femme, si tu veux l'épouser t'as ma bénédiction. S'amusa Maura, en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Emma pour l'enlacer et embrasser sa tête.

-On verra dans quelques temps. Rétorqua Emma. À bientôt Maur'. Sourit-elle avant de la laisser entrer dans la maison. Tu me tiens au courant sur le costume que je dois acheter. Tenta-t-elle vers Jane.

-Je vais prendre les dispositions pour August il sera déposé-

-Non, Gina l'a téléporté l'autre jour, il est déjà chez nous. Coupa Emma.

-Bien. J'avais zappé la magie. Plaisanta Jane. J'ai compris qu'il était important pour toi même si t'as pas vraiment voulu en parler, alors si t'as besoin d'appeler le jour de l'enterrement, ou autre hésite pas, je serais toujours là.

-Merci Jane, t'es une super grande soeur. Gloussa la blonde, sentant le moment émotionnel arriver. On est toujours aussi nulles pour les au revoir. La brune hocha la tête en pouffant. Mène pas la vie dure à Maura parce que je suis partie. La dernière fois elle a failli péter les plombs. Elle m'a même appelé pour me supplier de revenir parce qu'elle allait finir par t'étrangler. Ria-t-elle.

-D'accord, et toi surtout ne te renferme pas sur toi même, tu as une famille et Regina près de toi, fais pas de bêtises. Conseilla Jane.

-Promis. Sourit Emma.

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent longuement, puis réussirent finalement à se détacher pour que la blonde monte dans la voiture. Elle démarra et après un dernier signe à Jane elle prit la route. Elle roula en silence, les mâchoires serrées, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de renifler. Regina réalisa alors.

-Em', tu pleurs? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non. Nia Emma en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

-Mon trésor... Souffla la brune en venant caresser sa nuque tendrement. On les revoit dans trois mois, ne pleurs pas.

-Je pleurs pas. Refusa à nouveau la blonde.

Regina ne rétorqua rien et se contenta de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue avec douceur. Elle continua de masser sa tête lentement, et quand elles finirent par quitter Boston prenant l'autoroute, elle pu voir que la blonde était perdue, le regard sur la route mais ne pleurait plus.

-Alors raconte moi pour Frankie. Entama-t-elle pour lui changer les idées.

-Je lui plais. Sourit Emma. Maura lui a plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche tellement de Jane qu'on comprenne qu'elles finiraient ensemble. Puis après il est devenu lieutenant, donc on a passé vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble, j'ai eu des copains ou copines de passage, et à chaque fois que je rompais, Jane et Maura étaient là mais Frankie aussi, et un jour il m'a proposé de sortir. J'ai refusé gentiment, mais pourtant c'est resté ambigu jusqu'à mon départ pour Storybrooke. Raconta Emma.

-Et depuis? Demanda la brune.

-Depuis il a eu des copines, et quand je leurs ai rendu visite, il s'est trouvé qu'il était toujours célibataire, donc il m'a dragué plusieurs fois. Et d'après ce que m'a dit Jane, quand je t'ai présenté avant-hier ça l'a abattu, c'est aussi pour ça que hier il est pas venu nous voir. J'avais eu peur de le blesser toutes ces années alors j'ai pas du être assez claire j'imagine. Remarqua Emma. Mais cette fois il a compris je pense. Mon amour c'est toi et personne d'autre. Assura la blonde.

-Et je laisserais pas ma place, alors qu'il garde ses mains loin de toi. Argua Regina, faisant rire la jeune femme.

-T'es possessive ma reine, c'est fou. Ria Emma. Elle laissa un temps et fini par mettre sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Merci de me changer les idées et de pas t'attarder sur le fait que je pleurais.

-T'as pleuré? J'ai pas vu. Mentit Regina pour la rassurer.

-Merci Gina. Sourit tendrement la blonde.

Elles discutèrent simplement un peu plus, et puis il y eut un silence, et quand Emma posa une question, elle n'eut pas de réponse alors elle jeta un oeil à la brune. Celle ci s'était endormie contre la vitre, le sweat d'Emma comme oreiller, le nez enfoui dedans. La blonde baissa le volume de la musique pour en profiter seule et ne pas déranger la jeune femme à ses côtés et fit le voyage ainsi.  
Après quatre longues heures de trajet elle passa finalement la limite de Storybrooke et eu un sourire en arrivant devant le manoir. Elle se gara et admira la grande bâtisse blanche. Elle allait vivre là maintenant, et cette idée la fit sourire. Ce dernier s'agrandit un peu plus quand elle entendit Regina gémir dans son sommeil. Elle se pencha doucement et caressa la joue de la brune.

-Regina, on est à la maison. Souffla la blonde en se collant à elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Debout, debout mon amour. Fit-elle en embrassant son cou.

-Em'. Soupira la brune en se réveillant. Je t'ai encore abandonnée. Remarqua-t-elle en enlaçant la blonde.

-Pas grave, t'as bien fait de te reposer. Assura Emma en mordillant la peau de son cou.

-J'adore ces réveils. Sourit Regina. Je t'adore.

-Moi aussi. On sors de là et on va se poser dans le canapé de notre salon? Proposa Emma en se redressant.

Regina accepta d'un geste de tête, et elles sortirent de la voiture, Emma prit les deux sacs, et la brune garda le sweat de la blonde en main. Elles passèrent la porte du manoir ensemble, Emma laissa tomber les deux sacs, et elles retirèrent leurs manteaux dans l'entrée avant d'entendre des pas rapides venant de l'étage.

-Mamaaaaaans! Cria un jeune garçon en déboulant en courant vers elles pour sauter dans les bras de la blonde, la première sur son chemin. Vous êtes enfin rentrées! S'exclama-t-il en venant enlacer la brune.

-Et oui mon petit coeur. Sourit Regina en embrassant sa tête. Tu devrais pas être chez tes grands-parents.

-Il a insisté pour venir. Coupa une voix.

-Bonjour maman. Sourit Emma en venant enlacer Mary.

-Votre séjour c'est bien passé? Interrogea la femme.

-Oui, est ce que tu pourrais demander à papa de venir ici maintenant? Demanda la blonde. Mary hocha la tête et s'écarta pour téléphoner. Alors gamin, quoi de neuf?

-Bah je vous en veux un peu d'être parties sans moi. Grogna le jeune garçon.

-Oh mais t'as quatorze ans et t'es plus rancunier que moi. Soupira Emma en allant vers le salon.

-Mais ma', vous êtes allées à Boston sans moi! J'ai le droit de vous bouder. Rétorqua Henry en se mettant près d'elle.

-On y retourne dans trois mois et tu viendras avec nous. Rétorqua la brune pour le rassurer en allumant le feu. Bonjour David. Fit-elle alors que l'homme arrivait tout juste avec Mary.

-Bonjour Regina. Chérie. Sourit l'homme en allant enlacer sa fille alors que Mary saluait la brune. Pourquoi devais je venir? Demanda l'homme.

-Asseyez vous. Invita Emma. Ils s'installèrent tous, les deux mères près d'Henry. Voilà, si Gina et moi sommes allez à Boston, c'est que mes amies Jane et Maura qui sont dans la police, ont retrouvé un mort qui avait une photo de lui et moi sur lui. Commença-t-elle choquant tout le monde. On y est allé, j'ai pu identifier le corps. C'était Auguste. Articula Emma.

-Auguste?! S'exclama Mary.

-Oui maman, Auguste est mort, l'enterrement aura lieu dans la semaine je pense. Informa la blonde, alors qu'Henry se serait contre elle. On va lui rendre honneur. Mais avant je dois aller voir Marco pour lui dire. Déclara-t-elle en se levant.

-Je viens avec toi. Déclara David.

-Moi aussi. Affirma Mary en se levant avec eux.

-D'accord. Henry tu restes bien ici ok? Je reviens dans pas longtemps. S'assura la blonde avant de se tourner vers sa compagne. Je reviens vite. Souffla-t-elle en se penchant au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Fais attention, on sait jamais. Réclama Regina. Je ramasse nos affaires dans les placards pendant ce temps là. Informa la brune.

-Vos affaires? Interrogea Mary qui était derrière.

-Oh oui, heu j'emménage ici. Informa Emma.

Les parents de la blonde l'enlacèrent, la félicitant, alors qu'Henry étreignait la brune. Emma embrassa rapidement la brune une dernière fois, et partit avec ses parents pour aller voir Marco. L'homme s'effondra en larmes en apprenant la mort de son fils, et Mary tenta de le réconforté au mieux. Emma, gênée, retenant elle même ses larmes, voulu se retirer, mais avant son départ Marco lui demanda si elle pouvait s'occuper de l'enterrement. Elle accepta et dès en rentrant le soir elle se mit à tout préparer pour ce jour.  
Quatre jours plus tard, l'enterrement avait lieu, presque l'entièreté de la ville était là, dans le cimetière, autour de la pierre tombale, attendant que le cercueil d'August soit mis sous terre. La blonde avait organisé la cérémonie, à laquelle elle avait fait un discours pour son ami, qui venait de se terminer, et une fois que August serait sous terre, un verre en son honneur serait servit au Granny's. Emma était habillée d'une robe noire, collants et chaussures de même couleur, couverte d'un long manteau, et ses cheveux réunis dans un chignon bas, elle serrait la main gantée de sa compagne de la sienne. La brune était habillée de la même manière que la jeune femme, mais d'un tailleur avec un chapeau. Regina de sa main libre vint caresser le bras d'Emma en se collant un peu plus à elle.

-Allez y. Autorisa la blonde.

Le cercueil fut lentement descendu sous terre, et Marco prit une première pelleté de terre qu'il mit dessus, puis Mary, David, Henry, Regina, Granny, Ruby, les nains le firent tous, Belle et Rumple aussi. Puis la pelle fut donnée à Emma pour qu'elle le fasse à son tour, alors qu'elle regardait faire contre la brune qui tentait de la calmer.

-Vas y Emma. Souffla la brune en embrassant sa joue.

La blonde prit la pelle qu'on lui tendait et avança vers le trou dans le sol où était le cercueil. Elle se mit le plus au bord possible et fixa la pierre tombale _"August Wayne Booth, fils, ami et homme ayant marqué l'histoire de tous", _puis elle regarda le cercueil.

-Merci pour tout August. Tu m'as libéré de mon cauchemar, merci. Souffla-t-elle en, prenant une pelleté.

Elle se permit d'en mettre une seconde et planta la pelle dans le tas de terre. Elle recula lentement, une larme dévalant sur sa joue et rejoignit Regina qui passa ses bras autour d'elle. Le cercueil fut enterré et avec la magie, Regina mit la pierre au dessus. Emma prit alors la rose rouge apportée et la posa sur la tombe. Elle resta accroupie la main sur la pierre alors que les gens partaient un par un. Regina demanda à Henry de suivre ses grands parents, promettant de le rejoindre ensuite. Tout le monde partit, Regina s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

-Laisse le partir, mon amour. Souffla-t-elle.

-Il va me manquer. Murmura Emma, caressant la pierre du bout des doigts.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi. Déclara Regina en lui tendant le téléphone.

Les sourcils froncés, la blonde prit le téléphone.

*Allo?...Jane?...* Regina les laissa un instant s'éloignant. Jane avait appelé parce qu'elle elle avait déjà vécu ça, de perdre des gens importants pour elle dans ces circonstances, elle savait trouver les mots. Après une quinzaine de minutes, Emma raccrocha, souffla un coup et se releva. Elle se dirigea vers la brune, qui était appuyée contre un arbre au loin.

-Merci ma reine. Souffla Emma, surprenant la brune.

-C'est normal. Sourit tristement Regina en venant vers elle pour essuyer les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Tout va bien aller Em', je te le promets.

-Je sais. Sourit tout doucement la blonde en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. On les rejoint?

-Oui. Acquiesça la brune en l'entraînant. Les mains liées elles marchèrent vers le Granny's. T'as bien organisé cet enterrement, c'était beau Em'.

-August méritait que se soit beau. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Tu lui as rendu honneur. Il serait fier de toi. Susurra Regina.

-Dis pas ça. Marmonna Emma au bord des larmes. Dis pas des trucs pareils ça me fait chialer. Grogna-t-elle en essuyant ses joues rageusement avec la paume de sa main.

-D'accord, d'accord. Pardon. S'excusa la brune en passant un bras autour d'elle. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Lança la blonde en se tournant vers elle pour se réfugier dans ses bras.

Regina la câlina puis un baiser fut échanger, et elles rejoignirent leurs proches au Granny's pour la veillée en l'honneur d'August. Elles passèrent la fin de journée avec tout le monde, avant de rentrer chez elles avec Henry et s'effondrèrent dans leurs lit, Emma n'ayant plus l'énergie de rien en cette journée, elle repartirait le lendemain.


	7. 5 : Alliances de longue date

5 : Alliances de longue date.

-Henry! Gina! On doit partir! Appela Emma depuis l'entrée.

Trois mois étaient passés, et c'était enfin l'heure de partir pour Boston. Depuis une semaine Emma ne tenait plus en place, elle passait son temps à parler du mariage de Jane et Maura, elle avait acheté son costume, Regina une belle robe, et même Henry avait acheter un beau costume. La blonde avait mis quelques jours à se remettre de la mort d'August, puis elle avait reprit le travail, c'était doucement remis à sourire, rire et faire des bêtises. Regina et elles avaient déménagé ses quelques affaires dans le manoir et depuis Emma s'était doucement installée, chez elles, aimant chaque matin et soir avec sa compagne. Elles avaient pourtant beaucoup dormi ensemble les sept mois d'avant, mais c'était différent, parce que maintenant ce n'était plus "on dort chez toi ou chez toi", elles étaient "chez nous". Elles étaient heureuses, Henry l'était aussi, même si les deux semaines qui avait suivit l'enterrement il avait passé son temps à chercher des réponses sur la mort d'August et le voyage de ses mères à Boston, il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse et s'y était fait avec le temps.  
Il était quatorze heure, et Emma attendait dans l'entrée, la valise dans la Coccinelle.

-Emma. Appela la brune depuis le haut de l'escalier. Celles ci ou celles ci? Demanda-t-elle en montrant deux paires de talons.

-Mais Gina on va être à la bourre! S'exclama Emma, mais les yeux foudroyants de la brune la firent changer d'avis. Les rouges. Mais dépêches toi s'il te plaît! Réclama-t-elle alors que la brune repartait. Henry! Appela-t-elle.

-On dirait maman quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Déclara le jeune garçon en sortant de la cuisine, son sac à dos sur une épaule.

-Depuis quand t'étais dans la cuisine? Je te croyais là haut. Soupira Emma désespérée.

-Je suis descendu quand tu mettais nos valises dans la voiture. Informa Henry. Je prenais des gâteaux et du chocolat, mais dis rien à maman. Je vais dans la voiture. Enchaina-t-il rapidement.

-Hen- Elle se coupa quand elle le vit trop loin pour l'entendre. Elle soupira et alla en bas de l'escalier. Gina chérie, t'es parfaite, descend maintenant s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle.

-J'arrive! S'exclama la jeune femme en arrivant rapidement en haut.

Emma en laissa tomber sa mâchoire. Du bas de l'escalier elle avait une vue splendide sur les talons rouges, habillant les jambes dénudées de sa compagne, puis la robe gris chinée qui moulait les cuisses et était fendue, avant de mettre sa poitrine bien en valeur dans un beau décolleté. Un joli collier en or ornait son buste, et ses bras étaient nus, le petit et fin sac en bandoulière sur son épaule tapait contre sa hanche.

-Bordel de merde, t'es canon! Lâcha Emma.

-Je crève de chaud mon amour, t'imagine pas. Soupira Regina en arrivant devant elle, deux marches plus haut.

-Je comprend, je porte un pantalon tellement léger que j'ai l'impression de rien avoir et un débardeur tout aussi léger, mais j'ai chaud quand même. Acquiesça la blonde.

-Au fait ce débardeur est outrageusement transparent. Grogna la brune en posant une main sur l'abdomen de sa compagne.

-Je sais, mais c'est le seul moyen de pas avoir trop chaud. Expliqua la blonde en enlaçant les hanches de la jeune femme. T'es sexy mon coeur, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit la brune en caressant la joue de la jeune femme, pour venir l'embrasser. On devait pas y aller rapidement?

-C'est vrai, on est parties! S'exclama Emma, en enlaçant les jambes de la jeune femme pour la soulever et l'emmener vers la porte d'entrée.

-Pose moi Em'! Pose moi. Réclama la brune en riant.

La blonde obéit en la posant sur le perron et la laissa fermer la porte du manoir. Elles se rejoignirent dans la voiture, et Regina embrassa sa compagne tendrement avant de la laisser démarrer. Cette fois la brune avait préparé une grande thermos de citronnade froide, pour les rafraichir. Le mois de mai était bien installé et la chaleur était devenue insupportable à Storybrooke, mais d'après Jane et Maura ce n'était pas aussi horrible à Boston. En apprenant ça, Emma et Regina avait tout vérifié ce demandant si par hasard ce n'était pas un nouveau problème. Mais à priori tout allait bien.

-Henry tu vas pas garder ton casque tout le trajet? Questionna la brune, en regardant son fils alors qu'ils avaient quitté leurs ville depuis de longues minutes.

-On a quatre heure de route maman, tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre? Demanda le jeune garçon, ahuri.

-Et bien au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas seul, tu as tes deux superbes mamans avec toi. Ironisa la brune, faisant glousser Emma.

-D'accord, je parle un peu avec vous. Accepta Henry en posant son casque, dans un soupir.

-Ça à l'air de vraiment te rendre heureux. Marmonna Regina.

Mais malgré tout Henry discuta et plaisanta avec les deux, pendant les deux premières heures de route, chantant certaines chanson avec Regina, avant de mettre son casque et de s'endormir une vingtaine de minutes après. Emma et Regina discutèrent alors ensemble, plus doucement jusqu'à arriver à Boston. La brune découvrit que sa compagne avait une quantité de souvenirs avec Maura et Jane inépuisables, et que en plus elle n'avait plus peur d'en parler, même si certain souvenir elle s'en serait passé, comme ceux avec des exs d'Emma. Elles arrivèrent dans la cour entre les deux maisons de Maura, un peu avant dix-neuf heure. Regina se tourna, et sur les genoux, sur la banquette, elle caressa la joue de son fils, en lui enlevant son casque. Elle le réveilla doucement alors qu'Emma s'occupait de sortir la valise de son fils et celle qu'elle partageait avec Regina de la voiture.

-Ça va gamin? Bien dormi? Sourit Emma en le voyant, sac sur l'épaule, les yeux gardant des traces de sommeil, alors que Regina lui ajustait son haut et ses cheveux.

-Nickel. Mais maintenant maman stresse parce que d'après elle je ne suis pas présentable. Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Marmonna le jeune garçon.

-Ta mère est juste stressée. Sourit Emma. T'es mon fils, t'es forcément beau gosse. Sourit Emma, en lui donnant sa valise, avant d'enlacer de sa main libre sa compagne pour qu'elle laisse leurs fils. Arrête, il est beau, tu es belle, on déchire, et tout va bien se passer. Jane et Maura nous attendent impatiemment. Fit-elle en la poussant vers la porte.

-Henry chéri, viens. Appela la brune, en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de sa compagne.

-Heu...les mamans, je stresse un peu d'un coup. Marmonna Henry, derrière elles.

-T'inquiète pas gamin, Maura et Jane suivent ta vie depuis que tu m'as retrouvée, elles t'adorent avant même de te rencontrer. Et puis tu es génial, tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef. Assura Emma avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Arrête je l'ai recoiffé, c'est pas pour que tu le décoiffes. Grogna Regina. Bon je sonne. Déclara-t-elle en agissant.

Ils patientèrent sans un mot et Jane ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. La blonde lui sauta au cou pour l'enlacer, et la lâcha pour ensuite enlacer Maura qui était quelques mètres plus loin. Regina embrassa la policière, puis se tourna vers son fils, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Henry je te présente Jane. Jane, notre fils. Déclara la brune.

-Bonjour. Sourit Henry, gêné en tendant sa petite main.

-Salut toi! J'ai pas mal entendu parler de toi. S'amusa gentiment Jane en lui serrant la main.

-Ma' a parlé que de vous ces trois dernier mois. Plaisanta le jeune homme, rassuré.

-Ma'? Interrogea la grande brune. Les deux pointèrent tu doigt Emma qui était avec Maura un peu plus loin. Ohhh...Allez rentrez. Invita-t-elle en prenant leurs valises pour aller vers le salon.

Emma présenta son fils à Maura, et leurs affaires en bas de l'escalier, ils s'installèrent tout les cinq au salon, avec des boissons fraiches et des petits gâteaux. Henry fut le centre de l'attention pendant une bonne heure, autant de ses mères que des deux femmes qu'il rencontrait. Il les adorait déjà, comme sa mère blonde il n'était pas difficile pour lui de sympathiser avec les gens en général, ils avaient ce sourire et cette simplicité d'échange que Regina leurs enviait, elle n'avait jamais su faire ça. Elle resta silencieuse une bonne partie du temps admirant le bonheur émanant des deux amours de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, comme depuis des semaines, elle savait, plus jamais sa famille ne serait quelqu'un d'autre. Emma et Henry était son bonheur. La blonde finit par remarquer son air ailleurs, et assise contre elle, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la ramener contre elle et de son autre main elle appuya gentiment sur sa joue de son index.

-À quoi pensez vous madame le maire? Souffla-t-elle sans se faire remarquer de leurs amies qui écoutaient Henry sur son aventure avec Peter Pan.

-Que...Elle laissa un moment, gênée. Que je t'aime. Que je vous aime. Se reprit-elle.

Emma afficha un grand sourire, charmée par sa légère gêne tout en étant heureuse de savoir sa compagne à l'aise au milieu de leurs amies. Sa main se glissa sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme pour l'attirer tendrement à ses lèvres, dans un doux baiser. Regina, les mains sur les cuisses de la blonde, se laissa aller, en oubliant un instant qu'elles étaient entourées.

-Beurk beurk beurk! Les mamans ont en a déjà parler! Les trucs dégeu dans votre chambre. Grogna Henry.

-Et bien tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines pour ces trois jours, parce que tu vas être entouré par deux couples amoureux, gros malin. Provoqua Emma, tout en gardant la brune près d'elle.

-Enfin Swan t'es pas obligé de lui lécher les amygdales devant nous. S'amusa Jane dans le fauteuil, près de sa fiancée qui lui tapa le bras.

-Nan mais l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là! Grogna Emma.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Questionna Jane, qui ne voyait sérieusement pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Le nombre de fois où je vous aies surprise toi et Maura alors que depuis quatre ans on s'est pas si souvent vues. Répondit la blonde, amusée d'avoir le dessus.

-Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Nia la policière, par ego.

-Alors exemple un, commença Emma, faisant glousser son fils, je dors chez vous le temps d'une semaine, la première fois je vous surprend quand vous rentrer du travail, en vous embrassant pour monter à votre chambre.

-Il était une heure, on pensait que tu dormais, pas que tu serais dans le canapé. Se justifia Jane.

-La seconde fois, enchaina la blonde faisant glousser les autres sauf sa "soeur", Maura était censée cuisiner le repas du soir, je descend pour aider, je te trouve en train de l'embrasser alors qu'elle est assise sur le comptoir.

-On s'était laissée emporter. Admit Maura, une main massant la nuque de sa fiancée.

-J'ai remarqué! Ria Emma.

-Vas y ma', continu. S'emballa Henry, bien amusé par la situation.

-Alors quand c'est ta mère et moi tu râles, quand c'est elles ça t'amuses? S'indigna Regina.

-Bah oui, comme tu viens de le dire, vous êtes mes mamans. Fit le jeune garçon, en haussant les épaules de manière désinvolte. Allez une autre!

-Une pas mal, je m'étais réveillée assez tôt, je me suis mise en cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuné, parce que c'est le seul truc que je sais cuisiner. Mais il devait être vraiment tôt parce que Jane est descendue en culotte et teeshirt, elle m'a prise pour Maura et a tenté de m'embrasser. Ria Emma. En plus Maur' est arrivée à ce moment là en pyjama et a vraiment cru que y avait un truc entre Jane et moi. J'ai failli mourir de rire. S'amusa-t-elle, son fils et sa compagne riant aussi.

-Mais ça t'arrive de te taire!? Râla Jane.

-Je sais que tu m'adores! Sourit Emma avant de se réfugier dans les bras de sa compagne.

-Abuse pas non plus Swan. La jeune femme cachait son sourire, mais Emma la connaissait bien et savait que sa moue voulait dire qu'elle était amusée. Bref, ce soir soirée sympa et tranquille pour enterrer nos vies de jeunes filles!

-Yes! Hurla Emma.

-C'est pas un truc entre filles ça? Remarqua Henry.

-On fait une exception pour toi. Sourit Maura en se levant pour aller remplir le pichet d'eau.

Emma embrassa furtivement sa compagne et suivit la blonde dans la cuisine. Alors que la légiste était devant l'évier, elle vint vers elle.

-Je peux te poser une question? Souffla discrètement Emma.

-Bien sûr. Acquiesça Maura avec un doux sourire.

-Frankie à quelqu'un? Demanda la sheriff.

-Non pas actuellement. Pourquoi? Interrogea Maura, surprise.

-Il y a quatre ans il m'avait proposé de sortir avec lui, depuis à chaque fois que je suis revenue il me draguait et la dernière fois que j'étais ici, avant de venir avec Regina, il m'avait encore proposé un rencard, disant que je lui plaisais. Et depuis qu'il sait pour Gina et moi il ne répond plus à mes messages, le seul que j'ai eu c'est "Tu seras au mariage avec ta compagne?", j'ai dis que oui il y a deux mois et depuis rien. Expliqua Emma.

-On pensait que ça lui était passé. Mais maintenant que tu me le dis ses deux dernières copines en dates étaient blondes et flic, assez drôles. Reconnu la légiste. T'en a parlé à Jane?

-Non t'es folle! C'est son frère, et se serait trop bizarre. Si je t'en parle à toi c'est que je sais que tu as été à ma place fut un temps, et t'en avais pas parlé à Jane non plus. Remarqua Emma.

-Tu as raison. Je pense que ça finira par lui passer. Et puis te voir avec Regina devrait lui faire comprendre que tu as trouvé l'amour, le grand, et que lui et toi ça n'arrivera pas. Il a peut-être besoin de ça pour tourner la page. Rassura Maura, et son amie hocha la tête.

-Eh vous deux! Qu'est ce que vous faites comme secrets? Appela Jane depuis le salon.

-J'ai le droit de parler à Maur' si je veux. Se moqua Emma en tirant la langue, revenant s'asseoir près de sa compagne qui se blottit contre elle de suite, la faisant sourire. Je suis partie dix minutes comment peux tu être en manque de câlins?

-Arrête de te moquer ou tu dors dans ta voiture ce soir. Menaça la brune.

-T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ma reine. Marmonna la blonde en l'enlaçant.

-Je fais ce que je veux, je suis une reine. Plaisanta Regina, l'air faussement sérieuse, faisant rire leur couple d'amies, Maura s'étant assise sur les genoux de sa fiancée.

-En parlant de dormir, on a préparé les chambres, Henry tu auras la tienne, adjacente à celle de tes mères. Informa Maura.

-Tu as qu'une chambre d'amis. Remarqua Emma, sourcils froncés.

-On a déménagé un peu le bureau pour installer un lit pour Henry. Répondit Jane.

-Il aurait pu dormir avec nous. On aurait aussi pu aller à l'hôtel. Remarqua Regina.

-Non, on vous veux ici. Sourit Maura.

-Et moi je ne veux pas dormir dans votre chambre et supporter vos mamours niais là. Grimaça Henry les faisant rire.

Les deux femmes et Henry, les remercièrent pour l'accueil tout de même, avant de reprendre les discussions. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, discutant doucement de tout et de rien, d'aventures passées et d'enquêtes sur lesquelles Emma et Jane avaient travaillé ensemble avec Maura.  
En fin de journée, alors que Regina et Maura cuisinaient, et que les trois autres étaient au comptoir, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Je savais bien que j'avais vu une coccinelle jaune. Lança une voix qui les firent se retourner.

-Angela! S'exclama Emma en se mettant debout pour venir enlacer la femme.

-Ma petite chérie. Souffla Angela en plaquant un baiser sur sa joue avant qu'un homme rentre.

-M. Cavanaugh! S'exclama la blonde sur le même ton en lui serrant la main. Frankie! Fit-elle en le voyant arriver.

-Swan vous ne changerez jamais. S'amusa le commandant, en passant un bras autour des hanches d'Angela.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Souffla Frankie.

-On est arrivé dans l'après midi. Sourit Emma.

-On? Interrogea le jeune homme.

-Oh oui, venez. Invita la blonde. Ma compagne Regina, que vous aviez vu rapidement la dernière fois, et voici notre fils Henry. Présenta-t-elle, alors qu'ils étaient près du comptoir et qu'Angela embrassait sa fille, avant d'aller vers Maura et Regina pour faire de même.

-Bonjour. Salua Henry gêné en tendant la main comme il avait apprit.

Sean lui serra amusé, et commença à discuter avec lui et Jane. Angela aidait Regina pour le repas alors que Frankie fixait le plus petit d'entre eux. Emma le vit et s'approcha de Maura.

-Regarde le. Fit-elle en montrant le jeune homme des yeux.

-Il savait que tu avais un fils pourtant. Remarqua la légiste. Tu me diras, le savoir et le voir c'est différent.

-Oui, mais là il va pas s'en remettre. Après Regina, mon fils, il y arrivera pas. Remarqua la blonde. Maur', je peux pas lui parler, avec sa fierté il ne dira jamais rien. Mais toi.

-Non Em'. Il n'y a rien dire. Il a besoin de temps, laisse lui en. Réclama Maura. Sois juste toi même, et fais comme de rien, sans pour autant devenir gênante et envahissante. D'accord?

-Je vais essayer. J'aime pas le voir comme ça, je n'en suis pas amoureuse mais il compte pour moi quand même, c'est mon ami. Expliqua Emma, attristée.

-Et il le redeviendra dès que ça lui aura passé. Du temps Em', c'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Affirma la légiste. Maintenant Jane et toi mettez le couvert s'il vous plait.

-Jane! Gamin! On doit mettre le couvert. Lança Emma en sortant une pile d'assiette pour tout le monde. Les casse pas ou Maur' va péter un câble. Remarqua-t-elle en les donnant à son fils avant de lui montrer la table à manger.

Henry acquiesça et tout comme Jane et sa mère il dressa la table comme il fallait. Regina discutait avec Angela, c'était une femme agréable et gentille, pleine d'entrain, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup au fond.

-Tu as un fils très bien élevé. Sourit Angela en voyant Henry aidé à mettre la table.

-Merci. Henry sait bien se tenir et parler, mais il a une tendance à se faire trop curieux, alors si il devient insistant dans ses questions n'hésitez pas à le stopper. Prévint Regina.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai deux enfants détectives, alors je suis habitué à la curiosité maladive. S'amusa Angela.

-Ne le dites pas à Henry. J'aimerais qu'il fasse autre chose que policier, détective ou sheriff. Je voudrais éviter d'avoir peur pour le reste de mes jours à chaque fois qu'il va au travail, j'ai déjà à faire avec Emma. Soupira Regina.

-Si il a les mêmes gênes que Emma, il est fort possible qu'il essaye de le devenir. Sourit la femme.

-Ne parlez pas de malheur je vous en prie. Grimaça la brune.

-Arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Réclama Angela.

-Pardon c'est vrai. J'oublie des fois. Gloussa doucement Regina.

-Tu vouvoies la mère et le père d'Emma? S'intéressa la femme.

-Non. Mais je les connais depuis que Mary à dix ans, j'ai été sa belle mère, j'ai essayé de les tuer, et la malédiction et puis on s'est réconciliés. Expliqua la brune. Disons que ce n'est pas très classique.

-Oh c'est rien de le dire. Ria Angela. Tout cela pour dire que vous formez une jolie famille tout les trois.

-Merci. Rayonna Regina. Ils sont tout ce qui compte.

-Maman! Appela Henry en s'approchant avant d'avoir les regards des deux femmes sur lui. Pardon de vous avoir coupées. S'excusa-t-il.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Assura Angela.

-D'accord. Heu maman, est ce que tu peux me prêter ton téléphone? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, il est dans mon sac, prends le. Mais pourquoi ne demandes tu pas celui d'Emma? Interrogea Regina.

-Parce qu'elle va dire que j'ai une amoureuse, elle va rire de ça, le dire à tout le monde me charrier, pour finir par me dire qu'elle m'aime en disant "gamin". Soupira Henry désabusé.

-Ça ressemble à mon Emma c'est vrai. Ria Regina.

-Même quand elle est pas près de toi tu es niaise maman. Soupira Henry.

Regina rougit grandement alors qu'il s'éloignait et Angela ria de la situation alors qu'Emma arrivait avec Jane, ayant finit de dresser la table. Frankie et Sean discutaient avec Maura juste à côté.

-Pourquoi tu es écarlate toi? Demanda Emma en se collant au dos de sa compagne, enlaçant ses hanches.

-Rien. Ta faute. Marmonna Regina.

-Ok je vais même pas essayer de comprendre. Sourit la blonde ayant une vague idée. Elle embrassa la joue de la jeune femme avant de voir Henry au téléphone près de l'entrée. Qui il appelle?

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Regina. Et ne le charrie pas. Laisse le tranquille, il en parlera quand il voudra. Ajouta-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains pour se tourner vers sa compagne. Tu promets?

-Je jure. Accepta Emma en levant une main en signe d'accord. Bisou maintenant? Fit-elle avec sa voix enfantine.

-Idiote. Soupira Regina en venant l'embrasser. Tu es à moi. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-À toi. À personne d'autre. Murmura la blonde. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Je vois comme il te regarde. Je vois son choc devant notre fils et moi. Il aurait voulu ma place, je le sais. Susurra la blonde en l'embrassant.

-Mais c'est toi que je choisis, et choisirais toujours, ne te fais pas de soucis. Sourit tendrement Emma.

Regina lui rendit son sourire, la remerciant pour sa tendresse et l'embrassa à nouveau, la tirant par la nuque, la voulant contre ses lèvres.


	8. 5bis : Alliances de longue date

5bis : Alliances de longue date.

Elles s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, un peu passionnées mais tout de même sages, elles étaient entourées.

-Eh! Swan! Grogna Jane, collée au dos de sa fiancée. Les règles ont pas changées, dans la cuisine pas de bisous, seulement Maura et moi avons le droit.

-Non mais t'as fini oui, si je veux embrasser Gina, j'embrasse Gina, m'agace pas. Rétorqua la blonde avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, qui se sentit gênée soudainement.

-Mais t'es vraiment pas possible! Une gamine! Soupira Jane.

-Jalouse! Parce que j'ai des bisous et pas toi. Provoqua Emma.

-Oh mais j'en ai autant que j'en veux, qu'est ce que tu crois. Renchérit Jane, rentrant dans la provocation.

-Maur'? Gina? Appelèrent les deux en même temps, avant de se faire repousser.

-Non. Même pas en rêves. Grognèrent les deux. Tu es impossible Emma. Soupira la brune.

-Jane, tes règles stupides là arrête. Laisses les tranquille. Ajouta Maura. Maintenant allez autour de la table c'est prêt. Les deux concernées bougonnèrent en partant vers la table. Et arrêtez de bouder, pitié. Soupira-t-elle.

-Vous êtes horriblement identiques. Soupira Regina.

Les deux s'assirent, suivies par Angela, Sean et Frankie qui riaient doucement. Henry raccrocha et revint vers sa mère brune.

-Merci pour ton téléphone maman. T'as un message de grand-mère. Informa-t-il avant de voir la tête désabusée de Regina. Pourquoi tu as cet air? Ma' ou moi avons fait quelque chose de désespérant? Demanda-t-il.

-Ta mère oui. Soupira la brune. Tu me connais un peu trop bien. Remarqua-t-elle en embrassant le front d'Henry. Va autour de la table maintenant. Lui demanda-t-elle, et il obéit de suite.

-C'est fou à quel point il te connait. Constata Maura.

-Il a toujours réussi ça. Je ne peux rien lui cacher. Sourit avec nostalgie Regina.

-Garde le pour toi, mais Jane et moi pensons à avoir un enfant. Confia la blonde.

-Oh mais c'est génial. Sourit la brune.

-Pas à un mot à Emma, ni personne. Réclama Maura.

-Promis. Accepta Regina en l'aidant avec les plats. Si vous décidez d'adopter, assurez vous que la mère biologique n'arrivera pas dans votre vie dix ans après. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Hilarant Regina. Se moqua Maura.

La brune lâcha un rire qui fit se retourner la tablé, avant qu'elles ne les rejoignent avec les plats. Heureusement que Maura avait l'habitude des invités de dernières minutes et prévoyaient toujours plus. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, profitant du moment avec plaisir, apprenant à connaître les deux nouveaux. Le repas terminé, tous partirent, laissant les deux couples de femmes et Henry au salon. Maura alla préparer du thé en cuisine.

-Chérie, tu prépares quoi? Demanda la policière.

-Thé. Répondit Maura. Henry en prendras tu?

-Je veux bien, merci. Sourit le jeune homme.

-C'est le thé à la crotte de panda? Interrogea Emma avec la même grimace que Jane.

-Vous me fatiguez toute les deux. Il pousse dans les excréments de panda mais est lavé et travaillé avant d'être servi. Soupira la légiste.

Jane et Emma ne furent pas convaincues, elles ne l'étaient pas depuis six ans, pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui? Elles se regardèrent, et il fallu une seconde pour tomber d'accord.

-Bières? Proposèrent-elles en même temps. Bières. Approuvèrent-elles sur le même ton.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Remarqua Regina.

-Oh non Gina, pas ce soir. On enterre leurs vies de jeunes filles, j'ai bien le droit à une bière, mais j'ai aussi le droit à tes bisous. Réclama Emma en se collant à sa compagne avec sa tête de chien battu.

-Ok pour ce soir, mais juste ce soir Em'. Je t'aime moins quand tu sens la bière. Soupira la brune, en roulant des yeux.

-Moi je t'aime tout le temps. Marmonna la blonde comme une enfant.

-Emma... Souffla Regina, désespérée.

-Quoi c'est vrai! Rétorqua la blonde en la regardant, alors que leurs amies revenaient vers elles.

-Même quand je m'énerve parce que tu n'as pas mis tes sous-vêtements à laver ou fait le lit le matin? Emma hocha positivement la tête. Même quand je reste à la mairie tard le soir? La blonde hocha encore la tête. Même quand je te traite d'idiote? Encore un oui. Même quand je te pousse à ma parler? Quitte à aller dans tes retranchements?

-Je t'aime tout le temps arrête de chercher. Répondit Emma.

-Tu m'épuises. Bois et tais toi. Grogna Regina.

La blonde lui embrassa la joue, prit sa bière et trinqua avec son amie. Ils passèrent une petite heure tout les cinq puis Regina décida de coucher leurs fils. Maura les accompagna pour leurs montrer la chambre, et assista au coucher, attendri par l'amour de la brune pour son fils. Une fois le jeune homme dans son lit, la porte fermée, elles redescendirent pour trouver leurs compagnes respectives parties dans un fou rire commun. Pourtant une fois près d'elles, les deux réagirent de la même manière et les enlacèrent pour une longue étreinte et un baiser tendre sur la mâchoire. Elles passèrent la soirée toutes les quatre, et se couchèrent très tard, si Maura et Regina avaient commencé avec un thé, elles avaient rapidement suivie Emma et Jane avec quelques verres d'alcool. En se couchant elles s'effondrèrent comme des masses, sauf Regina, sa magie avait une tendance à la rendre plus résistante. Elle resta à regarder sa compagne endormie près d'elle le reste de la nuit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Depuis leurs dernier voyage à Boston elles n'avaient jamais reparlé de qu'il s'était passé, et pourtant elle avait des questions pour Emma, elle voulait en savoir un peu plus, par curiosité mais aussi pour le bien d'Emma, garder tout pour elle n'était pas bon.

-Pourquoi es tu réveillée à six heure Gina? Marmonna la blonde.

-Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Expliqua Regina en venant caresser le dos de la jeune femme.

-Viens là. Souffla Emma en l'attirant dans ses bras. Si l'une ne dors pas, l'autre la chérie pour l'endormir avec elle. Ne l'oublies pas. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la brune. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse?

-Toi. La dernière fois qu'on était ici tu as été-

-Rattrapée par mon passé et je n'en ai pas reparlé, alors tu t'inquiètes. Je vais bien Gina, je ne fais plus de cauchemars, je ne redoute plus de voir cette enflure. Je vais bien, mieux que jamais tu sais. Assura Emma.

-Oui, mais tu sais toute ma vie, toutes mes erreurs, toutes mes peurs, tout, tout, tout. Et moi je ne sais pas grand chose de ton passé au final. Remarqua Regina blottie dans ses bras.

-Tu as raison. Je n'étais pas prête à tout raconter, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui je le suis, seulement pas ici. Quand on rentrera chez nous, je te le jure. Je te garderais enfermée dans notre lit et te raconterais tout. Promit Emma.

-D'accord. Merci mon Emma. Sourit doucement la brune.

-Allez dodo maintenant, une longue journée nous attend demain, faut que tu te reposes ma reine. Même toi tu as besoin de repos. Sourit la blonde.

Regina acquiesça, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle dormait dans les bras de sa compagne, elle s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Elles furent réveillées six heure plus tard, par leurs fils qui s'était glissé entre elles deux. Malgré qu'il était déjà midi, ils restèrent dans le lit tout les trois. Henry grandissait et aimait de moins en moins les câlins alors quand il venait en chercher, les mamans ne disaient jamais non. L'heure avançant, Maura et Jane décidèrent d'aller les chercher, et en ouvrant la porte elles purent les voir enlacé. La policière remarqua l'air attendri de sa fiancée.

-Patience, un jour se sera notre tour. Sourit Jane en embrassant sa joue, dans son dos.

-Vraiment? S'assura Maura.

-On sera des super mamans, mais patience. Assura la brune avant d'ouvrir plus grand la porte. Bon les SwanMills, on arrête les câlins et on vient manger. ma mère a fait un énorme petit déjeuné, et ensuite on doit se préparer pour notre mariage. Au cas où vous auriez oubliez c'est aujourd'hui. Signala Jane en entrant.

-Oui Janie. Se moqua Emma.

-M'appelle pas comme ça! Râla la brune alors que son amie se levait.

-Nia nia nia nia nia. Provoqua la blonde.

-Les filles pas aujourd'hui. Soupira Maura. Allez tout le monde debout, petit déjeuné. Enchaina-t-elle en montrant le chemin.

Ils suivirent tous les deux femmes, pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuné, Angela ayant vu un peu trop grand. Ils profitèrent pour parler de l'organisation du jour. Juste après s'être rassasiés ils iraient tous se laver et s'habiller. Maura serait aidée de Regina, et Jane d'Emma, ces deux dernières promirent de ne pas faire n'importe quoi et d'être adulte pour une fois. Henry quand à lui allait rester avec Angela pour préparer le jardin de la maison, puisque la cérémonie se ferait ici, ils vérifiaient ainsi que tout allait bien et que tout avait été bien fait. Les deux mariées partirent rapidement pour prendre leurs douches, alors Regina tira Emma dans la sienne. Quand elles en sortirent elles se mirent devant le miroir pour coiffer leurs cheveux, enfin les démêler surtout puisque toute les deux avaient décidé de les garder défaits et tombant sous leurs épaules.

-Tu vas porter quoi mon amour? Demanda soudainement Emma.

-Une robe. Répondit vaguement la brune.

-Oui alors ça je l'avais un peu deviné Gina. Se moqua la blonde. Laquelle?

-Une assortie à ton costume. Précisa Regina.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire? Questionna la blonde.

-Parce que je veux que tu me vois avec pas que tu m'imagines. Souffla Regina en se tournant pour prendre la housse enfermant le costume de sa compagne pour lui tendre.

-Satanée séductrice. Marmonna Emma en le prenant.

-Peut-être. Mais je ne le fais qu'avec toi. Rétorqua la brune en prenant la housse avec sa robe.

-Manquerait plus que tu dragues quelqu'un d'autre. Ironisa la blonde. Tu ne ferais pas ça hein? S'assura-t-elle soudainement inquiète.

Regina l'observa, d'abord pensant qu'elle plaisantait puis vit le sérieux dans les yeux de sa compagne. Elle s'avança et caressa les joues de la blonde.

-Emma, quand comprendras tu que tu es mon grand amour, et que je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui me ferais prendre le risque de te perdre. Murmura-t-elle avant de coller son front au sien.

-Je te crois. J'ai juste encore du mal à m'y faire. Souffla la blonde.

-Je sais. Acquiesça Regina en embrassant son nez. Maintenant habille toi, Jane va t'attendre.

Emma obéit d'un sourire. Elle enfila son costume bleu nuit, une nuit pas trop noire, avec sa cravate grise, ainsi que ses talons gris. Elle s'assombrit les yeux, rougit légèrement ses lèvres et retourna dans la chambre où la brune était. Elle la découvrit vêtue d'une robe rouge sang moulante, à bretelle, tombant jusqu'au chevilles mais fendue jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse, avec un décolleté plongeant laissant voir sa poitrine bien mise en valeur. Maquillée comme à son habitude avec de beau talons bleu nuit, tout comme son collier.

-Tu...tu...tu Bégaya Emma bouche ouverte.

-Tu as perdu ta langue? Provoqua Regina. Je dois admettre que ça m'embêterait énormément, je l'adore c'est talentueuse langue. Continua-t-elle en venant se coller contre sa compagne.

-T'inquiète pas pour ma langue, elle saura faire des prouesses encore ce soir. Mais putain toi tes vraiment une déesse. C'est humainement impossible d'être aussi belle. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je t'aime mon trésor. Tu es splendide. Sourit la brune en enlaçant ses épaules.

-On va voler la vedette aux filles. S'amusa Emma en la serrant.

-On va surtout aller les rejoindre. Gloussa Regina dans ses bras.

-Bonne idée. Acquiesça la blonde. Je t'aime, on se voit tout à l'heure, je te laisse avec Maur', et puis avec notre fils. Souffla-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant de partir.

Elle rejoignit Jane dans le salon, et elles se rendirent dans la maison d'amis -d'Angela- où elle l'aida à coiffer ses cheveux, se maquiller avant d'enfiler sa tenue.

-Toi jusqu'au bout tu fais les choses différemment. Remarqua Emma.

-Maura est persuadée que j'arriverais en costume. Je veux pouvoir l'étonner. Sourit Jane en enfilant sa tenue, aidée de son amie.

Après des semaines d'hésitation elle avait finalement porté son choix sur une combinaison croisée et décolletée, moulant son corps jusqu'aux chevilles. Serrée autour de sa taille un jupon fin et volant, bleu nuit tombait jusqu'au sol, le frôlant, alors que Jane était hissée sur des talons tout aussi bleu nuit. Elle avait tressé ses mèches de devant pour ne pas être dérangée, et laissait le reste de ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules, sachant que sa future femme adorait ses boucles.

-Dis moi tu portes de beaux sous-vêtements j'espère. Appuya la blonde, une fois la jeune femme prête.

-Évidemment. Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Maura, elle est toujours classe jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements, alors pour une fois je fais de même. Mon ensemble est bleu nuit et très sexy. S'amusa Jane.

-Trop d'infos, stop. Arrêta Emma faisant rire la brune. Elles se regardèrent au travers du miroir et échangèrent un sourire. Tu es prête?

-Bah oui ça ne se voit non? Rétorqua la brune.

-Ok physiquement t'es parée à te marier. Mais ma question est, es tu prête à t'engager pour la vie à Maura? Répondit la blonde.

-Oui. Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que je l'aime depuis presque dix ans, même si ça fait seulement six ans que j'en suis consciente. Elle est la seule à me rendre heureuse, je l'aime. Sourit Jane en se tournant vers Emma.

-Vous en aurez mis du temps, mais je sais depuis presque six ans qu'il est inenvisageable que vous finissiez vos jours séparées. Sourit la blonde avant de jeter un oeil à son téléphone. Si tu as tout, on va pouvoir y aller, Gina me dit qu'elles seront prêtes dans dix minutes. Comme on doit partir avant elles, on va y aller. Informa-t-elle.

-Alors on y va. Tu prends le volant, mais on prend ma voiture. Frost nous attend là-bas. Enchaina Jane en tenant son jupon pour marcher facilement.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la maison, prirent la voiture, la blonde au volant et se rendirent à l'hôtel de ville. Frost était là, il les informa que tout les invités étaient arrivés et les derniers étaient là depuis cinq minutes. Elles sortirent à leurs tour et s'avancèrent vers la pièce où tout le monde était, restant en retrait.

-Attendez il manque deux personnes. Stoppa Emma.

-Qui? Questionna Jane.

-Henry et Gina, ils seront là dans une minute. Maura attend dans la voiture devant avec son père. Expliqua la blonde au moment où des pas rapides se faisaient entendre.

-On est là! Signala Regina. C'est à vous. Sourit-elle au deux femmes, Frost étant parti s'asseoir. Tu es superbe Jane. Constata-t-elle. Toi aussi. Sourit-elle en embrassant rapidement Emma, avant de s'en aller avec Henry vers leurs places.

La blonde les regarda aller avec un sourire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son amie qui souriait.

-Quoi? Interrogea Emma.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Sourit tendrement Jane.

-Elle est parfaite hein? Rayonna la blonde. La policière approuva. Et mon fils aussi. Sourit la blonde. Bon j'arrête. Je vais aller prendre ma place près du maire. Toi qui t'escorte au fait?

-Moi. Interrompit Korsak en arrivant dans un costume noir classique et élégant.

-Ah te voilà! S'exclama Jane.

-Parfait, je te la laisse je vais à ma place. Sourit Emma.

Elle laissa les deux et traversa la salle avec élégance et un grand sourire. Tous la dévisageaient. Elle s'arrêta près du maire, à l'opposé de Susie qui était le témoin de Maura, s'étant liée d'amitié avec celle ci au fil du temps. Emma repéra rapidement sa compagne dans la salle, en même temps il n'y en avait qu'une aussi belle et surtout dans une robe aussi rouge. Puis se fut au tour de Jane d'entrer au bras de Korsak, ils s'avancèrent doucement, sourire aux lèvres, Jane était fi!ère, un peu timide mais fière, alors que Korsak était aussi ému d'arriver à ce jour que d'avoir ce rôle. Il la serra dans ses bras et s'assit quand Jane fut devant Emma. Les deux amies se tapèrent gentiment dans la main et Emma reçu un regard désapprobateur de sa compagne. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Maura et Arthur qui tenait son bras. La jeune femme portait une longue robe blanche bouffante, digne d'une princesse, bustier, un voile sur ses cheveux blonds ondulé dont quelques mèches étaient ramenées en arrière. Jane l'admira, n'en revenant pas, elle savait sa fiancée magnifique mais là elle l'était plus encore que d'habitude. Près d'elle, Maura embrassa son père et prit la main tendue de Jane pour lui faire face. La cérémonie pu commencer. Les deux femmes avaient choisi la simplicité, alors le maire alla droit au but.

-Jane Clémentine Rizzoli voulez vous prendre pour épouse Maura Dorthea Isles? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je le veux. Approuva Jane en regardant les yeux bleus et pétillants de la jeune femme.

-Maura Dorthea Isles voulez vous prendre pour épouse Jane Clémentine Rizzoli? Enchaina le maire.

-Oui, je le veux. Acquiesça Maura un léger sourire retenu aux lèvres.

Les deux femmes signèrent le document suivies d'Emma et Susie.

-Bien. L'alliance. Réclama l'homme envers Emma, qui la donna à Jane.

-Maura, par cette alliance je te promets fidélité et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Promit Jane en passant l'alliance en or blanc à l'annulaire de la blonde.

Susie donna ensuite son alliance à Maura.

-Jane, par cette alliance je te promets fidélité et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Répéta Maura avec un sourire, faisant le même geste, avant d'enlacer leurs mains.

-Alors par les pouvoirs qui me se conférés, je vous déclare uni par les liens du mariage. Annonça le maire. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde à Jane pour passer un bras autour de la blonde et de poser son autre main sur la joue de sa femme, pour l'attirer à ses lèvres. Maura passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit pleinement sous les applaudissement de leurs familles. Quand elles se séparèrent, ces dernières vinrent les enlacer et embrasser en les félicitant, avant de les laisser sortir main dans la main. Dehors, Emma retrouva son fils et sa compagne et les enlaça. Ils reprirent tous les voitures pour se rendre chez les mariées où la suite de la fin de journée et puis la soirée devait se dérouler. Les deux mariées ouvrirent la porte et invitèrent tout le monde à entrer, pour rejoindre le jardin. Ils mangèrent, burent, dansèrent, discutèrent et rirent tous ensemble, Maura et Jane ne se quittant jamais. Elles rayonnaient pleinement, souriaient à tout le monde, et se dévoraient littéralement des yeux. Il était dix heure du soir et Maura tira sa femme sur la piste, se collant pour tourner ensemble sur les notes.

-Tu es magnifique Jane, je ne me lasserais pas de le répéter ce soir. Constata Maura pour la quatrième fois.

-Heureuse de te plaire chérie. Surtout que maintenant je t'appartiens pour le reste de nos jours. Sourit Jane en venant chercher ses lèvres.

Assise plus loin, Emma les regardait avec un sourire bienveillant, la tête posée dans sa main en appui sur la table. Regina de loin, la vit et s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et entourer ses bras autour de son cou. La blonde sursauta avant de l'enlacer, ravie de la retrouver, elles s'étaient séparées une heure plutôt Angela tenant à présenter Regina à ceux de sa famille.

-À quoi tu penses? Murmura Regina, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Emma reporta son attention sur ses amies qui dansaient au centre de la piste, plus heureuses que jamais.

-Elles ont traversées de dures épreuves, séparément et ensemble, et aujourd'hui elles sont plus heureuses que jamais. Sourit Emma.

-Oui, et? Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Remarqua la brune, toujours collée à elle.

Emma sourit plus encore, la brune était la seule personne sur cette planète capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, quelques soit la situation si elle lui cachait quoi que se soit, Regina savait toujours.

-Tu voudrais m'épouser? Lâcha finalement Emma en regardant les yeux noisettes qui s'arrondirent. Devenir ma femme et mon allié pour le reste de nos vies et de nos aventures.

-Emma...Murmura la brune sans retenir ses larmes. Bien sûr que oui. Ajouta-t-elle en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Emma la serra dans ses bras, un autour de son dos, l'autre main passant des hanches aux cuisses, dans une tendre caresse. Elles s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, oubliant totalement qu'elles étaient entourées. Regina tenait le visage de la blonde en coupe, caressant de ses pouces les pommettes et la mâchoire.

-Je vais t'acheter une bague, je te le promets. Souffla Emma entre deux baisers. Dès qu'on rentre, une magnifique. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Je m'en fiche de la bague Emma, tout ce qui compte c'est nous. Rétorqua Regina en revenant l'embrasser.

-Je sais, mais je t'en achèterais une quand même. Ajouta la blonde.

Regina sourit en l'embrassant, touchée par l'attention d'Emma. Elles finirent par manquer légèrement d'air et détachèrent leurs lèvres. Collant leurs fronts se souriants, elles entendirent les rires de Jane et Maura. Bientôt se serait à elles.


	9. 6 : Découvertes tardives

6 : Découvertes tardives.

Le dernier jour des SwanMills à Boston, ils firent tous leurs bagages et à la demande d'Henry allèrent un peu visiter la ville. Il voulait voir les grands bâtiments, à sa dernière venue il s'était contenté d'aller frapper à l'appartement d'Emma, qui l'avait ensuite raccompagné chez la brune. Ils firent le tour des endroits importants et après un passage rapide par le poste, pour que Jane récupère quelques affaires laissées là -et que Henry voit l'endroit comme il le réclamait- ils reprirent la route vers Storybrooke, tardivement, le soleil commençant déjà à se coucher. Les SwanMills dans une voiture, suivit par Jane et Maura. Henry, lessivé par sa journée, s'endormit presque de suite. Alors qu'Emma conduisait, le regard sur la route, Regina était tournée regardant son fils endormit.

-Il est beau. Souffla-t-elle. Cette simple remarque fit sourire la blonde. J'oublie des fois qu'il n'a que quatorze ans, qu'il est encore un enfant, mais quand je le vois dormir comme ça, j'ai l'impression de retrouver mon bébé de cinq ans, endormit dans le canapé quand je rentrais tard de la mairie. Admit-elle.

-Ça t'arrivait souvent? S'intéressa Emma.

-Un peu oui. Je l'aimais et l'aime du plus fort que je le peux, mais il y avait toujours ce vide dans mon coeur, alors quand il était couché je me retrouvais seule le soir et devait affronter mes démons. Commença Regina sans quitter des yeux son fils. Là ça devenait très compliqué, alors des fois quand je n'avais pas le courage, je me tuais au travail pour rentrer tard le soir. Il en a souffert je pense. Elle laissa un silence, marquant son regret. Il refusait totalement de dormir dans son lit si je n'étais pas là pour le border, alors il campait sur le canapé, oreiller et doudou avec lui, plaid autour de son petit corps et attendait, jusqu'à s'endormir. Elle eut un doux sourire au souvenir. Il était si adorable. Je le portais jusqu'à sa chambre et le couchait ensuite. Si jamais il se réveillait dans mes bras, il m'embrassait, me disait que je lui avais manqué, et se rendormait, il avait toute confiance en moi à cette époque. Termina-t-elle.

-Il a toujours toute confiance en toi. Assura la blonde.

-Aujourd'hui oui, mais pendant des mois ça n'a plus été le cas. Soupira Regina.

-Mais tu as su regagner sa confiance malgré tout, et ça ce n'est pas facile. Affirma Emma. Nous avons pleinement confiance en toi, nous te confierions notre vie et notre coeur, lui comme moi, si il le fallait.

-Je vous confierais le mien si il fallait. Assura la brune à son tour en déviant enfin le regard sur Emma.

Celle ci sourit tendrement, et étant sur l'autoroute, elle lâcha le volant d'une main, pour prendre celle de sa compagne dans la sienne. Regina entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Qui le gardait? Reprit Emma.

-Ou Kathryn, ou si jamais elle n'était pas disponible, ce qui était très rare, c'était Aurore. Répondit la brune.

-Aurore?! Tu as confié notre fils à cette chieuse niaise et idiote? S'étonna la blonde, agacée.

-Je n'en suis pas fan, mais elle s'en occupait très bien. Se justifia Regina. Et qu'est ce que tu reproches à Aurore?

-Elle me déteste. Depuis le début à chaque fois que je viens te voir à la mairie je dois me battre pour qu'elle me laisse entrer, elle essaye toujours de m'empêcher de te voir. Moi! Moi ta compagne, elle m'empêche d'entrer dans ton bureau. Je la déteste. En plus elle a brisé le coeur de Mulan. Même si j'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Grogna Emma.

-Je t'accorde la niaiserie et le côté horripilant à voir le monde en rose, mais ta mère est pareille. Remarqua Regina. Quand à Mulan, Aurore et Philippe sont ensemble depuis des années, comment peux tu leurs en vouloir.

-Tu ne fais pas espérer une femme, tu ne lui donnes pas de l'attention et des preuves d'amour si tu ne l'aimes pas. Pesta Emma. Et même, qu'elle excuse as tu pour que depuis quatre ans elle m'empêche de rentrer dans ton bureau? Je t'accorde la première année où tu me haïssais, mais cette dernière année toi et moi sommes ensemble, elle le sait, mais elle continu d'être insupportable et de m'empêcher d'être avec toi. Râla la blonde.

-D'accord, il est temps que je te le dise. Reconnu Regina. Pendant la malédiction, avant ton arrivée, avant Graham, j'ai peut-être couché deux ou trois fois avec elle.

-Pardon?! S'exclama Emma.

-Quand tu es arrivée, je ne couchais plus avec elle, mais avant que tu ne rompes la malédiction je pense qu'elle t'en tenait pour responsable. Toi et Graham. Puisque pour qu'elle me fiche la paix j'avais dis que je couchais avec les deux sheriff. Donc toi et Graham. Finit Regina.

-Tu es pas possible. Soupira la blonde. N'empêche depuis la fin de la malédiction, elle a retrouvé son prince Charmant, ironisa-t-elle, mais elle continu d'être chiante.

-Là je ne sais pas. Admit la brune. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle étais désagréable avec toi.

-Comment as tu pu louper les regards noirs qu'elle me lance à chaque fois? S'étonna la blonde.

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi quand tu viens, et non pour cette pimbêche. Rétorqua Regina.

-Tu es adorable, niaise et fleur bleu mais adorable. Sourit Emma.

-Tais toi et conduis je t'en prie. Réclama la brune, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui madame le maire. S'amusa la blonde.

Regina ne pu résister à sa bouille enfantine et embrassa sa joue. Elles continuèrent à discuter sur le reste du trajet, plus légèrement. Dans la voiture de derrière, Jane et Maura parlaient encore et encore du mariage, de leurs mariage, de leurs bonheur, de la découverte à venir, de Storybrooke, des parents d'Emma, de leurs avenir.

-Tu sais j'ai rempli tout les dossiers pour la demande d'adoption, il reste à mettre ta signature et ensuite se sera bon. Informa finalement Maura, après quelques minutes de silence entre elles.

-D'accord, et bien dès que nous rentrons à la maison je signerais et on entamera la procédure. Acquiesça Jane, les yeux sur la route.

-Tu es toujours d'accord alors? Constata la blonde.

-Tu es ma femme aujourd'hui, et ce que je veux le plus au monde c'est que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, alors nous allons fonder notre famille. Promis tout ira bien Maur', tu seras enfin heureuse, et tu auras enfin une famille entièrement constitué de membre qui t'aime plus que tout, et qui ne te laisserons jamais. Souffla Jane, sans voir que sa femme avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'aime Jane. Marmonna Maura en essuyant ses petites larmes.

-Moi aussi Maur'. Sourit la brune. Il est tard, tu devrais te reposer, je te réveillerais quand on entrera dans Storybrooke. Proposa-t-elle.

Maura acquiesça, attrapa la veste de Jane sur la banquette arrière et la mit entre la portière et sa tête pour en faire un oreiller, et s'endormit rapidement, sa femme caressant sa jambe.  
Il était vingt trois heure, quand elles passèrent la limite de la ville, toujours à la suite de la coccinelle jaune. Jane réveilla la blonde, la laissant émerger, et comme à son habitude, remettre en place ses cheveux, et vérifier son maquillage avant d'arriver devant le manoir. Elles se garèrent et ils sortirent tous des voitures, Henry trainant les pieds, pas réveillé. Regina ouvrit la porte et Henry prévint qu'il partait se coucher, montant de suite.

-Ouah tu déconnais pas quand tu disais que c'était gigantesque. Constata Jane, près d'Emma.

-Je t'avais prévenue, et en plus t'as pas tout vu. Remarqua la blonde en délaissant ses affaires dans l'entrée. Entrez, on va vous préparer votre chambre, on vous fera visiter demain. Invita-t-elle.

-Em', tu sais que je t'adore mais je vais préparer la chambre seule. Signala la brune en montant.

-Insinuerais tu que je suis inutile pour ça? S'indigna Emma en fermant la porte d'entrée, à clé.

Regina, du palier de l'étage, lui lança un petit sourire amusé avant de disparaitre, alors que leurs deux amies retenaient leurs rires à côté, Maura contre sa femme. Emma grogna, attrapa la valise de la brune et elle, et fit signe aux deux de les suivre. Elles montèrent à l'étage, et Emma les emmena à leurs chambre. Maura aida de suite Regina à faire le lit, alors que Jane posait leurs valise sur le fauteuil dans l'angle et qu'Emma allait dans la salle de bain attenante pour sortir des serviettes et vérifier qu'elles avaient tout ce dont elles pourraient avoir besoin.

-Emma et moi sommes dans la chambre au bout du couloir, et celle de notre fils est celle d'en face, où est écrit "Henry" sur la porte. Sourit Regina. La cuisine est en bas. Je m'occupe du petit déjeuné demain matin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, vous savez où nous trouver.

-Je pense que nous avons tout, et que nous allons dormir dès maintenant. Sourit Maura. Merci beaucoup Regina.

-Et moi? S'indigna Emma à côté de la brune.

-Tu es une enfant Em'. Ria Maura entrainant les deux autres femmes.

-Je vous déteste. Grogna la blonde en partant pour sa chambre.

-Em'! Appela Regina. Elle se tourna vers leurs amies. Je la rejoins, avant qu'elle ne boude des jours, dormez bien à demain. Sourit-elle.

-Bonne chance. S'amusa Jane.

Regina quitta la chambre dans un gloussement, laissant les jeunes mariées se changer et se coucher rapidement, étant réellement fatiguées, la nuit de noces ayant été composée de deux heures de sommeil.  
La brune rejoignit sa chambre dans laquelle Emma déambulait en culotte.

-Que fais tu? Souffla Regina en la voyant à moitié nue.

-T'es méchante. Grogna Emma en allant dans le dressing. La brune la suivit et se colla à son dos, la bloquant face contre le mur. Qu'est ce que tu fais? Laisse moi prendre mon pyjama.

-Non Em'. Souffla Regina, en tenant ses poignets contre le mur. Je suis méchante, tu dis? Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir. Provoqua-t-elle avant de mordre l'épaule de sa fiancée.

-Gina... Geignit la blonde.

-Tais toi. Ordonna calmement la brune en remontant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, les tenant d'une main, pour faire glisser l'autre sur son corps. Arrête d'être la gamine boudeuse. Continua-t-elle en venant mordiller la peau du cou de la blonde qui était collée contre le mur.

-Tu vas être méchante avec moi, maintenant? Marmonna Emma, le souffle bien irrégulier.

-Oui. Acquiesça Regina, sûre d'elle, sa main libre arrivant à la culotte en coton rouge de sa compagne. Elle glissa deux doigts entre ses jambes, la faisant geindre discrètement. Bordel, Em', t'es trempée. Constata-t-elle.

-Tu pensais quoi? Ton numéro est plus qu'excitant. Grogna Emma, le front collé au mur, cherchant à se contenir. Elle sentit les doigts de Regina se faufiler entre sa peau et le tissu. Tu sais que j'adore cette culotte, alors l'abime pas je t'en prie.

-T'inquiète pas pour ta culotte. Provoqua Regina en passant sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille.

Emma se cambra contre le mur, et Regina glissa sa main dans sa culotte, pour venir taquiner son intimité, tout en mordillant son cou ou son oreille. Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours un effet fou sur sa fiancée, mais quand il s'agissait de jouer la reine qu'elle avait été, elle avait toujours des doutes, elle l'avait toujours refuser à Emma, pourtant celle ci n'attendait que ça depuis des mois, alors le faire quand la blonde ne l'avait même pas demandé était d'une facilité déconcertante pour l'exciter. Elle effleurait Emma, la rendait toujours plus folle.

-Gina, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. Bredouilla Emma, haletante.

-Tu as besoin de plus? S'amusa Regina en soufflant dans son oreille.

-Je t'en prie oui. Gémit Emma.

-Tu me supplies là? Provoqua un peu plus la brune.

-Oui Gina, oui. Je t'en prie. Abdiqua la blonde.

Regina planta ses dents dans le cou de sa fiancée, au niveau de son pouls, au moment même où ses doigts entraient, finalement, en elle. Emma était déjà au bord de l'orgasme, alors il en fallu peu pour qu'elle ne se fasse submerger totalement, et ne se torde sous les doigts de la jeune femme, qui ne relâcha ses poignets, qu'une fois la blonde pantelante le long du mur. Elle stoppa tout mouvement, Emma avait le front contre le mur, le corps lourd et sans vie, et le souffle totalement erratique.

-Oh bordel de merde...Oh bordel...Marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu vas bien Em'? S'inquiéta Regina, redoutant la possibilité d'être allé trop loin.

-Mon amour... Souffla Emma, sentant sa peur, pour la rassurer, malgré son incapacité à bouger. Regina l'entoura de ses bras, épousant ses courbes de son corps. C'était fou. Magique. Bredouilla la blonde.

-Assez d'accord. Sourit Regina en embrassant son épaule. Je t'ai laissé de jolies marques. Constata-t-elle.

-J'aime assez quand tu fais ça. Sourit Emma. Tu m'emmènes dans le lit, je suis totalement vidée. Regina l'attira dans ses bras et la souleva pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber avec elle. Je peux pas te rendre l'appareil ce soir Gina, tu m'as démolie. Murmura la blonde une fois dans le lit.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai presque autant pris mon pied que toi. Sourit Regina avant de faire un geste de main pour les habiller d'un pyjama et tirer la couette sur elles. Dors mon amour, je suis là.

-Ne bouge pas. Ne bouge jamais. Reste toujours là. Souffla la blonde, fermant les yeux, épuisée, collée à Regina.

-Pour toujours. Assura la brune en embrassant ton crâne, collée à elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'elles ne s'endorment ensemble.  
Le lendemain au réveil, Emma ressentit les courbatures dans tout son corps et eu du mal à rejoindre Regina dans la cuisine. Mais elle finit par réussir à s'habiller et à descendre. Elle fit un détour dans la chambre de ses amies, Maura était déjà levée, mais pas Jane, alors elle ne se priva pas pour attraper un oreiller et lui envoyer en plein dans la tête. La policière cria, et se leva rapidement, la poursuivant au rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'à la cuisine, où leurs compagne cuisinaient, Henry près d'elles avec un chocolat chaud.

-Je vais te tuer! Râla Jane en voulant l'attraper, à l'opposé d'Emma, le comptoir les séparant.

-Tu sais quand même, qu'ici j'ai ma magie? Provoqua la blonde.

-Je m'en fiche, je vais te tuer quand même. Grogna Jane.

-Jane arrête. Elles nous accueillent. Réclama Maura, en l'attrapant pour la tenir près d'elle et l'arrêter.

-Emma, ajouta Regina en cuisinant, si tu utilises la magie pour t'amuser, je te le ferais regretter.

-Mais- Firent les deux femmes.

-Non. Coupèrent Maura et Regina. Tout le monde autour de la table. Ajouta la brune.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir, tous, alors qu'Emma venait enlacer sa fiancée pour la serrer contre elle et embrasser sa joue.

-Bonjour ma reine. Murmura-t-elle.

-J'espère que tu as des courbatures. Sourit mesquinement Regina.

-Un paquet oui. Reconnu Emma. Demain matin on ira à la bijouterie, ensemble, je veux t'acheter une belle bague de fiançailles, mais comme tu as dis oui, je veux que tu viennes la choisir. Murmura-t-elle.

-D'accord, on ira tôt et on prétextera un petit truc à faire pour le travail. Sourit tendrement la brune. On ne dit rien pour l'instant, on attend quelques jours, le mariage de Jane et Maura est tout frais. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Emma déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Tu me donnes un bout de pancakes? Réclama-t-elle.

-Va autour de la table, comme tout le monde et tu en auras trésor. Sourit Regina en lui offrant un dernier baiser.

Emma ne discuta pas et alla s'asseoir avec les trois autres. Henry remarqua sa grimace quand elle s'installa sur sa chaise.

-Tu as mal quelques part ma'? Demanda-t-il, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, dont Regina qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Heu non, pourquoi tu dis ça gamin? Mentit la blonde, qui sentait ses cuisses lui tirer depuis qu'elle avait voulu s'asseoir.

-Tu as fais une grimace en t'asseyant. Expliqua Henry.

-Oh et bien heu... Paniqua Emma en regardant sa compagne, cherchant de l'aide.

-Qui veux des pancakes? Enchaina Regina, en évitant bien le regard de son fils.

Ils approuvèrent tous et elle les servit un part un, alors que Maura, assise près de la blonde, se pencha vers elle.

-Toi tu as des courbatures. Et moi je sais pourquoi. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Jane a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Grogna Emma.

Maura gloussa avant de se redresser. Ils enchainèrent sur d'autres sujets, en mangeant, les deux arrivantes s'intéressant à la ville, comment elle avait été construite et tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Ils se mirent alors d'accord, pour passer la journée tout les cinq, il était déjà tard, le petit déjeuné était en fait un brunch, et ils partiraient ensemble en début d'après midi faire le tour du centre ville, et au vu du soleil et de la chaleur, ils enchaineraient sur une escale à la plage pour se baigner, d'où le sac sur l'épaule de Jane, renfermant les serviettes et affaires d'elle et sa femme, et celui sur l'épaule d'Emma, enfermant les mêmes choses, Henry ayant décider d'être grand et de prendre ses affaires dans son petit sac à dos. Ils firent le tour du centre ville rapidement, après tout Storybrooke n'était pas immense, Emma leurs montra le poste, la brune la mairie, ils firent un détour par le Granny's où ils prirent des boissons fraiches et Henry une glace, avant de passer devant l'horloge, la bibliothèque, la boutique de Gold, celle de vêtement, le Rabbit Hole, la bijouterie de Prof... Il était dix sept heure quand ils arrivèrent à la plage, et tel des enfants, Henry, Jane et Emma se précipitèrent vers la mer. Maura et Regina les rejoignirent calmement après avoir posé leurs affaires, s'amusant de les voir ainsi. Après s'être bien amusés et avoir profité aisément de la mer, ils remontèrent tout les cinq et allèrent s'installer sur leurs serviettes, les deux couples en face à face, de profil à la mer, Henry près de ses mères. Emma sortit son téléphone pour le vérifier.

-Message de ma mère. Entama-t-elle. "Chérie", je hais quand elle m'appelle comme ça, "J'ai entendu dire que tes amies étaient là" Ruby ne sait pas tenir sa langue sérieux, "Si vous voulez venir prendre l'apéro à la maison ce soir, ton père et moi serions ravis." Finit-elle. Je ne sais pas.

-Il faudra bien les présenter, grand-mère ne lâche rien. Sourit Henry.

-Notre fils n'a pas tord, Em'. Acquiesça Regina.

-Et nous ça ne nous dérange pas. Assura Maura.

-Alors je lui dis oui? S'assura Emma, regardant surtout Jane, qui avait revêtit cette expression montrant aucune émotion.

Les quatre hochèrent la tête, la policière compris, alors la blonde envoya un message à sa mère pour lui dire oui. Mary répondit dans la minute, leurs disant de venir vers dix neuf heure. Ils profitèrent alors encore du soleil, Regina finissant rapidement confiné dans l'étreinte d'Emma, alors qu'elles discutaient avec Jane et Maura qui elles ne lâchaient pas leurs mains. Henry se moqua quelques fois de leurs niaiseries à elles quatre, mais il était au fond ravi. Ses mères étaient heureuses, et leurs amies aussi, en plus de ça elles discutaient avec lui et ne le mettaient pas de côté parce que c'était un enfant, ce qui était plus qu'agréable.  
L'heure arriva vite, ils se rhabillèrent et partirent tout les cinq vers l'appartement des Charmants. Devant celui ci, Emma jeta un oeil à tout le monde, Henry souriait comme toujours quand il venait voir ses grands-parents, Regina la regardait elle, Maura avait son sourire de politesse, et Jane était une fois de plus avec ce visage sans émotion, qui la surpris. Mais elle ne chercha pas plus, pas devant les autres, et frappa. David lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire, et les fit rentrer. Elles posèrent leurs affaires, alors que Henry filait enlacer sa grand mère qui venait du salon ouvert, puis tout deux se rapprochèrent des quatre femmes.

-Jane, Maura je vous présente mes parents David et Mary. Commença Emma devant les sourires ravis des Charmants. David, Mary je vous présente mes amies Jane et Maura, policière et légiste, je les connais depuis environ dix ans. Informa-t-elle en leurs montrant les deux femmes tour à tour.

Mary et David les saluèrent chaleureusement, leurs serrant la main, avec un grand sourire. Maura leurs rendit, bien qu'un peu intimidée et mal à l'aise comme toujours face à de nouvelles personnes. Jane quand à elle se contenta d'un sourire rapide à chacun, restant assez fermée. Emma la scrutait, elle la connaissait par coeur, sa grande soeur depuis dix ans, elle savait la déchiffrer, et cette façon d'être, presque hargneuse, prouvait qu'elle était en colère voir rancunière envers ses parents, cependant Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Jane connaissait son histoire, pas aussi bien que Regina mais presque, alors elle aurait du être gaie pour elle qu'elle est retrouvé ses parents, même si c'était à vingt huit ans. C'est là qu'elle réalisa. Elle et Jane n'avaient jamais parlé de Mary et David, Maura lui avait toujours posé plein de questions, mais la policière, elle, jamais.

-Em'? trésor? Appela Regina en la voyant les yeux perdus dans le vide. À quoi tu penses? Interrogea-t-elle, quand elle vit qu'Emma était revenue à la réalité.

La blonde remarqua alors que tous étaient partis à la suite de David et Mary au salon, et que Regina était entre le salon et elle, main tendue, l'attendant.

-Jane est étrange. Susurra-t-elle en prenant sa main. Je verrais plus tard. Affirma-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Et si tu venais m'embrasser? J'ai bien envie d'un baiser.

-Accro. S'amusa Regina en glissant sa main libre sur sa joue pour l'attirer à ses lèvres. Je le suis aussi je crois. Admit-elle.

-J'espère bien. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant un peu plus.

-Les mamans! Geignit Henry, avec son air exaspéré. C'est toujours pareil. Soupira-t-il.

-Fiche leurs la paix un peu toi. Tu les voulais heureuses, elles le sont et tu râles. Constata gentiment Mary, alors que les concernées les rejoignaient.

-Merci maman. Sourit Emma avait de tirer la langue -tel une enfant- à son fils.


	10. 6bis : Découvertes tardives

6bis : Découvertes tardives.

Rapidement les discussions commencèrent, et ils prirent les verres et les petites choses sur la table basse préparée pour l'apéro. Les discussions, questions allaient de bon train, apprenant tous à se découvrir, David et Mary avaient compris, leurs fille n'avait rien dis, mais ils savaient, Jane et Maura étaient sa famille, elles avaient été présentes quand eux ne l'étaient pas, et l'avaient soutenue dans sa vie tumultueuse dont ils ne savaient au final pas grand chose. Lorsqu'ils posaient des questions à Emma pour savoir, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas répondre et changer de sujet. Mais malgré les discussions, Jane restait silencieuse, ne prenant la parole que lorsqu'on s'adressait directement à elle, tout en étant rarement douce voir assez sèche.

Après deux heures et demie ensemble, les cinq saluèrent David et Mary, en les remerciant et se décidèrent à rentrer. À peine avaient-ils quittés l'immeuble que Maura attrapait Jane par le bras, les excusant en se mettant à marcher à quelques mètres derrière.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as? Pourquoi as tu fais la tête toute la soirée? Grogna la légiste.

-Je ne fais pas la tête. Rétorqua la brune.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi, tu t'es franchement mal comportée avec les parents d'Emma. Argua Maura.

-Je n'avais rien à leurs dire. Et puis j'avais aucune raison de sourire. Marmonna Jane en avançant, évitant les yeux bleu de sa femme, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient remplis de reproches.

-Jane, se sont les parents d'Emma, elle les a enfin trouvé, tu pourrais te faire polie quand même. Je ne comprends pas, tu devrais être ravie pour elle qu'elle est enfin une famille. Reprocha Maura.

-Mais elle est en avait une avant! On est aussi sa famille! Râla Jane.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. L'arrêta Maura, alors qu'elle était près du manoir, les trois autres déjà à la porte. On est sa famille, et personne ne changera ça Jane, mais se sont ses parents, parents qu'elle a désiré rencontrer toute sa vie durant. Ne gâche pas tout avec ton sale caractère, elle est heureuse. L'as tu déjà vue aussi heureuse? Regarde ses yeux, ils sont pleins de vie, même toutes ces années avec nous elles n'étaient pas ainsi. Constata-t-elle en lui faisant face.

-C'est Regina et Henry qui lui apportent ce bonheur. Grogna Jane.

-Et ses parents. Ajouta la blonde.

-J'y arrive pas Maur'. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu avant, c'est leurs faute, ils l'ont abandonnée, elle était à peine née qu'elle était seule. Quand je les regarde je les vois seulement comme les responsables de la Emma brisée qu'on a rencontré y a dix ans. Admit finalement Jane.

-Tu sais très bien que l'histoire est plus compliquée. Si Emma est heureuse, nous le sommes aussi, et nous ne ferons rien pour entraver ça, clair? Remarqua alors Maura. Écoute mon amour, je t'aime mais si tu continues à faire ta tête de mule avec les parents d'Emma je vais te priver de sexe pendant la lune de miel. Grogna-t-elle.

-D'accord, d'accord, je ferais un effort. Promit la brune en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Tu sais que je t'aime? Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Oui je le sais. Sourit Maura en enlaçant les hanches pour se coller contre elle, se laissant aller dans son étreinte. J'aime bien cette ville. Ce soir on pourrait aller au restaurant juste toute les deux non? Proposa-t-elle.

-Ça m'irait très bien, on s'habille, on prévient les filles, on leurs demande une bonne adresse et on y va. Accepta Jane. Nan en fait, je gère les filles, je vois avec elle pour l'adresse et toi tu t'habilles, tu es toujours plus longue que moi. Ria-t-elle.

-C'est parce qu'il a plus à faire pour être belle. Justifia Maura.

-N'importe quoi, ça la pire bêtise que tu m'aies dites. Soupira Jane en la tenant par les épaules pour l'emmener vers le manoir et entrer. Va te préparer, je te rejoins. Sourit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement.

Maura disparu à l'étage, et Jane se rendit dans le salon, où elle trouva Regina assise, les jambes repliées sur le canapé, avec la blonde allongée, la tête sur ses jambes. Emma lui parlait, la faisant rire, toutes deux joyeuses, la brune caressant les boucles blondes de sa compagne. Jane remarqua aussi les photos de familles sur la commode, photos sur lesquelles David et Mary étaient aussi. Sa femme avait raison, Emma était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

-Hey! Intervint-elle.

-Jane! S'exclama Emma. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ce soir? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas? S'inquiéta-t-elle, un peu frustrée en se tournant pour s'allonger sur le ventre, le torse sur les cuisses de sa compagne.

-Je suis désolé, je me suis mal comportée, Maura me l'a fait comprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne se reproduira plus. Sourit doucement Jane, pour s'excuser. Maura et moi allons manger en tête à tête au restaurant ce soir. Vous pourriez me dire lequel est le mieux? Demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur la table basse face à elles.

-Soirée en amoureuses? Gloussa Emma. Son amie lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. Ok, ok. Abdiqua la blonde. Y a _Chez Tony _qui est bien, n'est ce pas ma reine? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la brune avec un sourire.

-Oh oui très bien. Acquiesça Regina avec le même sourire, empli de souvenirs.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez l'air si niaises d'un coup? Interrogea Jane.

-On y est aller pour notre tout premier rendez vous amoureux. Et dès qu'on se voyait pour un truc important, pour être juste en tête à tête on allait là-bas. Raconta Regina. On y est pas allé depuis longtemps, trésor. Réalisa-t-elle jouant toujours avec une mèche blonde.

-C'est vrai. On ira bientôt promis. Déclara Emma dans un sourire avant de regarder son amie. Il est dans la rue principale à deux minutes de la boutique d'antiquités de Gold. Et c'est un resto italien, ça devrait vraiment te plaire. Sourit-elle.

-Italien? Super on adore! S'exclama Jane. Vous êtes géniales merci! Maur' se prépare, j'y vais aussi et ensuite on partira. Expliqua-t-elle en se levant pour sortir du salon.

Jane partie, Emma se rallongea confortablement sur le dos, la tête sur les jambes de la brune, les deux se fixant, admirant la sincérité des sentiments exprimés dans leurs yeux. Elles se sentaient heureuses dans leurs cocon familial, sans problème pour une fois, leurs deux amies chez elles.

-On ira _Chez Tony_ dans la semaine, je te le promets. Souffla Emma après un long silence.

-Je te crois. Sourit Regina.

-Et t'auras ta bague au doigt. Ajouta la blonde.

-Je la porterais avec fierté. Acquiesça la brune, avec un sourire.

-Notre mariage sera plus beau que celui de Maura et Jane. Argua Emma.

-Non, il sera différent. Le mariage de Jane et Maura les représentait, le notre nous représenta. Le but n'est pas de faire mieux qu'elles, mais de faire de ce jour l'un des plus grands de notre vie. Souffla Regina.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de ma Méchante Reine? Plaisanta la blonde recevant un sourcil relevé de la jeune femme. Tu veux toujours faire mieux que tout le monde d'habitude.

-Tu vas te taire, oui? Gronda sans méchanceté la brune.

-Non, jamais! Gloussa la blonde.

-Tu m'épuises. Soupira Regina.

-Tu m'adores. Se vanta Emma.

-Chut. Grogna la brune en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de sa compagne. Elle sentit les dents d'Emma dans son paume. Em'... Prévint-elle.

-Ce soir je vais te rendre l'appareil pour hier. Murmura la blonde contre sa main, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-J'espère bien. Mais avant cela je dois faire le repas pour notre fils et toi. Que veux tu manger? Sourit Regina, une point de malice dans la voix.

-Si je réponds toi c'est mal? S'amusa Emma.

-Arrêtes. Rougit la brune en entendant les pas s'approcher.

-On vous laisse. Prévint Maura dans l'encadrement de la porte avec Jane, un bras autour d'elle.

-Prenez une clé dans le peau de l'entrée, et passez une bonne soirée. Sourit Regina.

-Merci. Sourit la légiste en leurs faisant un petit signe rapide, avant de partir vers l'entrée.

-Rentrez pas trop tard! Cria Emma.

Jane leva les yeux aux bêtises de la blonde, alors que Maura riait sincèrement. Elles prirent une clé et laissèrent les SwanMills. La porte fermée, Maura glissa sa main dans celle de sa femme et garda leurs épaules collées en commençant à marcher, dans la lumière du soir vers le restaurant indiqué par leurs amies. Elles trouvèrent facilement l'enseigne et s'installèrent à une table, en face à face, le restaurant était à la fois élégant et chaleureux, donnant une ambiance agréable pour les deux, qui voulaient juste passer une soirée ensemble, sans pourtant en faire des tonnes. Maura s'était habillée d'une jolie robe prune, à manche courte, zippée dans le dos, moulante, tombant aux genoux, assorties avec ses hauts talons, elle était classe, mais elle était tout simplement elle même. Jane avait enfiler un pantalon noir moulant avec une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées à cause de la chaleur. Elles discutèrent tout le repas avec simplicité, profitant de l'instant. Elles furent les dernières clientes dans le restaurant, et Tony, le gérant, leurs offrit le champagne et le dessert en apprenant qu'elles étaient des amies proches du sheriff et du maire, ses clientes les plus fidèles, aimables, atypiques et surtout amoureuses. Jane passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme sur le retour, le noir s'étant bien installé, dans un instinct de protection. Une fois au manoir, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à monter à leurs chambres, sans faire de bruit, Emma sortit de la cuisine, bouteille d'eau en main, ses boucles blondes dans tout les sens, simplement vêtues du peignoir de Regina.

-Oh c'est vous. Constata Emma, plus gênée que jamais. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée? Questionna-t-elle mal à l'aise.

-Parfaite. Acquiesça Maura.

-Toi aussi apparemment. Sourit Jane, en la détaillant de la tête au pied.

Emma avait une marque dans le cou, et son peignoir ouvert laissait voir le début de ses seins où une deuxième marque trônait. La blonde se sentant gênée, tira sur les pans de son peignoir avec sa main tenant la bouteille d'eau, pendant qu'elle remettait ses cheveux de l'autre.

-Il est quelle heure? Demanda-t-elle.

-Minuit passé. Informa Maura.

-Déjà?! S'exclama Emma faisant sourire ses deux amies. Je rejoins Gina, bonne nuit les filles.

-Pas de bruit s'il te plaît. Se moqua Jane, en la regardant monter l'escalier, suivant rapidement avec Maura.

Emma trottina jusqu'à sa chambre, les joues rougies. Elle les connaissait depuis dix ans, et jamais les deux ne l'avaient surprise dans cette situation, même pas avec l'un de ses coups d'un soir, jamais. D'un coup elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente prise en faute. La porte de sa chambre fermée elle soupira un coup.

-Em'? Interrogea Regina, nue dans le lit.

-Maura et Jane sont rentrées. Informa la blonde en balançant le peignoir pour être aussi nue que sa fiancée. Tiens. Lui dit-elle en lui donnant la bouteille d'eau.

-Merci. S'amusa Regina en prenant une gorgée et se délectant du corps de la jeune femme s'allongeant près d'elle. Elles t'ont vues comme ça?

-Oui et c'était jamais arrivé. En dix ans, jamais elle m'avait vues comme ça, c'était trop gênant. Marmonna Emma en se collant dans son oreiller.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon Emma, tu es sexy. Susurra Regina en délaissant la bouteille pour venir se coller à la blonde en la caressant.

-Encore? Sourit la blonde.

-Encore. Acquiesça Regina dans un souffle.

-T'en a jamais assez. Gloussa Emma en se retournant pour l'embrasser.

Rapidement les caresses se firent brulantes et les baisers avides...  
Le réveil sonna à sept heure, Emma eut un mal fou à sortir du lit, mais après sa douche accompagnée de Regina, elle se sentit d'attaque. Elles descendirent, Regina fit des pancakes pour tout le monde, et pendant qu'elle buvait son café, la blonde se prit un verre de jus d'orange. La chaleur était encore étouffante en cette journée, elles s'étaient donc simplement vêtues, une combinaison pantalon légère à bretelle pour Emma, une robe souple et courte pour Regina. Leurs petit-déjeuné fini elles se rendirent, main dans la main dans la rue, laissant un mot pour prévenir de leurs absence, et partirent vers la boutique de bijoux de Prof. Il était le seul nain à ne pas travailler à la mine, et ce depuis le début de la malédiction, Regina avait estimé qu'elle aurait surement besoin d'une bijouterie pour compléter ces tenue. Elles furent rapidement dans la boutique et commencèrent à regarder ce qu'il avait.

-Avais tu une idée de la bague que tu voulais pour moi, Em'? Interrogea Regina en regardant.

-Pas vraiment. Je veux juste qu'elle te représente, qu'elle te plaise, qu'elle soit jolie. Répondit Emma en hochant les épaules, un bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée, regardant largement les bagues.

-Hmm... Acquiesça la brune pensive. Après quelques minutes à regarder elle reprit. Que penses tu de celle ci?

Emma regarda celle qu'elle lui désignait. La bague était en or blanc, elle était lisse et brillante, un anneau de quelques millimètres, et au centre une fine ligne était creusée sur toute la longueur.

-Je la trouve très jolie. Mais l'important est qu'elle te plaise mon amour. Et n'essaye pas de faire en fonction des prix, s'il te plaît. Prends celle que tu aimes. Réclama Emma, connaissant bien la brune, qui faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas lui faire dépenser trop d'argent.

-Alors je veux celle ci. Sourit Regina en montrant celle qui l'avait frappée dès le début, elle était simple et belle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, car sa relation avec Emma c'était ça, simple et beau.

La blonde approuva et appela Prof lui montrant la bague qu'elles voulaient. Il l'a sortit la fit essayer à Regina, et la deuxième taille fut la bonne.

-Je vais vous noter sur le papier ce que je voudrais que vous graviez à l'intérieur de l'anneau, mais elle ne doit pas savoir, alors vous le lisez et le gravez mais vous ne le dites pas. D'accord? S'assura Emma.

-Bien sûr. Il la regarda écrire quelques mots sur un papier, se cachant de Regina qui restait muette et surprise. Elle lui donna et il lu. Ça va me prendre une vingtaine de minutes, vous attendez où je vous la ferais livrer? Demanda-t-il.

-On attend. Répondit la brune, plus rapide qu'Emma.

Prof acquiesça et disparu dans l'arrière boutique, une minute après elles entendaient le bruit de la machine gravant l'anneau. Emma s'adossa au mur près de l'entrée, sous la climatisation.

-T'es sexy dans cette robe ma Gina. Souffla-t-elle en admirant la jeune femme dans sa robe jaune à bretelles.

-Tu aimes? Sourit la brune en faisant un petit tour sur elle même, le tissu volant.

-Beaucoup. Acquiesça Emma en la prenant dans ses bras, contre elle. Tu es follement belle ma Gina, c'est fou la beauté que tu dégages, le charme que tu portes, même au naturel et en ne faisant rien dans un jean et un teeshirt sans forme tu arrives à être merveilleuse. Constata Emma.

-Je t'aime tu sais, tu m'as apaisée Emma. Après toute mes années de colère, de haine et de vengeance, tu as su m'apporter du calme et de la douceur, tu m'as rendue meilleure. Murmura Regina en caressant ses joues.

-Mais on sait maintenant que tu peux être méchante quand tu veux. S'amusa la blonde. Mes épaules et mon cou s'en souviennent. Argua-t-elle en pensant aux traces de dents sur sa peau.

-Mais au moins je choisis quand je le suis, je contrôle ma magie, ma colère, je suis capable d'être méchante mais je sais aussi m'arrêter. Fit sérieusement la brune. Et c'est grâce à toi et Henry.

Emma embrassa tendrement son front, dans un baiser purement protecteur et enlaça ses épaules pour la ramener contre elle. La brune se blottit contre son corps et glissa son nez contre son cou, attendant ainsi le retour de Prof, qui ne tarda pas. Il tendit à Emma la boite rouge en velours refermant la bague, et la jeune femme paya pendant qu'elle mettait la boite dans sa poche. Avant de partir elle demanda à Prof de ne rien dire sur leurs venue. Il acquiesça et elles le saluèrent quittant le magasin, reprenant leurs route vers chez elles.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de la porter? Se plaignit Regina en tenant le bras d'Emma.

-Parce que je te la passerais au doigt demain dans deux jours. On fera un repas de famille et on annoncera nos fiançailles. Si tu l'as mets maintenant on ne pourra jamais caché nos fiançailles. Remarqua la blonde.

-Je veux la porter. Grogna la brune.

-Un peu de patience ma reine. Sourit Emma en embrassant sa tempe.

-J'ai aucune patience, et tu le sais très bien. Marmonna Regina. Je veux la porter. Dire que je t'appartiens.

-Tout le monde sait que tu m'appartiens, personne n'oserais draguer l'ex-Méchante Reine, trop peur de recevoir les foudre de la Sauveuse. Ria la blonde. Et vice-versa.

-Une personne ne sait rien. Constata la brune, les yeux devant elle, l'air aussi sérieux que triste. Tu viendrais avec moi faire quelque chose? Maintenant. Demanda-t-elle.

Emma hocha la tête, et dans la seconde qui suivait elles se retrouvait au milieu du caveau, dans le sous terrain, dans une pièce que la blonde ne connaissait pas, un cercueil devant elles. Regina ne lâcha pas sa main, et de celle libre elle caressa la pierre devant elle. Le cercueil était en hauteur, à niveau de la poitrine pour elles.

-Où sommes nous? Demanda Emma, la voix basse.

-C'est le cercueil de Daniel. Informa Regina en fixant l'objet en question. J'ai gardé son alliance avec moi toute ma vie. Pendue autour de mon cou. Et puis toi et moi sommes tombées amoureuse, alors j'ai retiré mon pendentif. Je l'ai posé chez moi. Je l'ai rapporté aujourd'hui. Informa-t-elle en le sortant de son sac. Il est tant que je lui rende.

-Gina... Appela Emma en la regardant faire voler le couvercle pour faire apparaitre le corps de Daniel, qu'elle vit pour la première fois. Quand elle vit la brune prendre l'anneau en main pour lui rendre elle attrapa son bras. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça.

-Si Emma. Daniel est mon premier amour, il est mon passé. Je ne l'oublierais pas, mais cette alliance est l'inachevé et la douleur de ma vie. Toi et Henry êtes mon présent et mon bonheur. Tu m'offres, en m'épousant l'assurance de ne jamais me quitter. Je n'oublierais jamais Daniel, mais je dois avancer sans lui maintenant. Souffla Regina, émue, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Emma comprit et relâcha sa main. La brune s'approcha de Daniel, et posa l'alliance sur son torse, en lui soufflant un simple "merci". Elle embrassa son front et remit le couvercle en place, avec un sourire doux et reconnaissant, elle se tourna finalement vers Emma, qui lui sourit avec admiration, Regina pouvait le voir dans les yeux verts, Emma était fière d'elle, et l'admirait, et c'était une sensation qui la rendait toujours aussi folle. La blonde lui tendit la main et elle la prit pour venir l'embrasser, avant de rentrer.

Trois jours plus tard, après avoir profité tout les cinq des moments ensemble, le soir venu, Mary et David vinrent diner. Ils s'étaient tous habillés élégamment, et Maura et Regina avaient préparé le repas ensemble. Elles étaient presque aussi proches que Jane et Emma, elles s'entendaient très bien, se parlaient facilement, s'acceptaient et riaient ensemble. Le repas prêt, l'apéritif fini, ils passèrent tous ensemble à table, Henry en bout de table, Mary et David à sa droite, Maura et Jane à sa gauche, suivit d'Emma, et Regina en bout de table face à lui. Ils finirent le dessert tous ensemble, et Emma regarda la brune avec un sourire, les sourcils levés, posant silencieusement la question. Regina se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Les mamans pas à table. Soupira Henry en face d'elles.

Emma profita alors de l'instant et se mit debout, tout comme la brune. Face à leurs familles, elles se sourirent tendrement.

-Le soir du mariage de Maura et Jane, je t'ai posé une question impulsive, alors je voudrais réitérer ma demande. Commença Emma, avant de se baisser pour mettre un genou à terre, devant l'air ahuris de tous et le sourire heureux de la brune. Elle sortit la boite de velours et l'ouvrit. Veux tu, ma Regina Mills, m'épouser?

-Oui mon Emma, la réponse ne changera jamais à cette question. Sourit Regina.

Emma lui passa la bague autour du doigt et se remit debout pour l'embrasser sous les applaudissements des autres qui se levèrent pour venir les enlacer tour à tour. Quand Jane prit la blonde dans ses bras, elle ne pu s'empêcher de râler.

-Comment as tu pu ne rien dire? Grogna-t-elle.

-Très bonne question. Pesta Maura en s'approchant pour frapper l'épaule de son amie.

-Avec Regina on voulait attendre un peu, pour laisser votre mariage au devant de la scène, et parler de nos fiançailles ensuite, quand se serait un peu moins frais. Expliqua Emma. En plus j'ai fais ma demande sur un coup de tête, alors on acheté la bague y a seulement trois jours.

-Tu n'es pas possible Emma, tu passes ton temps à faire ça. Depuis dix ans tu passes des informations sous silence pour des raisons toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres. Reprocha Maura, Jane en accord à côté. Va falloir que tu apprennes à changer cela.

-Elles n'ont pas tord mon trésor. Souffla Regina en arrivant dans son dos et l'enlaçant.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre? Et puis c'est pas parce que tu dis "mon trésor" que je vais tout te passer. Marmonna Emma, en caressant les mains sur son ventre.

-Elles ont raison quand même Emma. S'amusa la brune.

-Henry va chercher une bouteille de champagne, qu'on fête ça. Maman tu peux sortir les flutes s'il te plaît? Enchaina Emma. Et vous, allez au salon vous m'agacez. Grogna-t-elle envers ses amies.

-On va débarrasser la table avant. Proposa Maura. Mais la blonde avec un sourire fit un geste de main, sa magie s'occupant de débarrasser la table. D'accord, je sens que je ne m'y ferais pas. Reconnu Maura.

-C'est parce que ce n'est pas rationnel. Se moqua Jane en s'éloignant vers le salon, sa femme à sa suite, partant dans une énumération de faits sur la rationalité.

Seules, David ayant suivit sa femme, Emma se tourna dans les bras de sa fiancée, alors que celle ci retirait son alliance.

-Que fais tu? Interrogea la blonde, perplexe.

-Je veux savoir ce que tu as fais graver dedans. Murmura Regina.

Elle fit tourner l'anneau, pour découvrir la fine inscription à l'intérieur, « _Je serais toujours là ma reine. E.S. _»_. _Elle sourit tendrement à sa compagne qui lui sourit un peu plus et tout en remettant sa bague à son doigt elle se colla à la blonde pour venir la remercier d'un baiser passionné.


	11. 7 : Réminiscences ineffaçables

7 : Réminiscences ineffaçables.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis le départ de Jane et Maura. Elles étaient restées deux semaines entières, avaient bien profité de tout ce que proposait Storybrooke avec la chaleur du moment, elles avaient passé le plus clair de leurs temps avec les SwanMills, profitant ainsi pleinement de leurs présences, sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant des semaines, pour cause de surcharge de travail ou d'aventures imprévues. Puis elles étaient reparties pour Boston et avaient repris leurs semaines de travail, recevant par ci par là des félicitations pour leurs mariage. Elles appelaient Emma et Regina assez souvent, en fonction des horaires, en fait Emma et Jane communiquaient beaucoup par messages comme toujours, et Regina et Maura s'appelaient assez souvent pour parler de choses et d'autres. Finalement un mois après leurs départ, les deux femmes avaient reçu un courrier leurs donnant la date et le déroulé du procès du cauchemar d'Emma : Gary Bater. L'homme allait être condamné, mais pour cela il devait passé devant le juge, pour le meurtre d'August, le viol d'Emma, ainsi que pour la violence commise sur des enfants qu'il accueillait et aussi sur sa femme. Il y avait assez de preuves pour l'envoyer en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, cependant pour cela il fallait aussi qu'Emma témoigne. Celle ci, était le témoin clé du procès, par conséquent elle devrait parler de son cauchemar. Maura et Jane l'avaient appelées dès qu'elles avaient eu les informations sur le procès, et Emma avait dit qu'elle venait de recevoir sa lettre elle aussi. Elle avait un mois, un mois pour être prête à voir à nouveau ce monstre, un mois pour savoir parler de son passé, un mois pour se préparer à faire en sorte de l'envoyer en prison. Évidemment il avait été décidé que pendant le procès elle viendrait chez Maura et Jane, et bien sûr Regina avait tenu à venir aussi, refusant de l'abandonner.  
Il était vingt heure, et Maura préparait le repas dans la cuisine, alors que Jane dressait la table basse du salon avec quatre assiettes. Emma et Regina devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et les deux femmes étaient ravies de les retrouver, mais craignaient aussi un peu cet instant.

-Tu crois qu'elle va bien? Demanda Jane en s'accoudant au comptoir.

-Je ne sais pas Jane. Elle va affronter son pire cauchemar, mais c'est Emma. Elle est forte et entourée. Nous verrons bien. Souffla Maura. La table est mise?

-Oui chérie. Sourit Jane en venant derrière la blonde. Embrasse moi s'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et tourna la tête pour apposer ses lèvres aux siennes. Un besoin de tendresse chez sa Jane était si rarement exprimé ainsi qu'elle ne disait jamais non. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois, avant de se concentrer sur la cuisson des légumes dans la poêle devant elle, elle préférait offrir un repas correct et non carbonisé à ses amies. Elle aussi redoutait un peu l'état d'Emma, si dans le meilleur des cas elle arrivait à être souriante et heureuse ce soir, dès le début du procès le lendemain, il était fort probable que le bonheur et la joie les abandonnent. La sonnette de l'entrée la coupa dans ses réflexions, et sa femme lui laissa un baiser dans son cou avant de se précipiter à la porte. Elle vit Emma et Jane s'enlacer dès la porte ouverte, et délaissa son plat en baissant le feu dessous, pour venir enlacer Regina. Puis elles inversèrent, et Maura ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un baiser sur le front de la blonde, dans un instinct de protection et de soutien.

-Merci Maur'. Souffla la blonde, comprenant son geste. Ça sent bon. Enchaina-t-elle.

-Ton repas préféré avec des légumes. Sourit Maura.

-T'es géniale, merci! S'exclama Emma en entrant.

-Comment va-t-elle? Demanda Jane à Regina, tout bas, les trois femmes regardant la blonde poser ses affaires.

-Elle dit bien, elle dit aussi qu'elle ne veut pas en parler avant demain, et qu'elle est heureuse de venir à Boston. Je crois qu'elle dit vrai, mais que au fond, elle est morte de trouille, et redoute le procès. Informa Regina les yeux sur la blonde qui était dans la cuisine à regarder ce qui cuisait.

-Au lieu de parler de moi et de mon moral, venez! J'ai faim et c'est prêt! Appela Emma.

Les trois femmes eurent un sourire, au moins elle avait de l'appétit et sa provocation habituelle. Elles la rejoignirent, et Regina proposa son aide pour dresser la table, alors sa compagne l'aida aussi. Jane resta avec sa femme, et tout en préparant le repas, elles regardèrent leurs amies. Emma souriait à la brune en venant entre chaque couvert l'embrasser, les faisant sourire deux fois plus. Puis la table entièrement finie, la blonde vint enlacer Regina précipitamment, qui laissa un rire raisonner. Maura ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leurs bonheur évident.

-Imagine si ce procès était arrivé alors que Regina et Henry n'était pas dans la vie d'Emma. Souffla Jane.

-Elle n'aurait pas encaissé, elle se serait renfermée. Constata Maura. Heureusement qu'elle a quelqu'un comme Regina.

Jane acquiesça en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa femme, avant de prendre avec elle les plats pour les apporter sur la table. Les quatre femmes dinèrent en discutant des dernières enquêtes des bostonnaises et de la dernière aventure magique des deux autres. Emma étant tombée dans un portail pour la Foret Enchantée six semaines auparavant et était restée seule là-bas une semaine, avant que Regina ne la retrouve finalement. Après quelques problèmes à devoir faire se produire les évènements nécessaires, elles avaient finalement réussi à rentrer chez elles. Maura et Jane était toujours aussi impressionnées par leurs histoires, ayant du mal à réaliser que c'était une réalité.  
Le repas fini, elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher, le procès commençait à huit heure le lendemain, elles devait donc se réveiller à six heure. Elles s'embrassèrent devant leurs portes, et rentrèrent dans leurs chambres, Emma avec la valise d'elle et sa compagne. Regina passa la première à la douche, mais rapidement elle fut rejointe par la blonde, qui se glissa dans son dos.

-On s'invite dans ma douche Miss Swan? Sourit-elle en sentant les bras forts la serrer.

-Ça ne te dérange pas d'habitude, bien au contraire. Murmura Emma.

Regina se retourna et vint tendrement l'embrasser. Elles se lavèrent ensemble, Regina lavant les cheveux blonds, lui massant le crâne avec l'espoir de détendre Emma, dont elle sentait tout le corps et les muscles tendus. Propres, elles sortirent, enfilèrent leurs pyjama et allèrent se glisser sous la couette, s'allongeant sur le côté face à face.

-Dis moi la vérité maintenant, comment te sens tu? Demanda Regina dans un murmure.

-Un peu perturbée, j'ai peur de demain et hâte d'en finir. Quand il sera en taule j'aurais plus jamais peur de le croiser au coin d'une rue ou je ne sais où. Il paiera pour la douleur qu'il a causé, chaque bourreau doit payer. Murmura Emma, la voix étranglée.

-Je n'ai pas payer pour ce que j'ai fais moi. Remarqua Regina.

-Oh si, ma reine. Tu as souffert de la perte de l'amour, de la solitude, des gens qui t'ont fait du mal, sans parler de l'après malédiction où Henry et moi t'avons rejetée comme le reste des habitants. Tu as souffert plus que de raison. Mais malgré tout tu as changée. Là est la différence, tu es devenue meilleure. Souffla la blonde en caressant sa joue, avant de coller leurs fronts.

-Tu vois mon Emma, tu sais voir le bien en moi, alors demain à la barre, si la peine ou la douleur, ou la colère prend part de toi, penses à Henry qui nous attend, au mariage que nous vivrons bientôt, à ta famille qui t'aime et te soutien, et regarde moi dans la salle, je serais toujours là. Encouragea la brune.

-Ma reine, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. Sourit tendrement Emma.

-Pourquoi se le demander alors que ça n'arrivera pas? Renchérit Regina. La blonde lui sourit et l'embrassa pour la remercier. Maintenant repose toi. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Emma en venant se lover dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la brune en embrassant sa tête.

Elles s'endormirent rapidement, enlacer l'une contre l'autre, le calme et la sérénité les rendaient heureuses et leurs permettaient de dormir mieux.

Au matin, Jane et Maura préparèrent un gros petit déjeuné, voulant donner du courage à tout le monde pour cette journée interminable. La tradition du réveil avec la blonde était suspendue, Jane n'avait pas le coeur à rire de ça en cet instant. Elles étaient toutes deux vêtues d'une jupe de tailleur et d'une chemise, avec une paire de talons, habituel pour la légiste, mais pour Jane c'était si rare, seulement les jours de procès. Alors que la brune prenait son café et que Maura mangeait un pancake, Regina arriva, elle aussi dans un tailleur jupe comme à son habitude. Elles lui servirent un café en la saluant.

-Emma? Interrogea Jane.

-Elle arrive. Elle se bat avec la tenue que je lui ai préparée. Sourit doucement la brune.

-Gina, bordel, c'est obligé. Geignit Emma depuis l'escalier.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, alors que sa compagne arrivait, vêtue elle aussi d'un tailleur jupe, rouge, avec une chemise blanche et des talons noirs. Elle avait l'air inconfortable, elle se tortillait, tirant sur la jupe ou la veste. Les trois femmes la connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'elle devait détester sa tenue.

-Tu es magnifique Emma. Remarqua Maura, véritablement choquée de la voir ainsi.

-Je détestais ça. Gina, pourquoi je dois porter un de tes tailleurs? Geignit la blonde en venant près de sa fiancée.

-Parce que tu vas être au milieu d'une cour. Remarqua Regina en ajustant le col de la blonde. Arrête de bouder. Tu es magnifique.

-Je suis comprimée, et je ne respirerais jamais. Grogna Emma, se dandinant près de la jeune femme.

-Tu es très jolie, tu n'as juste pas l'habitude. Et puis ça te fait de beaux seins. Plaisanta la brune pour la détendre.

-Info en trop, info en trop! Geignit Jane avec une grimace.

-Pardon. Gloussa Regina. Sérieusement Em', tu es belle, ne l'oublie pas. Tu es classe, intelligente et on est tous là. Ne l'oublie pas. Répéta-t-elle.

Emma hocha la tête et se réfugia dans ses bras. La brune la serra fortement, avant de lui proposer un pancake qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elles mangèrent ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien, et partirent pour le tribunal. Dans la voiture, Emma appela son fils, voulant se changer les idées avec lui. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, elle l'encouragea pour son contrôle d'histoire, et lui pour son procès. Henry ne savait pas tout, elles lui avaient seulement dit qu'elles devaient assister à un procès, pour faire enfermer le meurtrier d'August. Devant le tribunal, elle raccrocha, et avec les trois femmes elles sortirent de la voiture et se rendirent à l'intérieur. Elles retrouvèrent Korsak, Frost et Frankie, avec leurs avocats. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans la salle d'audience, et ils s'alignèrent tous au premier rang, sauf Regina, qui n'ayant pas de rôle important dans le procès se mit derrière eux.

-Jane, je peux pas être avec Regina? Demanda la blonde très discrètement.

-Non, tu dois être devant en tant que témoin, je suis désolé. Souffla Jane, avant de s'installer.

Emma soupira et s'assit près d'elle. Sa compagne se mit juste derrière elle et glissa une main sur son épaule et se pencha à son oreille.

-Je suis juste là. Tout va bien se passer mon trésor. Souffla-t-elle.

-Merci mon amour. Sourit Emma en posant sa main sur la sienne.

La juge entra, Emma fut presque soulagée de voir une femme, elle arriverait mieux à se confier devant une femme qu'un homme. Regina retira alors sa main de l'épaule de la blonde, pour laisser le procès commencer. Le juge assit, les jurés aussi, Gary Bater arriva, dans sa tenue orange de prisonnier, menotté. Une fois assit, les menottes lui furent retirées, et Regina pu voir sa fiancée se tendre dans son siège. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans la même pièce que son cauchemar comment ne pas être terrorisée.  
Le procès commença, les avocats prirent la parole tour à tour, présentant les faits et bien sûr accusant et défendant comme ils le devaient. Jane se pencha à l'oreille d'Emma alors que l'avocat adverse interrogeait un témoin.

-Juste après notre avocat prend la parole, et te fera passé à la barre. Murmura-t-elle, voulant prévenir son amie pour qu'elle se prépare à ce fait.

Emma se tendit, et quand la policière se rassit correctement, la blonde passa sa main au dessus de sa propre épaule cherchant sa compagne. Regina vit le geste et réagit de suite. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra, caressant le dos de la main de son pouce. Emma était toute tendue, et si elle pouvait lui apporter un peu de soutien et d'amour, elle le ferait sans problème.

-Je voudrais appeler Emma Swan à la barre, elle porte plainte contre monsieur Bater, et est de plus la personne proche ayant permit d'identifier la victime de l'accusé. August Booth portant sur lui une photo de eux deux. Lança finalement leurs avocat, en se tournant lentement vers la blonde.

Celle ci souffla un coup et se leva en délaissant la main de sa fiancée pour lui offrir un dernier regard avant de traverser la salle, vers le juge pour prendre place derrière le micro. Bien sûr avant elle jura de ne dire que la vérité et rien que la vérité. Une fois assise, elle souffla un coup et leurs avocat commença à la questionner.

-Pouvez vous nous dire comment vous avez rencontré monsieur Bater? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis orpheline, j'ai été placé chez lui, comme famille d'accueil, alors que j'avais presque dix sept ans. Informa Emma.

-Comment se passait la vie dans la maison des Bater? Questionna l'avocat.

Emma déglutit, les mains serrées sur sa jupe, heureusement que son corps était caché par le garde corps en bois devant elle, parce qu'il trahissait son anxiété.

-Une horreur. J'ai connu plusieurs famille mais ça fait partie des pires. Ça a été la pire pour moi. Ils gardaient plusieurs enfants, je suis restée là bas quatre mois, trois semaines et cinq jours. Une éternité. Dans ce laps de temps, monsieur Bater m'a tant battue que j'ai fini à l'hôpital une dizaine ou vingtaine de fois. Expliqua Emma, hachant ses phrases, pour éviter que sa voix ne tremble.

-Pour être exact, nous avons relevé vos séjour à l'hôpital, vous y êtes aller dix huit fois, dont huit pour un os brisé. Coupa son avocat.

-Monsieur Bater usait de sa force et de sa posture sur les enfants qu'ils gardaient. Nous faisions les corvées, et nous ne mangions que peu. Aller à l'école était un privilège dont il pouvait nous couper disait-il. Reprit Emma. À l'époque j'étais la plus grande des enfants, il m'est alors arrivé de prendre leurs défense, trop souvent pour ma santé personnelle je pense. J'ai aussi pris la défense de sa femme une fois. Les coups ne nous étaient pas réservé, ils allaient sur tout ceux du foyers.

-Nous l'avons pris en compte. Nous allons nous consacrer à votre personne pour le moment. Rappela l'avocat. Vous porter plainte contre cette homme aujourd'hui, pourriez vous nous dire vous même les faits.

Emma serra ses doigts autour de sa jupe, ses genoux se serrant un peu plus. Elle savait que cette question arriverait, mais ça restait toujours aussi dur. Depuis son aveu au poste le jour de l'enquête, elle n'en avait pas reparlé, préférant le passer sous silence. Mais il était tant.

-J'avais dix sept ans. Depuis quatre mois, trois semaines et cinq jours, je supportais les coups mais aussi les mains baladeuses et les attouchements de la part de l'accusé. Commença-t-elle avant de reprendre de l'air. Ce soir là, j'étais dans ma chambre. Bourré il est entré dans ma chambre, et m'a rapidement coincée sur mon lit. Je n'étais qu'une adolescente, faible, battue et peu nourrie, je n'avais pas la force contre cet homme. Mais j'ai essayé de crier, je me suis débattue. En vain. Elle contracta ses mâchoires. Il m'a violé. Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, sans le micro personne n'aurait pu entendre. Je me suis enfuie après ça. C'était le truc de trop. Murmura-t-elle en trouvant le regard ému de sa compagne.

Regina retenait ses larmes, elle avait mal, pas de pitié non, mais elle avait mal de voir son amoureuse souffrir ainsi à cause de cet homme. Dans ses yeux, Emma pouvait lire tout le soutien et l'amour qu'elle lui portait, compléter par une touche de rage envers son agresseur.

-Pourriez vous nous rappeler votre âge exact au moment des faits. Réclama l'homme.

-J'avais dix sept ans, trois mois et vingt quatre jours. Répondit Emma.

-Vous étiez donc mineure. Termina leurs avocat. Pour ma part, je n'ai plus rien à dire à Mademoiselle Swan. Fit-il en allant se rasseoir.

-Maître Peters, interpella la juge en s'adressant à l'avocat adverse, avez vous des questions pour notre témoin? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non madame le juge, pas une seule. Reconnu l'homme.

Emma pu alors se lever, et rejoindre sa place à côté de Jane. En marchant elle sentit tout les regards sur elle, dont celui de Bater, elle s'en serait passé. Son avocat n'avait pas de question pour elle. En même temps qu'aurait-il pu dire? Ils avaient en leurs possession une vidéo dans laquelle l'accusé avouait le meurtre, le viol et la violence. Bater était fichu d'avance, Emma avait même espéré à un moment pouvoir éviter d'être au procès, mais elle avait un rôle trop important pour cela. En s'asseyant, elle fixa les yeux noisettes de sa fiancée, qui lui souriait légèrement, la rassurant. Une fois assise, Jane posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour une pression montrant sa présence, et elle sentit une caresse légère dans son cou. Le reste de la matinée porta sur d'autre témoins, d'autre faits, et exposition des preuves, intervention de Jane pour parler de l'arrestation de Bater et reconnaitre son attitude déplacée envers Emma. Cette dernière avait comprit, la matinée portait sur les accusions de viol, coups et blessures et agressions, et par conséquent l'après midi porterait sur le meurtre d'August. Vers midi la juge leva la séance, leurs donnant rendez vous une heure plus tard. Ils sortirent, et une fois dans le couloir, Regina étant sortie devant eux se plaça près d'un banc, et se tourna. Elle vit Emma -arriver avec les autres- et lui sourit avec douceur, dans la seconde qui suivait Emma était contre son corps, les bras serrés autour de son cou. La brune referma ses bras autour de sa compagne, caressant son dos, la berçant et la rassurant, se réconfortant au passage.

-Je suis si fière de toi mon Emma. Tu as été forte et sincère. Parfaite. Souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

-J'avais tellement peur. Je tremblais et transpirais. Marmonna Emma, serrée contre elle.

-Et bien ça ne se voyait pas. Mais je le savais, parce que je te connais. Sourit Regina.

-Te savoir dans la salle est la seule chose qui m'a permit de tenir et de trouver la force de parler. Admit Emma en relevant la tête. Tes beaux yeux me rassuraient.

-Encore quelques heures et se sera fini. Encouragea la brune. Et je serais là jusqu'au bout. Assura-t-elle.

La blonde la remercia d'un sourire et d'un baiser brûlant. Elle en avait rêvé toute la matinée, elle avait pensé aux lèvres douces et charnues de sa fiancée en pensant que ça panserait ses plaies, et évidemment elle avait eu raison. Les baisers de Regina était la seule chose au monde capable d'effacer toute peine ou toute peur, au moins le temps d'un instant.

-On se décolle les amoureuses, y a du monde autour. Charria Jane en s'approchant, sa main dans celle de Maura, de manière discrète.

Emma se détacha de sa compagne, mais lia leurs mains entre elles, restant bien collée à elle. Elle regarda ses amies un instant avant de répondre.

-J'ai pas le droit de l'embrasser? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sur que si, mais avec douceur quand même. On est au milieu d'un tribunal, la règle de base, que je t'ai répétée un millier de fois ces dernières années, est de rester discret pour passer inaperçu. Commenta Jane.

-C'est pour ça que tu tiens la main de ta femme du bout des doigts, de la manière la plus discrète possible? Remarqua alors Emma.

-Exact. Aussi parce que je suis de la police et qu'elle est le légiste en chef du Massachusetts et que j'aimerais éviter les remarques sexistes, stupides et jalouses de nos collègues aujourd'hui. Expliqua la policière.

-Jalouses? Interrogea Regina alors qu'elles partaient vers la cafétéria pour manger.

-Oui, Maura est probablement la plus belle femme de ce tribunal, tout les hommes et quelques femmes fantasment sur elle, et d'autre avaient espoir d'un jour sortir avec. Mais notre mariage a un peu découragé les troupes. Rétorqua Jane avec un sourire.

-Ton agressivité quand on m'approche y est peut-être pour quelque chose aussi. Se moqua Maura faisant rire le couple.

-Quoi tu préférerais que je ne dise rien et que je les laisse te mater et te draguer? Questionna la policière.

-Bien sûr que non. Mais si tu tiens à faire fuir ceux qui voudrais essayer, tu pourrais au moins m'embrasser de temps à autre quand on est ici. Remarqua Maura en s'asseyant autour de la table du repas.

-Elle t'embrasse jamais ici? Questionna Emma.

-Jamais. Souffla la légiste.

Jane grogna, et attrapa la nuque de sa femme pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un fougueux baiser, avant de la laisser pantoise.

-Viens avec moi, on va chercher le repas. Ordonna-t-elle envers Emma.

La blonde embrassa sa compagne furtivement, et partit avec Jane, riant avec elle pendant que Regina souriait aux bêtises de deux. Elle reporta son attention sur Maura qui n'en revenait pas.

-Tu bloques Maura. Remarqua la brune amusée.

-Quatre ans, et elle n'a jamais fait ça. À la limite un baiser volé dans les toilettes du tribunal. Remarqua la jeune femme. J'en reviens pas. Souffla-t-elle avant de voir un homme se diriger vers elle. Oh non, monsieur King, avocat à la réputation de tombeur, dragueur et lourd. Il a tenté vingt fois sa chance avec moi, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il vienne pour toi. Informa-t-elle rapidement.

-Pardon? Demanda la brune étonnée, mais trop tard l'homme était à leurs table.

-Bonjour docteur Isles. Mademoiselle. Sourit-il. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vue.

-Monsieur King, Regina Mills, une amie de passage à Boston pour une affaire. Présenta poliment Maura.

-Enchantée Madame Mills. Sourit King en prenant la main de la brune pour la serrer délicatement dans la sienne. Vous restez longtemps parmi nous?

-Encore quelques jours seulement. Répondit Regina, avec son ton de politicienne froide.

-Et bien, aurais je l'honneur de vous revoir autour d'un diner? Proposa-t-il, absolument pas refroidi par le regard et le ton de la brune.

-Tu changeras jamais King. Pesta une voix dans son dos.

Surpris, l'avocat se retourna et fit face aux deux femmes qui venaient de revenir vers eux avec les plats.

-Emma Swan de retour ici. Constata l'homme.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir. Et désolé de vous décevoir mais c'est ma future femme, alors vous allez prendre vos airs de tombeurs à la noix et aller voir ailleurs. Grogna l'homme.

-Un jour faudra qu'on m'explique ce que les femmes comme elles peuvent vous trouver. Gronda King. Et à vous aussi. Ajouta-t-il vers Jane avant de s'écarter.

-On n'essaye pas de se taper tout ce qui bouge et on est pas un gros lourd. Lâcha Emma en s'asseyant près de sa fiancée, alors que la policière faisait de même. King leurs lança un dernier regard noir avant de partir. La blonde se tourna alors vers Regina. Ta salade. Fit-elle en lui tendant. Il ne t'a pas saoulée?

-Tu es arrivé à temps. Sourit Regina. C'est moi où tu le connaissais? Demanda-t-elle alors que les trois se mettaient à manger, sandwich pour Jane et Emma.

-Jane et moi l'avons affronter dans quelques affaires. Répondit Emma.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on l'a connu. Remarqua Maura.


	12. 7bis : Réminiscences ineffaçables

7bis : Réminiscences ineffaçables

Emma sourit à la remarque de son amie et se reprit pour expliquer, sachant bien que la brune n'aimait pas ne pas être au courant.

-La première fois, il a dragué Maura, comme elle arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser je m'en suis occupée, c'est arrivé plusieurs fois, Jane et moi l'avons renvoyé dans ses tours à chaque fois. Informa la blonde.

-Et une fois, c'est la copine d'Emma qu'il a dragué. Remarqua Jane.

-Ta copine? Questionna Regina, sourcils relevé.

-C'était il y a six ans. Je sortais avec une fille, c'était sérieux pour elle mais pas pour moi. bref, elle était venue mangé avec moi le midi au milieu d'un procès, et on était ici. King est arrivé l'a draguée et je l'ai envoyé voir ailleurs, en lui disant que c'était ma copine, résultat maintenant il nous en veut à Jane et moi parce qu'on se sort avec des femmes qu'il voudrait. Raconta Emma.

-Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il drague une belle femme devant nous il s'avère que c'est la notre. Gloussa Jane. Avant Maura, je suis sortie avec deux filles, et à chaque fois il les a dragué, avant d'apprendre qu'elle sortait avec moi.

-Je vois qu'on ne s'embête pas. Remarqua Regina. Vous ne sortez qu'avec des belles femmes donc. Emma, dois je conclure que je suis une parmi tant d'autres? Provoqua-t-elle.

-Mais non, je suis sortie avec d'autres femmes et je te l'ai déjà dis, mais je suis jamais tombée amoureuse. T'es unique Gina, va pas t'imaginer des trucs. Réclama Emma.

-Maur', c'est pareil d'accord? En profita Jane, qui voyait le regard perçant de sa femme à côté.

Les deux eurent la même réaction. Elles les observèrent une minute avant de se pencher pour les embrasser.

-Merci en tout cas, ça m'a changé les idées. Sourit Emma. La brune l'embrassa à nouveau. T'es top mon amour.

-Tu as le droit de te changer les idées quand tu passes une journée aussi-

-Merdique. Finit Jane, coupant la brune.

-Pourrie, j'allais dire pourrie. Rectifia Regina.

-C'est le mieux qu'elle puisse faire niveaux vulgarité. S'amusa Emma en regardant leurs amies.

-Tu sais quoi? Je t'emmerde Emma. Gronda la brune, agacée d'être moquée alors qu'elle avait voulu la réconforter.

-Pardon? Répète moi ça? Réclama la blonde, tournée vers elle, l'air totalement ahuri.

-Tu as très bien entendu. Râla Regina.

-Oh ma reine, tu sais dire des gros mots. Souffla Emma en la serrant fermement dans ses bras.

-Emma, arrête. Mais les bras de la blonde se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Ça fait un an que je sors avec la femme la plus vulgaire que j'ai rencontré alors ça aide. Soupira-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-C'est pas vrai. Nia la jeune femme en lâchant sa compagne. Je suis juste la seule femme -et même personne- au monde qui ose dire des vulgarités devant toi, Majesté. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Tu ne changeras jamais Emma, toujours ton caractère provocateur et emmerdeur. Ria Maura.

-La vie avec Jane ne te réussit pas, tu es super vulgaire Maur'. Remarqua Emma.

-Pourquoi les côtés négatifs de nos femmes déteignent sur nous? Questionna Regina.

-Le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Répondit simplement Maura.

Leurs repas fut rapidement interrompu par leur avocat, qui leur dit qu'il était temps d'y retourner. Elles allèrent alors à sa suite, prendre place dans la salle du tribunal. Avant d'y entrer, Emma réclama un baiser de sa compagne, la suite du procès était la mort d'August, elle avait besoin de courage. Regina ne rechigna pas, bien au contraire, elle l'embrassa tendrement et la laissa ensuite rentrer. Dans la salle, la brune se retrouva encore assise seule derrière les trois femmes, leurs avocat et collègues. La séance commença avec l'entrée de la juge, les jurés étant déjà là. Leurs avocat commença présentant les faits sur la mort d'August Wayne Booth, puis se fut au tour de celui de Bater, maître Peters, de prendre la parole, il défendit évidemment l'homme, insistant sur le fait que son client n'avait fait que se défendre et que la victime l'avait attaquée. Bater, passa le premier à la barre, interrogé par les deux avocats. Emma fut atterrée par la bêtise de cet homme. Sans même s'en rendre compte il avoua le meurtre, son viol et la violence sur les enfants. Rapidement il fut ramené à sa place, et Jane passa à la barre, en tant que lieutenant de police pour parler de l'enquête et son arrestation.

-Malgré le fait que monsieur Bater a probablement tout dit sur lui et qu'il s'est reconnu coupable tout seul par ses mots, je voudrais rappeler Emma Swan à la barre. Étant une proche de la victime, ayant participer à l'enquête ainsi qu'à l'arrestation de monsieur Bater et son interrogatoire. Justifia leurs avocat.

-Bien. Accepta la juge en faisant signe vers le micro qui n'attendait que le témoin.

Emma se leva, ajusta sa veste de tailleur, dans laquelle elle se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise et alla s'asseoir derrière le micro.

-Mademoiselle Swan, pourriez vous commencer par définir votre relation avec August. Demanda l'avocat.

-Il était mon ami, et je le considérais même comme mon frère. Il m'a aidée et soutenue. On s'est rencontrés dans les foyers, on a été séparés, on s'est retrouvés au primaire, et ensuite encore séparés. Puis finalement on s'est retrouvés, il y a quatre ans et quelques. Résuma-t-elle.

-Bien et pouvez nous nous expliquer comment vous vous êtes retrouver à participer à l'enquête? Enchaina l'avocat.

-Il y a presque dix ans maintenant, j'ai rencontré le lieutenant Rizzoli et le docteur Isles. J'ai pendant six ans, participé à leurs enquêtes, je n'étais pas agent, mais garante de caution, et consultante pour les aider. Il y a quatre ans, mon fils biologique qui avait dix ans m'a ramené dans le Maine chez lui pour apprendre à me connaître, c'est là que j'ai retrouvé August. Mais je n'ai pas perdu contact avec mes amies, alors quand le corps d'August à été retrouvé avec une photo de nous deux sur lui, le lieutenant Rizzoli m'a appelée et je suis venue pour identifier le corps. J'ai alors pris part à l'enquête. Révéla rapidement Emma.

-Comment se faisait-il que la victime porte une photo de vous sur lui?

-Quelques mois avant sa mort, August et moi avons parlé de nos enfances en familles d'accueil. Dans la discussion, j'ai fait comprendre sans dire le mot exact, ce que Bater m'avait fait subir quand j'avais dix sept ans. August m'a fait réalisé que ce qui m'était arrivé était peut-être arrivé à d'autres, alors je lui ai promis que si il retrouvait Bater dans les temps, je porterais plainte. Il est alors partit à sa recherche. Raconta la blonde.

-La victime était-elle du genre à se battre? Questionna l'avocat.

-Pas du tout. Il n'était pas violent, il était même contre toute sorte de violence. Conséquence des coups subit dans son enfance. Nia Emma.

-Bien merci mademoiselle Swan. Remercia l'homme en allant s'asseoir.

-Maître Peters, avec vous des questions? Demanda la juge.

-Oui. Acquiesça-t-il en se levant. Aviez vous les autorisations légales pour participer à l'enquête? Demanda l'homme.

-Bien sûr. Les documents sont dans le dossiers. Malgré mon départ pour le Maine, mon rôle de consultante n'avait jamais été supprimé, il m'a fallu l'accord du commandant Cavanaugh, sa signature, celle du lieutenant Rizzoli et la mienne et c'était bon. Tout était en règle, maître, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de faire capoter cette enquête et ce procès. Rétorqua la blonde, plus sèchement.

-Bien. Acquiesça l'homme avant de se retourner pour aller s'asseoir de nouveau.

Emma pu retourner s'asseoir aussi et se fut au tour de Maura de passer à la barre pour parler en tant qu'expert médical. Le procès dura tout l'après midi, les avocats se faisant face, ripostant, les preuves s'accumulant. La vidéo de l'interrogatoire fut montrée, et Emma passa sa main au dessus de son épaule, sa compagne comprit et serra sa main à la sienne. Elle savait, les souvenirs et le sentiment d'être sale étaient insupportables pour Emma, alors elle tentait de la réconforter par sa présence.  
Quand la fin de la journée arriva, tout les faits avaient été exposés, le juge leurs donna rendez vous le lendemain à neuf heure pour le verdict. Comme à midi, une fois hors de la salle, Emma se rua dans les bras de la brune, pour une longue étreinte.

-La journée est finie, tout s'est bien passé mon amour. Souffla Regina en la berçant. On rentre chez nos amies, et on va s'occuper, tout ira bien.

-Tu ne me lâches plus de la soirée. Réclama la blonde.

-Juré. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

-Allez les filles, on rentre. Proposa Jane en posant sa main dans le dos de sa "soeur".

-Avec grand plaisir. Soupira Emma, comme un soulagement, en se détachant de la brune, gardant seulement un bras autour d'elle, qui la serrait contre sa hanche.

Les quatre femmes saluèrent leurs collègues, promettant d'être à l'heure le lendemain, et quittèrent le tribunal pour retrouver la voiture et reprendre la route vers chez les bostoniennes. Elles avaient besoin d'une douce soirée, besoin de décompresser, de ne plus penser à toute cette affaire. Une fois à la maison, elles partirent toutes prendre leurs douches, Emma ne supportant plus son tailleur, voulant retrouver des vêtements plus confortables. Sans même le savoir, elles s'habillèrent de la même manière, un pantalon fin et un teeshirt large, Maura et Regina en piquant à leurs compagnes. Quand elles se retrouvèrent en bas, elles lâchèrent un gloussement amusé au vu de leurs tenues.

-Bon qu'est ce qu'on mange? Je meurs de faim. Réclama Emma.

-Est ce que des lasagnes te feraient plaisir? Proposa Regina.

-Oh si tu en faisais, se serait juste parfait. Gémit d'impatience et d'envie la blonde, en l'enlaçant.

-Maura, as tu ce qu'il faut? Demanda alors la brune.

-Oui, je pense. Acquiesça la jeune femme.

Les deux se mirent en cuisine de suite, Maura aidant pour que ça aille plus vite, elle connaissait Emma et Jane, et les savait facilement impatientes quand il s'agissait de nourriture. Ces dernières s'étaient discrètement pris une bière, et quand leurs compagnes se retournèrent, les voyant au comptoir la bouteille dans leurs mains, elles eurent le même réflexe : le sourcils se haussèrent, interrogateurs.

-On l'a méritée. Signala Jane.

-Carrément. Ajouta Emma, avant qu'elles ne prennent une gorgée en même temps.

Regina soupira, exaspérée, mais n'ayant pas le courage de l'envoyer bouler après cette journée, elle se contenta de remettre à la cuisine. Il fallu une heure pour que le repas soit près, et les quatre femmes passèrent à table ensemble, parlant de choses légères, dinant dans un calme plaisant. Angela passa en rentrant du Dirty Robber et vint les embrasser. D'un regard Jane lui fit comprendre de ne pas poser de questions, alors la femme se contenta d'enlacer sa fille et puis Emma avant de les laisser pour aller se reposer. Les deux couples décidèrent de faire de même, étant épuisés par la journée émotionnellement chargée qu'elles venaient de vivre. Une fois dans leurs lit, Emma passa un bras sous sa tête et fixa le plafond. La brune la rejoignit quelques minutes après et s'allongea sous le drap, sur le côté la regardant.

-À quoi tu penses? Murmura-t-elle.

-Dans la salle aujourd'hui il y avait trois femmes, d'environ mon âge voir un peu plus vieille pour l'une d'entre elles. Commença Emma. Quand j'ai parlé de ce qu'il m'a fait -Regina comprit, le il était Bater- toutes les trois ont eu la même réaction. Elles ont serré leurs bras autour de leurs corps, comme si elles voulaient se protéger.

-Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire tu penses? Demanda Regina en posant sa main sur celle d'Emma, sur l'abdomen de celle ci.

-Elles ont vécu la même chose que moi. Leurs regards. J'en suis sûre. J'avais le même. Avant toi. Hacha la blonde, les yeux toujours dans le plafond.

-Porter plainte leurs permettra de revivre à elles aussi. C'est grâce à toi Em'. Tenta de rassurer la brune.

-J'aurais du agir plus tôt. Souffla la blonde, la voix étranglée.

-Tu avais aussi besoin de temps pour affronter cela, et c'est normal. Tu as été seule la majeure partie de ta vie, tu avais besoin de soutien et de personnes qui t'aiment pour faire ça. Tu as agis à temps, et tu vas permettre à plusieurs de revivre. Et à d'autres de ne jamais vivre ça. Tu as eu le courage de parler, courage que ces femmes dans la salle n'ont pas eu. Ne t'incrimine pas mon amour, tu as bien agis. Assura Regina, en la berçant.

-Gina, j'ai besoin de te poser la question mais tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. Reprit Emma en se tournant pour faire face à la brune en restant allongée. As tu vécu ça? Avec Léopold? Tu ne voulais pas l'épouser et pourtant tu l'as fait, je sais aussi pour la potion de stérilité, alors ça veut dire que toi et lui... Enfin, je veux dire- La main de Regina sur sa bouche la fit taire.

-J'ai compris. Souffla la brune en retirant sa main, se blottissant contre son corps. Oui Emma. Oui j'étais mariée à un homme vieux, que je ne pouvais pas supporter, mais en tant qu'épouse j'avais des devoirs. Lui donner mon corps quand il le voulait en faisait parti. À l'époque dans laquelle nous étions c'était normal, la femme était là pour répondre au besoin de son mari, tout ses besoins.

-Ce n'est pas normal. Grogna Emma.

-Aujourd'hui non, mais à l'époque si. C'était une autre manière de voir les choses. Répondit Regina. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit comparable avec ce que tu as vécu. Même si je ne voulais pas, je ne le repoussais pas.

-Je ne comprends pas Gina. Marmonna la blonde, mal à l'aise.

-J'ai effectivement couché avec Léopold, il le voulait, je ne le voulais pas, mais c'était mon devoir, alors je le laissais faire, et ensuite je me lavais vingt fois, essayais d'oublier et voilà. Je ne criais pas, ne pensais pas, ne me débattais pas. J'attendais et ensuite je le laissais dormir. Expliqua Regina, retenant ses larmes à se souvenir aussi douloureux qu'honteux.

-Oh putain Gina je suis désolé. Susurra Emma en la serrant contre elle, caressant ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'y es pour rien. Demanda Regina, leurs fronts collés.

-Parce que depuis des semaines on parle de moi et de mon passé, alors que tu as vécu la même chose, ou peut-être pire. Moi ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, alors que toi-

-Pas si souvent. Ça prenait à Léopold de temps en temps, mais voilà. Entre son trône, sa fille, son âge et ses préoccupations, je n'étais pas grand chose. Juste là quand il avait besoin. Tenta de calmer la brune, sentant sa compagne agacée.

-Je le tuerais si il était encore en vie. Gronda Emma.

-Emma. C'était ton grand-père. Signala la brune.

-Et alors? Je l'ai pas connu et je veux surtout pas. Tu es mon grand amour, c'est plus important que cette enflure. Pesta la blonde. J'en reviens pas. Certes tu es absolument magnifique et divine, mais ça ne justifie rien bordel! S'agaça-t-elle.

-Arrête, c'était il y a des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, je suis passé à autre chose. Tout va bien, d'accord? Berça Regina pour la calmer, caressant ses joues.

-Je t'aimerais toujours et te respecterais jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. Promit Emma en fermant les yeux, en sentant leurs fronts collés, et les douces caresses.

-Moi aussi Emma, tu es tout ce qui compte avec Henry. Nos passés nous ont rendu plus fortes et nous ont amenées ici. Ils sont douloureux mais nous ont permis de trouver le bonheur. Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui, Em'. Murmura la brune.

-Je le suis aussi Gina. Acquiesça la blonde en venant l'embrasser tendrement. Mais je suis réellement épuisée.

-Alors dors mon amour. Sourit la brune. Je ne bouge pas, promis. Sourit-t-elle.

Emma se lova confortablement dans ses bras, en la serrant contre elle, et s'endormit rapidement, suivit de Regina quelques minutes après.

Au matin, les quatre femmes ne discutèrent pas beaucoup, Emma était angoissée, inquiète et les trois autres le voyaient bien. Elle ne parlait pas, fixait son chocolat chaud préparé par sa fiancée, qui pendant le petit déjeuné était venue se coller à son corps pour l'enlacer et la réconforter, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Résultat, Emma refusait tout écart, elles s'habillèrent ensemble, et ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle jusqu'à la salle du procès, gardant toujours un contact entre elles en continu, une manière pour Emma de rester dans la réalité et de ne pas paniquer face à l'angoisse. Ils furent finalement appelé, et comme la veille ils rentrèrent et s'assirent au premier rang, Regina derrière. L'accusé fut amené, menotté, une fois les jurés installés, et il fut assis près de son avocat. Bater ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers la blonde, pour lui sourire de cette manière qui faisait s'hérisser tout les poils d'Emma. Sa compagne remarqua ce regard, elle l'avait vu une fois, quand la blonde l'avait interrogé des mois auparavant au commissariat lors de son arrestation, il l'avait regardé de cette manière quand il lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé de gamine aussi "_bien_" qu'elle. Elle sentit son corps se faire envahir par une vague de haine, elle serra les dents et les poings, évitant ainsi de se lever pour aller frapper cet abruti. Elle vit Emma devant elle se tourner légèrement pour la regarder alors que la juge entrait.

-Tout va bien. Articula Emma sans un son.

Regina lui sourit doucement, elle n'en revenait pas que son Emma soit capable de la savoir énervée alors qu'elles n'étaient pas en contact et la blonde était dos à elle. Elle reporta toute son attention sur la juge qui avait fait son entrée. Une fois assise, tout le monde pu s'asseoir à sa place. Leurs avocat commença sa plaidoirie, enfin il l'avait déjà fait la veille, mais pour cette matinée il se contentait de résumé ce qui avait été dit, pour remettre le contexte en place, et répété ses arguments à nouveau, c'était surtout pour la presse qui était présente ce matin. Quand il eu fini, il retrouva sa place, et se fut l'avocat de Bater qui pris la parole. Il parla que peu, en même temps comment défendre un homme dont les preuves étaient accablantes et qui en plus était si stupide qu'il avait avoué lui même, inconsciemment, ses actes. Quand ils eurent fini, la juge n'eut pas besoin de longtemps, elle avait son verdict, les jurés aussi. Ils lui firent passé leurs conclusions et elle put prendre la parole.

-Bien, les jurés et moi même arrivons à la même conclusion. Monsieur Bater est reconnu coupable pour l'accusation de coups et blessures sur sa conjointe et les enfants à sa charge, pour cela il devra payer quarante cinq mille euros d'amende et fera trois ans de prison. Il est aussi reconnu coupable pour le viol sur la personne d'Emma Swan -cette dernière sera sa jupe entre ses doigts, mais Jane vint lui prendre la main pour la soutenir- et écopera alors de vingt ans de prison, ayant abusé de sa positon de père de famille d'accueil sur la victime. Il devra aussi soixante quinze mille euros d'amende pour atteinte sexuelle sur la même personne. Et enfin il est reconnu coupable pour l'homicide volontaire sans préméditation d'August Wayne Booth, et encourra pour cela trente ans de prison. Donc Monsieur Bater devra au total versé cent vingt mille euros d'amende, dont soixante quinze mille à Emma Swan, et sera emprisonné à compter de ce jour pour cinquante ans. Termina-t-elle, levant ensuite la séance.

L'accusé fut menotté à nouveau malgré ses insultes et ses cris pour montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord, avant d'être emmené. Jane, Maura, Korsak et Frost remerciaient leurs avocat, lui serrant la main, debout, Regina s'était aussi levée, derrière, alors qu'Emma restait assise immobile, le regard droit devant. Sa compagne le vit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de se pencher au niveau de sa tête.

-Mon amour? Appela-t-elle.

-C'est fini, hein? S'assura Emma la voix tremblante.

-Oui Em', plus jamais il ne te touchera, tout est fini. Il va finir sa vie en prison, et tu vas recevoir une jolie compensation. Tu vas pouvoir tourner la page. Murmura Regina dans son oreille pour la rassurer.

-J'en reviens pas. C'est fini. Quinze ans que ça dure, que ça me hante, et cette fois c'est fini. Marmonna la blonde au bord des larmes.

-Oui mon trésor. On va reprendre notre vie et tu n'auras plus peur à chaque instant. Susurra Regina en serrant ses épaules, collant sa joue à la tempe de la jeune femme. Emma amena ses mains au bras autour de ses épaules pour les caresser, collant un peu plus leurs visages. Elles en avaient oublié les autres à côté. Tu remettras des tailleurs? Juste pour moi.

-Tu m'aimes dans tes tailleurs? Sourit doucement la blonde.

-Tu es très belle, et sexy. Souffla Regina. Ne te méprends pas, tes jeans m'excitent toujours autant, dedans tu es a tombé, mais disons que les tailleurs ça change. Et tu les portes très bien. Assura-t-elle.

-Alors juste pour toi, pour quelques occasions j'en remettrais. Promit Emma.

-Je te ferais essayer mes robes que tu adores. S'amusa la brune.

-Je les adore sur toi, parce qu'elles te rendent encore plus merveilleuse. Rétorqua la blonde.

Regina se pencha un peu plus pour venir embrasser ses lèvres. Il était fou de voir, que quelque soit la situation, l'état d'esprit de la blonde, celle ci était capable de la complimenter. Quelque soit les circonstances, Emma avait toujours des mots gentils et charmeurs, bien qu'ils le soient involontairement.

-On rentre? Proposa Maura à côté d'elles.

-Vous ne travaillez pas? Demanda Emma, surprise.

-Non. Vous rentrez chez vous demain, tu crois quand même pas qu'on va travailler aujourd'hui. On va rentrer, se prélasser et ce soir on trinquera à la fin d'un cauchemar. Rétorqua Jane. Prêtes alors? Sourit-elle.

-Totalement. Acquiesça la blonde en se levant enfin.

Elle se rendit alors compte que tout le monde était parti, et qu'il ne restait plus qu'elles quatre dans la salle. Elles sortirent ensemble, chacune tenant la main de sa compagne. Dans le couloir leurs collègues étaient là, Frankie les ayant rejoint. Regina et Emma en profitèrent pour les embrasser, elles ne les reverraient pas avant leurs départ. La brune garda un oeil sur sa fiancée et Frankie, elle avait confiance en la blonde mais elle savait voir quand quelqu'un était amoureux, et le jeune homme l'était clairement, alors elle assurait ses arrières et celles d'Emma qui était toujours aussi naïve sur ce genre de chose, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on pouvait l'aimer. Regina avait mis des semaines à lui fait comprendre qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, et que la blonde avait le droit d'être aimée. Peut-être qu'avec Bater derrière les barreaux elle se laisserait plus aller à l'amour et aurait plus facilement confiance. En tout cas la journée ensemble, toute les quatre eu l'air de lui faire du bien, son sourire était de plus en plus grand au fil des heures et elle faisait et disait de plus en plus de bêtises. Oui, elle revivait entièrement, son cauchemar était véritablement fini cette fois.

_[Pour ce qui est du déroulé du procès j'ai improvisé j'en ai aucune idée de comment cela est en vrai.]_


	13. 8 : Noces printanières

8 : Noces printanières.

Six mois étaient passés, avril était bien entamé, et Storybrooke était à nouveau sous le soleil et les fleurs. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour toute la ville, un jour attendu depuis six mois. Emma c'était remise, son cauchemar passé était maintenant loin derrière elle, elle était heureuse avec sa fiancée et son fils. Au retour de Boston, elles avaient ensemble repris leurs vies, et annoncé leurs fiançailles à la ville, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite avant, voulant d'abord se débarrasser de Bater avant de se mettre à préparer le mariage et donc à l'annoncer. Elles avaient tout organisé ensemble, en réussissant à écarter Mary qui aurait bien voulu aider, mais ça tenait à coeur aux fiancées de ne pas être aidées. Henry avait été le seul autorisé à donner son avis et à être tenu au courant de ce qu'elles préparaient, parce qu'il était leurs fils, celui qui apporterait leurs alliances et qu'elles n'envisageaient pas de prévoir tout cela sans lui. Regina avait demandé à Maléfique, devenue son amie après quelques péripéties et aventures dont, Regina et Emma s'étaient sorties indemnes quatre mois avant, d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. La femme avait accepté, elle cherchait sa rédemption et aimait vraiment bien Regina. Cette annonce avait été suivie de négociations avec Emma, celle ci n'acceptant que moyennement que le jour de son mariage, sa femme soit accompagné par sa demoiselle d'honneur qui était son ex. Mais la brune avait fini par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait -comme toujours au fond- et avait donc Mal' comme demoiselle d'honneur, n'ayant personne d'autres. Cependant pour Emma cela avait été plus compliqué, elle ne voulait pas de sa mère ou de son père, en fait elle voulait August près d'elle, son grand frère, celui qui l'avait soutenue, aidée, encouragée toute sa vie. Elle s'était rendue alors sur la tombe d'August, pour lui parler, comme elle faisait depuis sa mort à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait perdue. Mais elle était restée si longtemps que Regina était venue la rejoindre, ayant l'habitude de la trouver là. Et c'est assise sur la tombe, Regina arrivant vers elle, que la blonde avait eu l'illumination. Sa demoiselle d'honneur serait Elsa. Cette jeune femme arrivé dans leurs vies un an auparavant, qui avait connu August des années avant, et qu'Emma appréciait beaucoup. La jeune femme avait accepté avec bonheur. Bien sûr les trois quarts de la ville était invité à la cérémonie qui aurait lieu devant la mairie en ce beau jour, et pour la fête ensuite elles avaient invités seulement leurs proches, dans le jardin du manoir.  
Il était maintenant dix heure, elles avaient mangé, pris une douche, discuté avec leurs fils et les parents de la blonde qui était arrivés deux heures plus tôt, et Mary devenait de plus en plus inquiète sur la possibilité qu'elles ne soient pas prêtes à temps. Emma était assise sur la table basse du salon, sa mère la coiffant, alors que Regina, habillée d'un boxer et d'un top sans manches avaient voulu se venger de la mère de sa fiancée et était venue s'asseoir sur les jambes de la blonde qui l'avait enlacée en riant.

-Tu sais que t'abuses? Ria Emma en serrant ses hanches, collées à son dos alors que sa mère la coiffait.

-Pas du tout. Rétorqua la brune.

-Un peu quand même. S'amusa la blonde.

-J'ai pas le droit de vouloir être avec toi le jour de notre mariage? Murmura Regina en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

Emma profita de l'instant pour l'embrasser, répondant à sa question en l'enlaçant seulement plus fortement.

-Emma, arrête de bouger. Grogna Mary en attachant les mèches sur sa tête dans un chignon élégant et décontracté.

-Roh maman, pourquoi tu te prends la tête, j'aurais pu les garder détaché. Soupira Emma sans lâcher la brune sur ses jambes. En plus Gina les adore détaché.

-C'est vrai, je les adore détaché. Sourit Regina, provocante.

-Vous me fatiguez. Emma, c'est ton mariage, tu peux au moins faire un effort pour être jolie et apprêtée. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Elle est toujours jolie. Rétorqua sa fiancée.

Mary ignora et attacha les mèches. La sonnette retenti, et alors que Emma se mettait à sourire grandement, la brune se leva lui offrit un rapide baiser avant d'aller ouvrir.

-Salut les filles. Sourit-elle.

-Regina! S'exclama Maura en l'enlaçant en même temps que Jane. Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. Souffla-t-elle dans l'étreinte.

En six mois, accaparées par leurs aventures, Regina et Emma n'étaient pas retournées à Boston, quand aux deux autres elles n'étaient pas venues à Storybrooke, elles avaient eu beaucoup à faire et en plus de cela, Emma refusait catégoriquement qu'elles viennent pendant leurs problèmes de méchants ou autre, ne voulant pas les mettre en danger. Elles ne s'étaient donc pas vues depuis six mois, et le temps se faisait long, même si elles s'étaient appelées souvent et avaient fait quelques appels vidéos toutes les quatre et même cinq des fois, avec Henry. Les retrouvailles étaient plaisantes.

-Maman! Laisses moi y aller! Maman! Les trois à la porte entendaient les supplications de la blonde et ne purent retenir un rire. Regina les fit entrer et alors qu'elle fermait la porte, la blonde arriva en courant. Aidez moi! S'exclama-t-elle en se ruant dans les bras ouverts de Maura qui l'enlaça pour la saluer.

-Tu es très jolie avec cette coiffure. Constata Maura.

-Merci Maur'. Sourit Emma avant d'enlacer Jane. Ma mère va me rendre dingue. Gina elle veut te coiffer.

-Alors là elle peut se brosser. Répondit sérieusement la brune. Et c'est le cas de le dire. Ria-t-elle. Venez nous allons aller dans notre chambre nous préparer et discuter. Invita-t-elle.

-Et je fais quoi de ma mère? Demanda Emma.

-Dis lui de rentrer chez elle, et d'aller se préparer, ça nous fera des vacances. Sourit Regina en entrainant leurs amies qui riaient.

Emma du se battre quelques minutes avec sa mère pour qu'elle les laisse et se fut David qui finit par la convaincre de rentrer. La blonde se précipita alors à l'étage, vérifia qu'Henry se préparait et en entendant la douche couler elle décida alors d'aller dans sa chambre. En entrant elle vit Regina rire de bon coeur avec Maura devant une Jane clairement désabusée, les bras croisés.

-J'ai loupé quoi? Demanda Emma.

-Elles rient parce que j'ai dis que je pouvais être douce et affectueuse. Grogna Jane, avant de voir son amie explosé de rire. Emma!

-Durant toute ses années tu n'as été que très rarement douce et affectueuse. Justifia la blonde.

-Je vous déteste c'est clair. Marmonna la policière. Toi la première. Fit-elle en pointant Emma du doigt.

-C'est dommage, moi qui voulais te proposer d'être mon témoin. Provoqua Emma, retrouvant son sérieux, tout comme les autres.

Jane resta figée devant la blonde, n'en revenant pas. Elle avait espéré avoir ce rôle, cependant les semaines avaient passé et jamais Emma ne l'avait contactée pour lui faire la proposition, alors elle avait simplement oublié, ou essayé d'oublier en tout cas.

-Sérieusement? Demanda Jane.

-Tu es ma grande soeur, tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu ne m'as jamais jugée et toujours soutenue. Tu n'es pas souvent douce et affectueuse, mais tu es tout de même ma grande soeur. Tu es d'accord? Sourit tendrement la blonde.

-Bien sûr Em'. Sourit Jane en venant enlacer les épaules de la jeune femme.

La blonde lui rendit son étreinte, la sentant aussi importante que affectueuse en cet instant. Maura et Regina, assises sur le lit, se tenaient la main, souriant devant cette image.

-Heu...Maura? Appela la brune.

-Oui? Sourit la légiste en regardant son amie, alors que les deux se détachaient pour les regarder.

-En fait, je voudrais te demander si tu accepterais d'être mon témoin aussi. Proposa Regina.

-Évidemment. J'espérais que tu demanderais. Accepta Maura en enlaçant la jeune femme. Avant de sortir avec Jane, j'espérais être son témoin quand elle se marierait, pour l'être au moins une fois, mais comme c'est moi qu'elle a épousée ça n'a pas été possible. Ria-t-elle. Je suis heureuse d'être la tienne.

-Merci beaucoup Maur'. Sourit Regina quand elles se détachèrent. Du coup, nous avons préparé vos tenues, pour que nous soyons accordées.

Emma et Regina, leurs donnèrent, avant de prendre la housse de leurs tenues respectives. Quand leurs amies les virent entrer dans la salle de bain ensemble, elles se stoppèrent.

-Eh! Appela Jane. Les mariées doivent pas se voir.

-On s'en fou. Sourit Emma. On a décidé que c'était notre journée et qu'on se quitterait pas. Alors ma chérie va me maquiller, se maquiller et ensuite on s'habillera ensemble. Et vous avez pas le droit de dire quoi que se soit. Je me suis déjà battue super longtemps avec ma mère pour l'obliger à accepter ça, alors je compte pas recommencer, si je dois enfermer Gina dans la salle de bain pour qu'on se prépare ensemble, je le ferais sans problème. Argua-t-elle.

-Ok, ok. Accepta Jane en levant les mains en signe de reddition, alors que Maura riait. On va dans la chambre d'amis se préparer. Prévint-elle.

-Bonne idée laissez moi ma future épouse. Sourit Regina, en attrapant les hanches de la blonde pour la tirer à l'intérieur en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

-Beurk. Grimaça Jane. Ma femme, veut elle bien me maquiller et s'habiller avec moi, comme elles le font elles? Demanda-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers Maura qui lui sourit, avant de prendre sa main pour la tirer dans la chambre qu'elles occupaient.

Dans la salle de bain, Regina et Emma laissèrent les robes de côté, et la brune fit s'asseoir sa fiancée sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle prit sa trousse à maquillage, et se mit debout entre les jambes de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux pour se laisser faire. Pendant que Regina la maquillait, elle, elle caressait tendrement ses cuisses, faisant sourire la brune.

-Emma... Prévint Regina en sentant les mains de la concernée remonter sur ses fesses.

-Oui? Fit innocemment la blonde en jouant avec le sous-vêtements de la jeune femme.

-Arrête. Réclama la brune, en retenant son sourire. Mais Emma accentua la pression sur ses fesses. On ne fera pas l'amour maintenant. Arrête.

-Mais pourquoi? Gémit Emma. T'es si belle et si sexy. Et j'ai envie de toi. Susurra-t-elle.

-Oui mais non, je te ferais monter au septième ciel une fois que je serais officiellement ta femme. Déclara Regina.

-Mais c'est dans des heures. Geignit la blonde, désespérée.

-Je sais. Sourit Regina. C'est bon, t'es toute belle. À mon tour. Enchaina-t-elle en allant se maquiller devant le miroir.

Emma ne bougea pas, elle aurait dû, elle aurait dû aller s'habiller, se regarder dans le miroir pour voir le travail de sa fiancée sur son visage, mais non. Elle la regarda, admira ses courbes, ses longues jambes dénudées, ses bras sculptés, et sa cambrure si visible dans ce petit top et ce boxer.

-Et si on se mariait en boxer-teeshirt? Proposa-t-elle faisant glousser la brune.

-Arrête tes bêtises, veux tu. Gloussa Regina.

-Je suis sérieuse, t'es si sexy, si belle, je suis folle de toi comme ça. Reprit sérieusement Emma en se mettant debout pour s'approcher dans le dos de sa compagne.

-Et bien justement, garde cette image juste pour toi. Sourit tendrement la brune, en se regardant à travers le miroir.

-J'en reviens pas de t'avoir converti au boxer teeshirt pour la nuit. Tu te rends compte que depuis trois mois t'as pas mis une seule nuisette? S'amusa gentiment Emma, la serrant dans ses bras, pressée contre son dos.

-Je sais, tes teeshirt me rassurent, je me sens bien dedans, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, c'est juste- Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes. Je t'aime, et être dans tes teeshirts, c'est rassurant parce que j'ai l'impression d'être lovée dans tes bras, d'être si près de toi qu'on fusionne. Je me sens bien. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je t'aime mon amour. Sourit Emma. Et tu peux me piquer autant de teeshirt et de boxer que tu veux. Et je t'en achèterais des tout jolis, tu m'accompagnera comme ça on fera des cochonneries dans les cabines d'essayage. Provoqua-t-elle le visage enfoui dans son cou.

-Emma! T'es pas possible! S'exclama la brune en riant. Laisse moi me maquiller au lieu de me tenter.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu résistes pas au charme Emma. Provoqua la blonde en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lavabo près d'elle.

Regina serra les dents, refusant de réagir, sinon connaissant son Emma elle en avait pour des heures à supporter son esprit aguicheur, et elle finirait par craquer, parce qu'elle ne résistait jamais à sa fiancée. Regina se maquilla, alors que la blonde l'admirait et quand elle eut fini, elle s'occupa de ses cheveux, les laissant libres sur ses épaules, mais bien organisés. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Emma, elle avait décidé de les laisser pousser, pour voir si ça lui plaisait, et à ce jour elle les avait en dessous des épaules.

-Chérie, tu les aimes plus longs ou plus courts? Demanda-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

-Tu m'as appelé chérie? Questionna la blonde.

-Répond à ma question. Réclama Regina.

-Tu es toujours magnifique, les cheveux longs te donne un air très séducteur, et j'aime beaucoup. Tes cheveux courts te donne un charme unique et indéniable, tu deviens très irrésistible. Sourit Emma.

-Mais tu préfères quoi? Insista la brune, avec un doux sourire.

-Je suis incapable de choisir Gina, t'es juste sublime quelques soit leurs longueur. Charma Emma en glissant une mèche derrière son oreille.

-T'es vraiment pas d'une grande aide. S'amusa Regina en se glissant entre les jambes de sa compagne pour enlacer ses épaules.

-Soit moins belle de temps à autre, et je pourrais t'aider. Provoqua la blonde, en collant leurs fronts.

-Emma, trésor, c'est toi ça, tu es toujours à me trouver belle, quoi que je fasse, tu es tout le temps là à me dire que je suis belle. Regarde l'autre jour je vomissais tripes et boyaux et tu m'as trouvée belle. Tu as un léger problème, avec mon physique, tu me trouves toujours belle, quoi que je fasse. Et ça me rend heureuse. Sourit la brune.

-T'es belle, c'est un fait. Murmura Emma en venant l'embrasser. On s'habille?

Emma acquiesça et elle sortit sa robe de la housse, Regina l'aida à l'enfiler. La robe était blanche, simple, bustier, tombant en dessous de ses genoux d'un côté, et plus longue de l'autre. Elle était resserrée à la taille, la moulant joliment, faisant ressortir ses courbes. Regina ferma les boutons dans son dos, qui allait du haut de la robe, au milieu du dos. Elle lui mit son collier, qui tombait sur son buste, et passa devant elle, afin de l'admirer.

-Tu es...Je n'ai pas les mots mon amour, tu es vraiment magnifique, rayonnante. Je ne sais comment dire, tu es... Souffla la jeune femme, ses yeux dévalant de haut en bas.

-Mets la tienne que je te vois enfin. Sourit Emma en lui volant un rapide baiser.

La brune attrapa sa robe et l'enfila avec l'aide de la blonde. La sienne était tout aussi moulante que celle d'Emma, toute deux n'avaient pas eu envie de ressembler à une princesse avec des jupons. Mais celle de Regina avait des manches trois quart, très moulantes, en étant échancrée sur ses épaules, en étant décolletée au point de voir la naissance de ses seins qui était bien remontés. La robe serrait sa taille et ses hanches, puis ses cuisses, tombant jusqu'aux chevilles, avec une courte traine derrière elle, dans la continuité du bas de sa robe. Emma ferma la fermeture dans son dos, puis lui mit une ceinture large en dentelle sous la poitrine, qu'elle accrocha dans son dos, avant de prendre son collier en diamant, que Regina ne sortait que pour les grandes occasions, c'est à dire : jamais, depuis l'arrivée d'Emma. Accroché, la blonde passa devant elle l'admira, détaillant le beau collier posé sur son buste, avec un fin médaillon tombant entre ses seins.

-Bordel de merde. Marmonna Emma. Fait chier, c'est pas normal d'être sexy comme ça.

-Je ne t'avais jamais entendue aussi vulgaire. Soupira Regina.

-Non mais c'est ta faute, regarde toi. Je vais devoir passé la journée à simplement imaginer ce que je pourrais te faire ce soir, alors que tu es si sexy que c'est dur d'empêcher mes mains de venir te toucher. Déclara la blonde, très sérieuse.

-Je me suis inspirée d'une robe de la Méchante Reine, je l'ai rendue plus élégante, moins aguicheuse, et blanche. Ça te plait donc? Expliqua la brune.

-T'es magnifique mon amour. Souffla Emma en passant ses bras autour des hanches de sa fiancée. Je suis fière de devenir ta femme. Très fière ma reine.

-Je t'aime Em'. Sourit la brune en caressant ses joues.

-Je t'aime aussi. Murmura la blonde.

-Et si tu m'embrassais maintenant, que je nous mette du rouge à lèvres ensuite. Proposa Regina.

Il ne fallu pas attendre deux secondes, pour que les lèvres affamées de la blonde ne dévorent celle de sa fiancée. Regina s'agrippa à sa nuque en lui rendant ses baisers avec passion. Quand elles manquèrent d'air, elles se détachèrent et se regardèrent avec un tendre sourire amoureux, avant que la brune n'attrape son rouge à lèvres pour en mettre sur les lèvres d'Emma avant de se mettre le même. Après discussion, elles avaient décidé de mettre le même pour pouvoir s'embrasser s'en prendre le risque d'avoir un problème de couleur, et comme c'était leurs journée il était impensable qu'elles ne s'embrassent pas juste pour des questions de couleur.


	14. 8bis : Noces printanières

8bis : Noces printanières.

-Maintenant chaussures. Ordonna la brune.

-T'en penses quoi si je mets mes bottes noires montant jusqu'aux genoux? Proposa innocemment Emma en regardant ses jambes, tenant sa robe.

-C'est une blague? S'exclama Regina.

-Évidemment, je voulais juste voir ta tête. Ria la blonde en lui volant un baiser. Ça valait le détour. S'amusa-t-elle en quittant la salle de bain pour se rendre dans le dressing.

-Je vous hais Emma Swan. S'écria la brune en la suivant, tenant sa robe.

-Vous m'adorez madame le maire. Gloussa Emma. Allez viens s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à choisir mes chaussures. Réclama-t-elle depuis le dressing.

-De l'aide? Interrogea Regina en la rejoignant.

-Je voudrais une jolie paire de talons, qui me bousillent pas les pieds. Et que tu acceptes de me prêter. Expliqua la blonde, en la regardant mettre ses talons blancs et hauts.

-Mes talons compensés blancs devraient te convenir. Ils sont élégants, assortis à ta tenue, confortables et je te laisse prendre tout mes talons, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Sourit Regina.

-Merci t'es un ange. Sourit la blonde en lui volant un baiser avant d'aller chercher ses talons dans l'armoire. Elles les enfila et se tourna doucement vers sa fiancée qui l'admirait. T'en penses quoi?

-T'es sublime mon amour. Juste par-fai-te. Assura la brune. Emma se rua dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, enlaçant son cou alors que la brune tenait sa taille. Tu es si géniale, je suis heureuse. Murmura-t-elle entre les baisers. Maintenant rouge à lèvres, on doit bientôt y aller. Signala-t-elle.

-Madame "je dirige tout pour être à l'heure" est de retour. S'amusa la blonde. Je suis à vos ordres majesté. Charma-t-elle ensuite pour faire disparaître le regard noir de la jeune femme.

Regina lui offrit un rapide baiser, la remerciant ainsi par ces propos et sa compréhension. Elle la tira à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour finir son maquillage et le sien. Et une fois prête, avec un sourire, elles se prirent par la main pour descendre. En haut de l'escalier, elles virent Henry, tout beau dans un costume, les attendant dans l'entrée en discutant avec Jane et Maura. Sans se lâcher la main elles commencèrent à descendre l'escalier, attirant l'attention des trois.

-Waouh les mamans vous êtes magnifiques! S'exclama Henry.

-Merci mon coeur, tu es superbe. Sourit Regina en lâchant sa femme pour enlacer son fils et embrasser son front.

-Les robes vous vont super bien les filles. Remarqua Emma.

Jane portait une robe violette très claire, à bretelles, décolletée, au dessus de ses genoux et très moulante. Quand à Maura, elle avait la même robe, à la différence qu'elle allait jusqu'au milieu de ses tibias. La brune avait laissé ses cheveux libres, à la demande des mariées, et Maura aussi, à l'exception de quelques mèches qu'elle avait attaché à l'arrière. La blonde avait quelques bijou et un léger maquillage contrairement à sa femme. Cette dernière la tenait contre elle avec un sourire.

-Et vous vous êtes sublimes. Sourit Maura.

-N'empêche à notre mariage, je t'avais laissé porter un costume. Râla Jane.

-Gina voulait absolument des robes pour tout le monde. Expliqua la blonde. Même moi. Ria-t-elle.

-Tu as dis que tu ferais ce que je voulais, et que la robe t'allait très bien. Rétorqua Regina, un bras autour de son fils.

-Je sais, parce que je veux que ce mariage ne soit en rien le premier que tu as vécu, qu'il soit comme tu voulais, comme tu le désir, je veux que ce soit le plus beau jour de ta vie, que tu sois heureuse. Souffla Emma avec un sourire.

Regina lâcha son fils, et vint enlacer la blonde, pour coller leurs fronts, dans un doux sourire.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle.

-Bah moi aussi. Sourit doucement Emma. Mais on a des spectateurs alors je peux pas passer ma main sous ta robe. Ria-t-elle.

-Emma! S'exclamèrent les trois femmes.

-Ma', t'es dégeu sérieux. Soupira Henry. On va être à la bourre, arrêtez les trucs beurk et allons y. Réclama-t-il en partant.

Regina fusilla sa fiancée du regard le temps d'une seconde, avant qu'un baiser de celle ci ne fasse disparaitre sa moue boudeuse. Elle revint alors l'embrasser tendrement, avant qu'elles ne se décident à suivre leurs fils et leurs amies dans la rue pour se rendre à la mairie. Elles avaient décidé de faire dans la simplicité, elles ne voulaient pas se lâcher, alors elles entreraient ensemble dans la mairie, où tout le monde les attendaient déjà, et elles s'y rendaient à pied ensemble, profitant de chaque moment contre l'autre en ce jour si particulier. Sur le chemin elles discutèrent avec Maura et Jane, leurs fils un mètre devant, menant fièrement la marche. Elles arrivèrent rapidement devant la mairie, et Henry entra après les avoir embrassées avec un grand sourire. Puis Maura enlaça Regina.

-Je me mets où en entrant? Demanda-t-elle.

-Devant l'autel, il y a une grande femme blonde et élégante, Mal', mets toi juste devant elle. Jane, reprit Regina en se tournant vers la jeune femme, tu te mets en face devant une grande blonde platine, souriante, Elsa. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Mal' est élégante donc? Soupira Emma, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Em' ne recommence pas, je pensais vraiment qu'on avait réglé le problème. Souffla la brune.

-Excuse moi, mes ton ex que tu trouves élégante, est ta demoiselle d'honneur. J'ai le droit de ne pas sauter de joie. Remarqua Emma.

-Mon amour, je t'aime et je t'épouse. Alors franchement ta jalousie ne sert à rien à part te faire du mal. Argua Regina, en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

-Ouais, et bien si elle t'approche trop je lui mets mon poing dans la figure. Expliqua la blonde avec tout son sérieux.

-Et je t'aiderais. Promis Jane. Nous on y va. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard noir de l'autre mariée.

Elles disparurent à l'intérieur avec Maura, pour prendre place. Devant la porte, Regina enlaça les épaules de la blonde.

-Arrête de bouder je t'en prie. Mal' est mon amie, notre histoire remonte à des dizaines et des dizaines d'années, mais elle compte pour moi, c'est la seule qui respecte qui je suis sans me juger en-dehors de toi, Maura et Jane. Supplia simplement la brune, ne voulant pas qu'elle boude.

-Je ne boude pas, je veux juste passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, et je veux qu'on rentre pour que je puisse vite dire que je t'aime et que tu m'appartiens. Expliqua Emma en retrouvant un beau sourire.

-Je t'appartiens depuis le jour où tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Assura Regina. Et même avant. Souffla-t-elle avant de l'enlacer pour apposer ses lèvres aux siennes.

-Allons-y maintenant. Sourit Emma après le baiser.

Elles se mirent côte à côte, Emma plia son bras et Regina le prit, pour être bien proche d'elle. De leurs mains libres elles poussèrent la porte de la salle des fêtes et entrèrent dedans. Elles avaient fait aménagé la salle élégamment, dans des tons blancs, avec des fleurs, pour qu'elle devienne unique et non une des fêtes organisé pour la ville d'habitude. La musique démarra quand elles mirent un pied dans la salle et tout les regards des invités, qui étaient debouts, se braquèrent sur elles. Mary au premier rang pleurait de joie de voir sa fille et son ex belle mère heureuses. Regina ne lâchait pas le bras de sa fiancée, si heureuse d'être-là avec elle. Une fois devant le petit autel aménagé pour l'occasion, elles se sourirent tendrement. Puis se mirent face à face, leurs témoins derrière elles, suivies des demoiselles d'honneur. L'adjoint de Regina, le seul en dehors de la brune habilité à les mariés étaient près d'elles.

-Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes réunis pour célébrer l'union de Regina Mills et Emma Swan, notre maire et notre sheriff, notre reine et notre sauveuse. Commença l'homme. Nous avons tous assisté à leurs moments houleux, leurs amitié naissante puis forte, leurs disputes et puis leurs amour, leurs tendresses et tout ce qui les a rendues heureuses. Nous avons vu Henry grandir avec elles, nous avons assisté au bonheur grandissant d'une famille, et nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour en voir l'apothéose et la confirmation. Alors commençons. Regina Mills voulez vous prendre pour épouse, Emma Swan? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui, je le veux. Approuva Regina en regardant les yeux verts et pétillants de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

-Emma Swan voulez vous prendre pour épouse Regina Mills? Enchaina l'adjoint au mère.

-Oui, je le veux. Acquiesça Emma un léger sourire retenu aux lèvres.

L'homme leurs tendit un stylo, et sur le petit pupitre leurs montra où signer. Puis Maura et Jane le firent aussi, pour confirmer leurs mariage, en tant que témoins.

-Bien, l'alliance, je vous prie. Demanda-t-il vers Jane, qui la passa à la blonde.

-Regina, par cette alliance je te promets fidélité et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je jure de protégez ton coeur et notre famille jusqu'au bout. Promit Emma en passant l'alliance en or blanc à l'annulaire de la brune.

-À vous. Fit l'adjoint vers Maura, qui la donna à Regina.

-Emma, par cette alliance je te promets fidélité et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je jure de protéger ton coeur et notre famille jusqu'au bout. Répéta Regina avec un sourire, faisant le même geste, avant d'enlacer leurs mains.

-Alors par les pouvoirs qui me se conférer, je vous déclare uni par les liens du mariage. Annonça l'homme. Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.

Emma attira la brune vers elle, la laissant s'accrocher à son cou, en enlaçant ses hanches pour sceller leurs lèvres, sous les applaudissements de la salle entière. Dans le baiser, Emma ne pu résister à l'envie de soulever sa toute nouvelle femme, la faisant rire. Elles se regardèrent et Regina glissa son visage dans son cou, pour l'étreindre fortement.

-Je t'aime. Glissa-t-elle à son oreille.

-Moi encore plus. Souffla Emma en la reposant finalement au sol.

Leurs fils se rua sur elles pour les enlacer.

-Vous êtes enfin SwanMills comme moi! S'exclama-t-il.

Quelques temps avant, Regina avait eut la confirmation que la procédure de changement de nom et de livret de famille d'Henry, avaient été acceptée, et que désormais Emma était aussi sa mère et qu'il se nommait SwanMills à sa demande. Tout trois avait passé la soirée à discuter, Regina ne comprenant pas pourquoi plus SwanMills que MillsSwan, et les deux autres avaient dû lui faire comprendre que "_ça sonnait vachement moins bien", _d'après leurs propres mots.

-Pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour être un SwanMills. Sourit Emma.

-Exact, mais c'est mieux quand même. Sourit Regina.

Elles se retournèrent et Emma se rua dans les bras de Jane, pour la serrer fortement contre elle, alors que Maura et Regina partageaient une calme étreinte. En s'en détachant, elles se retrouvèrent à devoir enlacer tout le monde, ou serrer des mains, pour remercier d'être venus. Les gens partirent un à un, et alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'un nombre réduit de personne, leurs amies s'approchèrent d'Emma.

-On a une surprise. Souffla Jane.

-Du genre? Interrogea la blonde.

-Regarde. Sourit Maura en pointant du doigts les trois personnes près de la porte, très élégantes.

-Non... Souffla Emma en s'approchant d'elles. Angela! S'exclama-t-elle en se ruant dans les bras de la femme, qui lui souriait grandement dans une robe bleue nuit.

-Ma petite chérie. Sourit la femme en la serrant contre elle. Tu es magnifique. Ta femme aussi. Souffla-t-elle.

-Merci. J'en reviens pas que tu sois venue. Sourit Emma en se détachant. M. Cavanaugh! Korsak! S'exclama-t-elle avant de serrer la main du premier et de partager une rapide étreinte avec le deuxième.

-Félicitation Swan, tu as bien réussi. Félicita Korsak.

-Venez, je dois vous présenter. Enchaina Emma en les entrainant. Alors voici, mes parents, David et Mary, mes amies, Ruby et Elsa, la demoiselle d'honneur de Regina, Mal', Archie Hopper et Granny des proches, et Henry que vous connaissez. Cita-t-elle. Tout le monde, voici Korsak un ami et ancien collègue de Boston, Cavanaugh mon ancien patron, et Angela, la mère de Jane, elle est comme ma deuxième mama- Elle se coupa en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire et se tourna vers Mary. Je veux dire, je-

-Chérie, j'ai loupé vingt huit ans de ta vie, il est normal que tu es une figure maternelle avant moi. C'est ta deuxième maman, et je suis ravie de la rencontrer. Elle s'avança vers Angela. Merci d'avoir contribué au bonheur de ma fille. Sourit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-C'était un plaisir. Une jeune femme presque aussi extraordinaire que ma Janie. S'amusa Angela en lui serrant la main.

-Ma. Grogna Jane.

-Ne commence pas à râler Jane. Réclama sa mère.

-Oui Jane, ne commence pas à râler. Se moqua Emma.

-Ta gueule Swan. Grogna la grande brune.

-Jane! S'exclamèrent sa mère et Maura, alors qu'Emma riait aux larmes.

-Nan mais j'hallucine, c'est elle qui m'emmerde et c'est moi qu'on engueule. Pesta Jane.

-Mais pour une fois, Emma n'est pas vulgaire contrairement à toi. Remarqua Angela.

-Pour une fois? Demanda Mary.

-Jane et Emma pourraient remporter des concours de vulgarité. Répondit Sean.

-Ouais bah moi je vais emmener ma femme chez nous, si vous êtes tentez de nous suivre pour célébrer notre union, vous pouvez. Argua la blonde pour s'en sortir, en attrapant la main de la brune.

-Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça avec ta mère tu sais. Murmura Regina en la suivant.

-Chuut. Y a moyen. Tenta Emma en la tirant.

Elles partagèrent un léger rire en avançant rapidement, alors que leurs proches se dépêchaient de les suivre, Mary appelant sa fille pour avoir des réponses. Elle abandonna vite et se mit à discuter avec Angela et Korsak pour en savoir un peu plus sur sa fille et Jane. Elles rentrèrent au manoir, Henry rejoignant ses mères pour se coller à elles sur le chemin.  
Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient tous mangé, ils étaient dans le jardin, la musique en fond, riant, discutant, faisant connaissance les uns les autres. Maura était assise sur la balancelle du jardin, observant tout le monde, et particulièrement sa femme qui s'amusait avec Emma en dansant. Après quelques minutes, celle ci s'avança vers elle, pour finalement venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-À quoi penses tu? Sourit Jane en embrassant sa tempe.

-C'est un beau mariage. Elles sont heureuses. Remarqua la blonde en regardant les deux mariées qui dansaient.

-Oui, presque aussi beau que le notre. S'amusa la brune, en caressant son épaule.

-T'es pas possible. Gloussa Maura. Quand est ce qu'on leurs annonce? Demanda-t-elle.

-Maintenant? Proposa Jane. Sa femme acquiesça, et elles se levèrent, mains liées, pour aller leurs parler. Mais en se tournant, elles ne virent pas Regina et Emma. Mais elles sont où?

-Alors là aucune idée. Viens on va les retrouver. Répondit la blonde.

De leurs côtés, Emma avait tiré la brune dans le bureau de cette dernière au rez-de-chaussée, pour la faire s'asseoir sur le meuble près de la porte, en l'embrassant ardemment. Regina avait les jambes enlacées autour de la blonde, les mains sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi Em'. Souffla la brune.

-Moi aussi mon amour. Marmonna Emma en descendant ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme. Je pourrais te dévorer. Murmura-t-elle avant de mordiller la peau. On va nous attendre.

-On s'en fiche Emma. T'es ma femme. Fais moi l'amour. Réclama Regina.

-Oh bordel! Je veux attendre ça tout les jours. Soupira la blonde en revenant l'embrasser, remontant progressivement et rapidement la robe blanche de sa femme.

-Je te le dirais tout le temps. Murmura la brune, le souffle se hachant.

Alors qu'Emma caressait les cuisses de la jeune femme, la porte s'ouvrit et elles sursautèrent. Sans se détacher elles tournèrent la tête vers les arrivantes.

-Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Jane en se tournant dos au deux femmes, attrapant Maura pour pas qu'elle ne les voit.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là? Demanda Emma dans un soupir de désespoir agacé.

-On voulait vous parler. Vous pourriez pas attendre le départ des invités comme toutes les mariées? Pesta la policière.

-Oh mais ça va toi! T'es pas ma mère. Grogna la blonde. Si je veux lui-

-Chut. Coupa Regina en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de sa femme. Jane, Maura, vous voulez bien qu'on la refasse? Vous sortez, et re-rentrez l'air de rien, et nous on se remet sur pied. Proposa-t-elle.

Leurs amies quittèrent la pièce, la brune se remit debout, Emma effaça le rouge à lèvres laissé dans le cou de sa femme, et réajusta leurs robes. Une minutes après Maura entra la première.

-Les filles. Sourit-elle l'air de rien, alors que Jane derrière elle fixait Emma de son regard plein de reproches. On voudrait parler, juste à vous.

-Bien sûr, venez. Sourit Regina en leurs montrant les canapés, où elles allèrent s'installer, Jane et Emma ne cessant de se défier du regard. Alors, qu'avez vous à nous dire? Demanda la brune, une fois assise avec sa femme face aux deux.

-Voilà, Jane et moi avons entamé la procédure d'adoption juste après notre mariage. Sourit Maura.

-Vraiment? S'exclama Emma avec un grand sourire.

-Vraiment. Acquiesça la légiste. En plus de cela, nous avons eu l'information il y a une semaine que notre dossier était accepté. Nous rentrons chez nous demain, et après demain, nous rencontrons notre bébé, qui est né hier et qui est gardé à l'hôpital pour le moment, nous ne pourrons pas le voir avant après demain. Mais nous avons notre bébé. Expliqua-t-elle avec un tendre sourire heureux.

-Je vais être tata?! Enchaina la blonde.

-Et oui Swan. Sourit Jane, en perdant totalement ses reproches dans les yeux.

-Aaah! Je vais être tata! Cria la blonde en tapant dans ses mains.

-Chuut! Réprimanda Maura. Vous êtes les seules au courant pour notre fille.

-Fille? Releva Regina.

-On apprit que c'était une petite fille, le tant que la procédure se fasse on peut pas la voir, mais elle a été abandonnée à la naissance, et retrouvée par les médecins, d'où l'obligation d'attendre quelques jours avant de la voir. Expliqua Jane, souriant bêtement.

-Mais c'est génial! S'exclama Emma en se levant, pour enlacer sa "soeur".

Regina fit de même avec Maura, elles en discutèrent quelques minutes puis se décidèrent à retrouver tout le monde dans le jardin, après que Maura et Jane aient fait promettre aux deux autres de se taire, elles voulaient garder le secret tant qu'elles n'avaient pas leurs bébé. Durant toute la journée, ils discutèrent, dansèrent, burent, mangèrent, rirent, Emma et Regina se quittant le moins possible tout en profitant de la présence de leurs amis de Boston, tous repartant dès le lendemain. Le soir venus, chacun rentra chez soi, et Emma emmena rapidement la brune dans leurs chambre, faisant bien comprendre à tous qu'elle voulait être seule avec sa femme.


	15. 9 : Instinct maternel

_Reggie : Waouh! Merci pour cet énorme commentaire qui fait très plaisir! Je suis d'accord avec toi, les deux couples ont tellement de similitudes autant dans les personnages que dans leurs relations. Je suis une fan des fins heureuses alors même si un peu de malheur ne fait pas de mal pour les fictions, le bonheur est trop important à mon avis! En tout cas un immense merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait si plaisir. Et il y a 10 chapitres, et tous coupés en deux!_

9 : Instinct maternel.

Un an était passé depuis le mariage des deux femmes, elles n'avaient pas revu Jane et Maura depuis. Les premiers temps, les trois SwanMills avaient eu à faire avec une affaire dans la ville, un méchant qui s'en était pris à chacun d'entre eux. Puis après cela, elles avaient du faire reconstruire la ville qui avait été détruite, et rassuré tout le monde, avant d'être aspirés pour un nouveau monde. De leurs côté Jane et Maura avaient eut leur bébé, et donc entre celui ci et leurs travails elles avaient eu beaucoup à faire. Malgré tout elles étaient restées en contact, partageant de longs messages et des appels, prenant des nouvelles et s'informant d'anecdotes, elles s'envoyaient aussi des photos d'elles et des enfants grandissant. Mais pour l'anniversaire de la petite Rizzoli-Isles, Jane et Maura avaient demandé à leurs amies de venir. Leurs fille faisant la sieste, Jane alla dans la chambre d'amis ou Maura faisait le lit.

-Besoin d'aide? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non je gère, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui sourit la blonde.

-Tu crois qu'elles vont venir ensemble? Interrogea Jane après un silence, inquiète.

-Jane, ne te fais pas de film, elles se sont engueulées y a quelques jours, c'est très tendu, mais elles ne sont pas non plus au bord de la séparation ou du divorce, elles ne font même pas chambre à part. Remarqua la légiste en s'approchant de sa femme pour la rassurer en l'enlaçant. On va profiter de leurs quelques jours ici pour comprendre la situation, les aider et tenter de les rabibocher.

-D'accord. Elles ne doivent pas se séparer, elles vont si bien ensemble, et se rendent heureuses, j'arriverais pas à croire que en un an tout est changé. Expliqua Jane en serrant les épaules de sa femme.

-Mais non, ce n'est qu'une dispute. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles s'aiment bien trop pour se quitter. Rassura la blonde.

-J'espère. Et Henry dans tout ça. Soupira la brune, désespérée. Ils arrivent dans combien de temps?

-Ils arrivent dans quelques minutes je pense. Tu veux bien préparer nos boissons fraiches et quelques petits trucs à grignoter sur la terrasse? Demanda Maura.

-Bien sûr, je fais ça. Je te laisse t'occuper de la princesse. Sourit Jane en lui volant un baiser.

Elle descendit rapidement, laissant Maura avec leurs fille qui s'était réveillée et qui pleurait. Dans la cuisine, elle sortit des gâteaux, découpa des fruits pour faire une petite salade, et prépara les verres sur un plateau. La chaleur était une fois de plus accablante, comme l'année précédente, alors des fruits et une limonade ne ferait pas de mal. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à servir les verres pour finir le plateau, la sonnette retentit. Elle se précipita à la porte, et Henry lui sauta dessus.

-Waouh! Comme t'as grandi toi! S'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Bah ouais ça fais un an quand même! Remarqua fièrement Henry en entrant.

Il était excité par leurs venue ici, il voulait enfin voir la fille des deux femmes, et surtout se sortir de l'atmosphère tendue qu'il y avait chez eux depuis des jours. Détaché de Jane, celle ci enlaça Emma très serré, la blonde lui rendant l'étreinte avec plaisir.

-Tu m'as manqué. Souffla la brune.

-Toi aussi. Sourit Emma. Où est Maur' et la petite? Interrogea-t-elle quand l'étreinte se desserra.

-Elle arrive. Signala Jane, en se tournant enfin vers Regina, qu'elle enlaça rapidement aussi, avant de la faire entrer en gardant un bras autour de ses épaules. Maur', chérie! Appela-t-elle.

-Je suis là. Sourit la jeune femme en arrivant en bas de l'escalier, leurs fille dans les bras.

Les trois SwanMills se précipitèrent vers elle, pour voir la petite fille qui babillait dans les bras de la blonde, avec un grand sourire.

-Elle est adorable. Sourit Regina en caressant tendrement sa tête.

-C'est notre Lilas. Sourit Maura, fière de sa fille.

-Je peux la prendre? S'il te plaît Maur', je peux, s'il te plaît. Supplia Emma, en tapotant dans ses mains, excitée à cette perspective.

Maura n'hésita pas et lui donna la petite. Emma la cala contre son torse, et lui sourit niaisement en la berçant doucement, Henry resta près d'elle en regardant le bébé. Regina resta à la regarder, un sourire fin et délicat aux lèvres, à quelques pas, comme si elle n'osait pas approcher. Jane fronça les sourcils en les voyant si distantes, il est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte elle avait pu constater que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait eu de contact ensemble, alors que d'habitude elles étaient si collées qu'on se demandait si elles pouvaient vivre séparées.

-Allons sur la terrasse, prendre un gouter rafraichissant. Lança Maura, en voyant le regard de sa femme.

La policière s'occupa de finir le plateau et de l'apporter sur la table de la terrasse, où ils s'étaient installés. Henry en bout de table, Regina à sa droite, Maura à sa gauche, les deux femmes se faisaient ainsi face, et Emma qui avait garder le bébé dans ses bras était assise près de la légiste, alors Jane alla s'installer près de Regina, face à sa "soeur". Elle donna un verre à tout le monde, et plaça les fruits et les gâteaux sur la table, en leurs disant de se servir.

-Alors cette longue aventure? Racontez! Sourit-elle.

-Version courte ou longue? Interrogea Henry en riant.

-On est tombée dans la Forêt Enchantée avec quelques années de décalage, alors on s'est retrouvés avec la Méchante Reine à nos trousses. Commença Emma en laissant Lilas jouer avec son doigt. Du coup on a du se battre à l'épée, mais vraiment, contre la garde de la reine, c'était un truc de fou, comme dans les films. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Tu t'es battue à l'épée? S'étonna Maura.

-Et oui! Les cours d'escrime avec toi m'ont finalement servi à quelque chose. Sourit Emma en regardant son amie.

-Cours d'escrime? Releva Regina, apparemment pas au courant.

-Et oui, quand je t'ai dis que je fonçais pas tête baissée ce n'était pas un mensonge. Grogna la blonde.

Maura et Jane échangèrent un regard surpris, et la blonde reprit, pour éviter la discussion houleuse qui pouvait suivre.

-Je fais de l'escrime depuis des années, après une blessure à la tête je m'étais lancée dans l'apprentissage de nouvelles choses, dont l'escrime, et j'ai appris quelques petits trucs à Emma. Elle aimait bien, et c'était assez agréable de se battre avec elle. Sourit Maura.

-Je n'en doute pas. Sourit poliment Regina avant de regarder la blonde. Et alors qui t'as appris à monter à cheval?

-Personne. J'ai appris sur le moment. Grogna la blonde.

-Swan? Monter à cheval? Demanda Jane.

-À un moment, les choses se sont un petit peu envenimé, et comme j'étais coincée, j'ai sauté sur un cheval et j'ai fui, pour échapper aux gardes, et rejoindre Henry et Regina. Sauf que sur le chemin Gina m'a rejoint, et une chose en emmenant une autre j'ai été blessée. Résuma Emma.

-Parce que tu n'as pas réfléchi. Accusa la brune.

-Mais arrête avec ça. Soupira Emma.

-Mais vous deux arrêtez! Coupa Henry. Ça fait des jours et des jours que ça dure. C'est chiant!Râla-t-il. J'en ai marre, je vous les laisse. Jane, est ce que ta mère est là?

-Dans la maison d'amis, elle est seule, vas y. Acquiesça la policière. Henry partit en évitant la main de Regina qui tenta de la rattraper. Ok, alors là vous avez des choses à nous dire.

-On en a jusqu'à l'aube si on raconte toute les bêtises d'Emma. Provoqua la brune, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Oh bien sur, parce que toi tu ne fais jamais rien, tu es parfaite. Ironisa Emma.

-Évidemment, je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps. Continua Regina.

Jane se leva et récupéra sa fille avant d'aller vers Maura, à qui elle donna la petite en la faisant se lever.

-Swan, viens t'asseoir là. Réclama-t-elle en montrant la chaise tout juste libre face à Regina. Maur', assis toi là s'il te plaît. Fit-elle en montrant la place d'Henry quelques minutes avant. La jeune femme s'assit, bien contre le dossier, sa fille contre son torse. Jane prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle. Voilà, alors on va faire le point. Vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et comment vous êtes passées de jeunes mariées folles amoureuses à mariées sur le point de divorcer.

-On est pas sur le point de divorcer. Remarqua Emma.

-Quoi? Vous êtes divorcées? S'exclama Jane.

-Bien sur que non! T'es bête ou quoi?! S'écria la blonde en lui frappant le bras.

-Alors racontez nous. Les coupa Maura.

-Lors de notre petit voyage de trois mois dans la Forêt Enchantée, commença Emma, on s'est faits souvent attaquer, et Henry était bien sûr celui qu'on protégeait toujours en premier. Et puis après des longues semaines à être poursuivis par la Méchante Reine et son armée, ils nous on rattrapé. Gina et moi on s'est battues contre le double maléfique de Regina. Mais on a un peu perdu le contrôle des évènements. Conclu-t-elle.

-Tu as perdu le contrôle! Parce que tu n'as pas réfléchis! Tu as mis ta vie en danger parce que tu n'es qu'une idiote! Pesta Regina en la pointant du doigt, accentuant le "tu"au mieux, penchée vers elle sur la table.

-Non mais tu te fou de moi?! J'ai jamais aussi bien gérer mes pouvoirs que ce jour là! Je t'ai défendu, toi et notre fils, et tu le sais! S'exclama Emma, sur la défensive à son tour.

-Mais je le sais, et c'est le problème! Râla la brune. Tu prends trop de risque pour nous, et tu t'oublis, c'est toujours pareil!

-Non mais-

-Stop. Coupa Jane. Vous êtes pas possibles. Soupira-t-elle. On vous demande l'histoire, pas vos avis, on a bien compris vos pensées, on a bien compris que vous étiez en colère l'une contre l'autre, maintenant on veut l'histoire, pour comprendre comment vous avez fait pour en arriver là. Alors suite de l'histoire. Réclama-t-elle.

-Face à la Méchante Reine, reprit Regina, Emma et moi nous sommes soudées pour lier nos magies et la battre. Henry était en sécurité. Nous nous sommes longuement battues, et à un moment Emma est sortie de mon champ de vision, j'ai paniqué et je me suis tournée, la Méchante Reine en a profité et ma envoyé valser des mètres en arrière. Et c'est alors que Em' à perdu toute capacité de réfléchir. Accusa Regina.

Emma voulu rétorquer mais le regard menaçant de ses amies la fit s'arrêter. Elle lâcha un grognement avant de prendre la suite de l'histoire.

-Je me suis mise en colère quand j'ai vu que la Méchante Reine avait fait du mal à Gina, alors je me suis un peu lâchée. J'ai blessée plus que de raison la Méchante Reine, et si j'en ai pas fait de la charpie c'est que Regina m'a stoppée. Sauf que dans la folie de l'instant, la Méchante Reine m'a blessée au ventre, et en plus vu l'énergie et la magie que j'ai dépensé, j'ai fini par perdre connaissance. Expliqua Emma.

-Tu n'as pas perdu connaissance, tu es tombée dans le coma pendant trois semaines! S'exclama Regina, la voix chargée de reproches.

-Trois semaines Gina! C'est rien comparée à ce qui aurait pu arriver! On parle de ton double Gina, c'est à dire, ta malice, ta force, ta puissance magique, doublé à ton ancien esprit meurtrier et vengeresse. Rétorqua Emma. Elle aurait pu tous nous tuer! Alors une blessure au bide et un coma de trois semaines c'est vraiment rien.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Les conséquences ne sont pas le principal problème, ce qui ne va pas c'est que tu oublies ta capacité de penser, de réfléchir et d'agir avec réserve quand tu te bats pour nous. Accusa Regina. T'imagine pas le stress que ça provoque chez Henry et moi.

-Ne parle pas à ma place maman. Coupa Henry en arrivant, Angela près de lui.

-Toi faut que tu arrêtes de grandir, c'est plus possible. Soupira Regina défaitiste.

-Vous êtes insupportables les mamans. Ma' est restée dans le coma trois semaines, et depuis on est rentré à la maison et ça fait presque autant de temps que vous vous engueulé tout les jours, pour tout, et après vous désespérez parce que empotées comme vous êtes vous êtes pas foutues de vous dire que vous vous aimez! Râla le jeune homme.

-Henry! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes.

-J'ai raison et vous le savez. Jane et Maura aidez moi! Réclama-t-il.

-Angela! Supplia Emma.

La femme s'approcha et se pencha pour embrasser le front de la blonde, avant de se pencher au dessus de la table pour embrasser Regina, avant de revenir vers Henry.

-Je vous laisse. Lança Angela.

-Oh bah merci pour l'aide. Soupira la blonde, défaitiste.

-Ma mère a raison. Coupa Jane. Vous devez vous parler, sans crier, sans énervement, en toute sincérité, et surtout avec votre coeur et non votre raison. Remarqua-t-elle. Donc Henry, Maur', Lilas et moi on va rejoindre ma mère et aller cuisiner pour ce soir. On vous laisse, et vous ne pourrez pas entrer dans cette maison, sans vous êtes parlées à coeur ouvert et avoir pris la décision de vous réconcilier. Décida-t-elle en se levant. Et on entendra si ca crie.

Maura la suivit, leurs fille dans ses bras.

-Nous on a quelque chose à vous annoncer, mais on le fera pas tant que vous serez en guerre. Annonça Maura. Allez viens Henry. Entraîna-t-elle.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, et Jane crocheta la porte, les laissant dehors. Emma se leva pour aller à la porte, et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais rien. Elle soupira et retourna s'asseoir mais en bout de table cette fois, plus près de Regina que plus tôt.

-Ils ont raison. Murmura Regina.

-Ouais et c'est ce qui m'énerve. Marmonna la blonde.

-Em', tu sais quand même pourquoi je suis tant en colère contre toi pour ce que tu as fais? Reprit doucement la brune.

-Parce que tu m'aimes et tu ne veux pas me perdre. Je sais Gina, je sais que tu as peur que j'y reste à chaque fois que je me mets en rempart pour vous protégez, mais c'est plus fort que moi, il m'est inenvisageable de vous laisser en danger sans vous défendre. S'expliqua la jeune femme, en se penchant sur la table vers sa femme.

-Mais nous défendre ne veut pas dire mettre ta vie en jeu à chaque fois. Reprocha Regina.

-Non, mais si c'est nécessaire, je le fais sans hésiter, le plus important c'est que vous alliez bien. Argua Emma.

-Tu m'épuises Emma, tu ne comprends rien. Soupira la brune en se levant sur la terrasse.

-Mais c'est toi qui ne veut pas comprendre mon point de vue! S'exclama la blonde. Tu dis toujours la même chose, je l'ai compris mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne vous laisserais pas crever toi et Henry juste pour rester en vie, c'est stupide! S'agaça la blonde.

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais dis de faire ça! S'énerva Regina. J'en ai juste marre de veiller ma femme sur un lit d'hôpital à chaque fois qu'on se bat contre un méchant. J'en ai marre d'avoir mon coeur qui s'arrête et bat à cent à l'heure en l'espace de deux minutes quand ma femme décide de mettre sa vie en jeu. J'en ai marre d'établir des plans pendant des heures au lieu de te faire l'amour pour que au final tu ne l'appliques pas! Hurla-t-elle.

-Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça. Grogna Emma. Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de savoir que t'es en manque de sexe. Réprimanda-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

-Emma, je vais te tuer. Menaça la brune entre ses dents alors que la jeune femme s'approchait d'elle.

-Ça t'arrangerait bien hein? Plus besoin de m'enguirlander, plus besoin de t'épuiser à m'en vouloir et me résister, et tu pourrais te taper qui tu veux. Provoqua hargneusement la blonde, arrivant devant elle.

-Non mais je ne te permets pas! S'exclama Regina en la poussant au niveau du torse. Contrairement à ce que tu penses je n'ai pas envie de me taper n'importe qui, je n'ai pas non plus envie de te tuer! Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes que quand tu joues avec ta vie, même si c'est pour protéger notre fils et moi, tu me terrorises, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression de mourir, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur s'arrête. Tu ne peux pas impunément te mettre en danger, et penser que ensuite je vais te tomber dans les bras et te féliciter. Argua-t-elle face à la blonde. Je t'aime Em', et rien ne changera ça, je t'aime et je suis heureuse de m'être mariée, mais je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps de te voir blessée, mourante, longuement endormie, où je ne sais quoi de plus. Tu attends quoi exactement pour comprendre que tu dois faire plus attention et réfléchir? Te transformer en monstre? Perdre tout ton sang devant mes yeux larmoyants? Devenir verte? Quoi? Tu attends quoi?!

-Rien! Coupa Emma. Je n'attends rien. Je veux simplement vous protégez, faire en sorte que toi et Henry alliez bien, même si c'est dangereux pour moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Quand comprendras tu que sans toi, ni moi, ni Henry ne serons heureux? Lâcha la brune.

Emma se figea, elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité là. Elle avait toujours vécu sans véritable attache, en dehors de Jane, Maura et leurs famille, elle n'avait jamais eu personne avant Henry et Regina, alors, elle avait prit l'habitude de protéger mais pas d'être protégée, elle avait prit l'habitude de prendre des risques mais pas d'être attendue à la maison le soir. Regina su en la voyant immobile qu'elle avait réussi à lui faire comprendre le vrai problème. Depuis trois semaines elle essayait de faire en sorte qu'Emma comprenne seule, mais c'était peine perdue, la blonde était entêtée dans son idée, et ne voyait rien d'autre, seulement Regina n'en pouvait plus de garder ça pour elle.

-Tu comprends maintenant? Murmura la brune, plus calme. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu l'habitude de ça, mais Henry et moi t'aimons, on a besoin de toi pour vivre, besoin de toi pour être heureux, alors je t'en prie, comprends une bonne fois pour toute que nous défendre pour nous garder en vie c'est une chose, mais nous défendre pour nous garder heureux en est une autre. Et je peux te dire que je préfère mourir que de vivre sans toi. Finit-elle dans un murmure.

-Je...Emma se racla la gorge. Je suis désolé. Enfin je veux dire, je suis désolé et en même temps non. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris ce qui était plus important pour toi, désolé de réagir sans réfléchir pour vous protégez, et en même temps je ne suis pas désolé, parce que devant la Méchante Reine si je n'avais pas réagi à l'instinct tu ne serais qu'un petit tas de cendre à cette heure. Et si il est inenvisageable pour toi de vivre sans moi, il en va de même pour moi Gina. Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir défendue, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée, fait peur et de t'avoir mise en colère. Conclu-t-elle. Même si en colère t'es très sexy. Ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

-Emma. Gronda la brune.

Et puis plus un mot, elles restèrent face à face à se dévisager.


	16. 9bis : Instinct maternel

_Reggie : Hey! Effectivement Emma va loin en s'énervant, elle a la chance que Regina la connaisse par coeur et ne lui en veuille pas trop! Et oui, leurs amies sont indispensables. Toutes tes réponses et tes envies dans ce petit chapitre! ;)_

9bis : Instinct maternel.

Dans la maison, Angela et Maura cuisinaient, alors que Henry et Jane, qui portait Lilas, étaient à la fenêtre, tentant de se faire discrets en espionnant les deux femmes. Ils essayaient de comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient, seulement ce n'était pas une grande réussite, ils avaient juste entendu quelques mots dit plus forts que d'autres, certains d'ailleurs dont ils se seraient bien passé. Seulement depuis une longue minute maintenant, les deux femmes ne bougeaient plus.

-C'est bon signe quand elles restent immobiles à se fixer dans les yeux? Interrogea Jane.

-Elles ne bougent pas du tout? Demanda Maura depuis la cuisine, étonnée.

-Pas d'un pouce, je me demande même si elles respirent. Répondit la brune.

-La dernière fois qu'elles ont fait ça, ça c'est bien terminé. Se souvint finalement Henry. Elles s'étaient engueulées et elles se tenaient comme ça dans le salon, je les espionnais pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, et d'un coup elles se sont sauté dessus pour s'embrasser. Il afficha une grimace avant de reprendre. Après elles sont tombées sur le canapé, et je suis parti parce que je voulais surtout pas savoir la suite.

-Elles sont impossibles. Sourit Jane dans un soupir, en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre.

-C'est toi qui dis ça Janie. Se moqua Angela. Je vous ai trouvé dans des positions plus que gênantes toi et Maura. Déclara-t-elle faisant rougir la blonde à côté d'elle.

-Je veux pas savoir, je veux pas savoir. Se plaignit Henry en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles et se tournant. Je peux aider à faire quelque chose? Genre mettre la table? Proposa-t-il pour passer à autre chose.

-Tu es vraiment bien élevé. Sourit Angela, toujours aussi admirative du comportement d'Henry.

Elle lui donna une pile d'assiettes et le laissa mettre le couvert, alors qu'elle se re-concentrait sur le plat.

-Jane. Appela Maura. Viens là, laisse les tranquille et occupe toi du repas de notre fille s'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle gentiment.

-Tout de suite madame. Plaisanta Jane en venant vers elle laissant les deux femmes.

Alors qu'ils vaguaient tous à leurs occupations, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Regina et Emma entrèrent, les surprenant tous.

-Mais comment-

-On est passé par la cour, vous aviez oublié de fermer cette porte. Signala Emma coupant son fils.

Elles s'avancèrent, côte à côte mais sans contact physique, vers la cuisine où ils étaient tous.

-Problème réglé? Demanda Jane.

-Problème réglé. Acquiesça Emma, sa femme faisant de même d'un signe de tête.

-Vous vous en voulez plus? Continua Henry.

-Non chéri. Répondit Regina.

-Amoureuses et heureuses? S'assura Jane.

-Oui Rizzoli. Soupira la blonde.

-Prouvez le. Réclama Henry.

-Comment ça "prouvez le"? Demanda Regina surprise.

-Prouvez le que vous vous en voulez plus. Reprit Henry, très sérieux. Embrassez vous.

-Si on s'embrasse tu nous croiras? Demanda Regina.

Leurs fils hocha la tête, et Emma attrapa les hanches de sa femme qui enlaça ses épaules. Elles penchèrent lentement la tête et scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Sur la terrasse, après être restées immobiles quelques minutes, elles avaient lâché dans un accord parfait un "je t'aime" qui les avait chamboulé, et résultat elles s'étaient tombées dans les bras pour s'embrasser passionnément, à en perdre le souffle. Mais là, devant leurs proches, le baiser était juste tendre et délicat. Elles finirent par se séparer et remarquèrent alors le sourire de tout le monde.

-C'est bon? Vous vous êtes bien rincé l'oeil? Plaisanta Emma.

-On a déjà vu pire de vous. Remarqua Maura.

-Oh ça va. Soupira la blonde en s'écartant. J'ai la dalle.

-Emma. Réprimandèrent Angela et Regina.

-Pardon, j'ai faim, pensez vous que nous dégusterons ces mets, bientôt? Ironisa Emma prenant une voix de snob, avec une fausse petite révérence.

-Emma, tu m'épuises. Soupira Regina en allant dans la cuisine pour aider les deux avec le repas.

Après un rire, la blonde alla s'asseoir avec son fils. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par tout le monde et ils purent passer à table, tous ensemble. Jane et Emma parlèrent la plupart du temps, Maura et Regina participant de temps à autres, Angela riant au âneries des deux femmes auxquelles Henry participaient volontiers. Mais la légiste fut frappée par quelque chose, d'inhabituel, Emma et Regina ne parlaient presque pas ensemble, échangeant de rapides mots au mieux, mais rien de plus. Pourtant, Maura les avait vu assez souvent pour savoir que les deux adoraient s'envoyer de petits piques au moins, voir s'embêter, et discuter ensemble, raconter leurs aventures d'une même voix. Et aujourd'hui rien, elles n'avaient pas cette complicité, elles n'échangeaient pas, s'ignoraient presque au grand étonnement de Maura. Lorsqu'elle alla chercher le dessert, en cuisine, elle fit signe à Jane de venir. Elles se rejoignirent près du comptoir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Interrogea Jane.

-Tu ne trouves pas Regina et Emma bizarres? Murmura la blonde.

-Je pense que c'est encore tendu. On les laisse tranquilles ce soir, mais demain on les loupe pas. Elles restent quelques jours, on ce temps là pour les rabibocher totalement, on les laisse pas partir alors qu'elles sont à deux doigts de s'étrangler. Rétorqua la brune.

-Tu te la joues femme insensible et non sentimentale, mais tu es tout le contraire. Sourit Maura.

-C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? Rétorqua Jane.

-Non, je l'ai toujours su, mais chaque jour tu me le prouves un peu plus. Sourit la blonde en venant l'embrasser. Aller prends les assiettes à dessert, je m'occupe du gâteau. Reprit-elle.

Jane obéit sans rechigner et elles retournèrent avec leurs amis. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, rapidement abandonnés par Lilas qui fut couchée et Angela qui retrouva Sean qui était rentré du travail. Une heure après c'est Henry qui les laissa, prétextant la fatigue, même si finalement il monta pour appeler Grace avec son téléphone, laissant ainsi ses mamans avec leurs amies. C'est seulement vers minuit, que les quatre femmes montèrent se coucher, comme la fois précédente, Emma et Regina étaient dans la chambre d'amis, Henry dans le bureau d'à côté. Une fois en pyjama, la blonde se coucha sous la couette, sur le dos et plia un bras sous sa tête. Regina sortit de la salle de bain en pyjama et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, lui faisant tourner la tête.

-Teeshirt, boxer? Interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui. Acquiesça la brune.

Depuis l'épisode Foret Enchantée, elle n'en avait plus porter, se contentant de ses nuisettes en satin.

-J'avais oublié que ça t'allait si bien. Sourit Emma en glissant ses doigts sur la cuisse dénudée de sa femme. J'en ai marre de faire la gueule Gina. J'en ai marre de pas avoir de câlin. J'en ai marre que se soit la guerre. On peut faire la paix pour de vrai cette fois? Réclama-t-elle.

-La paix? Ça me paraît une bonne idée. Sourit tendrement la brune. Je peux venir dans tes bras alors?

Emma lui ouvrit ses bras et elle ne perdit pas de temps à s'engouffrer dans l'étreinte offerte. La blonde la serra contre elle, et Regina glissa sa tête dans son cou, un bras autour de sa taille, collée contre son flanc. Elle embrassa les cheveux bruns, qu'elle caressait d'une main, alors que l'autre glissait doucement sur son corps.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Emma.

-Moi aussi. Répondit la brune. Tu m'as manqué, ton petit corps musclé et magnifique m'a manqué. Sourit-elle contre la peau du cou d'Emma.

-Je connais cette voix Gina, serais tu excitée? Murmura la blonde.

-Évidemment, ça fait presque six semaines qu'on a pas fait l'amour Emma. Six semaines c'est long, surtout pour moi, toi tu as dormi pendant trois semaines. Souffla Regina en embrassant son cou.

-Je suis encore désolé Gina, de t'avoir fait peur. Marmonna Emma, les yeux fermés.

-T'es presque pardonnée, mais tu pourrais l'être totalement si tu me déshabillais comme tu sais si bien le faire. Provoqua alors la brune avant de mordiller son cou.

-T'es pas possible ma reine. Ria la blonde en inversant leurs place pour s'allonger sur elle en la déshabillant.

Malgré l'heure tardive, elles ne se lâchèrent pas et firent l'amour longuement, heureuses de se retrouver et de s'aimer, heureuses d'être à nouveau proches, très proches. Les dernières semaines avaient paru interminable pour les deux, elles avaient été séparées tout en étant ensemble, ce qui était probablement pire que d'être séparées réellement.

Au matin, Emma se réveilla la première. Elle prit le temps de remettre son boxer et son teeshirt avant de venir enlacer Regina et d'embrasser longuement son visage.

-Ma reine. Souffla-t-elle. Je sais qu'on a peu dormi et que je t'ai épuisée, mais debout. Regina grogna et entrouvrit les yeux. Bonjour ma Gina. Sourit la blonde.

-Bonjour Em'. Sourit à son tour la brune, avant qu'elle n'aie son baiser du matin.

-Je crois que Jane dors encore, je vais respecter notre tradition. Expliqua Emma. Penses à t'habiller avant de sortir. Rappela-t-elle en se levant.

-Qu'as tu en tête? Rétorqua Regina en s'asseyant sur le lit, se cachant avec la couette.

-Jane déteste les chatouilles dans le creux du cou. Sourit malicieusement Emma.

-Quand tu fais des plans comme ça, je me demande où sont les gènes des Charmants. Se moqua la brune.

-Je suis une Swan moi. Rétorqua la blonde en se penchant vers elle. Une SwanMills même maintenant. Sourit-elle en l'embrassant. Rejoins moi quand t'es habillée. Ria-t-elle en partant en trottinant.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Regina enfila ses vêtements, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, un hurlement déchira le silence de l'étage, suivit de pas lourds dans le couloir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, une Jane pestant et lançant des insultes à la blonde passait rapidement devant elle, allant en bas. Henry sortit par la porte d'à côté, en se frottant les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? Marmonna-t-il en venant vers sa mère.

-Ta mère a fait un réveil chatouille à Jane. S'amusa la brune en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. T'as encore passé la moitié de la nuit au téléphone avec Grace? Fit-elle après avoir embrassé son front.

-Oui, en même temps j'entendais quelques bruits de vous deux qui m'empêchait de fermer l'oeil. Accusa-t-il avant de voir les joues de Regina rougirent. Ok, c'était une blague, mais bon apparemment toi et ma' avez fait des folies cette nuit. Gloussa-t-il. La brune leva les yeux au ciel et l'entraina vers l'escalier. T'as rien dit à ma' pour Grace?

-Non. Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui cacher éternellement que tu as une petite amie. Tu as quinze ans et tu vis avec nous, elle le découvrira tôt ou tard. Remarqua Regina dans l'escalier.

-Ouais, bah pour l'instant chut. Grogna Henry alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas.

Jane était assise au comptoir, les yeux à moitié ouverts, devant le landau de sa fille qui jouait avec son doigt. En face Maura faisait sauter les pancakes dans la poêle. Emma était accoudée au comptoir et souriait innocemment à la policière. Henry alla s'asseoir sur un haut tabouret près de Jane, alors que Regina s'approcha de sa femme pour venir se coller contre elle en enlaçant ses hanches. Emma passa un bras autour d'elle et la ramena plus près d'elle contre sa poitrine pour embrasser sa tête.

-Ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver véritablement. Remarqua Maura.

-Ça nous fait plus plaisir encore à nous. Sourit Emma en la serrant. Au fait Maur', hier tu disais que tu avais un truc à annoncer, mais t'as rien dis. C'était quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Jane? Interrogea la légiste en regardant sa femme qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Voilà, on voulait vous le demander plutôt mais vous étiez ailleurs. S'amusa-t-elle. Lilas a un an, elle est baptisée, a des parents, des grands-parents, des oncles, un cousin, mais elle n'a pas de marraine. Alors nous voulions vous demander à vous deux d'être les marraines. Finit Maura avec un sourire.

-Vraiment? S'exclamèrent les deux concernées.

-Oui vraiment, qui voudrions nous d'autre? Sourit Maura.

-Des femmes moins instables et qui ont moins tendance à disparaitre dans des mondes. S'amusa Emma.

-Et bien non, on vous préfère vous. Déclara Jane. Alors oui ou non?

-Évidemment que oui! S'exclama Regina serrée dans les bras de la blonde.

-Je peux lui donner son biberon du matin? Réclama Emma en se détachant de sa femme pour aller vers Jane qui avait le biberon en main prête à nourrir Lilas.

Regina aida Maura avec leurs petit déjeuné, alors qu'Henry était sur son téléphone à pianoter, et que les deux autres femmes s'occupaient du bébé. Alors que Lilas avait mangé, que la blonde la berçait et que la table était dressée, Maura appela tout le monde à table. Henry figé sur son téléphone à écrire, n'entendit pas, et sa mère blonde donna le bébé à Jane pour venir discrètement dans son dos. Elle surprit des messages niais et ne pu s'empêcher.

-Oh mon fils t'es amoureux! S'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant ses épaules, collé à son dos.

-Ma'! S'écria-t-il en se levant, se sortant de son étreinte. Non mais pourquoi tu lis mes messages?!

-On t'appelait pour venir manger, mais comme tu ne réagissais pas j'ai voulu voir qui avait ton attention. Alors c'est Grace ta petite amie? Sourit Emma.

-Ouais. Marmonna Henry en allant s'asseoir avec les autres autour de la table suivit de près par Emma.

-Je suis contente pour toi, elle est géniale Grace! Sourit Emma en attrapant un pancakes. Gina, pourquoi tu réagis pas? Mère poule que tu es, tu apprends que ton fils à une copine, et tu ne réagis pas je trouve ça étrange. Constat-t-elle finalement en regardant la brune à côté d'elle.

-Et bien, heu, elle se racla la gorge, j'étais au courant depuis le début. Finit-elle par avouer.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dis?! S'exclama Emma.

-Henry me l'avait fait promettre. Se justifia la brune.

-On avait dit jamais de secret, encore moins à propos d'Henry! Râla la blonde. Alors ça tu me le paieras.

-Ça veut dire quoi exactement ça? S'indigna Regina.

-Je me vengerais. Tu m'as caché un truc important Gina, alors viens plus jamais me faire la morale sur la sincérité et le fait de tout ce dire, parce que franchement se sera très mal venu. Grogna la blonde.

-Ma', c'est moi qui avait supplié maman de rien dire, lui en veut pas. Tenta de défendre Henry, ne voulant pas être au centre d'une autre dispute parentale.

-Et pourquoi tu voulais rien me dire d'abord? Remarqua alors Emma.

-Bah le prends pas mal ma', mais souvent t'es envahissante et pas très délicate. Enfin je veux dire, te connaissant j'avais pas envie de prendre le risque que tu ailles parler à Grace, ou que tu fasses des blagues nulles, ou tout autre truc que tu es très capable de faire juste pour m'embêter. Argua Henry.

-Je-

-Ne nies pas Swan, c'est carrément ton genre! Coupa Jane.

-Merci de m'aider. Vous êtes géniaux dans cette famille. Grogna Emma.

-Em', s'il te plaît. Tenta Regina en passant une main sur sa joue.

-Oh non! Pas de caresses pour m'attendrir ça marchera pas! S'exclama la blonde en poussant sa main.

-Tu ne vas pas bouder quand même? Pas encore? Pas alors qu'on vient juste de se réconcilier? Déclara la brune, perturbée par cette possibilité.

-J'en sais rien j'ai pas décidé. Pour l'instant je vais manger, et plus vous parler à vous les deux petits traitres là. Grogna-t-elle.

-Emma... Soupira Regina.

Mais rien la blonde les ignora pendant tout le petit déjeuné. Ils décidèrent tous ensemble d'aller se balader pour la journée, et partirent se laver et s'habiller. Henry fut prêt le premier, et attendit dans le canapé. Maura et Jane préparèrent leurs fille, tout en se préparant elle-même. De leurs côté, Emma continua d'ignorer la brune, et partit rapidement à la douche. Regina grogna dans la chambre, et se décida pour la manière forte. Elle se déshabilla à son tour, et entra dans la douche pour trouver sa femme qu'elle plaqua contre le mur du fond.

-Non mais ça va pas! S'exclama Emma en tentant de la pousser.

Regina n'en eut que faire et se colla contre elle, l'eau dégoulinant sur elle. Puis elle attrapa les poignets de la blonde et les tint d'une main au dessus de sa tête contre le mur. Emma gesticulait doucement.

-Arrête de bouger. Ordonna Regina.

-Mais tu vires cinglée Gina. Grogna la blonde. Laisse moi tranquille.

-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Coupa Regina, en passant sa main libre sur le corps de la jeune femme. Je ne t'ai pas menti je n'ai juste rien dis. Et Henry avait peur de tes moqueries, alors arrête de te foutre de lui tout le temps et tout ira bien. Collée à Emma elle alla embrasser sa mâchoire. Maintenant choisi, où je te laisse tranquille, où tu me pardonnes et je te fais l'amour maintenant, tout de suite, contre ce mur. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant toujours plus vers son oreille, qu'elle finit par mordiller, sa main libre posée sur l'entrejambe de sa femme.

-Ok je te pardonne. Mais t'abuses de rien m'avoir dit. Grogna Emma après quelques secondes de combat avec elle même.

-Et t'abuses de bouder autant. Remarqua la brune.

-Tais toi et fais moi l'amour maintenant. Réclama la blonde.

Regina afficha un sourire et revint contre son cou pour le mordiller, alors que sa main tenait toujours celle d'Emma et que l'autre parcourait son corps. Alors qu'elles se perdaient dans leurs douche, Jane était allongée sur son lit, habillée, sa fille allongée sur son ventre ses petites mains jouant avec ses cheveux ou son visage. Maura était dans leurs salle de bain, porte ouverte se maquillant en les regardant par le miroir.

-Ma princesse. Souffla Jane alors que la petite jouait avec sa lèvre inférieure.

-Vous êtes craquantes. Sourit Maura.

-Mama. Murmura Lila.

Jane sourit grandement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disait "mama", que se soit à Maura ou Jane, mais au final les deux souriaient de la même manière et étaient heureuses, leurs fille avait comme premier mot "mama". Alors qu'elles souriaient bêtement on frappa à leurs porte, et une petite tête brune passa.

-Je peux entrer? Demanda Henry.

-Bien sûr viens! Accepta Jane avec un sourire en montrant la place à côté d'elle. Henry vint s'avachir sur le lit près d'elle et regarda Lilas qui le regardait. Qu'est ce qui t'amène?

-Je voulais voir si les mamans étaient prêtes, mais au vu des bruits dans la salle de bain, j'en conclu tout seul que non. Grimaça Henry.

-Non mais sérieux?! S'exclama Jane dégoutée. Maur' faudra faire désinfecté la salle de bain!

-Jane arrête. Soupira la blonde en sortant de la salle de bain. Henry, parle nous de cette Grace plutôt.

-Elle est géniale. Sourit Henry. Elle vous plairait, c'est une vrai battante, elle est forte et indépendante, mais elle est super fan de mode et raffole de l'art et de la littérature. Présenta-t-elle. Elle est vraiment parfaite.

-J'en connais un qui est amoureux. S'amusa gentiment Jane.

-Non mais on sort ensemble depuis deux mois, calmez vous. Rougit Henry.

-Et alors Henry? Une semaine, deux mois ou un an, tu peux être amoureux. Y a même des gens amoureux qui ne sont pas ensemble. Remarqua Maura. Le temps ne définit pas tes sentiments.

-J'aime bien cette phrase. Remarqua le jeune homme. T'as raison, je crois que je suis amoureux. Sourit-il.

-C'est adorable. Sourit Jane.

-Oh arrête de te moquer. Grogna Henry. Je peux la prendre? Fit-il en regardant Lilas qui avait attraper son doigt pour jouer avec.

-Si tu veux. Accepta Jane en la mettant sur le ventre d'Henry, alors que sa femme s'asseyait près d'elle.

Le jeune homme lui fit des grimaces et des bisous tout en jouant avec elle, la faisant rire.

-En fait je retire, je suis amoureux mais de votre fille. Sourit Henry.

-Ouais enfin c'est malsain, vous avez quinze ans de différence, se serait horrible. Grimaça Jane.

-Beurk! J'ai pas dis que j'allais sortir avec. Elle parle même pas. Ria le jeune homme.

-Si elle dit mama d'abord. Défendit Maura.

-C'est vrai? S'étonna une arrivante.

-Enfin sorties de votre douche, les filles. Provoqua Jane, en voyant les deux femmes s'approcher du lit, prêtes à partir.

-Comment tu sais? Et pas devant Henry! S'exclama Emma.

-C'est moi qui vous aie surprises, d'où ma venue ici. Expliqua Henry.

-Oh mon coeur, on est désolées. On pensait pas que tu viendrais. S'excusa Regina.

-Je me doute. Marmonna le jeune homme, provocant un silence gêné.

-Alors elle dit "mama"? Demanda la brune, pour passer à autre chose.

-Oui. Sourit Maura en reprenant sa fille dans ses bras. Lilas, princesse, dit mama. Ma-ma. Articula-t-elle.

La petite la regarda un moment, et Maura répéta, ayant l'attention de tout le monde.

-Mama. Finit par lâcher la petite.

Les deux femmes sourirent grandement, choquées. Après quelques bisous à la petite, elles décidèrent d'y aller. Récupérant leurs affaires, Jane ayant le porte bébé sur le torse, Lilas dedans, ils purent partirent pour profiter de la journée, et de celles d'après.


	17. 10 : Réussite atteinte

_Reggie : Emma bornée? Non, à peine! (ironique..), voici la première partie du dernier chap! merci à toi et tes commentaires ;)_

10 : Réussite atteinte.

-Quand est ce qu'on arrive? Geignit Lilas dans son fauteuil sur la banquette arrière.

Maura soupira. Depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Boston, leurs fille répétait ça. Du haut de ses deux ans et demi, Lilas avait son caractère, elle était entêtée, râleuse et en même temps adorable et avec sa bouille d'ange elle savait faire craquer tout le monde. Ses mères ne savaient pas vraiment lui résister, et alors ses marraines encore moins. En un an et demi, les deux familles c'étaient arrangées pour venir le plus souvent possible, elles se voyaient au minimum tout les deux mois, alternant entre Boston et Storybrooke. Henry avait bien grandi, et d'après Regina il vivait actuellement son premier chagrin d'amour, son histoire avec Grace s'était terminée, et même si c'était d'un commun accord, il était apparemment accablé. Jane et Maura avaient posé quelques jours de congés pour venir à Storybrooke avec leurs fille qui réclamait ses marraines depuis des jours. Elle elle était en vacances depuis peu, les grandes vacances d'été, Henry de même.

-Dans dix minutes princesse. Répondit Jane. Et tu te souviens, tu es gentille et calme, Regina est fatiguée.

-Oui mama, promis. Accepta Lilas.

-Tu peux leurs faire des gros câlins par contre. Sourit Maura.

La petite sourit grandement. Depuis quelques semaines, elle était dans une période très câline, recherchant toujours de l'attention, des étreintes et des bisous, mais en plus elle adorait faire des câlins à tout le monde. Elles arrivèrent rapidement au manoir SwanMills, qui leurs paressait toujours aussi immense malgré les années. Elles sortirent de la voiture, Maura prit leur fille contre sa hanche, alors que Jane sortait leurs valise commune et le sac de Lilas. Devant la porte, la petite se contorsionna dans les bras de sa mère pour frapper. Se fut Henry qui leurs ouvrit avec une petite mine triste.

-Oh...c'est vous? Mais je savais pas que vous deviez venir. Marmonna le jeune homme.

-Tes mères voulaient te faire la surprise, espérant que ça te fasse plaisir. Sourit Jane. Dans la seconde qui suivait Henry se collait à elle pour l'enlacer fermement. Oh la, pas le moral à ce point? Souffla-t-elle en serrant ses bras autour de ses épaules et caressant son dos pour le bercer.

-Les mamans t'ont dit pour Grace? Demanda Henry.

-Oui on est au courant. Désolé. Murmura Jane.

-Mouais. Pas grave. C'était mon choix aussi. Marmonna le jeune homme en se détachant. Salut Maura. Sourit-il doucement en l'enlaçant. Et la princesse. S'amusa-t-il en regardant Lilas qui s'accrocha à son cou. Maura la laissa dans ses bras. Je t'ai manqué?

-Oui. Murmura Lilas serrée contre lui.

-Toi aussi. Chuchota-t-il comme un secret. Allez venez, maman peut plus bouger du canapé et ma' reste avec elle, sinon elle risque la mort. Gloussa-t-il en les faisant entrer.

-La mort? Demanda Maura un sourcil arqué.

-Maman l'a menacée de mort il y a un mois, quand elle a été clouée sur le canapé, elle a dit que si ma' -qui est responsable de son état- ne reste pas en permanence près d'elle, elle la tuera. Ria Henry. Du coup ma' reste près d'elle. S'amusa-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte du salon, les bagages restés dans l'entrée.

Henry posa la petite au sol, celle ci se débattant pour aller voir ses marraines. Ces dernières étaient assises dans le canapé, Emma près de la brune, en tailleur, souriant à ses amies. Alors que Regina à côté, avait les jambes étendues sur le repose pied devant elle, ses mains sur son ventre bien arrondi. Lilas, une fois au sol, couru de suite vers le canapé pour se jeter sur la blonde et l'enlacer.

-Marraines! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant les deux.

-Salut princesse. Sourit Emma en embrassant sa tête, avant de la laisser à Regina et de se lever pour enlacer ses amies.

-Marraine? Interrogea Lilas, en posant une main sur le ventre de la brune.

-Oui princesse? Répondit Regina.

-Pourquoi t'as gros ventre? Marmonna la petite.

-Parce que dans mon ventre y a une petite fille, un petit bébé qui naitra dans un mois. C'est normal que j'ai un si gros ventre. Assura posément Regina avant de regarder sa femme qui était près de Jane. Même si il est très gros. Grogna-t-elle.

-Tu es belle. Assura Emma, mais elle reçu un regard perçant. Ouais, bon, Jane vient on va préparer les boissons. Déclara-t-elle.

Maura et Henry restèrent au salon avec Lilas qui posait des questions pour comprendre. Jane suivit la blonde à la cuisine pour préparer le gouter.

-Elle t'en fait baver? Demanda Jane amusée.

-T'imagine pas. Elle m'en veut de l'avoir mise enceinte, tout en étant ravie qu'on est un second enfant, surtout depuis qu'on sait que c'est une fille. En plus, elle m'en veut, alors que dans tout ça je suis la mon responsable des deux. Moi je ne savais pas que c'était possible que nos magies fusionnent pour faire un gosse, elle elle savait et ne m'a jamais rien dit. Se justifia Emma.

-Et toi tu es contente d'avoir une fille? Interrogea la brune.

-Oh oui! S'exclama la blonde avec un immense sourire. T'imagine pas comment je suis impatiente de l'avoir. J'aime tellement Henry, et maintenant ce petit bout, en plus je vais pas arriver quand elle aura dix ans, je serais là tout le temps, j'ai tellement hâte! Sourit-elle.

-Je suis contente pour toi. Sourit Jane, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour embrasser sa tête.

-Tu te rends compte que tu vas être tata? S'amusa Emma.

-Oh j'avais pas pensé à ça. Ria Jane. Et Lilas va être une grande cousine.

Emma acquiesça avec un sourire en servant les cafés.

-On a réussi Jane. Murmura-t-elle. Malgré nos caractères, nos peurs, nos problèmes, nos passés. Malgré nos agressions et nos cauchemars, on a réussi. On a une femme qui nous aime, et pour qui on ferait n'importe quoi. Et des enfants. On est heureuses, Jane.

-On a réussi. Acquiesça la policière, émue. Elle l'aida à finir les boissons et reprit. Tu ne dis rien à personne, mais Maur' et moi on envisage d'adopter un deuxième enfant.

-Vraiment? S'étonna la blonde.

-Quand on a apprit pour la grossesse de Regina, on s'est mises à réfléchir à cette possibilité, et on a toutes les deux très envie d'en avoir un deuxième. Sauf que nous on a pas de magie, alors on en reste à l'adoption. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Emma gloussa à ses bêtises puis vint l'enlacer, de ces étreintes fraternelles et chaleureuses dont elles avaient le secret. Puis, détachées elles prirent le plateau et retournèrent au salon. Là-bas, elles trouvèrent, Regina toujours assise, Maura d'un côté d'elle, Lilas de l'autre côté, alors que Henry était dans un fauteuil.

-Ça va pas mieux lui? Murmura Jane.

-Non. Ça fait une semaine et demie qu'il est comme ça. On essaye de lui changer les idées, il veut pas en parler. Expliqua Emma.

-Tu connais la raison de leurs rupture? Demanda la policière.

Emma nia d'un signe de tête, elle aurait aimé savoir mais son fils ne voulait pas en parler. Elles allèrent poser les plateaux sur la table, et Jane prit place dans un fauteuil près d'Henry, pendant qu'Emma allait attraper Lilas pour s'asseoir près de sa femme, la petite sur ses genoux. Ils parlèrent tous ensemble longuement, Henry restant présent, sans parler une seule fois. Puis il finit par se redresser et interrompre tout le monde poliment.

-Je voudrais vous parler. Déclara-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention des quatre femmes. Voilà, j'ai reçu la réponse hier, je suis pris à la fac de Boston, en littérature comme je voulais. Commença-t-il.

-Vraiment? S'exclama Regina. Mais c'est génial mon coeur! C'est ce que tu voulais, c'est super.

-Ouais. Acquiesça Henry avec un léger sourire qui manquait réellement d'entrain. Enfin, du coup je devrais vivre là bas, et je me demandais, Jane, Maura, seriez vous d'accord pour que je sois chez vous?

-Bien sûr, on t'accueillera avec plaisir. Acquiesça Maura.

-En plus ma mère emménage chez Cavanaugh, la maison d'amis est libre. Tu pourrais avoir ton indépendance tout en étant chez nous. Ça serait bien non? Proposa Jane. Enfin si ça va pour tes mères.

Henry regarda les concernées, avec un regard suppliant, et Emma regarda alors la brune, pour avoir son accord. En un regard tout était clair.

-On est d'accord, on préfère te savoir là-bas que seul dans un appartement. Mais on vous aidera financièrement comme on l'aurait fait si il avait vécu seul. Accepta Regina.

-Ça on verra, c'est clairement pas un problème. Remarqua Maura.

-Henry? Appela Jane, attirant son attention. Est ce que le départ à l'université est la raison de ta rupture?

-Oui. Acquiesça Henry dans un murmure. Elle part dans une université à Los Angeles, elle pouvait pas aller plus loin. Remarqua-t-il amèrement.

-Mais les relations à distance c'est possible, tu sais. Remarqua Emma, qui tout comme la brune, découvrait enfin la raison.

-Je sais, mais on voulait pas. C'est notre choix, on en a discuté plein de fois, et on voulait pas. Elle était et restera ma première copine, mon premier amour, ma première fois, mais voilà. Expliqua Henry, avant de grimacer en réalisant. Mais pourquoi je vous dis ça. Soupira-t-il.

-Parce que tu sais que tu es entouré de personne qui ne te jugerons pas, qui t'aime et te soutienne quoi qu'il arrive. Sourit Emma.

Lilas descendit de ses genoux, elle ne comprenait pas toute la situation, mais comprenait en tout cas que Henry était triste. Alors elle s'avança jusqu'à son fauteuil.

-T'es triste? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un peu, mais ça passera. Sourit Henry. Alors Lilas grimpa sur ses genoux pour passer ses petits bras autour de son cou, et le serrer. Henry sourit tristement, ému par sa tendresse et la serra en retour. J'espère que ma petite soeur sera aussi bien que toi.

-Tu rêves, notre Lilas est unique. Sourit Jane à côté, faisant rire tout le monde.

-C'est toi qui rêve, on parle de ma fille, elle sera la meilleure. Regarde Henry, mon fils, le meilleur. Provoqua Emma.

-Évidemment toi tu peux pas t'empêcher de provoquer. Soupira Regina, à côté. Elle a intérêt à être parfaite, parce que ce qui est sûre c'est qu'elle me mène la vie dure.

-Tu es bloquée sur ce canapé, totalement? Interrogea Jane.

-Totalement. Le mois dernier j'ai vu mon médecin, et il nous a dit que mon placenta était fragile, donc il fallait limiter tout mouvement et activité pour assurer la bonne santé de notre fille. Je n'ai donc pas le droit de bouger, sauf quand j'ai besoin de faire pipi, et encore il faut que Henry ou Emma m'aide. Et sinon l'autre grand déplacement de ma journée c'est matin et soir, quand je passe du lit au canapé et du canapé au lit. Ironisa-t-elle. J'en peux plus, je veux accoucher. Geignit-elle en balançant la tête en arrière.

-Tu diras pas ça quand tu auras des contractions et sera en plein de travail. Argua Emma.

-La ramène pas trop toi. C'est ta faute si je suis une baleine qui ne peut pas bouger, et qui par conséquent, ne fais rien. Grogna Regina.

-T'es autant responsable que moi de notre fille. Et puis tu peux faire des choses quand même n'abuse pas. Remarqua gentiment la blonde.

-Ah oui et quoi? Comme je dois éviter tout stress je ne peux même pas travailler. Je regarde des films et des séries en continu, je deviens une loque, et en dehors de mes fesses aucune partie de mon corps ne se muscle, et encore mes fesses se musclent seulement parce que je suis assise. S'agaça la brune.

-Bah c'est le plus important, tes jolies fesses. Sourit Emma.

-Maaa'. Geignit Henry, qui tenait toujours Lilas dans ses bras apparement pas décidés à se lâcher.

-Pardon gamin. Sourit la blonde. Gina, je reconnais que c'est pas la situation idéale pour notre fille, en plus de ne pas savoir qu'elle était dans ton joli ventre les cinq premier mois, on a appris seulement au bout de six mois et demi que c'était une fille et qu'elle était plus petite que la moyenne. Puis au bout de sept mois on nous annonce que c'est une grossesse compliquée, je comprends que ça t'angoisse, t'énerve et tout ce que tu veux, mais je suis avec toi pas contre toi Gina. Rappela la blonde, en posant une main sur son ventre rond, pour le caresser en embrassant la tempe de sa femme.

-C'est juste que j'ai honte. Admit Regina.

-De quoi? S'intéressa Maura.

-Pendant cinq mois elle grandissait dans mon ventre et je ne le savais pas, je ne la sentais pas, et même si c'était inconscient je l'empêchais de se développer. Marmonna la brune, entre ses lèvres. Pendant cinq mois je me détestais parce que je grossissais et ça m'énervais, je n'ai même pas eu l'idée que je pouvais être enceinte. Je l'ai comme refusée. Finit-elle en serrant les dents.

-Regina, ton bébé ne le saura jamais ça. Tenta de rassurer Maura. Et de plus, je dois te dire que contrôler son inconscient est impossible, tu ne pouvais pas te douter que tu étais enceinte, tu fais l'amour avec une femme, l'idée d'avoir un enfant ne peut pas te venir à l'esprit rapidement, c'est normal. Tu n'es responsable de rien, de rien du tout Regina. Assura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Dans un mois tu accoucheras de votre fille et tout ira bien. Promit-elle.

-J'espère. Souffla Regina.

-Tout ira bien. Promit Emma à son tour. Mais arrête de m'engueuler et tout ira encore mieux. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant sa tempe.

-Pardon. Je suis désolé d'être comme ça. Souffla la brune en se serrant contre elle. Aïe! S'exclama-t-elle en sentant un coup de pied de sa fille.

-Elle recommence? S'inquiéta Emma.

-Je crois oui. Reconnu la brune dans une grimace douloureuse.

-Elle recommence quoi? Demanda Jane.

-Le bébé bouge et est excité, alors il y a des moments où il donne des coups violents et répétés dans le ventre de maman. Expliqua Henry alors qu'il serait encore Lilas contre lui.

-Vous savez à quoi c'est du? Questionna alors Maura.

-Oh oui, moi je sais. C'est la fille d'Emma, alors quand elle est est pas contente, elle boxe. Tout à fait normal quand on est la fille d'Emma. Argua Regina, faisant glousser leurs amies.

-Tu me fatigues Gina. Soupira la blonde en se levant.

-Où tu vas?! S'exclama la brune.

-Pisser, j'ai le droit non? Rétorqua Emma.

-Tu as aussi le droit d'éviter la vulgarité, surtout quand ton fils, ta filleule et ta fille peuvent entendre. Râla Regina, et elle soupira une fois la blonde sortie.

-Et sinon, pour l'accouchement tout est prévu? Demanda Maura.

-D'après les médecins, il y a de grande chance pour que j'ai besoin d'une césarienne. Soupira la brune en se remettant à câliner son ventre.

-Oh...Souffla la blonde.

-Emma ne le sait pas, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire, depuis le début de ma grossesse, elle imagine ce moment, elle s'imagine me tenir la main, m'encourager, et me souffler des mots pour que je trouve la force de mettre au monde notre fille. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de briser ça. Expliqua Regina, attristée.

-Mais Regina, elle le saura forcément au bout d'un moment, tu dois lui dire. Remarqua la légiste.

-Je sais Maura, mais je ne sais pas comment. Geignit la brune avant d'entendre des pas. Pas un mot. Ordonna-t-elle.

Emma s'avachit alors dans le canapé près de sa femme et se pencha pour embrasser son ventre rond. Elle reprit des discussions avec ses amies et les deux plus jeunes sur la vie, et les dernières anecdotes en date de tout le monde. La soirée passa vite, ils mangèrent tous ensemble au salon, pour ne pas laisser Regina, avant de monter se coucher. La blonde entraina sa femme, qu'elle aida à se coucher, avant de s'allonger face à elle.  
Maura, Jane et Lilas passèrent les quatre premiers jours avec les Swan Mills, sauf un après midi où elles se rendirent à la plage avec Henry, pour lui changer les idées, ce qui marcha. Le jeune homme discuta avec les deux femmes de son chagrin d'amour, de sa rupture, se sentant plus à l'aise avec celles qu'il considérait comme ses tantes qu'avec ses mères, même si il était reconnaissant envers ses dernières d'être patientes et à l'écoute depuis sa rupture. En rentrant de la plage, ils trouvèrent Regina allongée sur le coté, Emma dans son dos, caressant son ventre en essayant de la calmer.

-La petite boxe? Demanda Jane en entrant, sa fille dans ses bras.

-Oui depuis une demie heure elle est au taquet. Répondit la blonde, en se redressant. Je vais essayer de te faire l'infusion qui te fais du bien, d'accord ma reine? Proposa-t-elle.

-D'accord. Accepta la brune dans une grimaçe douloureuse.

-Maur', reste près d'elle s'il te plaît. Réclama Emma en partant à la cuisine.

La jeune femme s'assit sur la table basse pour veiller sur Regina, et lui tenir la main. Henry par habitude vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, et prit la tête de sa mère pour la poser sur ses genoux. Jane elle s'occupa de Lilas, qui posait des questions en boucle et les fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. Regina se sentit tendue, mais les douleurs se calmèrent, les coups aussi, et Emma revint rapidement avec son infusion, elle s'assit et la boisson calma leurs fille. La blonde s'assit près de sa femme, et la garda dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

-Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle te faisait mal avant qu'on arrive? Interrogea Maura.

-Une grosse demie heure qu'elle avait mal, et la demie heure d'avant notre fille donnait des coups, mais c'était supportable d'après Gina. Souffla Emma.

-Elle m'épuise. Marmonna la brune. J'en peux plus Em'.

-Ça va aller, mon coeur, ça va aller. Berça la blonde. Maur', vous devez rentrer quand avec Jane et Lilas?

-Dans une semaine max. Répondit la concernée. Je ne suis peut-être que légiste, mais je me suis formée au accouchement il y a quelques années, et j'ai des bases de l'obstétrique. Regina, tu m'as dis que tu n'aimais pas les médecins de ta ville, alors on peut aller à l'hôpital et je te ferais des échos pour regarder. Tu veux? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui Maura, merci. Sourit doucement Regina. Mais là je ne veux pas bouger, je ne peux pas bouger. Demain.

-Je prends rendez vous à l'hôpital. Déclara Emma, en voyant leur amie acquiescer.

Elle appela l'hôpital et prit un rendez vous le lendemain. Puis elle resta à bercer Regina, Henry mit le film préférer de cette dernière pour lui changer les idées, et alla avec Maura préparer le repas du soir, alors que Jane et Lilas redescendaient. La policière prit des nouvelles de la jeune femme auprès de sa femme, et alla ensuite au salon. Sa fille vint faire un câlin à Regina, et resta près de ses marraines, la brune aimant l'avoir près d'elle en cet instant.


	18. 10bis : Réussite atteinte

_Reggie : voila enfin les réponses à toutes tes questions!^^merci d'avoir commenté à chaque fois, ça m'a fait très plaisir!_

10bis : Réussite atteinte.

La soirée passa lentement, tout le monde faisait son possible pour changer les idées de la future maman, pour la faire sourire, et ils s'en sortaient bien, même Henry commençait à retrouver le sourire. Le soir ils montèrent tous, se coucher, et Emma mit sa femme dans leurs lit. Elle lui embrassa son front, et la laissa pour aller d'abord voir si leurs amies allaient bien, et une fois assurée, elle alla dans la chambre de son fils, qu'elle trouva en boule dans le lit. Sans faire de bruit elle alla s'allonger derrière lui et passa un bras autour de son corps frêle.

-Gamin, parle moi. Murmura-t-elle.

-Elle me manque. Elle savait me faire sentir le meilleure du monde et elle faisait des câlins géniaux. Marmonna Henry.

-Henry, je sais que tu as mal, et je sais ce que c'est un chagrin d'amour, le premier est douloureux, ceux d'après aussi, mais le premier amour est pire que les autres. Mais tu t'en sortiras, tu tomberas à nouveau amoureux je te le promets. Souffla la blonde.

-C'était qui ton premier chagrin d'amour? Demanda Henry en se tournant.

-Ton père, gamin. Sourit tristement Emma. Et c'était trois fois pire, parce qu'en prime j'étais en taule, à la rue, et enceinte d'un enfant que j'aimais mais allais abandonner. Ironisa-t-elle.

-Ah ouais, j'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre. Gloussa Henry.

-C'est pas parce qu'il y a pire que l'on a pas le droit d'avoir mal. Tu sais que ta mère et moi t'aimons et nous serons toujours là pour toi. Même si tu vas avoir une petite soeur, même si je m'occupe beaucoup de ta mère ces derniers temps à cause de sa santé, on ne t'oublie pas. On t'aime d'accord? Rappela la blonde.

-Oui, je le sais ma', et je vous aime aussi. N'empêche malgré la grossesse compliquée de maman vous êtes toutes les deux bien présentes et vraiment merci. Sourit-il doucement. Emma embrassa son front. Je crois que je me rends enfin compte que vous allez me manquer en septembre quand je serais à Boston.

-T'auras tes tatas. Et on viendra te voir avec ta soeur promis. Et tu viendras aussi nous voir hein? Sourit Emma.

-Promis ma'. La blonde approuva et se leva en l'embrassant une dernière fois pour le laisser. Bonne nuit ma', fais un bisou à maman. Réclama-t-il.

-Je fais. Bonne nuit gamin. Répondit la blonde.

-Et un bisou que je ferais moi, pas un bisou à ta manière. Rappela en riant le jeune garçon.

Emma le laissa en riant et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle laissa ses vêtements au pied du lit, et se glissa sous la couette face à sa femme, en posant une main sur son ventre pour embrasser ce dernier, avant de venir embrasser la joue de la brune.

-Bisou de notre fils. Sourit-elle.

-Tu as réussi à lui parler? S'intéressa Regina.

-Oui. Il va aller bien. Chagrin d'amour qui s'estompera avec le temps, il réalise aussi qu'on lui manquera quand il sera à la fac. Expliqua Emma en souriant.

-Il va vraiment partir hein? Murmura la brune, peinée.

-Oui, mais on ira le voir souvent, et il viendra, il me l'a promis. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis on aura ce petit bout là. Sourit-elle en caressant le ventre de sa femme.

-Oui. Sourit Regina en faisant le même geste. Elle est trop mignonne, mais elle boxe encore un peu.

-Ok, alors je vais me mettre dans ton dos et te câliner, et tu vas essayer de dormir. Déclara Emma en passant au dessus d'elle pour se mettre dans son dos.

Elle berça longuement sa femme pour qu'elle s'endorme, et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, qu'une fois la brune dans les bras de Morphée.  
Cinq heure sonnait, le manoir était endormi quand Regina se réveilla en grimaçant sentant les douleurs reprendre. Ne voulant pas réveiller encore une fois sa femme, elle se leva avec difficulté et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se prit un verre d'eau et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Une main sur son ventre, l'autre tenant le verre elle tenta de respirer au mieux, mais la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Sa fille donnait des coups, mais ce n'était pas la seule douleur ressentie. Ses respirations étaient de plus en plus compliquées, mais surtout douloureuses. Elle refrénait la douleur en serrant les dents, et elle resta à faire le moins de bruit possible pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ressentir une si vive douleur dans son ventre, qu'un cri déchira le silence du manoir et qu'elle en laissa tomber le verre pour accrocher ses deux mains au bord de la baignoire. Dans les secondes qui suivaient, une Emma paniquée arriva dans la salle de bain.

-Regina! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le verre au sol.

-J'ai mal. J'ai jamais eu si mal. Marmonna la brune, la respiration erratique.

La blonde attrapa le tapis et le replia pour l'écarter au loin, poussant ainsi les bouts de verres et évitant une énième douleur. Elle pu, en plus, ainsi s'approcher de sa femme.

-Ok alors tu respires le mieux que tu peux et surtout tu paniques pas, tout va bien se passer. Rassura-t-elle. Moi je vais aller chercher Ma-

La porte s'ouvrit sur Henry, Jane et Maura, et cette dernière se précipita vers la brune, et fit un rapide premier examen.

-Ok, alors pas de panique, on va à l'hôpital, tu as tout les signes de la nécessité d'un accouchement prématuré. Mais la césarienne va être obligatoire comme ça t'avais été dit. Déclara Maura.

-Comment ça? Réagit de suite la blonde.

-Emma, c'est pas le moment, pour l'instant hôpital. Coupa la légiste.

-Je m'en occupe. Acquiesça Emma.

Elle prit la main de son fils, celle de Regina, qui tenait celle de Maura, et les téléporta à l'hôpital alors que Jane s'occupait de Lilas et les rejoignait ensuite. Dans l'établissement, Maura prit les commandes, suivit de près par Whale. Les douleurs de Regina étaient si rapprochées et fortes, qu'il ne fallut que quelques minutes d'examen pour que Maura déclare que la santé de la mère et de l'enfant ne pouvait être sauvée seulement avec une césarienne rapide. Alors la brune fut emmenée au bloc et Emma du rester en salle d'attente avec Henry. Jane arriva rapidement avec Lilas, et le jeune homme prit la petite pour l'occuper avec les jouets d'enfant, voulant l'empêcher de poser des questions, tout en s'occupant l'esprit. Jane elle s'assit près de sa "petite soeur" et la prit dans ses bras, et Emma ne perdit pas de temps pour s'accrocher à son haut et fondre en larmes.

-Elle est au bloc. Maur' avec elle. Mon bébé et ma femme ne vont peut-être pas survivre. Craqua-t-elle.

-Mais si bien sûr que si. Elle ne lâche jamais rien. Tout ira bien Emma. Tu les verras bientôt. Rassura Jane en la berçant. Elle la laissa pleurer dans son cou quelques minutes. J'ai appelé tes parents, ils arrivent.

-Merci Jane. Merci. Murmura Emma.

-J'ai aussi appelé ma mère pour la tenir au courant. T'es comme sa fille, et elle ne me pardonnerait pas si je ne la prévenais pas. Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, se qui fit glousser la blonde.

-Elle va venir tu crois? Demanda la blonde.

-Je l'en ai empêché, mais si tu le veux en un message elle débarque. Sourit Jane.

-Ok, je voudrais qu'elle vienne. Déclara la blonde. Je veux qu'elle voit ma fille. Enfin si elle naît. Ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir défaitiste.

-Elle naitra. Et ma mère la verra dans quelques heures. Assura Jane, en sortant son téléphone pour envoyer un message à sa mère.

La blonde posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, et ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer son angoisse grandissante. Elle se laissa aller sans y arriver, et Jane la berça, fixant le couloir en espérant voir sa femme arriver avec une bonne nouvelle rapidement, elle n'avait plus de mots rassurants pour la blonde.

-Emma! S'exclama une voix qui les fit se redresser d'un coup.

La blonde regarda sa mère et son père arriver précipitamment. Elle se leva pour enlacer sa mère, qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps de faire autrement.

-Comment elle va? Demanda David en caressant son dos, une fois qu'elle lâcha sa mère.

-Je ne sais pas. Craqua Emma en se laissant aller dans les bras de Jane, debout près d'elle, pour pleurer.

-Maura est au bloc et lui fait une césarienne, accompagné par votre médecin, Wha-quelque chose. Rétorqua Jane.

-Whale? Interrogea Mary.

-Oui. Acquiesça Emma dans un marmonnement. Maur' a dit que la santé de Gina et de notre fille était en danger, la seule solution était une césarienne en urgence. J'ai pas compris. Enchaina-t-elle de suite. Je me suis réveillée en entendant son hurlement, elle se détacha de Jane pour se mettre à faire les cent pas, normalement elle me réveille, elle me dit quand elle va pas bien, elle me parle, et je l'aide avec ses douleurs. Pourquoi elle m'a pas réveillée? Hein pourquoi? Interrogea Emma en regardant les trois adultes. Puis elle fixa Jane. Toi tu sais. Pourquoi Maura a dit "la césarienne va être obligatoire comme ça t'avais été dit"? Ça veut dire quoi ce "comme ça t'avais été dit"?

-Elle te le dira, c'est pas à moi de te dire ça. Remarqua Jane.

-Mais qui va me le dire? Qui? Et puis pourquoi Maur' et toi vous le savez, en plus de Gina, mais que moi la deuxième mère je ne sais rien?! Pourquoi personne m'a dit ça à moi!? S'exclama-t-elle haussant le ton.

-Emma. Tenta Mary.

-Vous le saviez vous?! Réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

-Non. Répondit sa mère.

-Oui. Acquiesça David.

-Pardon? S'exclama Mary.

-Regina m'en a parlé quand je suis venu au manoir. Il y a quelques jours de ça, Emma tu avais du travail au poste, tu m'as demandé de passé la voir, et elle avait l'air angoissée, alors je lui ai parlé et elle me l'a dit. Raconta l'homme.

-Mais elle t'a dit quoi?! Cria Emma agacée.

-Les médecins avaient dit à maman que au vu de sa fragilité et des risques de sa grossesse, elle devrait subir une césarienne. Déclara Henry debout dans le dos de la blonde qui se tourna d'un coup.

-Mais-

-Ma', tu connais maman. Elle voulait te le dire, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Depuis des semaines tu dis encore et encore que tu as hâte de voir ta fille et de tenir la main de maman pour son accouchement. Alors quand elle a su que ça n'arriverait pas, elle n'a pas su comment briser ton rêve. Expliqua Henry.

-Pourquoi tu le sais toi? Demanda Emma pleurant, lâchant son angoisse et sa peine.

-Parce que ce qu'elle ne peut te dire, elle me le dit. Parce que après toi c'est moi qu'elle aime le plus. Sourit tendrement Henry, laissant à son tour les larmes couler.

Emma fonça vers son fils pour l'enlacer, et le serrer dans ses bras du plus fort possible, le jeune homme faisant de même.

-Elle ne m'aime pas plus. Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai eu.

-Je voulais te le dire, mais elle m'avait fait promettre de me taire. Et je lui devais bien ça, elle a rien dit quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Grace. Expliqua Henry en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Assura Emma.

-Mais t'en veux pas à maman non plus? S'assura le jeune homme.

-Disons qu'elle recevra un pique et que j'aurais mon explication quand tu porteras ta soeur et qu'elle sera en mesure de me répondre. Argua la blonde.

-Je plains maman, elle sera à peine sur pied, que tu seras déjà sur son dos. Tenta de plaisanter Henry.

-Elle aura pas le temps de mettre un pied en dehors de son lit. Continua Emma.

-Tu es une femme horrible. Gloussa Henry.

-Je sais. Mais elle m'aime aussi parce que je lui rentre dedans, parce que contrairement à tout ces gens de cette ville je n'ai pas peur de la contredire, de l'engueuler et de lui dire qu'elle déconne. Remarqua la blonde.

-Ouais, à part toi personne fait ça. Acquiesça son fils. Je crois qu'elle adore quand tu fais ça en fait.

-Je crois oui. Reconnu Emma en embrassant sa tête. Elle va aller bien. Elles vont aller bien.

-C'est impossible autrement. Lança Henry.

-C'est impossible autrement. Répéta la blonde pour acquiescer.

David, Mary et Jane s'assirent, alors qu'Emma serra son fils quelques instants encore, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec lui. Lilas jouait devant eux, et sans le savoir elle avait tout les yeux sur elle. Ils patientèrent de longues minutes, Emma montrant de plus en plus d'impatience, claquant du pied frénétiquement, soupirant, regardant les passages dans le couloir et se redressant dès qu'une personne passait les portes du couloir menant au bloc. Puis finalement, une femme en blouse arriva, et retira son chapeau secouant ses cheveux en venant vers eux. Emma se leva d'un coup en la voyant entrer dans la salle d'attente.

-Maur'! Appela-t-elle désespérée.

-Tout va bien. Sourit la blonde, elle même soulagée. Tout va bien. Ta fille va très bien, elle pleure, crie et bouge bien, ils sont en train de la laver avant de l'amener. Et ta femme va bien, aucune complication avec la césarienne, elle respire, la cicatrice est belle, et elle est en salle de réveil. Lista-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oh merci! S'exclama Emma en sautant au cou de la jeune femme avec un grand sourire, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Maura lui rendit son étreinte en riant légèrement, lâchant son stress. Je peux aller la voir? Questionna la blonde en se détachant.

-Je t'y emmène. Henry tu peux venir aussi, mais pas plus. Répondit Maura en allant vers Jane ensuite. Elle l'embrassa rapidement. Tout va bien d'accord?

-Oui. Oui d'accord. J'ai eu peur. Pour Regina, Emma, leurs fille et toi. Souffla la brune.

-Je sais. Mais tout va bien. Assura Maura en caressant sa joue. Je te laisse encore avec Lilas et je reviens dans quelques minutes. Prévint-elle, Jane acquiesça et après un dernier baiser elle regarda Emma. On y va.

Emma la suivit, avec Henry, un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs.

-Elles vont vraiment bien hein? S'assura Henry.

-Je vous le promets. Sourit Maura. Le docteur Whale et moi, les avons gardées en vie, et en bonne santé. En plus la petite est belle, très belle, vous allez craquer directement.

-À ce point? Sourit Henry.

-Oui, et encore elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux pour l'instant. Remarqua la légiste. Ce qui est normal. Assura-t-elle.

-En même temps ses mères sont des canons elle est forcément un super canon. Ironisa fièrement Emma.

-Je vois que madame à un ego immense. Plaisanta Maura avant de s'arrêter. On y est. Je vous laisse, venez nous chercher quand on aura le droit de s'incruster pour voir la petite.

-On vous appelle bientôt, le temps que j'embrasse Gina, ma fille, et engueulé aussi Gina. Expliqua Emma en entrant, tirant son fils.

Ils passèrent la porte, et découvrir la brune dans son lit, les traits tirés, et l'air fatigué comme depuis des jours mais un peu plus encore en cet instant. Ils s'approchèrent doucement, et Henry s'assit sur le fauteuil en prenant la main de sa mère endormie, alors que la blonde resta devant la porte, figée. Elle n'osait pas avancer, elle avait peur. Regina avait l'air si fragile, elle avait peur de la blesser, peur de la toucher et de déclencher une douleur involontaire. Elle ne savait pas, elle avait peur.

-Ma', elle va bien, viens. Incita Henry.

Alors elle osa, mais tout doucement, elle avança vers le lit de la jeune femme, et fini par s'asseoir sur le bord. Elle porta sa main aux cheveux bruns et les remit en place, depuis quelques temps Regina aimait avoir sa raie légèrement sur la droite et là ce n'était pas le cas, alors elle changea ça. Puis elle caressa sa joue, passa sur sa mâchoire et son autre joue. Elle se pencha finalement et embrassa son front. Henry l'avait regardé faire et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu crois que tu vas la réveiller avec ça? Les bisous sur le front c'est pour moi, pas pour elle. Fais lui un vrai bisou. Réclama Henry.

-Bonjour. Coupa une infirmière en entrant avec le berceau. Je vous amène votre fille.

Emma se leva, et après s'être assurée que la petite allait bien, elle demanda si elle pouvait la prendre. L'infirmière acquiesça et les laissa. La jeune femme prit sa fille et se rassit sur le bord du lit en admirant sa peau trestlégèrement mate, ses débuts de cheveux blonds, et son petit corps menu dans ses bras. La petite avait toujours les yeux fermés, et les joues rougies firent sourire Emma qui embrassa son front.

-Tu vois. La coupa Henry. Le bisou sur le front, tes enfants, maman mérite plus.

Emma lui lança un faux regard noir et se pencha vers sa femme pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser. Et finalement, rien ne se passa à son plus grand désespoir. Elle resta là, de longues minutes en silence, à bercer sa fille et alterner son attention entre les deux. Puis soudain, les yeux bruns apparurent sans qu'Emma ne le voit.

-Je suis où? Marmonna Regina, les yeux à peine entrouverts.

-À l'hôpital, ma reine. Tu as eu une césarienne, pour notre fille, Maura a prit soin de toi. Henry et moi sommes là. Et Lena l'est aussi. Sourit doucement la blonde, parlant calmement.

-Lena? Vous allez l'appeler Lena? S'étonna Henry avec un sourire.

-Oui. On a fait des listes et c'est celui qu'on préfère. Articula Regina. Elle va bien?

-Oui Gina, très bien, elle pète la forme, elle est belle en plus. Acquiesça Emma. Et toi aussi tu vas bien ils ont dit, enfin Maur'. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de toi, et elle a dit que tout s'était bien passé, pas de complications, tu te sens comment? Enchaina-t-elle.

-Je me sens nauséeuse, un peu embrumée, mais ça va. Je suis contente de vous voir. Sourit Regina, les yeux plus ouverts, l'air mieux à chaque minute.

-Tu veux porter Lena? Proposa-t-elle.

Regina acquiesça et en l'aidant, Emma lui donna. Henry resta près d'elles, avec un sourire, qui s'agrandit comme celui de ses mères quand Lena ouvrit les yeux dévoilant son beau regard gris vert. Elles furent rapidement rejointe par leurs familles et amies, Lilas ayant compris que le bébé était né, elle devenait impatiente. Quelques heures plus tard se fut Angela qui les rejoignit, et pendant tout ce temps, Emma ne quitta pas le lit de sa femme, ni leurs fille qui après avoir fait un tour dans les bras de tout le monde avait rejoint ceux des deux mères qui se sentaient enfin sereines et légères. Emma ne se priva pas pour dire à sa femme que c'était une idiote et qu'elle aurait du lui parler, Regina s'aplatit en excuses et en justifications avant d'être coupée par un baiser de la blonde.

-Les secrets détruisent. On ne doit plus s'en faire. Murmura Emma. Pour préserver ce l'on a construit. Pour eux, fit-elle en montrant leurs famille du menton, pour lui, ajouta-t-elle en montrant Henry qui jouait avec Lilas, et puis pour elle. Finit-elle en caressant la joue de Lena dans les bras de la brune.

-Pour préserver cette famille que l'on a attendues des décennies. Acquiesça Regina.

Emma hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Des décennies de larmes, de peurs, d'horreur, de maltraitances, de solitude, d'espoir. Mais elles avaient réussi malgré tout leurs passé imparfaits.

**FIN**


End file.
